Late Nights At The Office
by SomeMightSay
Summary: They've never met but they're about to shake up each other's world. They're in their prime in the big apple, anything could happen. What actually does happen, read it to find out! SS fic, very AU. Please review. COMPLETE!
1. Welcome to Smith & Webber

**A/N – Here's a new story for you folks. Its SS, very AU, please leave a review.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'Okay Mr Cohen, any questions.'

'No sir, just very eager to get to work.'

'That's what I like to hear Cohen. I have a good feeling about this, judging by your attitude and determination I think you have the potential to become a very valuable asset to this company.'

'Thank you Mr Crossley, I look forward to becoming a member of the Smith & Webber team.'

'Well we're more than happy to have you, your resume is outstanding.'

'Thank you sir, I try my best.'

'Once again, that's what I like to hear. You're the kind of employee we need in a company of this stature. Anyway, I have other business I need to attend to but I'll see you bright and early Monday morning. 9am sharp Cohen, not a minute late.'

'Yes sir, I look forward to it.' They shook hands briefly before Mr Crossley rushed off, asking his secretary to show Seth out.

'Hi, I'm Ruth, Mr Crossley's personal assistant,' the slim and attractive woman said as she walked into the office.

'Hi Ruth,' Seth replied, extending his hand and shaking hers lightly, 'Seth Cohen, nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too sir.'

'Please, call me Seth.'

'Okay Seth,' she said with a wide smile, 'welcome to the Smith & Webber team, I'm sure you will enjoy working here.'

'I'm sure I will,' Seth replied, eyeing her up and down. She was tall for a woman, about 5"11, and looked to be in her mid twenties like him. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with faded sandy blonde streaks. Seth thought she would be more suited on the cover of a magazine than a secretary in a high class law firm. She blushed at him checking her out.

'Yeah, umm, would you like a tour of the office?'

'Err, no thanks, I have some place I need to be.'

'Okay Seth, I'll walk you out.' They walked to the elevator in peaceful silence, stealing shy glances at each other and smiling when they caught them. They reached the elevator. The company was based on the seventeenth floor of a huge skyscraper. 'So umm, I look forward to working with you Seth, and I'll see you on Monday morning.'

'Yes you will, and I will be expecting that tour then.'

'Of course, my door is always open for you,' she said with a flirty smile, resting a hand on his forearm. Seth smirked at her, he wasn't sure if she meant just professionally or personally as well. He hoped it was the latter because truthfully, she was one of the hottest girls he'd ever laid eyes on. Oh yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind getting a piece of that pie.

'Well that's good to know,' he replied with a grin. 'Okay I best go, I'll see you on Monday Ruth, have a good weekend.'

'You too Seth.' With one last smile and a small wave, Seth pressed the first floor button and the elevator doors closed. When he got out the building, he set off for his car. It was parked in an underground storage unit a few blocks away so he had a small walk. As he walked, he was unable to wipe the massive smile off his face. He had just landed his dream job. His dad had called him a corporate sell-out when he'd told him that he'd got an interview but Seth didn't see it that way. He'd be making money and he'd be following in his father's footsteps. Besides, he was only doing exactly what his father had done. His plan was to work at Smith & Webber for a couple of years, earning crazy money, then use those savings to set up his own smaller business aimed at helping the little guy.

Even the fact that his father wasn't very supportive of this career move couldn't dampen Seth's ecstatic mood though. This made the seven challenging years spent at Brown all worthwhile. He was twenty six now and had only been out of college for a year and a bit. He had worked at a smaller firm for the last year where at first, he had effectively been the office bitch. They had passed all the shit, repetitive, unchallenging stuff onto him. He had basically spent most of the time either going on the coffee run, filing or entering data. Boring, pointless, crap, but somebody had to do it.

It had been a struggle sometimes but Seth had persevered through until he was finally rewarded for his dedication. About four months ago he had been promoted to actually being allowed to do some law related stuff. He took on ten smaller cases and his bosses were incredibly impressed when he had them all tied up and settled with a fortnight. For most people it would've been six months work but he was just that damn good.

This led to another huge and unexpected promotion about two months ago, to head case worker. He was in the big time then, the real stuff, the important stuff. He excelled at that too and within the last two months he had won three massive cases that had all been ongoing for about two years. That was when Smith & Webber had called him. They said they'd heard about his impressive record and would love to meet him to talk about the possibility of him becoming a part of their team. Seth had snapped their hand off, he had heard of the company and how it was one of the most prestigious on the east coast. He knew that a few years spent working there would set him up for life in the law world.

His boss had been reluctant to let him talk to them but knew that it was too good an opportunity to stand in Seth's way, so had written him a glowing reference and agreed to let him attend the interview. Mr Crossley, head of personnel at Smith & Webber, had been so impressed by his resume and character that he had offered him a job as head of business law only ten minutes into the interview. Seth had been surprised to say the least. He had expected that they would just want him as a case worker but no, they had offered him one of the highest positions in the company.

He liked his current job, he had nice co-workers that he saw more as friends and a decent boss who would no doubt let him leave to pursue this opportunity. While Seth would no doubt feel bad for leaving them to move onto bigger things, he knew he had to do it. This new job was just in a different league, it was too good to reject. His boss, Mr Todd, had already agreed to let him go with immediate effect if he did get the job. Well he had got the job and when he got to his car, he moved off and headed back to work, preparing himself to tell all his friends and colleagues that it was in fact his last day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth walked into his apartment, brown bag of groceries in hand, and collapsed on his couch. It was dark but he couldn't even muster the energy to get up and turn the lights on. He sighed, the afternoon had been emotional and exhausting. Working in a small building with only eight other people had made them more like a family than a bunch of co-workers. He was surprised to find that during his year there he had become incredibly popular and some of his colleagues, mainly the women and Brandon the gay political lawyer, had erupted into tears when he told them that he wouldn't be coming back. He felt bad for them but he had to put himself before them. It wasn't selfish, it was just logical.

Seth saw that his phone was bleeping which meant that he had a message. He crawled to the other end of the couch and pushed the button. _'You have four new messages,' _said the computerized voice, _'first new message.'_ The machine made a shrill beeping noise which was shortly followed by the sound of a female voice filling the room.

'_Hey Seth, its Emma. Just to let you know, I had an amazing time last night and I was really hoping we could do it again sometime. Okay, you have my number, call me.' _By the time the message had finished, Seth had a smirk on his face. Last night had been amazing, well the hour that he'd spent fucking her brains out had, the actual date though had been pretty boring. Yeah, he wasn't gonna call her, she was good in the sack but that was pretty much all she had going for her. He reached over and pressed the delete button. _'Message deleted. Second new message.' _The shrill beep echoed again before the sound of another woman's voice filled the apartment.

'_Hey gorgeous, it's Danielle. You probably already knew that but I just wanted to make sure. So Tuesday night was hot as normal, call me when you wanna do it again. Bye.'_ Seth smiled at the sound of Danielle's voice. She was a good friend, his _**best**_ friend. They had been doing it since junior year in Brown, hooking up for wild, smoking hot sex whenever they were bored or lonely. Luckily she had moved to New York too and they had been able to carry on their little friends with benefits scheme. It had been going on for six years now but despite that, they were still not romantically interested in each other at all. What they had was nothing but a really close friendship with casual, strings-free sex factored in. Seth thought it was awesome and he had a suspicion that she did too.

He didn't know exactly when or how it had happened. It was when he had moved to the east coast. Despite being bullied his entire high school life in Newport, he arrived in Providence to find that geeks were the popular one's there, and they were infinitely more desirable to east coast girls that dumb jocks. Seth had found himself being swarmed with phone numbers and flirty girls. One day, he lost his virginity to a girl called Alison who had then walked straight out afterwards. At first he had been quite upset, he felt he had been used, but then he realized that it was exactly what he wanted. For the first time in his life he had freedom, he had confidence and he had girls all over him like flies on shit.

Then one day he met a girl in the campus library, and had screwed her senseless within three hours of meeting her, he didn't even catch her name. So from that day on, he became a player. He hooked up with countless girls, some of them multiple times, without ever committing to any of them. When he met girls he just flat out told them, 'look, I'll date you, I'll fuck you, we'll have fun, but you'll never be my girlfriend and we'll probably last a month at most before we're done.' He was surprised to find that most of them were totally fine with that, that they were looking for exactly the same thing. He wasn't proud of the way he lived his college life, but he did like it.

It wasn't Seth's fault though. All his life he had just wanted to fit in and while in California the dumb muscleheads had been the popular ones, when he got to Providence he found that it was the intellectuals who were the cream of the crop. Sure he liked the benefits that came with being a huge man slut but he didn't actually want to be one, it was just what he had to do to fit in.

Seth had stopped being so whorish in his fifth year at Brown, when a girl he'd had a one night stand with phoned him up and told him she'd just found out she was HIV positive. He had gotten tested and it had come back negative but nonetheless, it had scared the living shit outta him and made him realize that he just couldn't afford to be so slutty. Sure he still had lots of sex, just not with half as many girls and he'd always been extra careful from that moment on.

Now though, when he was twenty six years old and had just landed a job that had a salary of half a million dollars a year, Seth longed to settle down. Truthfully, that was what he'd always wanted. The only reason he hadn't was because none of the girls he slept with, as hot as they may be, interested him in the slightest. Seth wanted a girl that stood out, a girl that could catch his attention without even meaning to, a girl that he didn't notice just because she was gorgeous.

Deciding that he'd call Danielle later, Seth pressed the delete message button and pressed the play next message button again. The shrill beep sounded before the room was once again filled with a woman's voice.

'_Sethela, why don't you call me anymore?' _Seth grinned at the sound of his beloved nana's voice. _'Sandy told me you got some kind of job interview. He doesn't sound too happy but it's not about him, it's about what you want. Anyway, call me and let me know how it goes. Love you.'_ It was late Friday night so Seth decided not to call the nana. He always went over to her house in the Bronx for Sunday dinner anyway so he'd just tell her then. He pressed the delete message button again and pressed play new message for the final time.

'_Hey sweetie. Just calling to see how it went, I know you totally knocked it outta the park.'_

'_Sell-out,' _he heard Sandy mumble in the background, causing him to smirk.

'_Sandy, shut up,' _his mother hissed, _'leave him alone. Anyway, call me and let me know. Oh and can you call Ryan too, he wants to know if you'll be coming back to Berkley for the wedding.'_

'_Kirsten, let me talk.'_

'_Only if you're gonna be nice.'_

'_I will. Hey son, congratulations on getting the job if you did but I'll say it again, it's a big mistake. Those corporate bigwigs will suck the morals outta you until you end up like Caleb was. You do remember what he was like don't you.'_

'What, bald and rich?' Seth mumbled at the answering machine with a smirk.

'_No not bald and rich smartass,' _Sandy said as if he knew what his son would think. _'I mean you'll end up a greedy, heartless little rat bast-'_

'_SANDY. That's enough,' _he heard Kirsten say angrily, _'that's my late father you're talking about.'_

'_Sorry honey. Anyway, call us and let us know how it went Son. Bye.' _The answering machine beeped for the last time and said _'no new messages.' _Seth got up and ambled into the kitchen with his grocery bag. As he unloaded the groceries into his refrigerator, he thought about his father. He loved the guy, but he was such a hypocritical asshole. He had pretty much been doing the same thing when he'd worked at Partridge, Savage & Khan for six months so Seth thought he had no right to be mad.

After Seth had put all the food away, he decided to call Danielle. He sprawled himself out on his couch as he dialled the numbers to her cell. 'Hey gorgeous, how's my favourite fuck today,' Danielle said happily as soon as she picked up.

'I don't know, how is Greg, or is it Tom, no it's Jake isn't it. Oh I don't know, it's kinda hard to keep up these days,' Seth countered teasingly.

'Seth Cohen, are you implying I'm a slut,' she replied, trying to sound angry but he could tell she was joking.

'Oh I don't think I need to imply it, I think it's obvious to anyone who meets you,' he jibed back.

'Whatever, what do you want butthead?'

'Well I got a massive job today and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and celebrate with me.'

'What kind of celebrate? Like "dinner and a movie" celebrate, or "bring my overnight bag and a box of condoms" celebrate?'

'Whichever you prefer,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'I know which one I'd prefer but it's up to you.'

'I'll be over in an hour, I just need to pack my bag.' Seth smirked at her words.

'Great, I'll be waiting. Okay bye.' He hung up with a big goofy grin on his face, Danielle was definitely his best friend.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Seth collapsed off the beautiful woman under him, rolling onto his own side of the bed with a flushed, post-coital glow on his face. 'Wow,' he said breathlessly, 'six years and it's still awesome. I swear, having sex with you is never gonna get old.' Danielle grinned at him, looking equally sweaty and satisfied.

'Yeah you're not too bad yourself but just remember, you learnt everything you know from me.' Seth rolled his eyes.

'Woman, the amount of girls I've slept with is nearly into triple figures. Just because I've slept with you more than anyone it doesn't mean I learnt all my skills with you.'

'Whatever, I'm taking the credit for it. You know Kelly's been asking about you, she say's you're the best she's ever had.'

'Well a lot of girls say that,' Seth countered with an arrogant smirk, 'it doesn't mean I'm gonna call them back though. I'm sorry, Kelly may be your friend but she is boring as shit.' Danielle smirked and slapped him playfully.

'Leave her alone you tool. She's not boring she's just shy.'

'Whatever,' Seth replied dismissively, brushing some sweat soaked curls away from his eyes.

'Soooooo,' Danielle said, turning to face him and propping her head up with a hand, 'what's this awesome new job then?'

'Well, I just got offered the position of head of business law at Smith & Webber,' he replied excitedly. Danielle's eyes almost doubled in size. She had majored in law too and worked in a small firm much similar to the one he had just left so she knew exactly who Smith & Webber were.

'HOLY FUCK!!' she said loudly, '_**the **_Smith & Webber, as in the third best law firm on the east coast.' Seth grinned and nodded. 'I hate you, you bastard,' she whined, causing his smirk to grow bigger, 'why do the assholes always get all the luck.'

'Hey, it's not my fault I'm a better lawyer than you could ever be,' he said with a sweet smile, causing her to glare at him. 'Oh come on Danni,' he said softly, leaning in to give her a kiss, 'you'll hit the big time one day too,' he added reassuringly. She just nodded sullenly.

'So do you start first thing on Monday?' Seth nodded. 'Well that's great,' she said with a smile, 'I'm really happy for you.'

'Thanks. I felt kinda bad though, you know, for just ditching Mr Todd and the rest of the guys on such short notice.'

'Don't feel bad,' she said, stroking his hair, 'they'll understand that you need to do this for you. When they get over the shock of you leaving so soon they'll be happy for you like I am.' Seth nodded at her words. 'So, you see any potential conquest's while you were there for the interview,' she asked amusedly.

'Oh yeah, the bosses P.A, Ruth. She's tall, slim and gorgeous. She looks like she could be a model, I'm definitely gonna be hitting that.'

'I thought you were done with being a man whore?'

'I am, I don't sleep with half as many girls as I used to but she is just too damn fine to ignore. What about you, how are things going with uhh, Dave is it?'

'Yeah, it's good but we're not gonna last much longer.'

'Why not?'

'You know me Seth, I can't stay with a guy for more than a month without totally freaking out.' Seth nodded, she was like that, so was he for that matter.

'Hey do you uhh, do you ever think about you know, finding someone to maybe fall in love with and settle down with?' Danielle looked at him quizzically.

'Seth Cohen, are you going all soft on me?'

'No it's just, don't you ever get tired of this single life thing we've had going on for like the last eight years? I mean casual sex with lots of different women is fun and all but I'm twenty six, I don't wanna be doing it forever.'

'I hear you Seth. I mean yeah I do sometimes think about falling in love and commitment and marriage and babies, but then I remember that I've still got plenty of time.'

'I don't know, I just think I'm ready.'

'Well go for it then. So I guess if you're ready for commitment then we should stop fucking and you shouldn't go after that Ruth chick.'

'Nah, one more conquest won't hurt,' Seth replied with a smirk. Danielle smirked back, she knew he wouldn't be able to give up the single life that easily. 'So uhh, you tired? You wanna go to sleep now,' he added. She smiled and nodded before snuggling up to him, resting her head on his chest. After ten minutes he heard her breathing slow.

'Goodnight best friend,' she mumbled drowsily.

Night,' he whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before drifting off into his own sleep. He dreamt about his new job and all the new possibilities it opened up. He dreamt about meeting a woman who he was interested in more than just fucking, a woman who could hold his attention for more than five minutes. The more he dreamt about it the more he wanted it. Oh yes, he knew his life was going to change for the better because of this job. Little did he know how much it was going to change.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks. I know it's doesn't seem very SS at the moment but don't worry, it will be in good time. Please leave reviews folks, the first chapter is when I need feedback on whether I should continue or not.**


	2. My mind is elsewhere

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews folks, here's the next chapter.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The elevator doors pinged open and Seth was instantly met by the smiling face of Ruth. 'Morning Seth,' she said brightly, flashing her gorgeous smile, 'you ready for that tour?'

'Umm, how did you know I was coming up?' Seth asked with an amused smirk.

'Well I knew that Mr Crossley told you to be here at nine and you didn't strike me as the kind of guy who'd show up late on his first day of work. Can I get you a coffee or anything before we start?'

'Uhh, yeah a coffee would be nice thanks. Milk and two sugars please.'

'You got it, back in two.' Seth sat down on a comfy chair in the reception area and relaxed. He could get used to this, having a smoking hottie waiting for him at the entrance with a fresh cup of coffee every morning. Ruth returned and handed him a cup, purposely brushing her fingertips against his when she did so. Seth grinned, he was definitely picking up a flirty vibe from her and he liked it.

Although he had told Danielle that he was ready to try and find a girl he liked and form a serious relationship with her, he was definitely gonna pursue Ruth first. She could be the final notch on his bedpost before he started looking for someone to commit to. Seth didn't know exactly how many girls he'd slept with, he'd lost count a long time ago. He was pretty sure that it was somewhere between seventy and a hundred, and he considered that more than enough. It was sure as hell more than what most people got in a lifetime. He'd calmed down a lot since his early years in college when he'd probably screw three or four different girls a month. Now though, on average he probably added one new girl to his list every month. Of course, along with the steady stream of sex he got from his best friend with benefits, it still meant he only went without it for two or three nights a week.

'So you obviously already know Mr Crossley's office is here on the right,' Ruth said as he began to stroll down the corridor with her. 'My desk is right there so you know where to find me if you ever need anything, anything at all,' she added, smiling at him.

'Okay, thanks Ruth,' he replied with a grin of his own, 'I just might take you up on that offer.'

'Please do and just remember, anything means _**"anything"**_,' she said in a low whisper, grinning at him. Seth's imagination immediately started going wild, surely he couldn't be picking up mixed signals now. He was now pretty sure she wanted him, and he sure as shit wanted her too. From what he'd seen though, she couldn't be the girl he really wanted. He couldn't call her his girlfriend, he wouldn't want to wake up and cuddle her the morning after, he'd never want her to spend the night just to fall asleep next to her. No, all Seth felt for her was pure lust, and he knew that was all he'd ever feel so he'd decided to try and satisfy that lust before putting his "find the future Mrs Cohen" plan into action.

'Okay, I'll bear that in mind,' he replied, smiling at her.

'Good. So this is the main office. We have about fifty case workers, each with a cubicle of their own. You'll be introduced to them later today and will be asked to give a short presentation to explain what direction you want to take your department in and what you hope to achieve while working here.' Seth nodded, he had expected something like this so he'd prepared a few notes and presentations over the weekend.

They continued walking through corridors and large rooms, Ruth explaining things with animated hand actions. She showed his the coffee break room, the presentation rooms, the chief executive's office, the boardroom and where the toilets were situated. 'And finally,' she said as she stopped outside a small room with the blinds closed, 'this is your office.' They stepped in and Seth's jaw dropped. It had a large desk with a huge window behind that gave him an amazing view of a typical never-ending New York street. The office was actually quite large upon entrance, despite its small appearance from the outside. It had scenic pictures all over the walls, plush leather sofa's and even a large plasma screen TV fitted on the wall. Seth was in heaven. He could just close the window blinds, blocking himself off from the view of the rest off the offices, and watch TV all day. If only it were that easy, he knew he'd be up to his eyeballs in work for the first six months.

'Wow, this is a really nice office, what have I done to deserve this,' he said in amazement.

''Well nothing yet but the bosses obviously expect you to achieve big things and wanted to provide you with a nice environment in which you could do that.' Seth nodded, he knew he shouldn't have listened to his dad. Taking this job was turning out to be the best decision he'd ever made. Not only did he have a huge salary and a beautiful office, he also had a gorgeous colleague already flirting with him. As they trudged out his office, he notice a desk stationed very close to his door.

'Hey, who sits here?'

'Oh that's your personal assistant's desk.' Seth's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

'I get my own P.A,' he said excitedly, looking like Christmas had come early. Ruth giggled and nodded. 'That is so cool, where is she?'

'I don't know. Claire,' she shouted to a woman in a cubicle about twenty feet away.

'Yeah?'

'Where's Roberts today?'

'At the doctors, she said she'll be in at about noon.'

'Thanks Claire. There you go,' Ruth said as she turned to Seth, 'she'll be in later and don't worry, I'm sure you'll like her, she's pretty cute.'

'As cute as you? Oh what am I saying, no one's as cute as you,' Seth said with a grin. Ruth grinned back and went a violent red colour.

'Yeah, umm, let me show you the cafeteria,' she mumbled embarrassedly. Seth nodded and followed her. Wow, a P.A, he was someone's boss. Yeah, he had a feeling that taking this job was gonna change his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay Summer, everything seems to be in check. Your blood test analysis came back and it seems to be just fine,' the doctor said as he flipped through his chart. 'As for the actual reason you came here, the reason you've been having back problems is probably because you're sitting awkwardly at work. Remember to keep your back straight, take regular breaks and walk around for five minutes, and always have the keyboard and mouse as close to your body as possible. You also said that your chair isn't adjusting properly, I recommend you ask your boss for a new one.'

'Okay doctor, thank you for your time,' Summer replied as she rose from her chair. Once she was out the building, she ambled down the sidewalk at a slow pace. Her back was killing her and she knew it was because of her stupid work chair. She'd repeatedly asked for a new one but her old boss had been an asshole and had always said no. Luckily though, she was being assigned to work for a new guy today so maybe he'd be a little more sympathetic towards her pain.

Summer loved her job so she was a little nervous about meeting this guy for the first time. Her old boss had been a dick but he had kept her because he liked her efficiency and the way she did things. This new guy though, he might not like her and if that was the case, he had the power to fire her on the spot. She wondered what he was like. Was he young, old, tall, short, fat, thin? Summer didn't know but she did know one thing, she'd be a nervous wreck around him for a few weeks whatever he was like.

Summer had by no means had an easy life. Growing up in a rich neighbourhood in Seattle, she had been quite the spoilt, rich party girl from a very early age. Her mother had ditched her when she was about four and her father had practically lived at the hospital where he worked as a plastic surgeon. Since she'd had no role models, she got in with the wrong crowd as soon as she got into high school. No one was there to tell her that the people she was hanging with had the power to ruin her life.

She'd lost her virginity at a party aged fourteen where she had been so drunk she hadn't been able to fight the guy off. Since she didn't want to have sex, she had effectively been raped. This had seriously fucked her up but of course, no one was there to notice and help her through it. She didn't handle it well. Summer figured that since she'd lost her virginity at such a young age, she might as well become the slut that everyone expected her to be. She slept around, she drank, she took drugs, she was definitely more fucked up than the average teenage girl.

Then at sixteen, she fell pregnant. She didn't even know who the father was or what fucking day it had been conceived she was that damn slutty. She told her father and he naturally went absolutely fucking ballistic and told her she was having an abortion before anyone found out. Summer had agreed because he had threatened to disown her but in reality, it broke her heart to have to give up her baby. Well not so much give it up, more take its life. She was strictly pro-life and had always been seriously against abortion, so she was distraught when she had to have one herself.

After the abortion, she rid herself of her partying ways and calmed down. She refused to do anything that might result in her having to go through anything so horrible ever again. She stopped drinking and doing drugs, started studying and found a new group of friends. She and her new friends weren't hugely popular, they didn't party so she spent plenty of time studying. This resulted in a massive turnaround in her grades and they became good enough to get into a decent college.

For the whole of junior year, Summer dreamt of going to Seattle University with her friends and living in the dorms, thus getting away from the father and house she despised so much. Only problem was, she hadn't counted on her grades getting too good. Her father made a rare appearance in her life to accompany her to her college advice evening. Her college advisor told them that her transcript had grown so impressive that she would easily get into any college on the west coast. Well that was that as far as her father was concerned, she was following in his footsteps in going to UCLA. Summer begged him to let her go to Seattle with all her friends but he had refused, telling her that if she didn't shut up he wouldn't pay for her to go to college at all. So that was that, she went to Stanford without her friends and she was miserable.

After six months at UCLA, Summer had become depressed. She just didn't fit it there. Sure she was from the west coast but it was a whole different way of life down in L.A than it was up north. Plus there was the fact that whenever she did meet anyone she could be friends with, as soon as she told them about her fucked up past they just ditched her. This resulted in her developing a condition called social anxiety disorder. She would sit in her room all alone and do nothing but read books and study. She had no friends and she would curl up in a little ball every night and cry herself to sleep, praying for someone to come and rescue her.

After as few missed lectures, Summer's psychology tutor stopped by her dorm to see what was wrong with her. It took him a matter of seconds talking to her to realize that she had developed some kind of depression or anxiety disorder. He guessed it was social anxiety disorder as she seemed scared to leave her room when he asked her to come with him to see the campus nurse. The first thing he did when he left was call her father and explain the situation to him. For the first time in her life, her father actually seemed concerned about her. He came down to visit and after many hours of attempted persuasion, he finally got her to agree to see a therapist.

With the help of her therapist, Summer managed to overcome her condition but it left her with deep emotional scars that still hadn't fully healed to this day. Because of the condition, she had become a very shy and reserved person, keeping herself to herself most of the time. Sure she managed to get some friends but it had taken her many months to even accept them as that. She never let anyone in emotionally and she always thought the worst of people until she was one hundred percent convinced they were trustworthy.

She struggled through UCLA, picking up a few friends on the way. Those friends, or her father, or anything really, weren't enough to make her stay on the west coast though. She sent out her resume to a bunch of firms in the major east coast cities. She felt pretty confident of getting offered a job, a masters degree in business administration and human resource management was an extremely sought after niche. As she suspected, the job offers came rolling in.

Summer opted for Smith & Webber, a prestigious law firm in the middle of Manhattan. They were offering a role as a personal assistant, not exactly what she had been looking for but it paid well and they said there was a possibility of moving up the rankings. After a pretty miserable twenty three years, Summer finally went out into the world to forge her own path in life. She found a small apartment not far from Smith & Webber and moved in. She started at the company and despite being shy and quiet, she managed to pick up a few friends, and she even started dating. She'd only had sex a few times since her abortion, she was so scared it would happen again, but over time she grew in confidence and started to get more sexually active again. She was by no means the slut she used to be, she probably slept with two or three guys a year but she never entered into a serious relationship, she was still far too shy and untrusting to make a commitment like that.

Now, after three years at Smith & Webber, Summer was finally content with her life. Despite those opportunities for promotion she had been promised being nowhere in sight, she truly loved her job. She had a group of close friends and she had finally regained the confidence to talk to guys and go on dates again. Summer felt like her life was finally the life she wanted and the only thing that could screw it up now, was the new guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh my God Summer you're here,' Ruth squealed as she saw the elevator doors ping open and the petite brunette appear.

'Umm, yeah, hi. Good weekend?' Summer replied. She didn't really like Ruth, she was far too ditzy and slutty. Just looking at her bought up painful memories for Summer of what she herself had been like in her teenage years. But now, at twenty six, she was a mature, smart, beautiful woman.

'Yeah great weekend thanks. Listen, you haven't met your new boss yet have you?'

'No, what's he like?' she replied nervously.

'Well let me start by saying how completely and utterly freaking drop dead gorgeous he is. And yeah, he seems like a nice guy too. You should definitely try and get with him Summer because if you don't, I sure as hell will.' Summer had to use all her willpower to hold in the disgusted scoff and eye roll that was threatening to drop.

'Well I'll certainly bear that in mind,' she replied sweetly with a fake smile. 'Anyway, I'll talk to you later Ruth.'

'Okay Summer, bye.' the blonde pottered off, leaving Summer standing there with an amused expression on her face. She strolled off towards her desk. When she got there she looked at the office behind it, the blinds were closed. In some ways she wanted to just get it over and done with and meet the damn guy, but she also wanted to run away and hide. Her whole future literally depended on this one guy liking her, she was shit scared.

'Hey Sum.' Summer snapped her head up at her name being called.

'Hey Claire,' she said brightly. Claire was her best friend in the whole world. When she had started there three years ago, Claire had been the first one to come up to her and attempt to make friends. She had been terrified at the time, mumbling and shaking, her anxiety had really started to return. But Claire hadn't called her weird or looked at her like she was crazy, she just continued to try and make friendly conversation with her every day until Summer finally trusted her enough to call her a friend. Then after a few months, she really opened up to her. She took the risk of telling her everything about her past. She told her about the partying, the abortion, the depression and anxiety disorder in college, and had been pleasantly surprised to find that Claire didn't judge her at all. She still wanted to be Summer's friend, so from that moment on she had been and always would be her best friend.

'So, how'd the doctors go?'

'Oh fine, I just need to ask for a new chair. That'll look good to this new guy won't it? "Hi, my name's Summer and I'd like a new chair please!" Anyway, what's he like?' she added nervously.

'He's nice, he gave a good presentation about an hour ago. He seems ambitious and determined, not to mention the fact that he's totally cute.'

'Really, Ruth said he was cute too but you know her, she'll fuck anything that moves.' Both girls giggled at Summer's words.

'Yeah well I don't blame her for wanting to fuck this guy, I know that if I didn't have my Andy I sure as hell would.'

'CLAIRE,' Summer shrieked, 'you're married.'

'Oh lighten up woman I was joking,' she laughed.

'So uhh, is he in his office?'

'Yeah but I think he might be on the phone, I saw him walk in there talking on his cell like two minutes ago.'

'Well I'll just pop my head round the door and have a look. Okay,' she said, taking a deep breath and smoothing the creases out her blouse, 'my job is in the hands of this guy, wish me luck.'

'Honey you don't need luck, just be yourself.'

'What, a nervous wreck who mumbles and sweats excessively when in uncomfortable situations,' Summer countered sarcastically with an amused smirk.

'Good point. Yeah actually, don't be yourself,' Claire replied teasingly causing Summer to glare.

'Joking Sum. Look, you're an amazing person and an excellent worker, he'll recognize that. Don't worry, you got absolutely nothing to worry about.'

'Yeah, thanks Claire,' Summer mumbled with a thankful smile. That was how their relationship worked, whenever she felt low on confidence her best friend would be there to offer support. 'Right, usual place after work for drinks?'

'Yep, see you there Sum.' With that, Claire gave her one last reassuring smile before slouching off to her own cubicle. Summer took few deep breaths, she could do this, she was gonna make sure the new guy loved her. With a shaking hand, she rapped on his door.

'Come in,' she heard him shout so she twisted the handle and popped her head round the door. As she looked at her new boss, the first thought that crept into her mind was:

'_Holy shit, he really is cute!'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey it's me.'

'Oh hey, hold on a sec I'll just go to my office.'

'What, you mean you have an actual office, with _**walls**_?'

'Yeah dumbass,' Seth replied with a laugh as he walked into his office and closed the door, 'offices usually do have walls ya know, that's kinda what makes them offices.'

'And to think, on Friday you were nothing but lowly cubicle scum like I am.'

'Well things change, and things are definitely looking up for me.'

'So how's Ruth?'

'As hot as ever,' Seth replied with a smirk. 'I swear, she was mad flirting with me the second I arrived this morning. I give it a week before I've had her and lost interest though.'

'Then it's serious Seth from then on?'

'Yep, but I mean we can still have sex until I actually find a girl interesting enough to call my girlfriend right?'

'No way Seth, if you're gonna do this commitment thing then you're gonna do it properly.'

'Daniiiiiiiiielllllle,' he whined, lengthening her name for added effect.

'Ugh, fine,' she said with a sigh, trying to sound annoyed but he'd known her long enough to know that she actually had a smile on her face.

'Yeah, I knew you couldn't give up the Cohen, you're addicted,' he said smugly.

'Ha, you keep telling yourself that loser,' she said with a laugh, 'I could fuck any guy I want.'

'What do you mean you could, you _**do**_. Admit it though, you can't live without me, I'm that damn good.'

'You really are an arrogant asshole aren't you,' she replied incredulously.

'Hey, it's not my fault I'm just so damn irresistible.'

'God, I just called to see how your first day was going and instead I got a self-absorbed rant about how perfect you think you are.'

'Yeah, it's going great thanks,' Seth replied, ignoring her smartass comment, 'I just gave a presentation to the whole workforce, they looked stunned it was that damn awesome.'

'Are you sure they weren't just gawping at you? Knowing you, you probably had your trouser zipper hanging open or something,' Danielle countered teasingly.

'Guess what,' Seth said excitedly, ignoring the newest smartass comment from her, 'I get my own personal assistant.'

'Really, you gonna fuck her too?' she replied amusedly.

'Probably not, I haven't met her yet and knowing my luck she'll be fifteen stone and sixty years old.'

'_**Knowing your luck?**_ You just landed a huge job at one of the best law firms in the country and you're cursing your fucking luck,' Danielle said disbelievingly. 'Thank you very much Seth, thanks for considering me and my luck when you're sat in your seventeenth floor office in Manhattan, while I'm stuck in this one story shithole in the suburbs,' she added angrily.

'God relax woman, I was kidding. You know I feel gra-' Seth was cut off by a knock at his door. 'Hold on a sec. COME IN.' He watched as his door slowly inched open and his jaw practically hit the floor at what he saw. He was staring at the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life, smiling at him nervously. 'Uhh………...umm, uhh……………I'll call you back,' he mumbled into his cell before flipping it shut without giving Danielle a chance to reply. 'Uhh…………c-c-come in,' he stammered to the mesmerizing female.

Summer walked into the office, unable to take her eyes off his face. He was gorgeous with his rugged stubble and his unruly curls. 'H-hi, I-I'm S-Summer Roberts,' she mumbled nervously when she reached him, extending her hand which he took and softly shook. She felt the sparks fly at the contact, it was weird but she liked it. 'I-I'm your personal assistant.'

'Umm………..uhh, n-nice to m-meet you Summer,' he stammered, 'I'm S-Seth Cohen, p-please sit down.' Seth didn't have a clue why he was mumbling and stuttering so badly. It was like he was the geeky sixteen year old he was in high school again. Usually he was the most confident guy in the world when it came to women, that was how he'd slept with so many, but there was something about this particular woman that rendered him absolutely speechless. 'Do you uhh……………do you wanna drink of water or something,' he choked out when he noticed she was wringing her hands together nervously.

Summer looked up at him with a nervous smile. 'Umm, yeah water would be great thanks.' Seth nodded and got off his chair.

'Hey look at this,' he said as he pulled open what looked like a cupboard to reveal it actually had a miniature refrigerator in stocked full with bottled water. 'It looks like a cupboard, but it's actually a fridge, how cool is that,' he added with a big grin as if it was the most awesome thing he'd ever seen.

Summer nearly swooned at the sight of his dimples, they were by far the most out-of-this-worldly adorable things she'd ever seen. She gave him a grin back, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy and she felt her nervousness ebbing away because of it. 'Yeah it is pretty cool but I have worked here for three years so I've kinda seen them before.'

'Of course you have,' Seth mumbled, an embarrassed tint creeping onto his cheeks as he pulled out a bottle and handed it to her. 'Well this job is kinda in a whole different league to my last one so I've never seen anything like it. I-I………….I just thought it was pretty cool, that's all,' he finished lamely. Summer grinned at him. Her anxiety levels usually sky-rocketed in situations like this but for some reason she felt incredibly comfortable with this guy.

'Yeah they are cool,' she said reassuringly and Seth smiled thankfully at her.

'So, I'm your new boss but I don't want you to think of me as your boss. I'd rather be your friend and if not, at least your colleague. All I ask is that if I need you to do something urgently, you drop everything else and do it. The rest of the time I'm quite happy to do stuff at your own pace though.' Summer nodded. 'Great, now I think it's time for lunch don't you?'

'What so that's it,' Summer blurted out, causing Seth to stare quizzically at her.

'What do you mean?'

'Well I just figured that because you're new, you uhh, you might want to review me or something. I guess I just though that my job would be under consideration or something,' she mumbled uncertainly, not looking at him.

'Why would I wanna do that?' Seth said with a smile. 'I've spent the morning asking people about you and trust me, everyone has said nothing but good things about you. Apparently you're dedicated, hardworking and a nice person. As long as you carry on that way, I see us making a great team.' Summer looked up at him and smiled widely at his words.

'Thank you Mr Cohen,' she said happily, 'you have no idea how much this means to me, I've spent the whole weekend worrying about the fact that my job might be under threat.'

'Well don't you worry, it's not. And please don't call me Mr Cohen, I hate it. Call me Seth.'

'Okay, umm, Seth.'

'That's it. Now go on, go and get yourself some lunch, I'll see you back here at one.'

'Uhh, my old boss only gave me half an hour, he told me to be back at twelve thirty.'

'Well he was obviously an asshole.' Summer burst into a fit of giggles at his words and Seth grinned, he had never heard anything so perfect in his life.

'Yeah, he kinda was,' Summer whispered through her giggles.

'Thought so. Back at one okay.'

'Okay,' Summer said as got up and walked towards the office door, 'see you at one Mr Cohen.'

'It's Seth remember,' he shouted after her with a grin. She turned around and smirked at him before walking off. Seth collapsed in his chair and exhaled a huge breath when she was gone. He had turned back into a geeky, gibbering wreck the second he'd laid eyes on her, something that had never happened before. There was something about this woman that changed him. When he'd first seen her, he'd instantly forgotten about the thing that had been on his mind all morning, banging Ruth. Oh yes, there was something about Summer Roberts. How did he know? Because it took a very powerful thing to take Seth Cohen's mind off of sex.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks. I figured that because I made Seth so different as to what he's like on the show, I might as well make Summer the opposite too. If you don't like it then screw you, I did warn you it was AU. Anyway, last chapter got a good response and I'd be grateful if that could continue. Keep them reviews coming folks, cheers.**


	3. Lunchtime's ROCK!

**A/N – Thank you so much for the awesome reviews people, they really make all the difference. Here's the next chapter, hope you like and please leave a review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week into his amazing new job, Seth's mind was still exactly where it shouldn't be. It wasn't on the mountain of work he had piled on his desk, it wasn't on getting into the pants of his bosses super hot assistant, it was on a certain petite brunette sat just a few feet away outside his office. He wasn't thinking about screwing her, though he imagined that would be awesome, he was thinking about what she was like. Even after a week of working closely with her, he still basically only knew her name. She was possibly the shyest person he'd ever met, she only spoke to him when spoken to and truthfully, it was driving him insane. Summer Roberts was a complete mystery to him, and she was a mystery he longed to solve.

For the first time in his life, Seth wanted to actually get to know a girl more than he wanted to know what it felt like to be inside her. He wanted to know everything about her, from the important things such as her dreams and fears and thoughts, right down to the trivial things such as her favourite colour and food. The problem was, he didn't have a clue how to approach her. He'd been sneaking glances at her over the week enough to realize that she obviously wasn't a very confident person. She never made small talk with people in the office, she mostly kept herself to herself and really did say as little as possible. Even when Seth just said "good morning" to her, he only got it back in a barely audible, mumbled reply and that was the end of the conversation. There was no "how was your weekend" from her or anything like that, she was a completely closed book.

The frustration Seth was getting from not being able to talk to a girl for the first time since high school was distracting him from his work. He spent the majority of the day swinging on his chair and staring into space, trying to think of the best way to get Summer to open up to him. This had resulted in the pile of files on his desk rapidly getting larger and larger. It was now at the point where he could barely see his door over it. Plus there was the fact that on the rare occasions that he did manage to get Summer off his mind and get stuck into the work, Ruth would come barging in and disrupt his flow to ask him if he wanted a coffee or to go for a drink after work.

Seth didn't like her anymore, it had only taken a few days to realize that she was nothing but a pretty little face with absolutely no brains. Sure he'd still love to bang her and he was still heavily flirting with her, but he knew that if anything was ever gonna happen with her it would most definitely only be a one night thing. "Fuck her then chuck her", that had been his motto in college and he intended to use it one last time before hanging up his player boots for good. For some reason that he didn't know why though, Seth refused to flirt with Ruth when there was a chance that Summer could see him. He guessed it was because he didn't want her to know about his slutty ways until he knew her. Yes, he'd decided that if she wanted to know anything about him then she'd have to let him get to know her too.

Seth didn't know if his little "I want to be your friend, not your boss" speech had worked on her. He suspected it hadn't because he still felt more like a boss to her than her friend. After all, how could he be her friend when all he knew about her was the information in her file? All he knew was that she was the same age as him, had a master's degree and had studied at UCLA. Yeah they were total BFF's……………not. It wasn't all her fault though, he was just as shy around her. Sure he didn't mumble when he talked to her anymore like he had in their first meeting, but often when she walked into his office to get him to sign something, he found himself unable to speak. Despite the fact that she was as cute and shy as a kitten, Seth was still incredibly intimidated by her angelic beauty.

He hadn't told Danielle about Summer yet. Seth guessed he was just embarrassed that this woman had such a hold over his thoughts, and he knew Danielle would tease him like crazy if he told her. He had decided not to tell his best friend about her until he knew exactly how he felt about her. Did he actually like her or did he just like the idea of getting to know her, he wasn't exactly sure himself. He'd spent the last week desperately trying to convince himself it was the latter. After all, it would be incredibly stupid to fall for her when he knew absolutely nothing about her. Sure he was attracted to her, he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone he thought was hotter than Ruth and Danielle, until he saw Summer that is. There was just something about her that put her at a whole different of level of hotness. Seth guessed it was because it was the first time in a long time that he could look but he couldn't actually touch, that's what made her so attractive in his eyes. He wanted her, but she was the first girl in a long time to show absolutely no signs of wanting him back, and it was driving him absolutely crazy with desire.

Getting in her pants wasn't Seth's primary objective like it was with Ruth though. Sure he would love to have sex with her, but more than anything he just wanted her to open up and let him be a part of her life. He desperately craved to be more than her boss, to get to know her, to be able to see her outside the office, as a friend or more. He wanted so badly to ask her to join him for lunch but for the first time since high school, he was actually scared and not very confident. Plus there was the fact that as soon as he told her she could go for lunch, (for some weird reason he didn't understand she always waited for his permission,) she scarpered off to the canteen to sit with Ruth and Claire. He would've joined them but he didn't really want to have to flirt with Ruth and while Claire seemed a nice enough person, he was only interested in getting to know Summer. Dammit, this girl was driving him nuts. Seth Cohen had always been a weird guy, add an obsession with a beautiful woman into the mix and it had the potential to create a very messy situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I met this guy Friday night, totally hot of course, I can't remember his name though. Anyways, took him back to my place only to find that he was really tiny if you know what I mean, I couldn't even feel it.' Summer turned away so that Ruth couldn't see her eye roll. She was pretty sure that they'd had the exact same conversation last Monday lunchtime, and the one before that, and the one before that. God she was such a huge slut, how big did a guy have to be for her to feel it? 'What about you Summer, you seeing anyone at the moment?' Summer sighed as she turned to face her.

'You asked me that on Friday Ruth so surprisingly, the answer is still no.'

'Well did you at least hook up like me over the weekend?'

'No I don't really do that very much anymore.'

'So how long has it been since you last, you know, got any?'

'Umm, about four months.' Ruth's mouth fell open in disbelief.

'FOUR MONTHS!! You must be going crazy.' Summer shrugged.

'Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, I like sex, but it's just not a necessity for me ya know.'

'Well it is for me, I need it like I need to breathe.'

'Really, never would've guessed,' Claire mumbled, shooting a smirk at Summer which she returned. Ruth glared at her.

'I'll choose to ignore that, bitch. So Summer,' she added as she turned to face the brunette again, 'how are things going with Seth, you got any info on him you can share. Single? Married? Gay?'

'Umm, I have no idea, I haven't really talked to him that much. I don't think he's married but he might have a girlfriend, this woman called Danielle calls for him every now and then.' Ruth's face fell at her words.

'Oh well. I'll warn you though, your dibs period is quickly running out. If you haven't had him by this Friday, he's all mine.'

'What about the whole might have a girlfriend thing?' Claire asked confusedly.

'So what if he does have a girlfriend, you think that's ever stopped me before,' Ruth countered with a cheeky grin.

'Okayyyyyy, what if he is in fact married?'

'Again, you think that's stopped me in the past.'

'Okay I'm sorry,' Summer piped in, 'that is wrong on like, so many levels.'

'And why exactly is that?' Ruth countered sweetly. 'I have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about. If guys sleep with me when they happen to be in a committed relationship, they're the cheating bastards, not me. Nope, I just go after what I want and if what I want happens to have a girl already, not my problem.' This time Summer didn't even bother to try and hide her disgusted scoff. Ruth looked at her with an unamused expression and raised eyebrows. 'You got something you wanna say Summer?' The brunette took a deep breath. Usually her confidence drained and her anxiety levels rocketed when she was looking at a possible confrontation, but this time she was too pissed off to get scared.

'Yeah I do actually. You go out every weekend and fuck a different guy every time, and that's just plain wrong. You don't care if these guys are in relationships or not, I bet they're too drunk to realize what they're doing and you effectively take advantage of them. God knows how many happy relationships you've destroyed and you don't even seem to care, you're a horrible person.' After the rant, Ruth just stared at her open mouthed, in complete disbelief, while Claire sat there with a thoroughly impressed smile on her face.

'Okay, well obviously these issues have been burning up inside you for a while, I'm glad the truth is finally out,' the blonde said calmly. 'Now that you've had your say though, it's my turn. You Summer Roberts, are a fucking freak of nature. You sit there in your own little world, hardly ever talking to anyone, and then you leave this place and go and sit in your apartment all alone. I bet you do pathetic things like cook or read books for entertainment, you lame ass bitch. You know what, I think you're just jealous of me because while I'm out having fun, you're cooped up in your tiny apartment, unhappy and alone. You're a loner Roberts, and a complete fucking loser.' Summer just sat there stunned for a few seconds before picking up her salad box and stomping off.

Ruth's comments had really hit a nerve. It wasn't her fault that she was so shy and unconfident, she tried so hard to make friends but the issues from her horrible past had left her with some deep emotional wounds. Tears started freely pouring down Summer's face as she reached her desk and slammed her salad box down on it. She turned to go and clean herself up in the bathroom and ran straight into a strong object blocking her path.

'Whoa,' Seth said as he stumbled backwards, 'sorry Summer. Hey you're back early, you only went for lunch ten min-……………oh, what's wrong Summer,' he said softly when he finally noticed she had tears pouring down her face.

'N-n-nothing,' she managed to mumble out through choked sobs and sniffles, 'I-I-I'm g-gonna go c-clean m-myself up,' she added, looking down at the floor. She went to move past him but he stopped her with a soft grip on her forearm. They both felt the sparks fly at the touch but both ignored it.

'Hey, come on. Talk to me, you can trust me.'

'Really, it's nothing,' she said with a sniffle, looking up at him with desperate teary eyes, begging him to let her go and clean herself up before anyone saw her.

'Okay,' he replied with a sigh, 'but if you wanna talk about it, please come and see me okay.' She gave him a weak smile and a nod before brushing past him towards the bathroom. Seth sighed and sat himself on the edge of her desk. He was at a loss as to what to do with her. He just wanted her to open up, to let him in, but even when it was obvious that she needed someone to talk to, she still wouldn't let him be that person. Seth was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Claire making her way towards him.

'Hey, where's Summer?'

'She ran off to the bathroom crying, what happened?'

'She and Ruth got into an argument and words were exchanged, harsh words. Sure Summer said some things but nothing compared to what Ruth said, she was horrible.'

'Right, I'm gonna go get some lunch and have a word with Ruth then. Go check on her will you, she looked really upset but as usual, she wouldn't say a freaking word to me.'

'I know she can be so shy it's frustrating sometimes but don't worry, keep trying and she'll lighten up eventually.' Claire said with a reassuring smile. Seth nodded and as the woman went to walk away, he spoke up.

'Hey, uhh, why is she like that anyway?'

'All I can tell you is that she hasn't had a nice life. I'm not gonna go into detail, it's not my place to say. But if she wants to be your friend, and I'm pretty sure she does, she'll let you in soon enough.' With that, she turned and stalked off to find her friend. Seth sighed and got off her desk, shuffling off towards the canteen. He was gonna have a little chat with Ruth but he was going to satisfy his appetite first because as always with Seth Cohen, food came first.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What the hell do you think you're doing,' Seth said angrily as he burst into the area outside his boss's office, bag of canteen food in hand.

'Umm, what?' Ruth replied confusedly.

'How dare you upset Summer like that, she's in tears because of you.'

'Hey it wasn't all my fault,' she countered defensively, 'she started it.' Seth scoffed.

'How old are you, I stopped using that excuse when I was like five Ruth.'

'Well all I'm saying is that I'm not the only one who said things, she was pretty nasty too.'

'Maybe so, but Claire says that what you said was completely out of order, you said far more horrible things than her.'

'Well Claire would say that wouldn't she, she is her best friend after all.'

'Whatever Ruth, I don't wanna hear it. All I know is that you crossed the line and if Summer doesn't get any apology, I'll be bringing the matter up with Mr Crossley and you'll be outta here on your ass faster than you can say "unemployed."

'Why are you being like this, I thought we were friends,' Ruth replied angrily.

'We are, but Summer deservers an apology. Besides, she's a mature woman and I'd hope that you are too. I'm sure that if you apologize to her she'll return the favour.'

'Bu-'

'Enough Ruth,' he cut in forcefully, 'the matter is closed, I don't wanna hear anymore about it. If I don't see you at Summer's desk before the end of the day, I swear that your misconduct will be the first thing the boss hears about tomorrow morning, got it?' Ruth scowled angrily and nodded sullenly. 'Good.' With that, Seth turned and stalked off back towards his office.

When he returned, he found Summer sat at her computer, typing away furiously. She had cleaned herself up but it was still obvious she had been crying because she had red, puffy eyes. 'Summer,' he said cautiously, she didn't reply or tear her eyes away from the screen. 'Summer,' he repeated a little louder but still he got no reply. 'SUMMER,' he finally said loudly after starting to get frustrated.

'Hmmm,' she said with a fake smile as she tore her eyes away to look at him.

'Are you okay,' he asked concernedly.

'What, oh yeah I'm fine,' she replied in an airy voice that he didn't buy for a second, 'I'm just busy.'

'Are you sure, you haven't even eaten your lunch,' Seth said, motioning to her salad box.

'It's okay, I'm not really that hungry.'

'You really should eat Summer,' he said worriedly, 'its not healthy to skip meals.'

'I'm fine Seth,' Summer replied shortly, not tearing her puffy eyes away from the computer screen she had returned them to. Seth nodded and mulled there for a few seconds, but when he saw her give a small sniffle and wipe her eyes which were beginning to water again, he spoke up.

'That's it, I'm not buying it for a second Summer. You're obviously not okay, please just take the rest of the day off, go home and relax.'

'I'm fine Mr Cohen,' she snapped angrily, giving him a death glare, 'I've just got a lot of work to get through and you're kinda disturbing me so could you please leave me alone.'

'Wow, umm, okay. Sorry Summer, I-I……………I was just trying to help,' he mumbled in a hurt tone before hanging his head and dejectedly shuffling into his office. He sighed miserably as he pulled his burger out the takeout bag and began to eat. He had even lost his appetite though, that's what this woman did to him. After five minutes of unhappily swaying on his chair and thinking about gorgeous mystery sat outside his office, Seth's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. 'Come in,' he shouted. He was surprised to say the least when the petite brunette he had been thinking about popped her head round the door and gave him a sheepish smile. 'Hey, what's up?'

'Well I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for snapping at you. I know you're just worried about me, but honestly I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day, that's all.'

'It's okay Summer, I just wish you would talk to me though, you can trust me.'

'I know, I'm sorry. I've taken your advice on one thing though.'

'What's that?'

'Well you're right, I do need to eat and I umm…………I uhh, I was wondering if you wanted some company,' she blurted out, blushing embarrassedly and waving the salad box in her hand at him shyly. 'I just don't feel like going back to the cafeteria ya know,' she mumbled. Seth grinned widely at her. Finally, this was the chance to get to know her he'd so desperately yearned for.

'Sure Summer, I'd love some company. Come in, sit.' Summer smiled thankfully at him before pottering in and perching herself on the chair in front of his desk. She sat down and took one look at him before erupting into a fit of giggles. She clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle them. 'What is it?' Seth asked, looking at her like she was weird. Summer just shook her head but continued to giggle. 'What, what the hell are you laughing at?' he said after a few minutes. He'd usually be pissed off if anyone laughed at him but he had a big grin on his face, due to the fact that her laugh was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. 'Seriously what's up, do I have something on my face?' Summer burst into even louder giggles and nodded. Seth went a violent shade of red and bought his hand up to his face.

'Cold,' Summer said amusedly. Seth started to move his hand and Summer directed him the best she could, all the while trying to contain her giggles. 'Warmer, warmer, colder, warmer, hot, hot, hot, hotter, nope, getting cold again. Hotter, hotter, hot, hot, hot.' She rolled her eyes when he got about half an inch from the large splodge of ketchup on the side of his chin before moving his hand in totally the wrong direction. 'Come here, you'd be walking around like that all day if I wasn't here.' She leant over his desk and lightly brushed a finger across the red sauce, gathering it all up. They both felt the sparks at the touch and looked into each others eyes. There was a passionate fire in both sets, it was a real moment. In that moment, Seth wanted nothing more than to just swipe everything off his desk, gently lay her down on it and proceed to make sweet, passionate love to her. He had a feeling that she could tell because she went a violent shade of red and gave him a flustered grin, which he returned. 'Umm, uhh, ketchup,' she mumbled embarrassedly, 'have you got a napkin.' Seth scanned his desk before shaking his head.

'Uhh, no, sorry.'

'Oh well.' She then proceeded to suck it off her finger and the way in which she did it, slow and deliberate and suggestively, was nearly enough to make him come in his pants right then and there. Oh how he envied that finger. When her finger was ketchup free, she looked at him with a grin. If Seth didn't know any better, he'd say that she knew she was driving him insane and was doing it on purpose. They returned to their food and ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before he decided to speak up.

'So, Summer, tell me about yourself.'

'Okay, well there's not much to say really. I'm twenty six and I'm originally from Seattle. I went to UCLA, graduated with a master's degree, came out of college and moved straight here to start this job.'

'Right, not interested,' Seth said bluntly when she'd finished.

'Umm, pardon?'

'I said I'm not interested. When I asked you to tell me about yourself, I meant I wanted to know Summer Roberts the person, not Summer Roberts the resume. I already know all the stuff you've just told me,' he said with a smile, pulling a brown file with her name on out of his desk drawer and waving it at her.

'You checked my file,' Summer said incredulously, mouth hanging open in disbelief. 'You said my job wasn't under consideration so why would you do that?'

'Because I'd like to know a little bit about the woman I'll be working closely with and you seem reluctant to give me anything. I've been here a week Summer and I still only know your name.'

'I know and I'm sorry about that. I……………I'm just a bit shy and take a little while to adjust to working with new people,' she muttered, looking down at the floor.

'It's okay but please talk to me.'

'About what?'

'I don't know, your past, hobbies, likes, dislikes, family, ambitions, anything really.' They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of a topic to talk about. Finally, Summer just gave up.

'Look, I'm sorry but I guess I'm just not a very talkative person.'

'Well that's alright. Oh, I've got something. Now don't get offended, but I can't imagine anyone growing up wanting to be a personal assistant, especially someone as smart as you. What did you actually wanna be when you were younger?'

'I umm, I actually wanted to be a nurse.'

'Really,' Seth said curiously, 'why?'

'I have my reasons, I'd rather not say though.' Seth clicked his tongue frustratedly, it was proving more difficult to get to know this woman than anyone else he'd ever met.

'Okay then, answer me this. Why aren't you a nurse, you've certainly got the brains?'

'I never got a chance to do the training. My father's view was that if he was paying for me to go to college, he should be the one to choose what I studied.'

'Oh my God, that's awful,' Seth said in a shocked and horrified tone.

'Nah its okay, it all worked out for the best anyways. Despite my job being a bit of a dead end one unlike yours, I really do love it.' Seth nodded. 'So what about you, did you always wanna be a lawyer?'

'No. All through high school I umm, I actually wanted to create comic books,' he mumbled embarrassedly.

'Really, wow, that's umm, interesting.' Seth smirked at her.

'Just say lame Summer, you know you want to.' Summer grinned.

'Okay, it is kinda lame. What made you wanna be a lawyer then?'

'My dad's a lawyer and one day I just looked at him and thought hey, he's got a great job. He was actually a public defender, helping the little guy. That's what I wanna do, I'm planning on working here for a few years before using the money I earn to start my own business. A small business aimed at helping the average guy who's got himself into a bit of trouble, not these billionaire assholes I'm defending here.'

'Wow, that is amazing. I couldn't do that, give up what I've got and take a step down lifestyle-wise just to help the people that really matter.'

'Yeah well, money wouldn't bring me half as much happiness as helping a fifteen year old drug addict with no role models sort out his life.' Summer smiled at his words, this guy was genuinely nice. She actually felt she could trust him, and that made her want to open up to him.

'Hey umm, me and some others go to a bar a couple of hundred meters down the road every night after work. We have a few drinks and you know, just chill out really. Do you umm, do you wanna come?'

'Oooh, that won't go down well with the rest of them Summer, inviting the boss. They'll think you're nothing but a great big brown-noser,' Seth replied with a grin.

'Oh well, it's a risk I'm willing to take,' she said with a small laugh, 'if you wanna come that is,' she added, studying him nervously.

'Sure, I'd love to,' he replied, flashing her that amazing smile and showing his gorgeous dimples that made her want to faint.

'Great.'

'One one condition,' Seth replied, 'that it's not a total girlfest. I really don't wanna spend hours talking about shoes and makeup.'

'Umm, well Jeff and Mark go.'

'Jeff and Mark? Okay Summer, they are like the two gayest guys I've ever met. Nope, knowing them they'll be right in the middle of the whole shoes and makeup conversation, I'm not going.'

'But you have to, you just said you would,' Summer replied, using her adorable pouty face for the first time in years. She didn't know what it was, but talking to Seth made her really come out of her shell and feel more confident than she had done in years.

'I'm sorry Summer, but I really don't think I'd be comfortable in that environment.'

'Wait, actually Claire's husband Andy meets us there and he's a normal guy. He likes burping, farting, scratching himself and talking about hot women. Plus he always has ketchup on his chin,' she added with a cheeky grin. Seth's mouth dropped open.

'Summer Robert's, did you just make fun of me,' he said disbelievingly. Summer thought he was offended so her confidence immediately drained and her eyes flew down towards the floor.

'I-I, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,' she mumbled quietly, not looking at him.

'Offend me, are you kidding, that was awesome,' he said happily. Summer's head shot up and she eyed him confusedly.

'Erm, what?'

'Yeah, I know it's weird but there's nothing I like more than bantering and being made fun of. Yep, as long as you can take a joke as well as dish them out, I can see us being good friends.'

'Really,' Summer said, grinning widely. Seth nodded and returned the smile. 'And you'll come to the bar tonight then?' He nodded again.

'Yep, as long as this guy's there and we can talk about stuff I'm into then I'll be there.'

'What are you into?'

'Umm, burping, farting, scratching myself, talking about hot women and umm, having ketchup on my chin.' Summer burst into giggles and Seth grinned, God he loved that sound.

'Well I have a feeling that you two will get on like a house on fire then,' she said through her giggles. 'Seriously though, what are you really into?'

'Umm, music.'

'What type?'

'Erm, Bright eyes, The Shins, Deathcab, Stiff Little Fingers, The Clash, stuff like that.'

'Okayyyyy, I haven't heard of half of them but cool.' Seth smirked.

'So I take it you're another Justin "bitchass" Timberlake worshiper then?'

'Hey, do _**not**_ insult JT,' Summer replied teasingly.

'Or what, what are you gonna do Roberts?' he countered mockingly.

'I'll kick your ass, I have rage issues as well as shyness ones.'

'Ooooh, really scared,' Seth replied sarcastically with a grin.

'Okay, we've established you like lame music, what else?'

'Well I umm, I still love graphic novels.'

'Graphic novels,' Summer said amusedly, 'aren't they just glorified comic books?' Seth sighed.

'Yes Summer, if you're as narrow-minded as that then yes, I guess you can call them comics.'

'Oh my God, you are officially the biggest dork I've ever met,' she said with a small laugh. Seth's face fell into a hurt expression and he hung his head. Summer saw and instantly felt terrible. 'No no Seth, I didn't mean it like that, I mean it in a good way,' she said quickly, trying to undo the damage. 'I don't mean you're like, _**"dorky" **_dork, I mean you're like umm, uhh, like, _**"cute"**_ dork,' she mumbled, blushing furiously. Seth looked up at her and smiled but was also too embarrassed to give a response. They both returned to their food and ate in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Seth spoke up.

'So UCLA huh, that's not too far from where I grew up?'

'Really, where's that?'

'Newport beach.'

'Oh I've been there, it's beautiful. I'm guessing you led a privileged childhood in a mansion then?'

'Unfortunately, yes I did. I hated it there though, especially in high school. The whole Abercrombie & Fitch thing is huge over there and I didn't really fit the mould. I was kind of a loser back then.'

'What, and you're not now?' Summer replied with a smirk.

'Ouch, you're really getting good at this bantering thing aren't you,' Seth said with a grin. 'That's Roberts two, Cohen nil in the space of the last five minutes.'

'Well I try,' she said with a small laugh.

'Yeah, anyways, we moved to Berkley when I was eighteen but obviously I was just going off to college then. I'd decided to go east, I went to Brown.'

'Oh yeah, did you like it there?'

'Yep, loved every second of it. What about you, you enjoy UCLA?'

'Nope, I really really didn't. Like high school for you, college was the place where I didn't really fit in.'

'Why not, I thought you'd fit in perfectly in L.A, it is the home of the world's most beautiful people after all.' It only took Seth a second to realize what he'd said and his cheeks began to burn up wildly and he started to panic. 'No, I uhh, I didn't mean that. Not that I find you ugly or anything, you're very attractive, but I umm, uhh, I-I-I can't look at you that way because I'm your boss and it's umm, uhh, v-very unprofessional,' he stammered out. He was officially ready to die of embarrassment.

'Seth, it's okay,' Summer replied reassuringly with a smile, though she was a beetroot red colour too. Seth nodded to show he'd heard her but refused to look her in the eye. God he hated himself, he was such a tool. 'Right, well I'm gonna get back to work. Thanks for letting me eat with you, it was fun.' She stood up and made for the door but was cut off by the sound of his voice.

'Do you wanna do it again tomorrow,' he blurted out. She turned to face him with a smile. He was still bright red but he was looking up at her with hopefulness in his eyes. Summer thought he looked adorable.

'Sure, I'd love to,' she replied with a big smile. 'Right, I'm gonna go.' She gave him a cute wave before turning a walking off. As soon as his door closed, Seth exhaled a huge sigh of relief and a big grin broke out on his face. He was finally where he wanted to be, in her life, and it was awesome.

Summer collapsed her head back against the office door as soon as she closed it. She also had a huge smile on her face. The whole thing had been totally amazing, she'd felt like a completely different person throughout, a confident person. But one sentence from him stuck out at her the most.

'_I thought you'd fit in perfectly in L.A, it is the home of the world's most beautiful people after all.'_

Despite trying to deny it, Summer could tell. He thought she was hot, and she couldn't deny that she thought he was damn hot too. For the first time in their lives, they both felt something. There was physical attraction, there was chemistry, and there was trust forming. And they both knew that they were the three key ingredients for the one thing that they both longed for, but hadn't found yet:

Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks, a nice long chapter for you. You guys have been great with reviewing so far and I'd really appreciate it if you could keep that up. Enjoy and review, cheers!!**


	4. You could cut it with a knife!

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews folks, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Just give it up Jeff, it's not gonna happen.'

'Why not, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?'

'Nope, don't know, don't want to know. I've got nothing against you but you need to realize that I'm just not interested. Mark's over there, I'm sure he's very interested.'

'Oh I know he is, we hooked up for about three months for a casual fling a little while back. But things went stale and we finished, I need fresh meat now and I want you.'

'Well I'm sorry but I refuse to be your "fresh meat". I can promise you that my ass is, and always will, remain unpenetrated so you're wasting your time.' Jeff pouted and huffed before stalking off to talk to someone else. Seth turned to Summer with a smirk, a smirk she returned. 'God, that guy is unbelievable.'

'Yeah well Jeff's always been kinda forward,' she replied amusedly.

'Yeah but it's been two months and he still hasn't given up. When's he gonna realize that I'm not interested in experimenting with my sexuality and I never will be.'

'Oh he's never gonna realize that, you just have to learn to put up with it.' Seth shook his head and grinned before motioning to the bartender for two more beers. He had been at Smith & Webber for two months now and he could honestly say he was happier than he'd ever been. He had a group of close colleagues that he went to hang out at Joey's bar with almost every night. There was Jeff and Mark, the two campest, most happy-clappy guys he'd ever met. Both had let their interest in him be known and while he was flattered, he always straight out told them that it wasn't gonna happen. Then there was Claire and her husband Andy, both native New Yorkers. They were both really nice people and Seth got on very well with both of them despite not having much in common. Ruth came along too and while no one really liked her, they were civil to her. Yes, Seth was very happy at his new job and despite trying to deny it, he knew the reason he was happy rested solely on one person.

Ever since she'd walked into his office and asked if he wanted some company for lunch, they gotten to know more and more about each other and still Seth was intrigued. While he didn't know anything really personal about her, such as things about her family or her past or why she was so shy, he knew enough about her to call her his friend. Still, that wasn't enough for him though, he wanted more. He thought about her all the time. He sat in his office thinking about her, then when they had a drink together after work, then when he finally went home he sat in his apartment and thought about her too. He even thought about her when he was screwing Danielle and when he used to screw Danielle, his only thought was how fucking good it was. Now though, everything he ever thought about involved her. He thought about her smell, her sound, her body language. When he walked past a shop window and saw a suit he liked, his immediate thought was "I wonder if Summer would like it too." If he decided she would, then he'd buy it, and if he thought she wouldn't, then he wouldn't. Seth didn't know what it was about this woman but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to get her off his mind.

'Hey, have you seen Claire and Andy?' Summer said to Seth, looking round the bar for any sign of them.

'Uhh, no not for a while, why?'

'They live on the same street as me which is only three blocks away so we usually walk home together. What time is it?'

'Umm, nine thirty.'

'Oh, they usually don't leave without me.'

'Well you don't partake in group sex with them do you?' Ruth chimed in from nearby after she'd downed the last of her drink.

'Umm, what do you think Ruth, they are married,' Summer replied stonily. Although they'd apologized to each other, there was still an icy barrier between them. They were civil to each other but there was absolutely no friendship or affection there. Seth imagined that if they both got drunk enough, a nasty catfight would ensue, hopefully with clothes being ripped off. God he'd love to see that, he'd pay money to see that.

'Okay, just checking,' Ruth replied snidely. 'Anyways, that's what they went to do, have sex.'

'How do you know?'

'Because they started making out pretty intensely and when they finally pulled apart and she dragged him away, I could tell that they both had only one thing on their minds.'

'Well that was nice of them to think of you,' Seth said to Summer in a sarcastic and annoyed tone.

'Nah its fine,' she replied. She then leant up and whispered in his ear. 'They're trying for a baby so I can't get too mad at them for wanting to have sex all the time. Don't tell anyone okay, it's a secret.' Seth smiled at her and nodded when she pulled away. Their friendship had definitely advanced a long way if she felt confident enough to trust him with things like that. 'Oh well, I'm gonna go, see you in the morning.' She put on her coat and gathered her purse. 'See you tomorrow guys,' she shouted to Mark and Jeff, who were playing pool nearby. They both bounced on their heels and waved emphatically in the way that only effeminate gay men did. 'Bye Ruth,' she added casually to the blonde, though there was not a hint of warmness in her tone. Ruth just raised a hand limply to acknowledge her, not diverting her attention from the Cosmo she was reading. Summer just rolled her eyes before giving Seth one last smile and walking out.

When she got outside, she stopped and looked around nervously. She hated the city when it was dark and she was alone. Due to her low confidence she felt vulnerable most of the time anyway, let alone on a dark street of a city that was world renowned for its high number of daily muggings. With a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, Summer turned and started walking down the street.

'Hey girl, looking for some fun.' Summer rocketed in the air when she heard the voice and spun round to face the owner. It was a horrible looking tramp with a beard and toothless smile, leering at her from a dark alley in between the buildings. Summer was petrified, she just wanted to run away, in any direction, she didn't care which, but her legs just wouldn't start working. When the guy started to advance towards her though, her brain finally kicked into gear and she turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could back towards the bar. When she got there, she closed her eyes and leant her head back against the dirty brick wall, exhaling huge shaky breaths. God she was so pathetic, all she had to do was carry on walking and ignore him but no, she had to freeze and it had resulted in her being here at the bar again, back to square one. Her apartment was only a five minute walk away but judging by the rate she was going, she was never going to get there.

After five minutes of trying to compose herself enough to try to go home again but failing miserably, Summer was interrupted by a voice. 'Hey, what are you still doing here?' She turned to face him with an embarrassed smile.

'I umm, I was just about to go,' she mumbled. 'I was just phoning Claire to make sure that they really have gone home, which they have. Okay, I'm gonna go now, I'll see you tomorrow.' Summer turned to leave. She couldn't let him know that she was too scared to walk three blocks on her own, so her plan was to hide around the corner until he'd left then call a cab. When she began to walk away though, she felt him put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She felt the warmth spread through her body at his gentle touch. She didn't know what the hell it was that this guy had been making her feel, more and more in recent weeks, but it was both new and amazing. She turned to face him and found that he was smirking amusedly at her.

'It's okay Summer, don't be embarrassed. There's nothing wrong with being afraid of the city, I know I am sometimes.' Summer purposely dropped her mouth open, feigning anger and annoyance the best she could.

'How dare you insinuate such a thing,' she started off strongly but it trailed off into nothingness when she noticed him arch an eyebrow and his smirk grow even bigger. 'It's that obvious huh,' she mumbled embarrassedly, looking down at the floor. Seth put a hand under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. She stared into his deep brown eyes and saw nothing but warmth.

'Yeah it is pretty obvious,' he said with a smile, 'but don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed about. New York is a scary place, I've been here for a year and a half nearly and I still don't like it at night.'

'Yeah, umm, I'm just gonna call a cab then.'

''Nah it's alright, if you wanna walk then you're gonna walk. Come on,' Seth replied with a warm smile, extending an arm for her take. Summer nearly swooned, he was so cute, and such a gentleman too.

'No Seth it's fine, really. I'll just get a taxi, I don't want you to go to any trouble'

'Summer it's no trouble at all, really, now come on.'

'Okay, only if you're sure though,' she said cautiously. Seth rolled his eyes.

'For God's sake woman, get your ass over here now. Really it's cool, I'll just get a taxi from your street.' Summer smiled and nodded before walking over and linking her arm through his. All of a sudden, she felt safe, like no New York mugger or rapist would ever even get the chance to hurt her, because Seth just wouldn't let that happen, and she knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, Claire and Andy are trying for a kid huh,' Seth said, breaking the comfortable silence as they walked arm and arm. 'I don't know what the hell they're thinking, I so couldn't deal with a kid.'

'So you're saying that you never wanna be a dad,' Summer replied, looking at him in a surprised and shocked way.

'Well never say never, but marriage, kids, any type of commitment really is just so far from my mind at this point its unreal. I mean I don't even have a girlfriend.' Summer didn't know why, but the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend made her incredibly happy. However, she had no idea about his whoring ways, and he also didn't know about her slutty past. Yes they were getting closer by the day, but she still couldn't call him a true friend because he didn't know the bad side of her.

'If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a girlfriend?'

'Well I want one, believe me I do, but I've never been in a serious relationship and I don't know how to start one.'

'Just be yourself and I'm sure you'll find some girl pathetic enough to be into you,' Summer countered with a smirk. Although she'd never admit it, she suspected that she just might be becoming that girl. She was definitely feeling something strange and new towards him. It was certainly more than work colleague feelings, maybe even more than friend feelings.

'Ouch, low blow Summer,' Seth said with a grin. 'So, what about you, you want kids someday?'

'Yeah I do but I'm the same as you really, I have no boyfriend and I've never been in a serious relationship either.'

'Don't worry, you'll find someone, any guy would be lucky to have you.' Seth went a deep red colour and smiled sheepishly at her. Summer returned the smile, looking just as embarrassed. That had been happening more and more in recent weeks. He would accidentally blurt out something really sweet that would make Summer either want to, **a)** swoon, or **b)** jump his bones, then they would settle into an awkward silence.

'Thanks,' she whispered softly, looking at him with an embarrassed grin.

'No problem,' he mumbled shyly in reply. They settled into a weird silence until they heard a voice from a nearby alley.

'Aww, found someone else did you babe?' Summer shuddered at the sound of the tramp's voice again. She wrapped her arm even more tensely around Seth's and shuffled as close as possible to him. She knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her. Seth obviously sensed her apprehension as he switched sides with her so he was closest to the tramp. He put one hand on her arm and the other snaked round her waist protectively. Summer loved it, she felt most of her worry melt away. 'Come on bitch, leave that loser and come to papa, I'll look after you,' the tramp added.

'Just ignore him and keep walking,' Seth whispered in her ear. Summer nodded and looked straight ahead.

'Hey whore, I'm talking to you,' the tramp said angrily, stepping out onto the sidewalk and following them. Seth felt his blood begin to boil, he was trying with all his might to ignore the bastard but he was getting angrier by the second. 'Listen you little slut, if you don't come here right now I'll slit your fucking throat.' Seth snapped this time.

'Hey, leave her alone asshole,' he spat angrily as he spun round to face the tramp.

'Or what you little bitch,' the bum replied, walking up to him and giving him a rough shove. 'What are you gonna do you little faggot. Look at you in your thousand dollar suit you rich little mother fucker, bring it rich boy.'

'Seth, leave it,' Summer said desperately, putting an arm on his and trying to pull him away. She wasn't strong enough and Seth stood his ground, glaring intensely at the tramp with clenched jaw and fists. 'Seth, please,' she said pleadingly. He turned to face her and softened at the sight. She was giving him a pleading look and looked as if she was about to cry.

'You got lucky this time but if you so much as look at her again, I'll kill you,' he spat at the hobo before finally giving into Summer's weak tugs at his arm and letting her pull him away. However, he hadn't counted on the bum spinning him round and punching him square in the face.

'SETH!' Summer screamed as she watched him fall to the floor. 'Are you okay,' she added worriedly as she helped him to his feet. Seth nodded, he was disoriented and dizzy but when he finally focused again he saw the tramp looking at him with a challenging smirk. He felt his anger rise to new levels. He ran towards the bum and speared him straight into a metal garage door nearby. He pinned the bum up against it with one hand and used the other to punch him as hard as he could in the nose. He watched the homeless guy slump down the garage door and groan, holding his nose. Seth turned to Summer and before he knew what was going on, she had his hand in hers and was dragging him down the street at a running pace. He looked over his shoulder as he ran, the bum was chasing them but he was never gonna catch them, he had some kind of limp.

They didn't stop running until Summer stopped outside a tall, old fashioned building. She turned to face him and gave him a glare and the hardest wallop on the arm she could manage. 'OW, what the hell was that for woman?'

'What the hell was that for,' she said disbelievingly in a shrill voice. 'You could've got yourself fucking killed asshole. He could've had a k-knife, o-or a gun, or a-anything, and you get i-into a f-fight with h-him. H-how f-f-fucking dumb are y-you?' By the time she'd finished, Summer had descended into tears. Seth felt his heart break at the sight, she looked so pitiful yet so beautiful at the same time.

'Hey, come on Summer, don't cry,' he said softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Summer moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, releasing muffled sobs. Seth was stunned at how perfectly her body fitted against his, it just felt so right. 'Ssssshhh, come on Summer, it's okay, no one got hurt.' She pulled back and stared at him at his words.

'No one got hurt? Seth look at your eye, it's already turning purple. Come on, let's get it cleaned up before it gets any worse.' She grabbed his hand and went to pull him inside the building but Seth moved away. He wasn't really comfortable going in women's apartments. After all, he'd only ever been in them to sex before, never to just hang out. He didn't know if he'd be able to go up to Summer's apartment and hang out alone with her without making a move on her. After seven years of doing it, it was like a natural reaction now and the last thing he wanted to do was make Summer hate him just when she was beginning to trust him. she turned and gave him a quizzical look.

'Nah it's fine Summer, I'll just go home.'

'No you won't, not without cleaning that bruise first. Come on, I've got some concealer upstairs.'

'Umm, okay.' Normally Seth wouldn't have given up so easily but there was something about this woman that made him want to obey her every command. Even though he was her boss, she definitely wore the trousers in their relationship. He followed her into the building and up four flights of steps before they stopped in front of a brown wood door with a shiny gold 48B embossed on it. He stood in awkward silence as Summer fiddled with her keys, still sniffling a bit. When she finally got the door open, he followed her in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth glanced around the apartment, looking for anything that would teach him something about her that he didn't already know. There was nothing, it was plain to say the least. It was neat, tidy, but far from personalized. One of the first things to hit Seth was the fact that there were absolutely no photos. His apartment had hundreds plastered on the walls of him with his friends and family. Danielle, Ryan, his parents and his little sister all held space on his mantelpiece and across his lounge wall, but it seemed Summer had just one solitary photo of her and Claire on the stand next to her sofa.

'Wow, this is a nice place,' Seth said to the empty room.

'Thanks,' Summer shouted in reply from somewhere else in the apartment. 'It's not normally this tidy but I guess you caught me at a good time.'

'Well you seem like the neat type anyway, one look at your desk at work is enough to realize that. I on the other hand, am not so neat, and that is why you'll never see my apartment.' Summer returned to the room with a damp cloth, a tub of cream and a smirk on her face.

'That's not fair, you've seen my place so I should get to see yours.'

'I'll think about it after I've tidied it,' Seth replied with a smirk.

'Good. Okay, let me take a look at that bruise then.' She pushed him down on the couch and sat down next to him. She inched her face closer to his in order to get a good look at the bruise, until their lips were only a matter of centimetres apart. Seth had to use every fibre of willpower in his scrawny body to fight the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Her lips were so pink and full and gorgeous and totally freaking kissable, they were definitely the hottest set of lips he'd ever laid eyes on. 'Ouch, this looks really nasty Seth,' she whispered sympathetically. Her warm breath danced across his face as she said it, it smelled strongly of the strawberry flavoured alcopops she had been drinking back at the bar and it only succeeded in turning him on even more. He felt the bulge in his pants begin to grow, usually he could keep his little soldier under control but there was something about Summer Roberts that gave it a mind of its own.

'Uhh, umm, its fine, I'm gonna go,' Seth stammered out. He knew he had to get out of there before she noticed he had a tent in his pants. He went to get off the couch but Summer pulled him back.

'Oh no you don't,' she said sternly, 'you've got a meeting with high profile clients tomorrow and I will not have you going in looking like a thug. Here, one splodge of this magic cream and it'll clear it right up.' She took a lump of the white lotion on her fingers and began to rub it on the bruise in soothing circles. Seth winced at first but relaxed when the pain eased. His senses were going into overdrive at her gentle touch, he longed to touch her back and was having to use all of his focus not to. He watched in amazement at the way her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed in concentration, every little action fascinated him and aroused him even more.

Seth's eyes widened as she shifted her weight to get into a more comfortable position and it resulted in her hand resting on his thigh, dangerously close to his ever hardening manhood. He didn't think she even knew she was doing it she was that engrossed in cleaning his bruise, but to his sheer horror her hand began to slowly slide down his thigh towards his groin. 'See, I told you that a bit of this would clean it right-………oh!'

Seth knew she'd reached the destination he'd been praying for her not to reach because not only did he feel it, and it felt incredibly good, he also saw her eyes almost double in size and heard her give a shocked whisper. To his surprise, she didn't pull away immediately as he'd expected, but she kept her hand firmly placed on his package. It may have been his mind playing tricks on him, but he thought he felt her lightly stroke her thumb up and down as if trying to feel all of him. He felt pride swell inside of him when he saw her cheeks begin to naturally heat up, and he even saw her subconsciously lick her lips. If Seth didn't know any better, he would've said that she seriously liked what she felt.

When Summer finally realized what she was doing, she snapped her hand away from his area faster than the speed of light. Her cheeks were already quite heated from being sexually aroused but they began to burn an even deeper shade of red out of embarrassment. 'Oh my God, I-I-I am s-so-so sorry, I-I…………I d-didn't m-mean to,' she stuttered out weakly.

'N-no, i-it's okay, it w-was my fault,' Seth stammered in reply. He was praying for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him. He was also a bright red colour and just couldn't look her in the eye after making such a total idiot out of himself. He bet she must've thought he was such a loser because what kind of twenty six year old man can't control his erection. It wasn't his fault though, this woman made him like a horny teenager again. 'Umm, I-I'm gonna go now, thanks for cleaning me up Summer.' Seth just wanted to get out before he did something stupid that he'd regret, like kiss her. It had taken him two months to get to this semi-friendship state that they were in, and he really didn't want to mess that up by pushing for something more.

'Okay, umm, let me call you a cab,' Summer whispered, still unable to look at him. She'd practically groped him, she'd never be able to look him in the eye again.

'No its fine, it's only ten thirty so I don't think it'll take too long to find one.'

'Okay, I-I'll see you tomorrow, and again, I-I'm really sorry.'

'It's okay Summer, it was an accident. I'll see you tomorrow.' When Summer just nodded at her floor, Seth took that as his cue to leave. He got up and practically ran out the door. When he got outside, he rested his head against the corridor wall and closed his eyes, exhaling huge sighs of relief. Never in his life had he ever been in such a sexually charged situation, and he'd been in plenty. The sexual tension in the room had been so thick it was unreal, you could've cut it with a knife. He looked down at his pants, the massive bulge was still there and he imagined that it wouldn't go away anytime soon if he didn't satisfy his urges. Knowing that if he didn't release soon he would burst, Seth decided that he wasn't gonna go home straight away, but he'd make a quick stop at Danielle's. He'd always been able to rely on her to help him when he was feeling desperately horny.

Back in her apartment, the first thing Summer had done when Seth had left was lock the door and head straight for her bedroom to pleasure herself. Despite the embarrassing nature of the situation, the primary thing Summer felt was completely and utterly horny. It had been six months since she'd last had sex and touching Seth like that had left her feeling more sexually aroused than she'd ever been. She had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't just the fact that she'd got her first touch of a guy's package in a long time that had left her feeling so desperately aroused, it was more the fact that it was Seth who she had touched. She couldn't deny it anymore, ever since their first meeting two months ago she'd felt a strong sexual tension between them, unlike anything she'd ever felt before. Sure she'd wanted guys before, but never as much as she'd wanted him. She knew actually doing anything with him was out of the question though because he was her boss, and if anything went wrong it would leave them in a very awkward position work-wise, the job she loved may even be put at risk.

As Seth sat in the back of the cab on the way to Danielle's, the massive erection still in his pants, he could only think of one person. How he wanted to kiss her, to touch her, to make love to her. He'd never made love to any of his many conquests before, he'd always just fucked them, but Seth knew that if anything were ever to happen with Summer, it would be deeper and more meaningful than the casual sex he was used to. Seth knew he couldn't deny it anymore, and it would be a weight off his chest if he said it out loud and finally admitted it to himself. He took a deep breath and said, 'I like Summer Roberts.' After he'd said it, he felt relief and happiness wash over him, but he also felt sadness and terror. He'd never actually liked a girl before, as in like them so much that he wanted to call them his girlfriend, so why did the first girl he ever fell for have to be one that nothing could ever happen with?

Summer shuddered in ecstasy as she finally achieved release. Throughout the entire time she'd been touching herself, she had only been able to think of one person. About how she wished so badly that it was him touching her, him gently making love to her, him wrapping his arms around her afterwards and spending the night. She finally knew what all those new things she'd been felling were, she just had to admit it to herself. With a shaky breath, Summer whispered to herself, 'I like Seth Cohen.' It felt good to finally admit to herself that she liked him, but it also upset her because she knew that nothing could ever happen with him. It just couldn't, he was her boss and she loved her job, she couldn't put it at risk by chasing him. Besides, she didn't even know if he liked her back. Sure she knew he was attracted to her or else he wouldn't have gotten and erection when she touched him, but that didn't mean he actually liked her. Knowing most guys, he probably just wanted to fuck her. Did Summer like him? Yes. Would anything ever happen? No. 'God, I like my boss but can't do anything about it,' she whispered to herself, 'I am so screwed.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks, sort of a filler chapter for you. You've been awsome with reviewing so far, please keep it up. Thanx!!**


	5. Close calls

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews folks, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**WARNING – Mild smut in this one, be warned.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, are you coming?'

'Oh, oh yeah, I'm coming. Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OH MY GOD, OH SHIT, oh, oh, ah, ah, ah yes, oh fuck, oh yeah.' Seth smirked as he watched the beautiful woman writhe in total ecstasy. A second later he felt himself closing in before exploding in total bliss. When he was completely finished, he pulled out of her and tucked himself in. Danielle stood up from the table she had been bent over and smoothed the creases out of her blouse before turning to face him with a satisfied grin. 'Well, that was fun. And as I'm sure you could probably tell, I was coming, really hard.'

'Ha ha ha,' Seth replied sarcastically though he did have an amused smirk on his face. 'I meant are you coming to the Christmas party woman?'

'Oh, that, what day is it again?'

'Umm, the 22nd.' Danielle grabbed her purse from her couch and pulled out her diary.

'The 22nd, sorry I can't'

'Why not?'

'I have a date that night.'

'Then cancel it.'

'No, I wanna date this guy. He's really cool and really hot.'

'Cooler and hotter than me?' Seth countered with a pout, feigning upset.

'Totally,' she replied teasingly with a smirk. 'Every guy is cooler and hotter than you.'

'God this sucks,' Seth said with a frustrated sigh. 'Danielle you have to come,' he added in a whiney voice, 'I'm a senior figure in the company, I can't be the only one turning up dateless, my team will laugh at me.'

'Then fire their asses if they do. God don't be such a baby Seth, there's nothing wrong with going solo. Anyways, I gotta get back to work so get the fuck outta my apartment please.' Seth pouted and headed for the door, Danielle closely following him. She locked the door and they descended down the six flights of stairs, Seth still doing his trademark whining. When they stepped out the building, they had to go their separate ways. 'Okay, so call me later,' Danielle said as she turned to face him.

'You got it,' Seth replied. She leant up to give him a kiss before turning and walking off. Seth turned in the other direction and began to make his way towards the nearby multi-story car park he'd parked his car in, a relaxed smile on his face. Danielle was so awesome, she definitely helped him get through the week. It was somewhat of a lunchtime ritual for them, they probably did it two or three times a week. Since her apartment was only a ten minute drive from both their places of work, they would meet up for sex. Because they both only had an hour, there was no time to get totally naked or engage in foreplay. Nope, Seth would just whip out his tool, hoist her skirt up and move her panties to the side, bend her over the nearest large object (table/couch/whatever, it didn't really matter), and proceed to screw her brains out. Then they would make small talk for a few minutes and go their separate ways. Sometimes, such as today, if one of them was running late they would even make casual conversation right in the middle of sex. It was totally awesome, totally casual, and Seth loved it.

Although it was awesome, Seth was getting tired of it. Lots of sex with beautiful women didn't stop him from being lonely, it didn't stop him from wanting to be in a real relationship and most of all, it didn't stop him from thinking about Summer. It had been a month since that night when they'd been in that highly sexually charged situation and although it had been awkward for a few days afterwards, they had eventually managed to slip back into comfortable, bantering, friend mode. He'd tried so desperately over the last month to stop liking her but of course, it hadn't worked. In fact, suffice to say that his interest in her may have even grown. She was just so amazingly beautiful to him, inside and out. She was just the perfect woman in every sense of the word, well at least she was in his eyes.

Now Seth needed a date. He couldn't just not go now because he'd already told his boss he would, but he also couldn't go solo and have to watch Summer drink and laugh and dance with some guy, some guy that he wished was him. Having said that, he didn't even know if she was going. Maybe she wasn't and he could convince her to go with him, just as friends of course. Friends that accidentally drink too much and have a drunken one night stand, a one night stand that at first they think was a mistake but then realize was something much more, so they get together and fall in love and get married and have kids and live happily ever after. God, Seth knew he was crazy about this woman because he actually considered that the perfect scenario. He'd never been able to understand the whole commitment beyond a month thing, but he knew if he ever did get together with Summer he'd be in it for the long run. Shame it would never happen though.

Seth had decided that not only because he was her boss and it was wrong, but also because he needed her in his life in some form even if that was only as a friend, that she could never find out about his feelings for her, his feelings that grew stronger and more powerful every day. He just couldn't risk what he already had with her, even if it meant that his heart would one day be torn in two when she eventually got a serious boyfriend. Girls as beautiful as her didn't stay single for long, he imagined she went on plenty of dates and it was only a matter of time before she really took to one of those dates.

Seth knew what would happen if he ever saw her with a boyfriend. He knew it would probably end up with him going on a drinking binge and returning to his super slutty ways. Sure he was still a man-slut now, but he only hooked up with Danielle and one or two randoms every month, he wasn't half as bad as he used to be. But he knew that if he ever got his heart trodden on, he'd become sluttier then ever. He'd probably end up with a wide selection of STD's. Knowing that he couldn't turn up to this party if she was gonna be there with a date, Seth returned to work with the sole purpose of finding out if she was interested in anyone. Little did he know that she was, and it was him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Just admit it.'

'Leave me alone Claire,' Summer replied with a sigh.

'No,' said her best friend, swinging on her chair annoyingly, 'not until you admit it.'

'What do you want me to say,' Summer said, ceasing her typing and giving her friend a frustrated glare. 'That I can't stop thinking about him, that I have a huge urge to kiss him all the freaking time, that I'm falling for him really hard and really fast?'

'Yes,' Claire shrieked happily, 'yes, that's exactly what I want you to say because I know it's true, you've got "I like Seth Cohen" written all over you.'

'Well you're wasting your time because I'm never gonna say it.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's weird okay. He's my boss, I can't think of him like that.'

'Oh come on Summer, you know as well as I do that he's not really your boss. He's more like your friend.'

'He's not my friend,' Summer replied bluntly, 'you and Andy are my only true friends because you two are the only ones who know about, you know, my past and all that stuff.' Claire rolled her eyes.

'Then tell him Sum.'

'I can't,' she whispered, starting to tear up.

'Why not?'

'Because although were not real friends, we are like semi-friends and I can't lose that, I like it. I can't risk him not liking me anymore.'

'He won't okay. He's a smart guy and if you tell him he'll realize that it took a lot of guts to tell him, he'll respect you for it and want to be your friend even more.'

'Or he'll think I'm a fucking freak and only start talking to me when he needs me to do something, or even fire me.'

'Summer he likes you,' Claire said loudly, starting to get frustrated. 'You said it yourself, he always accidentally blurts out these really sweet things, and all you did was rub cream on his eye and you made him rock hard. If they're not signs that he's into you then I don't know what are.'

'Sssssssh,' Summer whispered angrily, 'someone will hear you.'

'Who gives a shit,' Claire replied loudly, 'you touched his dick and you liked it, you told me it was big and that you spent the rest of the night thinking about it while you masturbated.' At this, Eleanor, an elderly secretary who was sat nearby, turned round and gave them a disgusted glare. Summer had never been so embarrassed in all her life. She went a crimson red colour and mouthed "sorry". The old woman just tutted and shook her head disgustedly before turning back to her computer. Summer turned to her best friend and gave her the biggest death glare in history.

'I hate you,' she spat venomously, 'never talk to me again,' she added, turning back to her screen and started blankly ignoring her.

'Oh come on Summer,' Claire said. After a few minutes of mindlessly swinging on her chair, waiting for a response from the brunette, she couldn't take it any more. 'I'm sorry okay,' she whispered pleadingly, 'I took it too far, it won't happen again.' Summer turned to look at her and softened, she looked genuinely sorry.

'It's okay,' Summer whispered. 'Shouldn't you be doing some work though,' she added amusedly.

'Oh I should, but I never do. Unlike you my little employee of the month best friend, I don't give a rat's ass about my stupid job. After eight years here I'm bored of it now and Andy makes more than enough money for us to live on. Nope, I'd like to see them try and fire me because I'd just walk right out with my head and middle finger held high.' Summer giggled at her best friend's comment, she definitely had that cocky and confident inner-city born and raised attitude.

'Whatever, I'll be the one who's laughing when I get promoted and I'm your boss.'

'Trust me, the second you're my superior is the second I walk out that door.'

'Yeah fine, don't care. Leave me alone will you, some of us want to work here.'

'Okay I'll go, but can I leave you with one last word of advice?'

'Nope.'

'Well I'm gonna anyways. Look, you don't have to admit anything to me but I'm your best friend, I know you better than anyone and I can tell you have feelings for him. So even if you can't admit it to me or him, at least admit it to yourself.' Claire turned in her chair and began to wheel away but stopped when she heard a small voice.

'I already have.' She spun her chair back round to face her friend.

'What now?'

'I said I already have. I accepted it a month ago and I guess it can't do any harm to admit it to you. I like him Claire, I really like him. He's everything I've ever looked for in a guy, but nothing can ever happen.'

Why can't it Summer, I don't understand why not.'

'Because I love this job, and I can't put it at risk. I mean he probably doesn't even like me back and on the off-chance that he does and we get together, if it doesn't work out I'm screwed.'

'Sometimes you have to take risks to be happy Summer,' Claire replied wisely.

'I know but this one is just too big. God I'm so confused right now,' she said frustratedly, dropping her head into her hands. 'I mean what should I do Claire, this is the worst thing that could've possibly happened to me. Falling for your boss, yeah not so good.'

'Oh I know sweetie,' Claire replied sympathetically, getting up and moving round the desk to comfortingly hug her friend. 'I've never been in a situation like this before so there's not much advice I can give you, you have to figure this one out for yourself.' Summer nodded into her friends shoulder and they descended into a comfortable silence until they were interrupted by a voice.

'Hey, what's going on?' They both looked up and saw Seth standing there, obviously just returning from his lunch. Summer didn't know what he did, she ate with him most days but some days he disappeared and came back looking all flustered and scruffy. 'You okay Summer?' he added worriedly when he noticed she looked a little upset.

'Yeah I'm fine thanks,' she said brightly with a fake smile, 'good lunch?'

'Great thanks,' he replied, still looking at her with scepticism. 'So what were you talking about?' Summer couldn't control the blush that crept into her cheeks at his question.

'Oh, umm, you know, stuff.'

'Wow, stuff's interesting, I like stuff,' Seth replied sarcastically with a grin. Summer couldn't help but grin back. That was a major part of his appeal, he made jokes about her "blonde moments" but he never actually made her feel stupid, he made her feel special. She stuck her tongue out at him, something she would never have done to anyone four months ago before she'd met him, but he gave her the confidence to do spontaneous things. He just rolled his eyes before sticking his own tongue out back at her. Claire watched the whole scene in amusement and awe. They were perfect for each other, it was obvious, and she was gonna get them together if it was the last thing she ever did. 'So, I'm gonna go do some work, or at least pretend to,' Seth said. 'Can I get those Y62 forms for the Parker case by two please Sum.'

'I'll have them on your desk by one thirty,' she replied with a smile.

'That's my girl,' Seth said with a grin, putting his hand on her shoulder and rubbing softly as he walked past her, before trudging into his office. He'd only touched her for a split second but Summer's cheeks had burnt up wildly, she had developed goosebumps on her arms and she felt warm and tingly all over. Claire obviously noticed as she moved round the front of the desk to get a better look at her, a massive smirk on her face.

'Awww, you're his girl. Is that the kind of sweet things you've been telling me about?' Summer blushed even harder and nodded. 'And what about you, acting all love struck with the big sparkly eyes and smile and the fluttering eyelashes. "I'll have them on your desk by one thirty" she said in a high-pitched voice, obviously attempting to emulate the completely infatuated brunette. Summer smirked, picked up her stapler and threw it at her best friend, not in a malicious way, more in a "stop teasing me bitch" way. Claire caught it, grinned and shook her head. 'Plus you're wet aren't you?' Summer's mouth dropped open in disbelief.

'I'm sorry, what?'

'Yeah, he touched you for a second and you got all hot didn't you, I saw it.'

'I-I, I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response,' she stuttered out.

'Whatever, I'm going now, the bar after work for drinks?' Summer nodded.

'Yep, lots of drinks, God knows I need it.'

'Okay,' Claire replied with a smile before grabbing her chair and wheeling it away. 'Oh and, bring loverboy too,' she added over her shoulder without stopping or turning back. Summer smirked. God Claire could be such a bitch sometimes, but she loved her for it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey it's me.'

'Hey Ry, long time no see, or talk, or both really. Anyway, how you been?'

'Good, you?'

'Ah, same old Ryan, short and to the point huh.'

'Well it's what I do, just like you ramble and make no sense. So, how's New York treating you?'

'It's great.'

'And the new job?'

'Even better.'

'And how about the women?'

'Ah don't get me started.'

'Okay I won't, because if I do I know you'll never stop,' Ryan said amusedly. 'How's Danielle?'

'She's great as far as I know.'

'Uh huh. You still fucking her?' Seth rolled his eyes, this was an all too familiar topic of conversation between them.

'God, you don't beat around the bush do you Ry? Let's just say that I met her for lunch today but we didn't exactly eat anything, if you know what I mean.'

'I do know what you mean and I think it's wrong Seth. You've been living this fucked up player life for eight years now and you still seem perfectly happy with it, I mean don't you ever think about finding a girl and settling down?'

'Well I'm sorry that you don't agree with my lifestyle bro, but to answer your question, yes I do sometimes think about it. In fact I-' Seth was cut off by a weird clicking noise on the line.

'What was that?'

'I don't know, it usually means that my P.A is trying to get through to me, she's on the same line so she can take my calls. Summer, hello, you there?' When he got no response, Seth figured that she wasn't. 'Guess not. Anyways, I'll have you know that there's this girl that I like, I mean the "I wanna be your boyfriend" type of like.'

'That's great man, and it's about time too. You're twenty six Seth, it's about time you started thinking about commitment.'

'Yeah, well this girl is definitely commitment material. I mean I literally can't stop thinking about her Ry. Every second of every day she's on my mind, has that ever happened to you with a girl before?'

'Yep.'

'Who?'

'Vicky.'

'Vicky, as your fiancée Vicky?'

'No, one of the other eight Vicky's I've been with,' Ryan said sarcastically. 'I'm not like you man, there's only ever been one Vicky.'

'Great, just fucking great. The only girl you've ever felt the same way about is the one you're engaged to, whereas nothing can ever happen between me and this woman.'

'Why not?'

'It's complicated,' Seth mumbled, 'but trust me, she can never even find out that I'm into her.'

'Why? God Seth, you haven't fallen for a girl who's already taken have you?'

'No no, nothing like that.'

'Then what is it?'

'Look, that's not important, that important thing is that it can't happen and because of that, I need a way to get over her. You got any advice?'

'Afraid not bro. I don't see what the problem is anyway, this is the first chick you ever dig and you won't go after her.'

'Ryan, please swear to God that you will never use the words "chick" or "dig" in that context ever again, ever.' Seth could practically hear the eye roll Ryan gave.

'Whatever Seth, so what's this "chick's" name anyway?'

'Oh it S-'

'Summer!' Seth heard the word shouted down the line loud and clear. He recognized the voice, it was Claire, and that could only mean one thing, she had been listening. Seth's face paled in horror. He tried to think back over the conversation as to if he'd said her name. He didn't think he had but he had been just about to, it was a real close call.

'Hello, Seth, you still there?'

'Y-y-yeah man, I-I'm still here,' he stuttered out.

'What's going on, who was that? Is that the girl's name, Summer?'

'Uhh, umm, no, it's uhh, Sharon. Listen, I've gotta go man but I'll call you later.'

'Okay Seth, bye.'

'Bye.' Seth put the phone down and dropped his head into his hands. That had been so close to being a complete catastrophe. Knowing that he needed to talk to her about it, he got up and walked towards his door. Seth opened it and popped his head round the corner, she was sat there talking to Claire. She turned and looked up at him with a sheepish smile, a smile that quickly faded when she saw the look on his face. Seth knew she had been listening in as he'd thought, she had "guilty as charged" written all over her face. 'Summer, a word please, now,' he said angrily. With that, he turned and walked back into his office. Summer looked up at her friend with a worried expression. It seemed that Claire however, found the whole thing amusing.

'Oooh, you're-in-trou-ble,' she sing-songed in a childish voice. Summer however, did not find the situation so funny. With a look of terror on her face, she got up and headed towards his door. She was in deep shit, and she knew it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Seth angrily bashing away on his computer keyboard while Summer looked down and fiddled with the hem of her blouse nervously. Eventually, she decided to try and break the tension.

'Seth, I di-'

'Don't Summer,' he interjected angrily, 'just don't. Whatever excuse you've got isn't good enough. I was having a private conversation with my brother, you had no right to eavesdrop.'

'I-I-I'm so-'

'And don't you dare say you didn't, I know you did.'

'You're right, I did, and I'm sorry Seth,' she whispered miserably, 'I-I………I don't know what came over me. I was out of order, you have every right to fire me and I'll accept it without complaint if you do.'

'Jesus Summer I'm not gonna fire you, you're my friend.' Summer looked up at him and gave him a thankful smile. 'I'm not even gonna report it. I'll let it go but just so you know, I'm really disappointed in you.' His comment sent an immense feeling of shame and upset through her. Summer felt herself tearing up.

'I'm really sorry Seth, I'm not normally like this,' she whispered, biting her lower lip to hold in the tears.

'It's okay Summer. I think I know you well enough to know that you're a good person and an amazing P.A. You're definitely the best P.A I've ever had. Well actually you're the only P.A I've ever had so technically that makes you the best and worst at the same time, but you know what I'm getting at.' Summer couldn't help but smile faintly at his words. He was just such a huge rambling dork, a mega cute one but a dork nonetheless. But that was a big part of his appeal to Summer though, he was strangely different and it fascinated her. 'Anyways, let's put it down to a moment of madness, just make sure it doesn't happen again.' Summer nodded and they descended into silence. After a minute or so, Summer gathered the confidence to ask something that she really had no right to but couldn't help herself.

'Who is she?' Seth looked up at her with an expression filled with anger and disbelief.

'Who the hell do you think you are,' he spat angrily. 'You listen in on a private conversation of mine and I'm nice enough to forgive you, but then you go and have the nerve to ask me about that conversation. Not cool Summer, not cool at all.'

'Whoa, umm, okayyyyyy, sorry I asked,' Summer mumbled weakly in a hurt tone. 'I-I, I just thought we were friends and you could tell me stuff, that's all.'

'Whatever, I need those forms by two, back to work please,' Seth replied stonily.

'Yes Mr Cohen,' she mumbled, not looking at him to stop him from seeing her watery eyes. She got up and exited his office hastily. She practically ran past Claire, who gave her a quizzical look, towards the bathroom. When she got there, she locked herself in a cubicle, sat down on the closed toilet, brought her knees up and buried her face in them, sobbing uncontrollably. A few minutes later Summer heard the bathroom door open, so she quickly regained control of her sobbing but couldn't stop sniffling loudly.

'Summer, you in there?' she heard her best friend say from the other side of the cubicle door.

'Umm, no,' she mumbled weakly before realizing what she'd done a second later. Damn her blonde moments.

'So you're not in the bathroom and you're just a really good ventriloquist then,' Claire replied amusedly. A second later she heard the cubicle lock slide open. She pushed the door open and her heart broke at what she saw. Her best friend was sat there, curled up on the toilet seat looking like a vulnerable child with tears pouring down her face. 'Oh baby,' she said softly, moving forward and wrapping her in a hug. 'What happened, did he get mad?' Summer nodded pitifully into her shoulder. 'Did he shout at you?' She nodded again.

'That's not why I'm crying though,' she mumbled into her best friends shoulder.

'Why are you then?'

'B-because he likes someone, r-really likes someone. A-a-and although he w-wouldn't tell me who it is, I-I…………I know…………i-it's n-not m-me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So I told this guy, listen dickhead, I have a husba-' Claire stopped mid sentence when she noticed who had walked through the door. Summer gave a puzzled look so she motioned with her head to look behind her. Summer did so and there he was, smiling nervously at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away. She didn't know what was he doing there, she hadn't invited him, she hadn't talked to him all afternoon. Usually they spent half an hour or so every afternoon just chatting and bantering, usually on the phone. She only sat three feet outside his office but he would close his blinds and ring her up, it was just another one of those weird but adorable things he did that she loved. This afternoon however, she hadn't had the heart or the confidence to speak to him.

Truthfully, she was as seriously pissed off and upset at him as he was at her. It wasn't because he'd shouted at her, she could handle that, it was because he'd used his charm to make her fall for him, hard, but apparently couldn't return the favour. Nope, he was into some other slut and while nothing could ever have happened between them anyway, Summer thought it would've been nice to know that he had more than friend feelings for her too.

'Umm, I'm gonna go over there and talk to Jeff,' Claire said to break the awkward tension. 'I'll talk to you guys later,' she added before sauntering off, leaving Seth and Summer alone.

'Umm, hi,' he said nervously.

'Hello Mr Cohen,' she replied stonily, not turning to face him. Seth sighed, he knew he'd messed up and knowing her, it might take a while to fix.

'Yeah, umm, you want a drink,' he asked. She just picked up her full glass of VK blue and shook it a bit to show she was good, once again not even turning to look at him. Seth nodded to himself and sat down on the stool next to her. He ordered himself a bud and settled into the awkward silence. Even though they were in a weird place where they didn't know if they were friends or not anymore, Seth still couldn't help but sneak glances at her. She was so stunningly beautiful it was unreal. He imagined there wasn't a second of every single day that she didn't look like an angel, even first thing in the morning when her hair was probably all over the place and she had no makeup on and she had bad morning breath. He imagined that she was probably just as perfect in those moments as she was in every other.

They were only sat a couple of inches apart and even though they weren't talking, the sexual tension was still thick in the air. It was 11pm and Summer and the rest of them had been there for over five hours, meaning that they were all pretty tipsy. Seth had gone home, got changed into his usual skinny jeans, collared shirt and converse. It was obvious that Summer was a little drunk because she was swaying on her chair to the beat of the music. It was resulting in her shoulder occasionally brushing against his, and it was driving him totally insane. After a few minutes, Seth knew he had to do something to distract himself from thinking about her body lightly brushing against his. He decided to speak up to try and break the uncomfortable silence.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled quietly, unable to look at her. For the first time since he'd shouted at her ten hours ago, she turned to face him.

'For what?' Summer enquired with a quizzical look.

'You know, for shouting at you. It was wrong of me Summer and I'm sorry I did it.'

'You shouldn't be sorry, I deserved it, hell I deserved a lot worse.'

'I know but you were right, we are friends, or were friends, I'm not sure. Anyways, I should be able to tell you stuff but it's kinda hard when you never return the favour.'

'What do you mean, I tell you stuff.'

'Come on Summer,' Seth replied with a raised eyebrow, 'I know nothing personal about you. All I know is the minor stuff, where you're from, you're favourite things, general stuff that's nice to know but doesn't mean I really know you the way I want to. Let me put it this way, I have a pretty good idea about who you are, but I have absolutely no idea as to why you are who you are. I don't know squat about your past, your family, your love life, so it's hardly fair that you expect me to tell you stuff when you won't return the favour.'

'I suppose,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'I'm sorry for being so nosy.'

'It's okay. I'd be happy to tell you though if you just let me in.'

'I'm sorry Seth but I can't,' she whispered sadly. 'My past is exactly that, my past, and that's where I think it should stay, in the past.'

'Fine, whatever,' Seth mumbled, half angry, half frustrated. 'Well if you can't trust me enough to tell me personal stuff, can we at least go back to the way we were and not have this weirdness between us.'

'Sure, I'd like that,' Summer said with a smile. 'And again, I'm really sorry for everything that happened this afternoon, nothing like it will ever happen again.'

'I know it won't, I trust you' Seth said, smiling warmly.

'Thanks, I trust you too,' she whispered emotionally in reply.

'I'm sure you do, just not enough to tell me the things would make us real friends, not just semi-friends like we are now,' Seth replied amusedly.

'I'm sorry Seth,' Summer muttered weakly, not looking at him. 'One day, I promise.'

'That's all I ask,' Seth replied brightly. 'Sooooo, are we good again?' he added nervously. Summer smiled happily at him and nodded.

'Yeah, we're good, we're great actually.'

'Awesome, thanks Sum.' Seth then surprised her by moving forward and wrapping her in a hug. Both felt the intensity and heat run through their bodies at the contact, it was amazing and they both loved it. The hug began to last a lot longer than the average hug between friends should, Summer even dropped her head onto his shoulder, pushing her nose against his neck and inhaling his enticing scent. After an amazing minute, their bliss was finally interrupted by a small voice.

'Hey, umm, sorry to interrupt but we're going, you coming Sum?' Claire said sheepishly. Summer pulled her head out of Seth's shoulder and nodded embarrassedly. She gathered her purse and coat, slightly swaying due to her tipsiness, before saying goodbye to Jeff, Mark and Ruth. Finally, she turned to face Seth again, a half happy, half drunk grin on her face. 'Okay, so I'm glad we're good again and I'll umm, I'll see you tomorrow I guess.'

'Yep, bye Summer.' With one last smile, she turned and headed towards the exit where Claire and Andy were waiting. She was cut off by Seth calling her though. She turned to face him. 'Hey I forgot to ask you, are you going to the Christmas party next week?'

'Oh, umm, nah I don't think so, it's not really my thing,' Summer replied nervously.

'Oh come on Summer, it'll be fun.'

'No it's alright, I'll pass.'

'Pleeeeeeeeeeeease,' Seth whined, showing his adorable pout that made her weak at the knees, 'I'll save you the last dance,' he added with a grin.

'Wow, what an incentive,' Summer countered sarcastically with a giggle. 'Seriously though Seth, I can't, I mean I don't even have a date.'

'Neither do I. I'm going solo and I dunno, if you come we can hang out together some more and stuff. I like hanging out with you, it's fun' he mumbled embarrassedly. Summer felt her heart melt because of him for like the billionth time since she'd first met him three months ago. Dammit, why did he have to be so cute and sweet and totally freaking perfect.

'I like hanging out with you too so I guess I could come, it might be fun,' she whispered softly, still totally dumbfounded at how amazingly adorable he was.

'It will be, I promise,' he replied with a reassuring smile. 'Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Yep. Oh and just because I'm now going to this thing dateless, it doesn't mean you have to. I mean I know you won't tell me who this woman you like is, but I think it'd be great if you asked her to go with you. I expect to see her there now.' With that, Summer smiled at him and turned on her heel towards Claire and Andy.

Seth stared after her, marvelling at how she was pulling him in deeper and deeper and surprisingly, he wasn't even fighting it. 'Oh don't you worry,' he whispered to himself, 'she'll be there.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go peeps. It's another filler I know but never fear, major drama awaits next chapter. Having said that though, the more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster the next gets written. There you go folks, there's your incentive to comment. Reviews please. GO!!**


	6. Exchanging stories

**A/N – You guys are so awesome with reviewing, thank you so much. Keep it up and I promise that I'll always update as fast as possible. Here's the next chapter, with some long awaited drama for you. Enjoy and review please!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth surveyed the scene before him with distaste. The sight of his sixty year old boss Mr Crossley, dancing suggestively to a raunchy Timbaland song with his just as old and wrinkly wife was definitely not a sight to savour. The party was in a large function room at the lavish five star hotel "the four seasons" on the corner of 57th and Park Avenue. It was ten pm and the party had started three hours ago, yet still there was no sign of Summer. Seth was pissed off to say the least, she'd said she was coming that afternoon at work and he had been looking forward to having a drink and dance with her. Now it seemed that he was destined to spend the night sat alone drinking in the corner, watching everyone else have a good time while he pined over a woman that had never been and never would be interested in him.

Seth's misery was interrupted when he felt a body plop down next to him. 'Hey, no date?' Claire said curiously. She had obviously just arrived with Andy who was off talking to someone else. Seth suspected that if Summer was gonna make an appearance she would've come with them, and there was still no sign of her so it looked like she wasn't coming.

'Not tonight,' Seth replied dismissively. 'Where's Summer then.' Claire rolled her eyes at his question.

'Don't get me started. We went round her apartment to pick her up, only to find her in the middle of a major freakout. She was raving about how she had nothing suitable to wear and she point blank refused to go. I tried to convince her, believe me I did, but she wasn't having any of it.'

'Oh,' Seth replied disappointedly. Claire could sense his disappointment and it made her happy, it meant that he wanted Summer there. 'Well that sounds like Summer, she is just too damn shy and self-conscious for her own good,' he added frustratedly.

'You're telling me,' Claire countered with a sigh. 'I mean I'm her best friend and there are still some things she won't even tell me. She just keeps all her feelings bottled up, honestly I pity her because it doesn't seem like a nice way to live life, not being able to trust anyone.'

'I know what you mean. Oh well, looks like I'm hanging out on my own tonight,' Seth sighed.

'What, you mean you put all your stock into her showing up?'

'Well, yeah. I was the one who convinced her to come when she didn't have a date so it hardly would've been fair if I brought someone would it. Only problem with that is now she's not coming and I'm gonna be sat here bored and alone all night.'

'Ruth's dateless too ya know, you can hang out with her,' Claire said with a smirk. Seth raised and eyebrow and smirked back.

'Thanks but I think I'd rather gouge out my eyes,' he replied, causing her to giggle. 'Ah Ruth, so close yet so far from being the perfect woman. Supermodel looks, yes, an ounce of intelligence or personality, afraid not. I'm telling you, she makes Paris freaking Hilton look smart and interesting. I mean she-'

'Hey guys.' Seth whipped his head round when he heard a familiar voice. He couldn't help but blush embarrassedly. Although he'd been bitching about her, he hoped she hadn't heard him, he wasn't the type of guy that liked upsetting anyone.

'Uhh, hey Ruth,' he mumbled timidly.

'No date Seth?' she asked quizzically.

'Umm, no not tonight, what about you?'

'Nah me neither. Hey Claire.'

'Hey.'

'I've seen Andy, is Summer here?'

'No, listen I'm gonna find Andy, have fun you two.' With that, Claire got up and stalked off. She hadn't liked Ruth from the minute she met her but ever since she'd had that infamous bitching match in the canteen with Summer that had resulted in her best friend crying, her feelings towards the slutty blonde had been nothing short of hateful.

'So, if you're dateless like me, you want some company?' Ruth said sweetly. Seth shrugged and nodded. He figured he might as well, if Summer wasn't gonna be there he might as well try his chances with the second hottest woman in the company, possibly the second hottest woman he'd ever seen.

'Sure, you wanna drink?'

'Umm, yeah, a vodka and red bull please.'

'Okay, back in two.'

An hour later, Seth was what could only be described as halfway to wasted. He was up on the dance floor with a bottle of beer in hand, grinding his crotch against Ruth's ass to the beat of some provocative R&B song. All thoughts of Summer had completely vanished from his mind after a few drinks and he was now beginning to enjoy himself, mostly because of Ruth. Well he wasn't enjoying her company, she really didn't have anything interesting to say at all, it was more her smoking hotness and the way that she was driving him insane with lust that he was enjoying. Yep, Summer was completely out of his thoughts for the first time in months, his only thought now was screwing the living daylights out of the insanely hot woman grinding herself against him.

After the song had finished, Ruth span round to face him and drunkenly wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Wow, you move really well, I bet those skills aren't just good for the dancefloor,' she whispered huskily, resting her forehead on his as they continued to sway to the beat.

'You have no idea,' Seth replied with a tipsy grin. He then put his mouth on her ear and whispered, 'you're driving me crazy girl. You have no idea about all the things I wanna do to you,' he added, running his hands softly across her hips.

'Do it then,' she replied seductively, cupping his ass in her hands and squeezing.

'What now?'

'Yeah, we're in a hotel Seth, let's get a room.' Seth wasted no time in letting her know that he was completely up for the idea. He took her hand in his and dragged her into a little nook in the large room. The room was completely dark apart from the lights flashing from the DJ's set so it was highly unlikely that anyone could see them. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his body into hers. He crushed his lips against hers, letting his tongue explore every part of her mouth. Ruth moaned in ecstasy, she had been dreaming about doing this ever since she'd met him. Her hands snaked down the small space between them into his pants and grabbed his penis. Her eyes widened, damn it was big and she wanted it inside her more than she'd ever wanted anything.

'Holy fuck, I want you even more now,' Seth panted when they finally pulled apart after a few very hot and sexual minutes.

'I want you…………to fuck me…………right now,' she whispered seductively between passionate kisses. 'I'm gonna go freshen up, you go book a room and I'll meet you in the lobby in ten minutes,' she added with a horny grin before giving him one last intense kiss and stalking off. Seth watched her go, he loved the way her ass swayed from side to side, it made it look even more desirable.

When she was finally out of sight, Seth turned and headed for the lobby, slightly staggering due to his tipsiness. When he got to the door of the room, he flung it open and ran straight into someone, banging his knee painfully against their hip. They both shouted "OW" at the same time. 'Oh my God I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I'm such a clumsy assho-……oh, hey.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm really glad you decided to come, albeit a bit late but you're here nonetheless,' Seth said as he sat down next to her on a comfy two-seater leather couch in the corner and handed her a drink.

'Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't decide what to wear and freaked out, I'm sure you've realized by now that I'm kinda crazy like that.'

'Well I think you made the right choice,' Seth replied, motioning to the classy and elegant light red cocktail dress that hit her just below the knee. 'You umm, you look really beautiful tonight,' he mumbled embarrassedly. Even through the darkness, he saw a distinct blush creep into her cheeks.

'Thanks,' she whispered softly,' you uhh, y-you look good too,' she stuttered out, blushing so hard that her cheeks began to match the colour of her stunning dress.

Don't I always,' Seth replied with a cocky smirk and raised eyebrow. Summer smirked back and playfully slapped his arm. She obviously wasn't gonna admit it but he was damn right, he did look totally hot to her all the freaking time, even first thing on a Monday morning before he'd had his first coffee and he was a lifeless zombie. They settled into a comfortable silence, both sipping at their drinks, until Summer spoke up.

'So umm, did you ask that woman you like to come with you,' she asked curiously, scanning the crowd for any female that might be the woman in question.

'Uhh, no, no I didn't.' That was the truth, he hadn't asked her to come with him, she was there and sitting right in front of him but he hadn't asked her to be his date per se, he'd just asked her to show up.

'Oh, why not?'

'Well, I don't think this woman even knows I like her and I uhh, I think it'd be best for everybody if it stayed that way.'

'Okayyyyy,' Summer said confusedly, 'and why exactly is that?'

'It's complicated and I'd rather not get into it,' Seth mumbled, looking away to make sure he didn't give her a chance to read his eyes, which positively screamed "IT'S YOU SUMMER". 'Anyways, it just can't happen, let's leave it at that.' Summer nodded disappointedly, she was upset that he wouldn't open up to her. Seth sensed her frustration and it pissed him off, she was just as bad at keeping thinks from him.

'What's a matter Summer, annoyed that I won't open up to you. Yeah I totally know what that feels like, it's not nice is it.'

'Don't start Seth,' she mumbled angrily.

'Don't start what,' he replied innocently, 'I'm not starting anything, I'm just saying that it's upsetting when someone you want to know won't let you do just that.'

'Look, I'm here because you asked me to come okay. You said it yourself, I'm a good P.A and I get all my work done efficiently, what more do you want from me?'

'To know you Summer,' Seth replied loudly due to his increasing frustration, 'to know the real you, to get beyond the minor shit, is that too much to ask? You can trust me Sum,' he added softly when he'd calmed down, 'all I want is to be your friend, a true friend. I mean you don't really know anything about me either, don't you want to?' Summer looked down at the floor and shrugged and nodded.

'I guess,' she mumbled, 'but I'm not like you Seth, I can't just open up to people and let them know everything about me, I always think the worst of people until I'm one hundred percent sure they're trustworthy.'

'Well tell me Summer, tell me what I have to do to gain you're full trust.'

'I don't know, just don't push me Seth, I'll tell you in my own time. Just ask Claire, it took me months to trust her but when I finally did, we became best friends overnight.' Seth sighed and nodded.

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay,' she muttered, looking up at him with thankful eyes for dropping the subject. 'Let's just talk about something else.' Seth nodded.

'Okay, what do you th-' He was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. They both turned round to see a thoroughly pissed off looking Ruth standing there, tapping her foot impatiently and glaring at them.

'What the hell Seth, I've been standing in the lobby for twenty fucking minutes,' she said angrily.

'Oh, umm, yeah about that, can I have a quick word with you.' When she nodded, Seth got up and pulled her away. He led her a little way away from Summer and the couch before turning to face her. 'Look, I'm sorry Ruth but Summer showed up and I kinda promised her that I'd hang out with her tonight.'

'WHAT!! Fuck her Seth, she probably doesn't even know how to do half the things I'll do to you if you come with me,' she said with a seductive grin, inching forward and resting her hands on his chest.

'I'm sorry Ruth,' Seth replied strongly, 'but I was the one who convinced her to come even though she didn't have a date, I'm not leaving her sat here all alone just to spend the night with you. Yes you're hot and I'm sure I'd love it but I'm not desperate enough to leave a friend on her own.'

'Fine,' replied angrily, 'you don't know what you're missing out on. Go back to her but you're wasting you're time, you'll never get with her and even if you did she'd be nothing compared to me. Have fun with your hand tonight Seth.' With that, she turned on her heel and stomped off in a huff. Seth just rolled his eyes before heading back to the girl he really wanted to be talking to. As soon as he'd run into her, all thoughts of Ruth had completely left his mind and once again, every one his thoughts were solely rested on her.

'Hey, sorry about that,' he said as he plopped himself down next to her again.

'It's okay, what did she want?'

'Oh you know Ruth, she just likes harassing people. I dunno but I get the feeling she's into me.'

'Oh she is, I know that for a fact. The day you started I was at the doctors remember.' Seth nodded. 'Well when I got to work I walked in and she rushed over to me. She asked me if I'd met you yet and when I said no, she started going on about how you were the hottest guy she'd ever seen. Personally I fail to see the attraction but whatever,' she added teasingly, to which Seth replied with a smirk. 'Anyways, she said she was gonna get you in the sack if it was the last thing she ever did so I'd watch out if I were you.'

'Well don't worry about that, it's never gonna happen.' Seth decided not to tell her that it had been dangerously close to happening, and the only thing that had prevented it was her appearance at the party. 'Nope, she'll have to do a lot more to get me in the sack, like grow a brain for example.' Summer giggled at his comment.

'So you're telling me you're not interested in the slightest? Are you gay?' Seth snorted at her words.

'You know I'm not gay Summer. Okay I can't deny that I think she's freaking gorgeous, but she hasn't got what it takes to hold my interest. I'm interested in women who are not only attractive, but who you can also have a joke with. Women who can be made fun of and make fun of me, who can challenge my quick wit, those are the type of women I'm into. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find a woman like that, until now that is.'

'The one you're into? The one that nothing can ever happen with?'

'Yeah,' Seth replied with a glum nod. 'I mean she is the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life and probably ever will, yet she's still a really down to earth person who isn't full of herself. She can take a joke and banter back and is kind and gentle and funny. To me, she is the perfect woman in every sense of the word.' Summer nodded but looked away. She didn't want him to see the upset look on her face at the fact that he was talking about his dream woman and it wasn't her. They settled into a weird silence, neither knowing what the other was thinking. After a minute or so, they were interrupted by the DJ's voice booming through the speakers.

'Okay people it's midnight so we have to wrap things up here. So that was the Smith & Webber Christmas party, hope you enjoyed it. Here's the last song of the night folks, it's a sloooooooow dance so I want everyone to grab someone and get your asses up on the dancefloor. Come on folks, grab your wife, husband, boyfriend, girlfriend, colleague, whatever, and get up now. Come on guys, UP UP UP!'

Seth looked at Summer and smiled. She instantly knew what he was thinking. 'No,' she said bluntly.

'Oh come on Summer, I said I'd save you the last dance. Pleeeeeeeease,' he added, using his puppy dog eyes and pout that she couldn't resist.

'Finnnnne,' she replied with a sigh, though she did have a big grin on her face. Seth let out a girlish squeal and clapped his hands together excitedly, something that made her give an amused snort. She thought it was weird, usually it was the woman doing the coaxing and the guy being reluctant to dance but not with them, they were the other way round. She let Seth grab her hand and drag her hand on the dancefloor.

When they got there, he pulled her body into his and wrapped his arms round her waist, causing sparks to fly in every direction and shivers of desire to run through her body. Little did she know that Seth was feeling the exact same thing. Summer instinctively curled her arms round his neck. She wasn't sure what the name of the ballad they were swaying to was. She thought it might've been _Wonderwall _by _Ryan Adams_, which she thought was the perfect song for the current situation. She peeked over Seth's shoulder, Claire was smirking at her while she danced with her husband. She gave her the thumbs up, to which Summer replied with a grin and roll of the eyes. She returned her attention to Seth. His facial expression was so intense, so focused on her. It was like dancing with her was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, and she loved it.

'Hey, umm, this is gonna sound stupid, but have you ever been in a situation where you were doing something that you thought was wrong, yet it just felt so right? He whispered mysteriously, gazing intensely into her eyes.

'Uhh, y-yeah,' Summer managed to choke out, completely overwhelmed by how connected she felt to this guy she'd known for only five short months. She highly suspected she was in one of those situations right there and then, and judging by his question, she suspected that he might've thought he was in one too. He was just her boss, barely even a friend, so why then, when they were dancing together like they meant much more to each other, did it feel so damn right.

'And have you uhh, have you ever been in a situation where your heart is screaming at you to do something that you're not sure is the right thing to do?' Seth continued softly.

'Yes,' Summer whispered, unable to rip her eyes away from his. Gone was the dancefloor, the people around them, it was just the two of them in their own little world, swaying together to the soft beat of the love song. Again, Summer was in one of those situations right at that very moment. Every fibre in her body was screaming at her to lean up and kiss him, but she was torn over whether or not that would be the right move.

'You have? Then what would you do, keep it all inside or follow your heart?'

'I think-' Summer froze when she realized that the advice she was about to give him applied to her too. She knew what she had to do and damn the consequences, she was gonna do it. 'I think………you always………have to………follow………your………heart.' She inched her face closer to his with every passing word. If she had been able to pay attention to anything other than the perfect set of lips that she was about to press her own against, Summer would've noticed Claire and Andy watching on with gleeful smirks on their faces, and Ruth surveying the scene with a look of death before stomping off. Summer was ready to do this, after years of being shy and unconfident she was finally going to take a risk to get what she wanted. She kept slowly inching her face forward, she knew that he knew what was about to happen as his eyes had changed, they'd grown dark and passionate and she'd seen him unconsciously lick his lips. She was nearly there, they both tilted their heads and closed their eyes, ready to be exactly where they wanted to be, physically and emotionally connected. 3……………2………………1……………

'SETH!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth whipped his head round when he heard his name being called. _'Oh God, this can't be happening.'_

'Seth, Sethy!' she continued to screech as she staggered over to him and a confused looking Summer. When she got there, she forced her way between them, threw her arms around his neck and roughly forced her tongue in his mouth. Just watching it felt like someone was pouring acid in Summer's eyes, she felt herself tearing up.

Seth pulled away as fast a possible, her tongue tasted strongly of some kind of booze, he suspected vodka, and it wasn't nice. 'Whoa, umm, hey, are you drunk?'

'Nooooo,' Danielle replied, breaking into drunken giggles. Seth highly suspected that if she let go of his neck, she'd slump to the floor and pass out. 'Okay, so maybe I had a few,' she slurred, 'but what do you expect, my date turned out to be one boring bastard. Anyway, this party's over isn't it, let's go to your place and have a party of our own, I'm feeling really fucking horny.'

'Umm, I don't want to intrude or anything, but I thought you didn't have a girlfriend,' Summer chimed in, trying to sound casual even though she was seriously upset.

'Oh we're not dating, we just fuck,' Danielle replied loudly before Seth could answer. Seth closed his eyes, this was turning out to be his worst nightmare realized. 'Yeah, we're like best friends with benefits, totally casual and non-exclusive, it's awesome.'

'Okayyyyyy, what about that woman you like Seth?' At this, Danielle burst into a fit of giggles as if it was the most hilarious thing she'd ever heard.

'HA, Seth liking someone, yeah right. He doesn't like women, he just sleeps with them, all of them. He's slept with every girl that ever went into Brown in the last ten years and you've already screwed your way through half the women in New York haven't you babe.' Summer went as pale as a ghost she was that shocked. She never imagined he'd ever be like that.

'Is this true Seth.' She said disbelievingly, practically begging him with her eyes to tell her that it wasn't.

'Umm, no, she's just drunk. Come on Danielle, let's get you home.' With that, he tried to lead his best friend with benefits away but she shrugged him off and turned back to Summer.

'You don't mind if I borrow him for like, the rest of the night do you?'

'Umm, no,' Summer replied, looking down at the floor and trying to contain her tears.

'Wait, I wasn't interrupting anything was I,' she slurred, 'you guys weren't gonna hook-up were you?'

'What, NO, leave her alone Danielle,' Seth said angrily. 'I'm so sorry Summer, I'll umm, I'll see you on Monday okay.' He tried to drag her away again but once again she shrugged him off.

'Wait, you're not the P.A whose pants he's been trying to get into since he started are you.' Summer looked at Seth with a face as pale as a ghost. No, that just couldn't be true, could it. 'Yeah, you must be her. Word of advice sweetie, for God's sake get with him. I guarantee you, he is one of the hottest fucks you'll ever have. His dick is big and he sure as hell knows how to use it. I'd put him in the top five guys I've ever been with, and I've been with _**a lot**_.' By this point Summer was biting down hard on her lower lip to control her tears. Seth looked at her with pleading eyes. He reached out and put a hand on her forearm, she instantly moved away though.

'Summer, I-'

'No Seth,' she cut in, 'I umm…………I-I, I have to go,' she added in a heartbroken whisper before turning on her heel and running towards the exit.

'SUMMER, WAIT,' Seth shouted desperately but to no avail, she was already gone. He turned to his friend and gave her the most venomous look in history. 'WHAT THE FUCK DANIELLE,' he shouted angrily.

'What? I was just trying to help, you've been trying to get with her for ages.'

'No I haven't, Ruth is the hot P.A I'd like to bang. That was Summer, she's my P.A and I'm fall-' Seth's eyes widened when he realized what he'd been about to say. 'I'm falling in love with her,' he whispered to himself so Danielle couldn't hear.

'WHAT?' she slurred loudly.

'Nothing. Come on,' he said with a sigh, wrapping his arms round her waist to support her, 'let's get you home.'

'Can we have sex,' Danielle slurred excitedly. Seth rolled his eyes.

'Yes Danni, whatever you want.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'SUMMER, COME ON OPEN UP, I KNOW YOU'RE STILL AWAKE.' It was one in the morning and Seth was banging on Summer's apartment door, begging her to open up. As soon as he'd laid a passed out Danielle on his bed he'd headed straight over there. He knew she was still awake, he could hear her shuffling around inside. 'PLEASE SUMMER, OPEN UP,' he shouted desperately.

'WOULD YOU EITHER SHUT THE FUCK UP OR PISS OFF,' her incredibly annoyed neighbour shouted as he popped his head out the next door along.

'Hey, fuck off buddy, it's a free country.'

'Oh yeah, you want me to break your face you little prick.' At this, Summer's door flew open. Seth looked at her and his heart broke. She had big red puffy eyes and had obviously been crying. She looked a mess but Seth didn't think he'd ever seen her look more breathtaking.

'It's okay Steve, I'll take care of this jerk,' she said in a hoarse voice with a death glare at Seth. 'I'm so sorry, it won't happen again.'

'It's okay Summer, just choose your friends or whatever this guy is more wisely in future.'

'This guy isn't my friend, he's nothing.'

'Do you want me to get rid of him then,' he added sweetly. He looked desperate for her to give him permission to kick Seth's ass.

'Nah its okay, I got it. Goodnight Steve.'

'Goodnight, just knock on my door if there's any problem okay.'

'Okay I will,' Summer replied with a sweet smile. With that, Steve nodded before disappearing inside his apartment. Seth turned to Summer with an incredulous look on his face.

'Jesus, what's with that guy?'

'What's with him, what's with you,' Summer replied angrily, 'bashing my door down at one in the morning, are you trying to get me fucking evicted?'

'I'm sorry Summer but I really needed to talk to you about what happened earlier.'

'There's nothing to talk about Seth, go home.'

'No, not until you give me the chance to talk,' Seth replied forcefully and loudly.

'Fine,' Summer spat venomously, 'get in there and keep your fucking noise down.' Seth nodded and trudged into the apartment. Summer followed him in and shut the door behind them. 'So,' she said as she turned to face him, 'what do you have to say for yourself, that everything she said was a lie. That you don't just want to bang me then discard me like some 8th Street hooker.'

'I don't Summer, some things she said were true, but anything she said about me and you were definitely not.'

'What do you mean?' Summer replied, curiosity getting the better of her.

'Okay, I know you probably aren't gonna do the same, but I'm just gonna get everything out in the open and then I'll leave you to decide what you think of me. I guess it all started when I went to college. I was an eighteen year old geeky virgin who'd been bullied his entire life. I got to Brown to find out that for some unknown reason, east coast girls loved me. My virginity was gone within a month and after half a year there, I was already into double figures in terms of sexual partners. I guess you could say I was becoming the typical man whore. Anyway, I got worse and worse and as things stand, my girl count is anywhere between seventy and a hundred, I've kinda lost count.'

'Well that makes me feel a lot better,' Summer mumbled, looking at the floor.

'Summer, please just let me finish' Seth said desperately. When he got no response, he decided to continue. 'Anyways, I met Danielle when I was a junior. She was a naïve, pretty little freshman and we both caught each other's eye. I seduced her and we started hooking up. I was pleasantly surprised to find that not only was she beautiful, she was also funny and smart and a nice person. She quickly became my best friend as well as my fuck buddy. Sure I still slept with loads of randoms but she was the only girl I ever felt a real connection with.'

'Then why isn't she your girlfriend?'

'Well we both just got the feeling that we wouldn't work like that. Besides, she didn't want that and neither did I, we were quite happy to be casual. Anyways, we both finished college and moved to New York at the same time so here we are, six years after we started, still meeting up three or four times a week to screw like rabbits.'

'That's where you go sometimes at lunch isn't it, to have sex with her.' Seth nodded ashamedly at her words.

'I'm not a slut anymore though. In my fifth year at college there was uhh, there was a scare, a HIV scare. Don't worry, I came out totally clean but it really opened my eyes. Nowadays it's only Danielle and two or three others a year, nothing compared to what I used to be like.' Summer nodded to show she'd heard but couldn't look him in the eye, something that greatly upset Seth. 'Look, I'm not happy with the way I've lived my life from the start of college but it's done now, it's too late to do it all again.'

'Well, I umm, I appreciate your honesty, but it doesn't explain what she meant when she said that I must be the P.A who you've been trying to get with for months.'

'Yeah umm, one of the first people I met at Smith & Webber was Ruth,' he mumbled sheepishly. 'My first thought when I met her was how freaking hot she was. I decided that she was gonna be my final casual fling before I settled down and looked for commitment.'

'So you mean it wasn't me she was talking about, it was Ruth?' Summer asked hopefully.

'Yeah. I could never see you that way Summer, just some random I wanna bang. Sure you're beautiful but you're also smart and I umm, I only go for the dumb slutty ones, hence Ruth.' Summer's heart melted the second he called her beautiful. 'Okay so that's the whole story. I know I'm a horrible, awful person Summer and you have every right to hate me but I swear to you, everything I've said is the truth.'

'I know Seth, I believe you,' Summer whispered with a faint smile.

'And we're cool, you don't hate me for being a womanizing bastard,' he asked in a shocked tone. Summer shrugged.

'Everybody makes mistakes and you said it yourself, you're trying to change. No I don't hate you, I respect you for telling me.' Seth smiled widely at her words.

'Thanks Summer, you're a true friend, well you are to me. Okay, I'll see you on Monday I guess, have a good rest of the weekend.' With that, he turned and went to open the door but was cut off by a small voice.

'Wait, don't you wanna hear my story?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer returned to the lounge, bottle of red Merlot in hand and plopped down next to Seth on her couch. 'Drink?' she asked. Seth nodded so she poured two large glasses and handed one to him. She sat back against the couch and tried to relax but just couldn't, Seth would only be the third person in New York she'd told about her past, behind Claire and Andy. 'Okay, you umm, y-you have to understand that this uhh, this is very difficult for me. You'll umm, you'll only be the third person I've ever told all this to since I've been in the city.'

'Summer, take your time okay, I'm not goin anywhere,' Seth replied with a reassuring smile, rubbing her knee softly. She nodded and downed her glass in one. When she finished, she took a deep breath, she was ready.

'Okay, so I guess it all started when my mom upped and left us when I was four. My dad buried himself in his work and emotionally distanced himself from me. I was left alone and was practically raised by our maid who didn't speak a word of English. Having no role models, it uhh, it kinda messed me up. I got in with the wrong crowd as soon as I got to high school. I was fourteen, at a typical Friday night party that I'd grown accustomed to. Of course I'd had a few drinks and this guy, I can't remember who it was or what he looked like, I have a feeling that he was a few years older than me. Anyways, he umm, h-he dragged me into a room and h-he………he.'

'Oh my God Summer. No, please tell me he didn't.' Summer nodded pitifully, the first tears had begun to fall.

'He did.'

'Oh Summer, I'm so sorry,' Seth whispered, wrapping his arm round her shoulder. She'd been ready to give up but as soon as he'd laid his gentle touch on her, she felt that she could continue.

'It was my virginity too, and I don't remember a single thing about that night,' she choked through sobs.

'It's alright Sum, you can stop if you want,' Seth whispered softly.

'No it's okay,' she replied, wiping away her tears and composing herself a little. 'Anyways, as if I hadn't been fucked up enough already, that really messed with my head. I figured that everybody already thought I was a huge slut so I might as well become one for real. I started sleeping around and partying even harder. I even picked up a few little substance abuse problems along the way.'

'What stuff?'

'Umm, alcohol and uhh…………umm….……coke,' she whispered embarrassedly.

'Oh Sum,' Seth cooed softly in her ear when she erupted into a fresh round of sobs.

'I'm okay, I'm okay,' she choked out. 'Right, so that carried on till I was about sixteen when I uhh, I-I , I got pregnant. I umm, I had no idea who the father was I was such a huge slut. Naturally my dad went crazy and he umm, he made me get rid of it. That was enough to make me sort myself out, it broke my heart to have to take that kid's life Seth,' she sobbed. 'Sure I didn't want it but I didn't want it to die either.'

'I know Sum, it wasn't your fault though, it was your asshole dad's.'

'Yeah, after the, you know, I calmed down. I got off drugs, stopped slutting around, made new friends and studied hard. I focused all my attention on getting good enough grades to go to Seattle University with my new friends. I even had one of those stupid charts on my wall which you cross off each day,' she added with a faint, teary smile.

'Seattle, but you went to UCLA,' Seth said confusedly.

'Hold on, I'm getting to that part. Right, so there was a massive turnaround in my grades, so much so that I was told by my advisor that I could get into any college on the west. Well as soon as my dad heard that, he made the decision that I was keeping up the long line of Roberts' who went to UCLA. I begged him to let me go to Seattle with my friends but he wouldn't listen, he sent me packing two thousand miles south.'

'I'm sorry but I gotta say it, your dad sounds like a real bastard,' Seth said angrily.

'Tell me about it,' Summer countered with a weak smile. 'Anyways, I found it hard to make friends down in L.A and whenever I did meet anyone, as soon as I told them about my fucked up life they just bolted. This resulted me developing a condition called social anxiety disorder.'

'S.A.D, you had S.A.D,' Seth said in a shocked tone, 'Oh my God Summer I'm so sorry. A college roommate of mine developed that so I've seen it firsthand, it's awful,' he added sympathetically. 'Is that why you're so shy and untrusting?' Summer nodded. 'And wait, that's why you wanted to be a nurse isn't it?' She nodded again.

I was always in and out of hospital for STD checkups, coke and alcohol overdoses, my abortion and umm, S.A.D therapy. They were always so nice, they didn't treat me like the cokewhore I was, they treated me more like a friend. I respected them and they respected me, that's what made me want to be one. Anyways, after therapy I grew a bit more confident but knew I was always gonna be shy. Somehow I managed to get through college without killing myself and moved out here as soon as I graduated. I managed to get a few decent friends, I even got confident enough to start going on dates and having sex again. Now three years later here I am, nothing but a shy woman with a seriously messed up past. So that's it I guess,' she whispered, tears streaming down her face. 'I'll understand if you never want anything to do with me ever again, after all who would if they knew what I've just told you.'

'Hey, it took a lot of nerve to tell me what you just did,' Seth replied strongly. 'Honestly, I'm just happy you've finally opened up, and you didn't judge me harshly so why should I do it to you. Summer, who cares what you were like in the past, now you're this smart, beautiful, mature, funny woman and I wanna be your friend, more than ever now.'

'Really,' Summer said through heavy sniffles, looking at him hopefully through huge puffy brown orbs.

'Really,' Seth replied with a smile. Summer wasted no time in throwing her arms around him and bursting into tears. Seth couldn't help but smile into her shoulder, this woman was beyond perfect in every single way. After five minutes of clinging to her tightly, Seth decided to break the silence. 'Okay, so I best get going, but I'll see you on Monday okay.'

'No, don't go, stay, I want you here,' Summer whispered, pushing him down on the couch and resting her head on his chest. Seth smiled, the night had gone from awesome, to shitty, right back to fucking awesome.

'Okay I'll stay,' he whispered, planting a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes. After about half an hour of being comfortably intertwined with her on the couch, Seth heard Summer's breathing slow and eventually change into light snoring. He gently moved himself from under her, rolling her into a comfortable position. He couldn't stay the night, he'd love nothing more than to wake up in the morning in the same position they'd just been in, but he knew she might regret it. Seeing a pen and post-it pad on her phone stand, he walked over and scribbled a quick note.

_Sum_

_Thought it would be best if I just went home, hope you're not too mad. I want you to know that you can trust me, I really care about you ya know._

_Have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday._

_Love, your new best friend_

When he'd finished, Seth peeled the note off the pad and walked over to her. Having no idea where to put it where she'd definitely notice it, he eventually decided to just stick it to her forehead. He smirked at the comical sight, he was still such an immature asshole at heart. He leant down and placed a soft kiss on her temple. 'Sleep tight my angel,' he whispered quietly and with that, he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Whew, long chapter folks. So it's Saturday, which means tonight I'm gonna go out, get wasted and get laid. I'm most likely gonna wake up tomorrow with a raging hangover and the only thing that'll make me feel better is lots of reviews. My wellbeing is all on you guys, you don't want me feeling shitty on your conscience do you, DO YOU? Thought not. SO REVIEW. Same as last time people, the more reviews the faster the update. CHEERS.**


	7. Calling it quits after one last time

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews guys. I have to admit, I didn't do any research for this fic. I'd read someone else's and that said that Stanford was in LA. Thanks to lefty21 for pointing out that it's actually up in Frisco. I have changed the story so that Summer went to UCLA, which I know for a fact is in LA. Hope this isn't too confusing. Anyways, on with the story, please keep reviewing. Thanks.**

**P.S – I'm sick and tired of people saying things like "well done girl" in their reviews. If you actually bothered to read my profile page, you'd know that I'm actually a guy. I'm just your average 18 year old straight guy who loves sports, booze and women (especially Rachel Bilson who I've been obsessively crushing on ever since the O.C started.) I just happen to love writing and the O.C as well which you may think is a little weird but I don't care. Anyways, that little rant was just to let you know that I'm not a girl, so don't fucking call me one. Cheers!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Well that didn't suck,' Seth said sarcastically as they made their way out of the movie theatre.

'What are you talking about, I thought it was good.'

'Why,' he replied with a roll of the eyes, 'because it has Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom in it. The first one was okay, the second was mediocre at best and this one, well lets just say that the whole camp pirate thing is past its sell-by date. Nope, the only good thing about that movie was that Kiera Knightly was hotter than the last one.' Summer rolled her eyes.

'Whatever, I thought it was good.'

'Oooh, well if you thought it was good then I better change my opinion to suit you princess Summer,' Seth replied with a smirk. Summer smiled sweetly and nodded.

'Yeah you do that.' It had been two weeks since they'd shared their pasts with each other and since then, Seth and Summer had been nothing short of inseparable. They would hang out together at work, hang out together after work, and then hang out together at weekends. At weekends they would go to the movies together, eat dinner together and even stay up until the early hours of the morning just talking on the phone. They were fast becoming a couple that weren't actually a couple, and both loved it. Despite their newfound closeness though, both of them wanted more.

Summer wanted him, there was no denying it anymore. She wanted to kiss him, or him to kiss her, she didn't care which. She wanted him to make love to her, she'd spent many a night fantasizing about it while she touched herself. She wanted him to whisper in her ear that she was beautiful and she was the only one for him. Unfortunately Summer knew that would never happen, at least not while Danielle was in the picture. She knew he was still fucking her, they didn't talk about it but she could just tell, and it broke her heart.

Seth was exactly the same. He'd quickly come to realize that falling for Summer Roberts was exactly like falling into a bottomless pit. Every day he fell even deeper and he knew that he would never stop falling for her, that he was caught in her web and would never get out. Although getting to know the real her was more amazing than he'd ever imagined, he was quickly tiring of just being friends. Seth longed for more. He ached to kiss her, to touch her, to tell her then physically show her how amazing and perfect and beautiful he thought she was. Every time that they'd finished hanging out and she leant up to give him their routine kiss goodbye on the cheek, he had a crushing desire to move his face that few inches to the right and press his lips against her own. Seth didn't believe in heaven on earth but he imagined that the closest thing to it would be kissing Summer Roberts.

'How can you not like Pirates of the Caribbean?' Summer said as they made their way into the pizza place and sat down. 'It's got everything. Action, romance, drama, comedy and most importantly, hot people.' Seth rolled his eyes at her words.

'I liked the first one okay, I just think it's been overdone now, they should've quit while they were ahead. I mean don't they know that good movies always spawn shit sequels and the more sequels they do, the shitter they become.'

'Well I disagree.'

'Oh no, Summer disagrees,' he countered with fake sarcasm, 'my life as I know it is over.'

Well I'm just saying, Rocky 3 was better than 1 and 2.' Seth snorted at her words.

'Well as far as I'm concerned they were all shit but whatever.'

'WHAT!! First you say you don't like Pirates of the Caribbean and then it comes out that you don't like Rocky either, you are one weird guy.' Seth smirked at her, she was so cute.

'Let's just stop with the movie opinions because we could go on all night and never find one we agree on.' Summer smiled and nodded. They settled into comfortable silence and ate the pizza they'd just ordered, occasionally stealing quick glances at each other, careful not to lock eyes though as it would probably result in one of them snapping and launching themselves across the table at the other, lips first.

'So, you enjoy going home?' Summer finally said to break the silence. They'd only been attached at the hip for a week or so as Seth had spent the Christmas and New Year period back in Berkley with his family. Summer refused to go and visit her father so she had spent the festivities with Claire and Andy. They went to a big New Years Eve bash and she'd even hooked up with the guy she'd kissed at the countdown. She didn't remember his name and didn't particularly care, it had been nearly eight months since her last strings-free fuck and she had been in dire need of some satisfaction. She had spent the whole time with her eyes closed, trying to imagine that is was Seth on top of her. It hadn't worked though because the guy had just roughly and drunkenly pounded into her until they both reached climax. She knew that sex with Seth wouldn't be like that, he'd still be strong but he'd also be gentle and considerate and caring and sweet, he was probably the perfect lover.

'Umm, yeah it was good, nice to see the family again,' Seth replied. 'And my little sister Sophie, God she's gotten so big,' he added, smiling happily at the thought of his amazing little sister. Summer looked at his facial expression and found herself smiling too, he obviously cared about his family a lot, she imagined he'd make a great dad someday.

'How old is she again?'

'She's only eight so there's a big age difference. Sure she can be a little annoying sometimes but I love her to bits really.'

'Uh huh, and didn't you say you had a brother too?'

'Yep, Ryan, he's the same age as me. And he is my brother but he isn't if that makes sense. He's actually adopted, it's kinda a long story and I don't really want to get into it but he's only been a part of the family since we were sixteen.'

'Oh, did you know him before then?'

'Nope, he walked into my life as this scary looking stranger and we've been best friends and brothers ever since.'

'That is so cool. You know I'm an only child and while I was supposed to like it that way because I got spoiled, I actually always wanted a little brother or sister.'

'Yeah, I was an only child until I was sixteen and it did kinda suck, especially as I had no friends,' Seth replied with a frown.

'Yeah well Newport is obviously a town full of assholes because they don't know what they were missing out on,' Summer said with a smile, a small blush creeping onto her perfect cheeks.

'Thanks,' Seth said happily, 'you're an awesome friend too. So what do you wanna do now?' he added when he noticed she'd finished her pizza.

'What time is it?'

'Umm, half eleven.'

'Oh, I might as well go home then, its way past my bedtime,' she replied with a smirk.

'Okay then, I'll walk you home.' They strolled down the street in comfortable silence, both enjoying the crisp winter breeze on their faces. They were only a few blocks from Summer's apartment so it was only a five minute walk. When they got there, she turned to face Seth.

'Umm, so do you wanna hang out tomorrow,' she mumbled nervously.

'Sorry I can't, Danielle's dragging me to this stupid modern art gallery.'

'Really, I didn't have her down as an art lover.'

'Yeah, she may be a slut but she is also one smart woman.'

'Uh huh. Okay then, well I'll see you on Monday I guess.'

'Yep, goodnight.'

'Night Seth.' She leant up to give him a peck on the cheek but to her surprise, at the last minute he shifted his head slightly and her lips landed on his.

It _was_ heaven, pure and simple heaven.

There was no tongue, their mouths weren't even open, they just had their lips tightly pressed against each others but neither had ever felt happier in their entire lives.

After a few seconds, Summer slowly pulled away and looked at him. Both had bright red cheeks, a mixture of embarrassment and desire. 'Oh shit. I-I-I'm so sorry Sum,' Seth stuttered out, 'after eight years of being a man-slut it's umm, it's kind of a reflex. I-I, I didn't mean to, oh my God I'm such a stupid ass.'

'Seth, it's fine,' she whispered, unable to rip her eyes away from his face. After that kiss, she definitely wanted more. 'Hey do you umm, d-do you wanna come up for some coffee or something?' she mumbled, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Fuck the consequences, fuck the fact that it could put her job at risk. Her job was exactly that, just a job, whereas what she felt towards Seth, well she wasn't entirely sure what it was but it was definitely stronger and more amazing than anything she'd ever felt before.

'Umm, nah that's okay, I best go home,' Seth whispered in reply. From his experience, getting invited in for coffee meant getting invited in for sex and while he wanted Summer more than he'd ever wanted anything, he wanted her to know how he felt and if she felt the same way before they took that step.

'Oh, umm, okay, I'll see you on Monday then,' she muttered disappointedly. Maybe it had been an accident, maybe he didn't want her like she wanted him, and that upset her a lot more than she could show him. She wanted to burst into tears, but that could wait until he'd left.

'Yep, see you later and again, I-I-I'm really sorry about the whole kiss thing.' Summer waved her hand dismissively.

'Forget about it Seth, it was an accident.' Seth just nodded sheepishly before they settled into an awkward silence, both shuffling nervously.

'Well this isn't awkward at all,' Seth finally said sarcastically. Despite being upset about his rejection, Summer couldn't help but faintly smile. He was such a dork.

'Just go before it gets any worse dumbass,' she replied dramatically. Seth just smiled and gave a cute wave before turning and walking off. As soon as he turned away from her a frown appeared on his face. He'd accidentally kissed her and it had been amazing, but she hadn't gone all crazy and emotionally distant on him like he expected she would. In fact, he had a feeling that she may have liked it. What did it mean? Surely she couldn't be into him too, could she?

Seth was so confused, he didn't know what was going on between them. He had no idea if she felt the same way as he did and he had no clue how to find out without risking their newfound friendship, which was awesome. All Seth knew was one thing, if Summer was ever gonna be his he had to give himself fully to her. He knew where he had to go and what he had to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey it's Summer.'

'Hi, what's goin on?'

'Oh you know, the usual,' Summer replied casually, 'went to the movies with Seth, got a pizza afterwards, we accidentally kissed.'

'WHAT!!' Claire shrieked.

'Yeah, he accidentally kissed me, and it was amazing.'

'Oh come on Sum, if he's kissed you then it was certainly no accident. He likes you just as much as you like him, you're both just too dumb to realize that.'

'Uhh, no, he's definitely doesn't like me,' Summer mumbled dejectedly, struggling to hold in tears.

'How do you know?'

'Because when I pulled away I umm, I said "do you wanna come in for coffee", which everybody knows is code for "do you wanna come in and do stuff, make out at least, maybe even have sex." Anyways, he didn't go for it, he rejected me,' she whispered, not crying but sniffling heavily.

'Oh sweetie, I'm sure there's a good explanation for it.'

'Yeah, that he doesn't like me.'

'No. You remember Andy's friend Chris that you went on a few dates with about a year ago, but he wouldn't hook up with you.'

'Yeah.'

'Well Andy asked him why he wouldn't and he said that you were so gorgeous that he didn't think he'd last two minutes without blowing his load. He didn't want to disappoint you, maybe Seth's the same.'

'No I don't think so, I told you about his best friend that he's been sleeping with for years, well she's super hot and she keeps coming back. Plus she told me that he was one of the best she's ever had. Nope, I don't think that's it, I think he just doesn't like me. Either that or he can't stop being such a slut.'

'Whatever, so tell me about this kiss,' Claire squealed excitedly.

'Well it's weird because it was practically nothing, yet it was the best kiss I've ever had in my life. It wasn't French, our mouths weren't even open, it was just like a kiss on the cheek, but on the lips if you know what I mean.'

'Uh huh, and it left you wanting more?'

'Hell yeah, I don't think I've ever been more aroused in my entire life.'

'Jesus, you are in the deep end Roberts.'

'I know, what am I gonna do Claire,' she replied with a confused, upset and frustrated sigh, 'I mean I don't want to feel this way, but I can't help it. I can't stop thinking about him, about kissing him again and doing a lot more. God this is so fucked up.'

'Well from what I gather, the way you feel about him is the same way I felt about Andy when I first met him and look at us now, happily married.'

'Jeez, thanks Claire, that makes me feel a lot better,' Summer replied sarcastically.

'You're welcome,' her best friend amusedly, causing Summer to scoff. 'Oh lighten up Sum, you're in love, this is great,' she squealed.

'Okay, I am so not in love.'

'You so are.'

'Am not.'

'Are.'

'Not.'

'Are.'

'Not.'

'Are.'

'NOT!!' Summer finally shouted. 'Okay let's just stop with this because you could undoubtedly go on all night.'

'Fine, so do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?'

'Sure, a little retail therapy, just what I need to get my mind off of what's-his-name.'

'Seth?' Claire said amusedly.

'Yeah, but I was hoping that if I don't say his name then I'll forget about him. Besides he's probably headed straight over to Danielle's for a strings-free fuckfest anyway,' she added bitterly.

'Ooooh, someone's jealous.'

'What, NO!! Oh I don't know, maybe I am but so what, he is really cute.'

'That he is Summer, that he is. So I'll be round your place at nine thirty tomorrow morning, that cool?'

'Yep, see you then.'

'Okay, sleep tight sweetie, no doubt you'll be dreaming about a certain, lanky, curly-haired Jew that you're in love with.'

'For the last time, I'M NOT IN LO-' Before she could finish, Summer heard the dial tone. 'I'm not in love,' she whispered into the phone, more to herself seeing as there was no one on the other end. 'I'm just, I-I, I'm falling in love.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, what are you doing here this late?'

'Umm, can we talk?'

'Yeah sure, come in. So what's goin on, I haven't seen you in a few weeks and I get the feeling that you're mad at me for some reason.'

'I'm not mad at you Danielle,' Seth replied as he trudged in, 'I've just been busy and I went home for Christmas, that's all.'

'Okay, cool. Well I'm glad you're back because I've missed you, my bed can get so cold when you're not in it to warm me up you know,' she said with a flirtatious grin, moving forward and snaking her arms around his waist.

'Yeah, umm, that's actually what I came to talk to you about,' Seth muttered nervously.

'Okay then,' Danielle said as she took a step back and eyed him cautiously, starting to get worried, 'what is it Seth?'

'I umm, I-I, w-w-we, uhh, we can't be together anymore, not physically,' he stuttered out, looking at the floor. Danielle inhaled a sharp breath, he'd been acting weird around her for about a month, not returning her calls, avoiding her unless he was really horny. But despite all the signs pointing to it, she hadn't believed that he would actually end their amazing six year "ride" so to speak. She hadn't expected it, and she was visibly shocked and upset.

'Okayyyyyyy, may I ask why?' she whispered.

'I umm, I, I'm kinda falling for someone, like really falling for them.'

'Really, well that's great. Congratulations Seth, I'm happy for you,' she replied in an enthusiastic voice though her eyes told a different story, they were glistening with unshed tears.

'Really, and you're okay with it?' Seth said in a shocked tone. Danielle smiled brightly and nodded.

'Totally, I mean we've always said that we were just casual and that if either one of us found anyone then we'd stop. So who is she?'

'Summer.'

'Summer who?' Seth smirked amusedly.

'You don't remember anything about that night do you. Remember a few weeks ago when you woke up in my bed with the biggest hangover ever. The night before you umm, you actually staggered into my Christmas party, completely blind drunk, and caused quite a bit of trouble.'

'Oh God, what did I do, what happened?' she mumbled, putting her head in her hands.

'Well I was dancing with Summer and I think we were actually about to kiss, I'm not sure. Anyways, you stumbled in, threw your arms around me and shoved your tongue down my throat. Then you told her about how I was a whore, then you thought she was Ruth and told her that I've been trying to bang her for months and that she should just let me do it. That umm, that didn't go down so well.'

'Oh no, Seth I'm so sorry, I'm checking myself into AA tomorrow.' Seth laughed at her words.

'Don't worry about it. I went to her apartment afterwards and we had a good talk. We really connected Danni, I've never felt so connected to anyone in my entire life. Anyways, we're really good friends now and it's awesome, but I want to be with her. She knows about me and you so the only way I can gain her full trust and find out if she feels anything deeper towards me is if I umm, if I break it off with you. I'm really sorry Danni, I hope you know that I love you and we'll always be best friends, but I need to call it quits on us hooking up.'

'It's okay Seth, I hope she ends up liking you too and you're happy together, you deserve it.'

'And we're still friends right, this isn't gonna affect us?,' he asked cautiously.

'Of course not, we do have a relationship beyond hooking up remember.' Seth nodded.

'Great, so we're still on for this art thing tomorrow.' Danielle nodded. 'Cool, so I'll see ya then I guess.' Seth walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, it was awkward and she seemed a little tense to him. After they pulled apart, Seth smiled at her and turned towards the door. He opened it and was about to step out but was cut off by a small voice.

'Wait, Seth.'

'Yeah,' he said as he turned to face her.

'Well umm, it seems a bit stupid of me to have to drive to your place early tomorrow morning when you're here now. You've got some clothes here, why don't you stay?'

'Oh, umm, I-I, I don't think that's such a good idea Danni, what with Summer and all,' he mumbled timidly, looking at the floor.

'Please Seth,' she whispered pleadingly, 'one more time, for old time's sake?' Seth looked up at her and he felt a twinge in the pit of his stomach when he saw she had tears rolling down both cheeks.

'Hey, what's wrong?' he cooed softly as he rushed over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

'I-I,I j-just, I-I'm gonna miss you,' she sobbed into his chest, 'things are changing and I don't want them to, I like how things are now.' Seth couldn't help but smile into the top of her head.

'Things are always changing Danielle,' he whispered softly, 'we just have to learn to deal with it.' Danielle nodded into his chest.

'So will you stay, for one last time,' she mumbled. Seth pulled her head out of his chest and lifted it up so she was looking into his eyes. He leant down and gave her a slow, deep kiss.

'One last time,' he whispered when they pulled apart, running his hands across her smooth curves. 'A fitting end to an amazing six years of wild, kinky, crazy hot sex.' Danielle snorted amusedly at his words before leaning up to kiss him.

'And the pact's still valid right?'

'Yes,' Seth replied with a grin. 'If we're both still single when we're thirty three, we'll get married and have kids.'

'Good.'

'Right, so I guess this is it,' Seth said as he began to trace kisses across her neck and rub her ass, 'the final countdown, the last dance, the end of the ro-' He was cut off by her pressing a finger against his lips.

'I get it Seth,' she said with a smile, 'and that is one thing I'm definitely not gonna miss, you rambling during sex.'

'But we're not even doing it yet.'

'So, it's foreplay, that totally counts. Now shut your mouth and give it to me big boy.'

Seth smirked at her. He then peeled her pyjama top over her head, exposing her gorgeous perky breasts, and said, 'God I'm gonna miss that mouth.' He then slunk down and took a nipple in his mouth causing her to moan in delight, but not before whispering, 'among other things.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last chapter got one of the best responses I've ever gotten and I hope to see plenty of reviews for this one too. Lots of reviews people and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP! Cheers.**


	8. Rules of seduction

**A/N – Another twenty reviews, you rock my world folks. Please keep it up, they really do inspire me to update as fast as possible. Thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh I got one for you, what's the craziest place you've ever done it?'

'Uhh, probably a disabled toilet cubicle in the Louvre, we honeymooned in Paris,' Claire replied.

'God that was awesome,' Andy added with a grin, 'I don't think I'll ever enjoy going to a museum that much again.'

'Uh huh, what about you Sum?'

'Umm, I'd have to say the time when I did it in a little storage cupboard inside one of those crappy ghost train rides at a carnival. We just hopped out the carriage, ran in there and did it, then hopped back in an empty carriage about five rides later.' All four adults burst into laughter at her words.

'How old were you then?' Seth asked through chuckles.

'Umm, about fifteen I think, in the height of my slutty phase,' she replied embarrassedly. 'So what about you, I bet you've done it in some pretty weird places, which one was the weirdest?'

'Uhh, you know that cheesy-ass scene from Titanic where they're at the front of the boat and he's holding her arms out and she's all like "oh my God I'm flying".'

'Yeah.'

'Well I've done it there.'

'What, on the tip of the Titanic,' Claire said dumbly. Seth rolled his eyes.

'No dumbass, on the tip of a luxury yacht, when it was moving at a fair speed might I add. That was pretty crazy, I was seasick afterwards.' They all burst into laughter again.

'How the hell did you get away with that without being seen,' Claire enquired through giggles.

'Oh it was a private yacht. She was the daughter of a multi millionaire and he'd taught her how to sail it. So we sailed about fifty miles into the pacific, just the two of us, and spent the whole weekend having sex, it was awesome. The boat was huge, it had about four bedrooms, but since it was the middle of summer we spent most of the time out on deck, screwing in the sun and fresh air.'

'Sounds nice, why'd you get rid of her then,' Summer asked curiously.

'Same reason as always. Hot body, no brains, story of my life really.'

'Uh huh. So what do you wanna do now guys?' Claire said.

'I dunno,' Summer replied with a shrug, 'we could go see a movie I guess.'

'Umm, I actually have to go, I promised Danielle that I'd hang out with her tonight,' Seth mumbled.

'Oh, okay, cool, so I'll see you tomorrow then,' Summer replied, trying to sound casual even though it seriously pissed off and upset her that he was ditching her for his personal hooker.

'Yep, bye guys.'

'Bye, hope you enjoy your benefits,' Claire replied with a grin. 'Summer tells us everything,' she said in an explanatory tone upon noticing his shocked look.

'I bet she does,' he replied with a glare at Summer, though it wasn't really an angry one. She didn't notice however as she was blushing furiously and fiddling nervously with keys on the table. 'Well I'll have you know that I really am going over there just to hang out. We umm, we've kinda called it quits on our six year friends with benefits scheme.' At this, Summer's head shot up.

'Why?' she asked curiously.

'Well like I told you, I'm trying to change and look for a real girlfriend and I can't do that as long as I'm hooking up with her, so I've stopped.'

'How did she take it?'

'Good, sort of. I mean we always knew we wouldn't work as a couple, but it kinda upset her that she wouldn't be getting anymore of the Cohen love,' he added with an arrogant smirk. The other three just rolled their eyes. 'Anyways, this'll be the first time I've seen her since it happened a week ago, I'm hoping it won't be too weird.'

'This happened a week ago, why didn't you tell me?' Summer said, half angry, half shocked and fully delighted.

'I guess I didn't think it was that big of a deal,' Seth replied with a shrug as he put on his coat.

'Not that big of a deal, are you kidding me. This is huge, we totally have to find you a girlfriend. I know a few women in my yoga class I could set you up with if you want.'

'Oh, umm, that's uhh, that's very nice of you but I think I'm gonna take a few months to myself first,' Seth mumbled. 'You know, just enjoy hanging with you guys before I start looking for a ball and chain to drag me down.'

'Bu-'

'Summer, can I have a quick word with you please,' Claire interjected forcefully.

'Umm, yeah, sure, back in two.' They both rose from the table and headed towards the bar.

'WHAT, the hell are you doing,' Claire whispered angrily when they were definitely out of earshot of the two guys. 'You like him, you just found out that he is totally, completely, genuinely unattached for the first time in years and what do you do, you start offering to set him up. Are you fucking insane Summer?'

'He can't know I like him okay, especially considering he doesn't like me back, so I just figured that this is the best way to make sure he doesn't discover that I'm into him.'

'Okay, you have absolutely no evidence that he doesn't like you.'

'But I have no evidence that he does either.'

'So find out, kiss him or something and see how he reacts.'

'Are you nuts?' Summer said disbelievingly. 'If I do that and he does like me then fine, everything turns out perfect, but if he doesn't then I lose my job, and if I lose my job then I can't pay the rent, and if I can't pay the rent I get evicted, and if I get evicted I move in with you and sleep on your couch and mooch off you for God knows how long. Is that what you really want, IS IT, HUH?'

'Okay, calm down, just don't go encouraging him to find someone because you know that'll only end up in heartbreak for you. I mean you heard him, he's not looking for anyone at the moment, that gives us a little time to do some investigating.'

'Investigating?' Summer said confusedly.

'You know, delving deep into the mind of Seth Cohen to try and decipher whether or not he holds the same feelings for a certain petite brunette that she does for him,' Claire replied with a grin.

'I suppose we could do that,' Summer said cautiously, 'but how?'

'The only way of course, good old-fashioned male bonding,' Claire replied, motioning to the two guys back at the table with her head. They were laughing and chattering away. 'Watch this,' she added as she dragged Summer back to the table. 'Hey baby, you've got tickets for the knicks next weekend haven't you?'

'Yeah, why?'

'Well why don't you take Seth instead, you know how much I hate basketball.' They all looked at Seth and he shrugged and nodded.

'Sure I'd like to go, if that's cool with you man.' Truthfully, basketball was of absolutely no interest to him but Andy was a decent guy and they had fun hanging out.

'Yeah no problem, so who's your favourite player?'

'Umm, Michael Jordan,' Seth replied cautiously, hoping that answer would be good enough. Everybody knew who he was, even Seth who hated sports.

'Who's your favourite current player though?' _FUCK!!_

'Umm, uhh…………uhh…………Tom Brady,' Seth replied nervously. He'd heard that name on the news before and knew he was a big sports star, he just didn't know which sport and prayed to God it was basketball. It obviously wasn't though as the other three burst into laughter.

'You really don't know shit about sports do you,' Summer said through cute giggles.

'What are you talking about, I totally know about sports,' Seth replied with a glare.

'Obviously seeing as Tom Brady plays football,' she replied sarcastically.

'Whatever, I do know about basketball though. I know what double-dribbling is,' he added proudly.

'Go on then, enlighten us with your expertise,' Claire chimed in with an amused smirk.

'It's where you take more than two steps without bouncing the ball.' At this, the other three were in stitches.

'T-th-that's travelling dumbass,' Summer gasped out through her howls. Seth went a violent red colour.

'Fine, you got me.' He mumbled embarrassedly, 'I don't know shit about sports, they're not really my cup of tea. So I bet you don't want me to come now that you know I'm a complete sports retard.' Andy grinned and shook his head.

'Don't worry about it, everybody's gotta learn at some point. You'll just learn a little bit later than sayyyyyy, everyone else in the entire freaking world.' Everybody burst into laughter again apart from Seth who had raised eyebrows and a thoroughly unamused expression on his face.

'Whatever, I'm going now.' He leant over and gave both the still giggling Claire and Summer a peck on the cheek, before sharing a thug handshake with Andy. He gave them all one last grin and roll of the eyes when he noticed they were still giggling, before turning and walking off. Summer turned to her friends with a massive grin on her face. Never had she felt more happiness and hopefulness than when Seth had told her that he was done with whoring and ready to settle down. Her friends obviously noticed her ecstatic mood as they couldn't stop grinning either.

'It's in your hands now girl,' Claire said with a grin. Summer grinned back and nodded. 'Now we just need to find out whether or not he likes you too.'

'I think he does, I've seen the way he looks at you. It's intense but it definitely isn't just lust, he wants something more,' Andy said.

'Well it's your job to find out,' Claire said to her husband.

'Me, why me,' Andy whined.

'Because you're a guy okay and he's more likely to open up to you than one of us. That's the reason I said he should go to the game with you.'

'Bu-'

'No arguments or no sex Andy,' she interjected forcefully, causing Summer to giggle and him to pout. 'Now shut up and listen, here's the plan.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay this is like, beyond awkward,' Seth mumbled. 'Why is it like this, we used to have fun before we hooked up right?'

'Seth, we knew each other for two weeks before we hooked up,' Danielle replied amusedly, 'and most of that was spent heavily flirting. Don't worry, it'll get easier.'

'It better because I don't know how much more I can take of this,' Seth replied before taking a sip of his beer. He had been there for an hour and about fifty five minutes of that had been spent in unbearably awkward silence. 'Seriously though, do you think that over the years we've become so accustomed to it that we don't work properly without sex?'

'I dunno, maybe,' Danielle replied with a sigh, taking a swig of her own beer.

'I mean think about it, when did we have our deepest and most meaningful talks.'

'After sex.'

'Exactly. So I'm thinking maybe we don't work without sex.'

'Then what are we gonna do, I can't lose you Seth.' She whispered, her lower lip starting to tremble.

'Hey, don't cry,' Seth replied softly, 'I'm not goin anywhere okay, we'll figure something out.' Danielle nodded and they settled into awkward silence again.

'Do you wanna watch a movie,' she finally mumbled after about five minutes. When Seth nodded she got off the couch and popped _Training Day_ in the DVD player. She loved that movie, it was one of her all-time favourites. She climbed back on the couch and snuggled close to Seth, resting her head on his shoulder.

About halfway through the movie, Danielle snaked her hand down and started rubbing Seth's package. He inhaled a sharp breath as he felt himself harden rapidly. 'Danielle, don't,' he groaned pleadingly.

'Why not, you know you want me to,' she whispered huskily, nipping at the sensitive spot on his neck with her teeth, knowing full well that it drove him completely insane.

'No I really don't, I like Summer,' he whispered.

'So what, I like George Clooney, doesn't mean I'm ever gonna get with him though.'

'This is different. Look, you need to stop Danielle or I don't think we'll be able to see each other at all anymore.'

'You don't mean that, you know you still want this, just relax Seth,' she whispered, straddling him and finally connecting lips with him. Seth relaxed into the kiss for a second or two, massaging his tongue rhythmically against hers, until he finally realized what he was doing.

'NO,' he said forcefully, shoving her off and standing up. 'I umm, I-I, I have to go,' he whispered as he put on his coat then headed for the door. He went to open it but was cut off with a grip on his forearm. He turned to face her.

'Why are you doing this,' she said coldly. 'You know this is just a phase don't you. Sooner or later you'll realize that you don't really like her, you'll realize that you just thought you did. Then you'll come crawling back to me, begging to start our benefits scheme again and I'm warning you, if you leave now then I can't make any promises that I'll still be interested when you finally do come back.'

'You don't get it do you,' Seth said with a disbelieving laugh. 'This is way beyond just thinking I like her Danielle, I'm falling in love with her.' Danielle looked visibly shocked but quickly composed herself.

'And you don't get it either do you,' she replied angrily. 'I am this way because of you.'

'What do you mean?'

'When I met you I was just an average eighteen year old girl who'd only ever slept with one guy, my high school sweetheart. Now I'm like this huge fucking slut and it's all because of you.'

'What, don't you dare try to pin it all on me,' Seth replied angrily, 'you were the one who chose to become who you are, not me.'

'Yeah but it was because of you that I chose to be like this. You showed me the power I could hold over guys using my sexuality, and I loved it. I became addicted, and it's your fault.'

'Oh fuck off Danielle, you're talking shit and you know it,' Seth spat. 'I'm leaving and I think we shouldn't see each other for a while, it'll give us a chance to clear our heads and figure out what we really want from this friendship.'

'WHAT FUCKING FRIENDSHIP,' Danielle screamed, tears starting to pour down her face. 'Like you put it, we just don't work without sex. So unless you're ready to quit this little funk you're in and let things go back to normal, don't fucking bother coming back.'

'Fine, I guess you won't see me for a while then because like I said, my feelings for her ain't gonna change anytime soon.'

'Fine, fuck off and get married to her and have kids in your four bedroomed semi with a porch swing. Then you can all jump in your seven-seater family car and go to pizza hut for a family meal, you pathetic asshole.'

'Fine, I'll do that, it sounds awesome,' Seth spat.

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

'FINE!' Danielle yanked the door open with force and motioned with her head for him to get out. Seth glared at her one last time before stomping out. He heard the door slam violently behind him and flinched. He rested his head on the corridor wall. What the hell had just happened, he wasn't sure but he hated it because it had resulted in him losing his best friend. He turned to face her door, a battle raging deep inside as to whether or not he should try and sort things. Before he had the chance to make a decision though, her door flew open to reveal Danielle standing there with tears pouring down her face and the nastiest glare he'd ever seen. Their eyes locked and they stood in silence for a good minute or so, before finally launching themselves at each other in a flurry of passionate kisses.

'You bitch,' Seth muttered between intense kisses as he let her drag him in by her lips, kicking the door closed behind him.

'Fuck off you prick, I hate you,' Danielle whispered angrily in reply, never once breaking physical contact with him though.

'I hate you too bitch,' he whispered as they hastily lip-wrestled their way to the bedroom, clothes being discarded in all directions, 'I hate you too.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, the two were wrapped in each others arms in bed, completely naked, exhausted and soaked in sweat. It had definitely been the most intense, hottest sex either of them had ever had. It had been passionate, but angry. Satisfying, but at the same time degrading. They had traded insults throughout and been violent and uncaring with each other. She had given him a blowjob and had bit his dick, hard, on purpose. That had been incredibly painful, yet somehow incredibly arousing too.

Seth had fucked her in ways that he didn't think she could be fucked without being snapped in two. For the last six years he had always been considerate and tried to do what she liked but not this time, this time he had been so angry that he'd done what he wanted. He had always been gentle and made sure she achieved climax at least once, not this time though. This time he couldn't have given a shit if she got off. She did in fact get off, **three times**, but he didn't care. There had been nothing gentle about it. He had never screwed one of his many conquests so roughly, so intensely, so passionately.

When he had been about to come, he'd pulled out and let go all over her face. He knew how she hated that, and that was why he'd done it. Although they were still in this huge fight, that didn't stop them from being completely freaking hot for each other. Seth didn't think he'd ever felt more horny in his entire life than when she'd reopened her door and their eyes had locked. There was something about that moment that sent both their brains into a spiral of wild passion. This had somehow resulted in them having the nastiest, most violent, yet at the same time hot and passionate sex they'd both ever had with anybody, and probably ever would have.

'I'm still not coming back,' Seth finally said to break the peaceful silence, 'we need some time apart.' Danielle sighed and nodded, softly dancing her fingers across his chest.

'I know Seth, and I'm sorry, for everything. I don't blame you for how I am, I guess I'm just jealous that you're finally getting where we both want to be while I'm still nowhere near it. I just wish it was me falling in love ya know, then you'd know how it feels to be me, it's not nice.'

'It's okay, you'll find someone,' Seth whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead before climbing out of bed and gathering his clothes, which were scattered in all directions. When he was fully dressed he turned to face her, she was still laid in bed completely naked with an incredibly relaxed and flushed face, obviously still trying to recover from being banged so hard. Seth suspected that she couldn't move she was that physically weak yet satisfied. 'So this is it I guess. Ryan's wedding is in two months, are you coming?' Danielle nodded.

'Yep, I got an invite and I'm going.'

'Good. I umm, I don't think we should see each other till then.'

'Seth, please don't do this, there must be some other way,' Danielle cried pleadingly, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Seth shook his head pitifully, feeling himself tearing up at the sight of her looking so miserable.

'There's not Danni, you know there's not. There's just so much sexual chemistry between us at the moment that we can't even be in the same room together without wanting to rip each other's clothes off. I think that a few months apart might change that.' Danielle sighed and nodded, tears dripping off her flawless face onto the bedsheets. 'Who knows, I might be with Summer by then if everything turns out perfect, and you may have even found someone too. We might meet up and find each other completely unattractive by then.'

'I doubt it,' Danielle mumbled, 'you'll always be one of the hottest guys I've ever been with.' Seth smiled.

'And you'll always be one of the most beautiful women I've ever been with but this has to stop Danni, we can't go on like this. We always knew it wouldn't last forever and this is it, I've fallen for someone. I'm not gonna say sorry for that because I'm not, I love the way she makes me feel,' Seth said softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to run his fingers through her hair. 'But I do want you to know that I love you, as a friend, as a lover, as everything you've ever been for me, I love you for it.' He leant down and gave her a soft, lingering kiss. Danielle smiled into the kiss.

'I love you too,' she whispered when they parted, 'thankyou for an amazing six years and I'll see you in a few months I guess. I hope you've found what you've been looking for by then and maybe you're right, hopefully I'll have found it too.' Seth smiled and gently wiped the tears pouring down her face away with his thumbs. He leant down and gave her one last kiss before pulling back, smiling at her, and walking out the room.

Only when he closed her apartment door did Seth lean back against it and let his emotions out. Tears began freely rolling down his cheeks. He really did love Danielle but he knew ending it with her was for the best, because he wasn't _**in**_ love with her and never would be. He was slowly falling _**in**_ love with someone else, and he loved it. He hated to see Danielle upset and knew that two months without her was going to be incredibly hard but there was no other way, if they didn't get away from each other then that raw sexual attraction would always be there, they'd probably end up having an affair even if they married other people.

Seth was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He wiped the tears away from his face and began to trudge towards the stairs as he pulled the phone out his pocket. He took one look at the caller ID and a massive grin broke out on his face. The images of Danielle's tearstained face that had been haunting his brain merely seconds ago had vanished, and now his thoughts were completely rested on one person, the person calling him. 'Hey, what's goin on?' he said brightly as he picked up.

'Hi, umm, could you come over,' Summer whispered. Seth frowned and looked at his watch, it was one in the morning and he knew something must be seriously wrong for her to call him at this hour.

'Sure, is everything okay?' he asked worriedly.

'Uh huh,' she replied in an airy voice that he could see right through, even on the phone. 'I just really need you, I mean I need to see you.'

'Summer, are you sure everything's okay?' Seth said, really starting to get worried.

'Seth, no more questions please,' she replied pleadingly in barely more than a whisper. 'I'll explain when you get here, please just come.'

'Okay, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, do you want me to stay on the phone until I get there because I will?'

'No that's okay, just hurry, _**please**_?' she begged.

'Okay, bye Sum.'

'Bye.' Seth hung up and immediately broke into a run down the stairs. He was frantic, he could just tell by her tone of voice that something had happened, something devastating to her and if it upset her, it upset him. Seth knew something was seriously wrong, and he was absolutely fucking terrified.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Oooooooh, some long awaited drama coming up for you in the next few chapters folks. Extra points go to anyone who can guess what's goin on, I can gurantee that it's not what you'll expect. Hope you enjoyed this one people, please leave lots of reviews telling me if you did or didn't. THANKS!**


	9. Comforting you the right way

**A/N – Last chapter received some of the heaviest criticism I've ever gotten, which I have absolutely no problem with as long as it's constructive. However, some reviewers decided to leave criticism that was far from constructive, but simply rude and downright offensive. One reviewer in particular, decided to leave a one word review. "Boring." If you think my story is boring then you can either a) tell my why it's boring and how you think I can improve it, or b) stop reading and keep your nasty comments to yourself. It's as simple as that. Sorry for this little rant and I'd like to thank anyone who left positive reviews or constructive criticism. Anyway, on with the story, please leave reviews.**

**P.S – I know it doesn't seem very SS at the moment but don't worry, it will be in good time. Also, I guess that what I planned isn't as surprising as I'd hoped as several of you guessed it. I actually had a few scenarios in mind and eventually just went with the easiest one to write. I know, I'm lazy :)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey, I got here as fast as I could, what's wrong?' Seth panted breathlessly and worriedly when Summer's door finally opened. She didn't look upset or hurt or anything bad at all, she looked quite normally really, completely beautiful in her cute pyjamas with little hearts all over them.

'Nothing, I just couldn't sleep and wondered if you wanted to hang out?' she whispered in reply, not looking at him. 'Uhh, come in.' Seth studied her anxiously as he followed her in and closed the door behind him. He didn't buy it for a second, something was definitely up.

'Come on Summer, please just tell me what's going on,' he replied desperately. 'You don't just call someone up at one in the morning because you're bored and wanna hang out, talk to me.'

'Yeah, umm, do you want a drink? I think I've only got root beer or cherryade, I really need to go shopping,' she replied with a small, strained laughed, her eyes darting nervously from him to the floor.

'Summer, don't do this okay,' Seth said, his voice rising slightly in frustration. 'You sounded distraught on the phone, you really got me freaking out, then I get here and you won't talk to me.'

'Okay, so I was thinking we could watch a movie. _American Pie_ maybe, that's kinda my favourite,' Summer replied as casually as possible, though the pitch of her voice was significantly higher than last time, something that Seth took to mean she was close to cracking.

'Fine, if you wanna be like that, I'm leaving,' he snapped angrily before turning and heading for the door. When he got there though, he was interrupted by a small voice.

'Seth, please don't go.'

'Then are you gonna talk to me,' he said as he turned round to face her. Summer nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.

'I umm…………uhh…………uhh, I-I, I ju……………I just hate her so much,' she whispered pitifully, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. Seth's heart broke at the sight, he had ever seen anything so sad yet at the same time beautiful.

'Oh Sum,' Seth said softly as he rushed back over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. She buried her face in his chest, whimpering and sniffling heavily. He could feel her tears moistening his shirt. 'Sum, what happened?'

'I…………I h-hate her s-s-so m-much,' she choked out again through sobs, which where becoming more hysteric by the second.

'Ssssssh, it's alright. Who do you hate, did someone hurt you?' he whispered worriedly. She shook her head against his chest. 'Then what happened?'

'I g-got a m-m-message, it's on th-the a-answering m-machine,' she sobbed. She then composed herself enough to look up and stare into his eyes. 'Please don't make me listen to it again Seth,' she whispered in the most pleading tone he'd ever heard.

'Okay, but I need to hear it.' She nodded and buried her face in his chest again. He shuffled them over to the phone stand, practically supporting her whole weight she was leaning on him that heavily. He didn't care though, all he ever wanted was to support her and be there if she needed someone to lean on, it was more important to him than anything else in the world. He pressed the play button on the machine and it made the harsh beeping sound. 'No Seth, please, I can't,' Summer sobbed hysterically.

'Sssssh, it's alright.' He tilted her head sideways and pressed one ear tightly against his chest, then covered the other one with his hand so she was completely deaf to the world. Suddenly the room was filled with a female voice filled with sorrow.

'_Hi Summer. I realize it's late over there but I thought you oughta know this as soon as possible. You don't know me but my name is Andrea Gilmore, I'm actually your godmother and your mom's best friend. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your mom, she uhh…………s-she passed away earlier today. She's been suffering with an inoperable stomach tumour for months but she died peacefully in her sleep this afternoon. I know this may come as a shock to you but I thought you had a right to know, she was your mother after all. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that the funeral will be next Friday at San Diego Catholic Church on the corner of Moreland Street. You don't have to come, you don't have to reply to me, I just wanted to let know. Okay, bye Summer and again, I'm sorry.'_

By the time the message was finished, Seth had tears glossing over his eyes. As if this poor woman hadn't been through enough, she now had to contend with the death of a woman who had walked out on her years ago. 'Is it over,' Summer mumbled into his chest when she realized he'd stopped gently rocking her back and forth.

'Yeah, it's over, I'm so sorry Sum,' Seth whispered sadly after he'd pulled her head out of his chest, staring at her deeply with sorrow filled eyes. 'Is there anything I can do for you,' he added softly.

'Yeah, umm, can you stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone,' she muttered weakly. Seth smiled and nodded.

'Of course, I'll just go home and grab some stuff, I'll be back in half an hour okay.'

'No, Seth please don't leave me, _**PLEASE**_,' Summer cried, breaking into a fit of uncontrollable sobs and clinging to his arm for dear life. Seth didn't say anything, he just moved forwards and wrapped her in another tight embrace. He let her bury her face deep in his chest again. He heard her mumble something repeatedly against his chest. He was pretty sure she was saying "everybody leaves" and it broke his heart. He knew everybody in her life had left her. Well not him, he would gladly stay with her until the end of time.

'It's okay Summer, I'm not goin anywhere,' he whispered softly into the top of her head. 'I've got a better idea, how about you gather up some things and come stay with me tonight.' Summer pulled away and nodded, wiping her snotty nose with the back of her hand.

'God, you must think I'm so pathetic,' she muttered weakly, not looking at him. Seth cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes.

'Hey, I don't think you're pathetic okay, far from it actually. I think you're a smart, strong, mature, beautiful woman, but you're only human. I know that if I was the one going through this, I'd be taking it a hell of a lot worse than you are,' he said strongly with a reassuringly smile. His insides filled with happiness when he saw the corners of her mouth curl into a faint smile. He was actually helping her get through this, and she was letting him help her, and it just made him fall even deeper for her.

'Thanks for this,' Summer whispered softly, 'you're an amazing friend. So I'm gonna go get the stuff I need.' She turned to leave but Seth gripped her forearm, causing her to turn round and look at him.

'Hey, anytime, anywhere, I'm always here for you, whatever you need. You never forget that okay Sum.' Summer nodded and bit her lower lip to stop herself from bursting into tears. He was so amazing. He was just her boss, he didn't have to do anything for her yet here he was, on her doorstep at half one in the morning to comfort her. She wondered why it had taken so long to find him and how she'd been through so much already without him. When she was going through all the other stuff, there had been times where she'd felt like giving up. But now, with his help, she knew she could get over this. As long as she had him, she knew she'd be fine.

'Yeah, umm, back in two,' she whispered before heading off towards her bedroom. Seth parked himself on her couch and put his head in his hands. It was weird because he was so connected to her, he actually felt her grief and sadness. He was seriously upset about her mother dying, simply because it upset her. He wanted her to share her pain with him, to let him take some of it away. He looked up when he heard her shuffle back in. She'd changed into her indoor clothes, a fading, oversized UCLA sweatshirt and some tracksuit bottoms. Seth thought she looked like an angel.

'Hey, you ready to go,' he said as he got up and wrapped an arm round her waist. She just nodded in reply, letting him guide her towards the door.

'Oh, umm, wait a second,' Summer said just as they were about to step out. She turned round, ambled over to her answering machine and pressed a button. It made the trademark shrill beep before saying two words that shocked Seth. _'Message Deleted.' _She trudged back over to Seth with a weak smile on her face and surprised him by slipping her fingers through his. They both felt the warmth spread through their bodies, it felt so right it was unreal. 'Okay,' she whispered, 'let's go.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow, umm, this is a really nice place,' Summer said as she walked in.

'Thanks, you caught me on a good day, I had a major cleaning session last week,' Seth replied as he followed her in and locked the door behind them, before throwing his keys on a set of drawers and turning to face her.

'Hey, is this your brother and sister,' Summer asked curiously, picking up a picture off the mantelpiece.

'Yep, that's Sophie and Ryan.'

'Awww, she looks like such a sweetheart, and Ryan, he's cute.'

'He's engaged, the wedding's in a few months. And Soph may look cute, but she is one little hellraiser.'

'Uh huh, and are these your parents,' she replied, picking up another photo.

'Yep.' Summer looked at the photo in awe. They were wrapped in each others arms and smiling widely.

'They still look head over heels in love. They look totally adorable together,' she whispered softly.

'Oh they are, but that is definitely not a good thing. They still make out in the kitchen like high schooler's, it's freaking gross.' Summer couldn't help but weakly smirk at his words.

'Get over it you pathetic asshole, they're in love. I wish my parents had been more like yours, then maybe I wouldn't have turned out so fucked up,' she whimpered miserably, eyes starting to well up.

'Oh Sum, you're not fucked up okay, I don't know why you keep telling yourself that. Anyways, let me take your things, I'll go and put them in the guestroom,' he said, taking her bag from her.

'Umm, actually, do you think it would be okay if I stayed in your room? I-I, I'd just feel more comfortable in there,' she mumbled embarrassedly. Seth smiled and nodded.

'Yeah no problem, I'll sleep in the guestroom.' Summer nodded but hid her frown. She'd been hoping that he would spend the night with her, just cuddle up to her and wrap his arms round her. She knew that was the only way she'd feel safe and comfortable enough to go to sleep. Seth disappeared down the corridor for a few seconds and reappeared shortly. 'So are you tired, do you wanna go to bed?'

'Uhh, nah I think I'll stay up if that's okay, I don't think I'll be able to sleep.'

'Sure, do you need anything?'

'Umm…………alcohol, lots of it, and uhh, someone to talk to maybe,' she mumbled nervously in reply. Seth smiled and nodded.

'Sure, I don't think that should be too much of a problem.'

An hour later, it was two in the morning and Seth was not tired in the slightest. It seemed that Summer wasn't either as she was well on her way to finishing off their second bottle of wine. She was also pouring her heart out to him and despite being wasted, Seth knew she was speaking from her heart, so he was clinging onto every last word like they were the most precious things on the planet.

Seth had spent enough time in bars and nightclubs over his college years to know that there were basically two types of drunkenness. On one hand, there were people who went all pale and clammy and lost the ability to talk and eventually ended up vomiting. On the other, there were people who became all flush and sweaty and loud and ended up needing to piss every two minutes. Summer was, like him, definitely the latter. She had staggered to the toilet four times in the last fifteen minutes and her cheeks were bright red. Seth couldn't take his eyes off her hair, which had become all messy due to her heatedness, and the little beads of sweat that were forming on her forehead. He didn't think he'd seen anything more gorgeous in his life, she was definitely a hot drunk in every sense of the word.

'And I'll tell you another thing I hate about her, the stupid bitch has ruined my plan,' Summer slurred.

'Plan?'

'Yeah, I had this plan where we'd meet up and she'd tell me she always loved me and that she didn't want to abandon me, but she had to for some reason that I would understand. Then we'd get to know each other and I'd learn to love her again. Now that'll never happen though. There's no chance of it now she's gone.'

'I know Sum. But you know what, if she didn't make the effort to contact you, even when she knew the end was near, then screw her. She was obviously a cold-hearted person who didn't deserve a second chance.'

'Totally, but why do I feel like this. I mean _**twenty two years**_, that's how long it's been, so why am I still upset.'

'Because she's your mother Summer, no matter how much you hate her she'll always hold a special place in your heart. She brought you into this world, so you'll always have a connection that can't be broken by time and space, no matter what.' Summer pouted and nodded before downing the remains of what must've been at least her tenth glass in one gulp.

'But you know what, she can't expect me to just forget the fact that she's been gone for over twenty fucking years, and show up to her funeral to pay my respects,' she added angrily. 'I mean what respect, I have absolutely none for her.' Seth shrugged.

'Who knows, maybe it's just her friend who wants you to come, or maybe your mom asked her to get in contact with you. I guess we'll never know,' he added with a sigh. Summer nodded and picked up the wine bottle. She didn't even bother pouring a glass this time, she just tipped the bottle upwards and necked it all in one. Seth put his head back on the couch and closed his eyes, yawning widely. He'd only drunk about a third of what she had and he was starting to feel a little tipsy, she was definitely wasted. They sat in silence for a few seconds until Seth remembered something that had been bothering him. 'Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why did you call me tonight, not Claire?'

'I dunno, I heard it and the first thing that popped into my head was that I wanted to see you. That's okay right?' Seth smiled and nodded.

'Of course, you know I'm always here for you.' Summer nodded and they settled into silence again. Seth closed his eyes and rested his head back, he was really starting to feel drowsy because of the wine. He was interrupted by Summer speaking, he didn't open his eyes but listened intently.

'I dunno, I guess I wanted you when I first heard it,' she slurred, 'and I want you even more now.' He was surprised to say the least when he felt a soft pair of lips crash against his own. He snapped his eyes open, he didn't have a clue what was going on. He put up feeble resistance when Summer started attempting to force her tongue into his closed mouth. She eventually found her mark and massaged her tongue forcefully against his, Seth was just too shocked to fight it. Plus there was the fact that he didn't want to seeing as he was in complete ecstasy. He'd thought there was sexual tension between him and Danielle, but kissing Summer was just on a whole new level. It felt so good, so right, like it was completely meant to be.

'Summer, what the hell is going on,' he panted when he finally registered what was happening and pulled away.

'I want you Seth,' she whispered seductively, making her way down his jaw and onto his neck with a mixture of kissing, licking and light biting. 'I want you to fuck me on this couch right now.' Seth was ready to blow his load right then and there she was sending his senses that wild. He stopped her though because he needed to know what was going on.

'Why do you want this, do you have feelings for me?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes,' she whispered. His heart skipped a beat at her reply. He was in heaven, a state of euphoria, and he didn't think he'd ever come down from that high, until she continued that is. 'Friend feelings, but I need you to screw me until I can't feel the pain anymore. That's why I didn't call Claire, she doesn't have a penis,' she whispered with a drunken giggle, all the while unsuccessfully attempting to get his pants unzipped. Seth felt his heart snap in two at her words. She didn't want him for who he was, she wanted him for his dick, so he could replace her grief with physical pleasure.

'Summer, I can't do this, it's not what you really want,' Seth finally said with a miserable sigh, gently pushing her away.

'Yes it is Seth,' she replied forcefully, though she was heavily slurring. She launched herself at him again, straddled one of his thighs between hers, and began to grind forward and backward. He watched in awe as she let out a small gasp and quivered in delight as her clit began to brush against his thigh. Her tracksuit bottoms were only thin so she could feel every last grind. Seth wanted to stop her but he couldn't. She'd entrapped him again, he was mesmerized. 'Oh God, you have no idea how much I want this Seth,' she moaned through small gasps of pleasure as she continued to grind against him. 'Have you never heard of good old fashioned comfort sex? Well I need it, and I want it from you. Now please Seth, fuck me,' she begged, gripping his shirt in balled fists.

'No Summer,' Seth replied forcefully as he pushed her away. 'You're messed up right now, you don't really want this. Plus, think about what it'd do to us, things would be too awkward for us to be friends and I won't let that happen, I care about you too much to lose you.'

'And I care about you,' Summer snapped angrily. 'You said earlier that you'd do anything for me. Well if you really did care about me, you'd lay me down on this couch and fuck me senseless. I don't see what your problem is anyway, am I not attractive enough for you?'

'Summer you know that's not it, you know I think you're gorgeous,' Seth replied with a sigh, 'I just don't wanna do something that we'll both regret and will end up costing us our friendship. I'm sorry Summer, but I can't.'

'Yes you can, and you will after you get a little taster of what's to come,' Summer countered with a drunken, flirty grin, snaking her hand down and rubbing his package through his pants.

'Just give it up Summer,' he said angrily as he pushed her away again, a little more forcefully than last time, 'I'm not gonna do it so stop, you don't really want this.'

'FINE,' she snapped with a drunken death glare. 'I'm going to bed. What kind of guy turns down strings-free sex anyway, I bet you really are a faggot like I first thought. Goodnight queer!' With that, she got up and half-staggered, half-stomped towards his bedroom. Seth sighed and leant his head back against the couch. Her comments had really hurt him. Talk about a high school flashback. He hadn't been called a faggot or queer in years but it still greatly upset him, especially as it had come from someone who he cared about more than she would ever know.

With a miserable frown slapped all over his face, Seth got up and headed for the guestroom. He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight. He'd spend all night awake, staring at the ceiling thinking about Summer and how they had just gone from being closer than ever, to being further apart than ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, things were exactly as Seth had expected. He was laid on his side, staring at his digital clock. 4:13, every minute felt like an hour. He knew he was exhausted and wanted to go to sleep, but his brain wouldn't let him until he figured out what he was gonna do about Summer. He had been through every scenario in his mind and he was still at a loss what to do. The only clear thing to him was that he'd definitely made the right choice in not sleeping with her. To tell the truth, he was incredibly proud of himself. He was just pissed off that he could say no to the girl of his dreams, but hadn't had the power to do it to Danielle a few short hours ago.

It's not like he didn't want to sleep with her, he really did, but he knew she was messed up and if they had done it, they would've both woken up the next day and regretted it and it would've ended up affecting their friendship. Nope, Seth knew he'd made the right choice. Only problem was, the right choice had probably caused just as much damage to their relationship as the wrong choice would've.

Seth rolled over to face the other way and jumped in shock at what he saw. A petite figure was stood in the doorway. She finally came into focus and even through the darkness, Seth could see that she had tears streaming down her face. He listened intently and heard her sniffling and whimpering heavily.

'Summer, what's wrong, are you okay,' he whispered hastily, sitting up in his bed to get a better look at her.

'S-Se-Seth, p-p-please d-don't h-hate m-me,' she sobbed hysterically.

'Oh Summer,' Seth said softly, clambering out of the bed, walking over to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. 'I could never hate you.'

'I-I'm s-such a horrible bitch,' she continued, sobbing into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms tightly round his neck. Seth didn't care that he was completely naked apart from the pair of tight white boxers that showed off his package. Normally he would've been extremely embarrassed but he didn't care about it then. He only cared about one thing, comforting her.

'Don't worry about it okay, you're in a bad place right now and I know you didn't mean it.'

'How can you not hate me, I reverted back into the slutty teenager I used to be and then I called you some nasty things, I'm horrible.'

'Summer you're not horrible,' Seth replied with a smile, 'you're grieving. You're confused and upset, and being drunk kinda doesn't help either.' She snorted amusedly at his words and buried her face in his chest, his bare chest. It was only then that he realized he was seriously exposed. 'Umm, I uhh, I should cover myself up,' he muttered embarrassedly, blushing so furiously that it could even be seen through the darkness.

'No Seth, it's okay. Will you umm, will you stay with me tonight?'

'Oh, umm…………uhh, I uhh-'

'I promise I won't try anything,' she whispered embarrassedly. 'I realize now that you were right, we would've regretted it, it would've been awkward and affected our friendship.' Seth breathed a huge sigh of relief, that was one problem out of the way. 'Please Seth, stay with me,' she begged.

'Okay, come on.' He went to pull her towards the bed but she stood firm.

'No, your bed, I feel kinda guilty about kicking you out of it in the first place,' she mumbled sheepishly. Seth smiled and nodded so she took his hand and dragged him into his bedroom. 'Okay, which side do you want?' Seth rolled his eyes.

'I don't give two shits, just get your ass in there.' He watched on happily as she cracked a faint smile and climbed in. Seth slipped in next to her and was delighted when she turned toward him and snuggled into him. He inhaled a sharp breath though when she started to touch him.

Summer softly let her hands roam his torso, careful to keep it above the belt though. She was shocked to find that he had quite toned abs, pecs and arms, his clothes gave him a scrawny look but that was definitely not the case. Eventually Seth couldn't handle it anymore. 'Summer,' he groaned, 'you said you-'

'I know. I'm sorry, it's kinda a natural reaction,' she whispered embarrassedly. She finally settled into position, her hands and face pressed against his chest.

'Are you gonna be okay,' Seth whispered after five minutes comfortable silence.

'You know what, I think I am, thanks to you.'

'Me, what did I do?'

'You're just…………you're you, and that's all I need right now to get me through this. Anyways, goodnight Mr Cohen.' Seth could feel her lips curl into a smile against his chest and he broke into a massive one of his own because of it. It was a long running joke they had, they would call each other by their formal names because both knew the other hated it.

'Night Miss Roberts,' he whispered in reply before resting his head on the pillow. He was surprised to find that he wasn't getting sexually aroused, simply because there was nothing sexual about it. It just felt right, and amazing, and perfect in every single way. They both knew what it was. It was just two people who for the first time in their lives, were exactly where they should be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – You guys were so awesome with reviewing last chapter that I decided to get this out ASAP. Since I took the time to get this out extra quick for you guys, I think it would only be fair if you continue to comment. If you do so, I'll always try to update ASAP. CHEERS!!**

**P.S – This fic is about to become quite smutty so it will be changed to an M rating before the next chapter. I suggest you either add me to your alert list or start checking the M rating page daily. MUCH LOVE!!**


	10. Impulses

**A/N – Thank you for the nice reviews folks. It seems that nearly all of you liked last chapter. I realize now that I was getting criticized so badly because of the lack of SS interaction. Don't worry, there will be plenty of it from now on. However, I can't promise any physical action and I can't promise that they'll get together anytime soon, I hope this doesn't put you off reading. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter and please leave a review.**

**WARNING – This chapter will contain some of the smuttiness I promised so be warned.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth awoke to a delightful smell. He sat up with his eyes still closed, his head automatically gravitating towards the enchanting odour. He finally opened his eyes to see most awesome thing he'd ever seen. The girls of his dreams was standing at the end of his bed, flashing her breathtaking smile at him, with a tray piled with the biggest stack of pancakes he'd ever seen in her hands. Just when he thought he couldn't fall any harder for her, she went gave him his two favourite things in the world…………food, and the pleasure of her company.

'Hey sleepyhead,' Summer said brightly with a grin, 'hungry?'

'Always. You didn't have to do this for me Summer.'

'Oh I didn't, these are for me. You can cook your own you lazy asshole, I was just asking if you were hungry and you are so you best get up and make something,' she replied with a sweet smile. Seth just raised his eyebrows and gave her a highly unamused look. 'Just kidding, these are for both of us,' she replied brightly. 'Do you mind if I uhh?' she mumbled nervously, motioning to the bed.

'No of course not, hop in.' Summer smiled thankfully before setting the tray down and slipping under the covers close to him, then picking it back up and resting it on her lap.

'Okay, here's your knife and fork, I'll divide them up. 70-30 to me okay.'

'WHAT, HELL NO!! It's my pancake mix, my cooker, _**my**_ freaking apartment. If anything it should be 70-30 to me.'

'But I made them,' Summer whined. '60-40 to me, that's my final offer.'

'How about 50-50 or I kick your ass out and you walk the four miles to your apartment, starving and still in your pyjamas,' Seth replied with a sweet smile.

'Ugh, fine, 50-50, asshole,' she muttered, though Seth could tell by the smirk on the face that she had always planned to give him half and just enjoyed the banter. She cut the large stack straight down the middle and pushed the piles to separate sides of the plate. They sat chomping their pancakes in comfortable silence, playfully intertwining their feet and toes together under the bedsheets. It was weird because neither of them were thinking anything of it, it felt that damn natural. It was like they'd been a couple for years and it was just a morning routine they'd perfected.

'So, is there gonna be any weirdness or awkwardness between us because of last night,' Seth said cautiously after he'd finished his food and set down his cutlery.

'What happened last night, I don't really remember,' Summer replied teasingly with a smirk. 'Just kidding,' she added with a grin when she saw his serious face. 'I don't think us staying in the same bed will create weirdness because it was just you being there for me when I really needed someone, thanks for that by the way.'

'No problem.'

'Me begging you to fuck me on the other hand, that might be a little more difficult to forget about,' she mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

'It'll only be awkward if you make it awkward because I won't Summer,' Seth replied with a reassuring smile. 'I know you were upset and drunk and not thinking straight, as far as I'm concerned it didn't mean anything and it's already forgotten.' Summer looked at him a smiled widely.

'Thanks Seth. I'm really sorry, I was drunk and stupid.'

'Forget about it. Speaking of drunkenness, I thought you'd have a raging hangover this morning.'

'Well two years of teenage alcoholism kinda made me more resistant to the stuff than most people,' Summer replied with a shrug. 'Having said that, I'm surprised how good I feel considering I got so little sleep.'

'What time is it?'

'Umm, half eight, we both only got four hours.'

'Yeah that is weird, normally I need at least eight or I wake up half dead, but I feel surprisingly refreshed too.' They both knew what it was but obviously couldn't admit it to each other, both spending the night wrapped up in the body of the person they were falling in love with had left them feeling happy and re-energized.

'Yeah so umm, we better hurry or we're gonna be late for work.' Seth's mouth dropped open at her words.

'Summer you are _**not **_working today, or for the rest of the week that matter. Your mom just died, you need some time off,' Seth said strongly.

'No I don't,' Summer countered fiercely. 'I've thought about it all night and made a decision. I'm not going to her funeral. I'm not letting her be a part of my life when she's been gone for over three quarters of it, just for me to have to grieve over her. Nope, before I'd heard that message last night I'd not thought about her in a long time and I don't intend to start now. I got all that shit outta my system last night and now I'm going on with my life as normal.'

'Are you one hundred percent sure you've made your peace with it Summer,' Seth said cautiously, 'because if you haven't and you keep it all bottled up, that can lead to some kind of breakdown or something. If you're still the slightest bit upset about this you still need more time. So, are you sure you're ready to move on?' Summer nodded her head firmly, she genuinely was sure.

'Yes I'm sure. I know she was my mother and all but I've hated her for so long that I've considered myself motherless for years. I mean everything shitty that's ever happened to me in my life leads back to her or her abandonment in some way. I think one night is enough time spent grieving over her.' Seth nodded.

'Okay, if that's what you want, but can I give you a word of advice?'

'Always.'

'I know you may not wanna hear this,' Seth mumbled cautiously, 'but I think it might be a good idea to try and work things out with your dad.' Summer sucked in a sharp breath at his words and looked away from him.

'And why do you think that,' she replied stonily.

'Because you said it yourself, he's been a bad father but sometimes on rare occasions he's actually shown affection or concern for you, love even. Look how upset you were last night Summer, imagine how heartbroken you'd be if your dad died while you hated him too. Unlike your mother, you know where to find him, you can fix things. I know this may sound stupid, but it's easier to lose someone you love and have a good relationship with, than it is to lose someone you hate and don't have a good relationship with but know you could've loved if you'd made the effort.' Summer nodded, knowing he was right. If her dad died without her giving him the chance to prove he was a good father and that he loved her, she'd never forgive herself.

'I'll think about it,' she whispered, still not looking at him.

'That's all I ask,' Seth replied. 'I'll support you whatever you decide, I was just offering my opinion, that's all.'

'Thanks, I appreciate it,' she muttered.

'No problem.'

'Yeah umm, do you mind if I take a shower?'

'No not at all, in fact I'm gonna take one too. Don't worry, I've got two so we don't have to get in together, unless you want to that is?' he replied with a cheeky grin.

'I think I'll pass,' Summer replied with a roll of the eyes. Seth shrugged and nodded.

'Suit yourself. There are some women's products in my bathroom if you wanna use them. Danielle's brought them over before,' he mumbled, blushing embarrassedly.

'Oh yeah, Danielle. How did it go last night, I didn't interrupt did I?'

'Umm, no I was just leaving, and uhh, things didn't go too well. I kinda had sex with her,' he muttered, looking at the floor.

'WHAT, you told me you were done, you fucking liar,' Summer spat viciously. 'I don't want friends that I can't trust, we're done Seth,' she added, turning away from him to stop him from seeing the tears in her eyes.

'I'm sorry Summer, she seduced me and I gave in. I know I'm a pathetic, weak asshole but I promise you, we really are done this time,' Seth said desperately.

'How can I trust you?' Summer whispered sadly.

'Because I'm having no contact with her at all anymore.' Summer turned to face him at his words, a curious expression on her face.

'How come, I thought you were friends?'

'We are, but unless we spend some time apart we're always gonna have the urge to screw like rabbits. So we've agreed to have absolutely no contact until Ryan's wedding in two months time and hopefully the sexual tension will have fizzled out by then. Please Summer, I know I fucked up but I'm not lying this time, we really are done.'

'Okay, just don't lie to me again.'

'Okay but I kinda wasn't lying last time. I genuinely thought we were done but then she went and seduced me, the evil temptress.'

'Whatever, you're just another dumbass guy who thinks with his dick.'

'Hey, it's not my fault that the bigger of my two heads isn't on my shoulders,' he replied with a cheeky grin. Summer couldn't help but giggle and smirk at his joke.

'You are so gross, now get out while I shower dumbass.'

'Actually, I think I should be able to watch, you know, as a present for letting you stay over.'

'OUT!!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was sat on the couch, plugged into his ipod, tapping his foot impatiently. In the time that Summer had been in the shower, he had showered, brushed his teeth, dressed and read a comic book. Now he was starting to get annoyed. Was it some kind of gene that was only passed onto women that made them take so fucking long to get ready in the morning? His mom was the same, as was Danielle and every other girl he'd ever dated/fucked.

Seth was surprised that he wasn't worried about Summer in the slightest. When she'd said she was over her mother's death, he'd been able to tell that she was telling the complete truth. It was shocking that she'd gotten over it so fast considering the state she'd been in last night, but he suspected that was just who she was. He knew that one bad thing after another had happened to her so he figured she'd had to learn to get over things pretty quickly and move on. He sort of envied her for being able to do that, he knew that if it had been his mother that had died then he'd never get over it, _**ever**_. But then again, he was pretty close to his mother and loved her to pieces, whereas Summer hated hers and hadn't seen her in over two decades.

Seth popped his earphones out and listened intently. The shower had stopped running which evidently meant she was out. Deciding to go and see what the hold-up was, Seth jumped off the couch and headed for his bedroom.

'Hello, Summer, you nearly ready?' he shouted, accompanied by a few gentle raps on the closed door. When he got no response, Seth started to get a little concerned. Who knew what was going on in there, he certainly didn't and that scared him. All sorts of scenarios started running through his mind. She could've slipped in the shower and banged her head. She could've been lying about being okay and hurt herself, he had razor blades in his bathroom. Then again, she could've just crawled back into bed and fallen asleep again. Seth didn't know, and it was killing him.

Deciding that he needed to know that she was okay, Seth spoke up. 'Summer, if you don't answer me then I'm coming in.' He stepped back and waited for a response. After a minute of waiting and praying for her to talk to him, he became too freaked out to wait any longer. Without a second thought, Seth burst through the door.

_**OH SHIT!!**_

She was fine, in fact she was more than fine, she was perfect. Summer had one leg on his bed while standing on the other, rubbing some kind of moisturising cream up and down it. She was also completely stark naked apart from a pair of sexy white lace panties. The reason she hadn't heard him was because she was plugged into her ipod, humming softly as she rubbed.

Seth couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't even breathe. All he could do was marvel at her beauty. She was about a million times more perfect than he'd ever imagined, and he'd imagined she would be the most beautiful woman on the planet. He knew he should get out fast before she saw him but he couldn't rip his eyes away. He wanted to memorize everything, to imprint the sight in his brain forever. The way her soft but firm breasts slightly bounced as she vigorously rubbed the cream on her leg. The way her shower damp hair fell midway down her perfectly smooth back. The way her panties hugged that firm, peach shaped butt. He wanted to remember it all, because it was heaven and then some more.

Seth was snapped out of his trance by a loud shriek. 'OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'

'Umm, uhh, uhh, I-I, uhh.' He stuttered in horror as he watched her pick up the blouse she had been about to put on and hug it tightly to her chest, shielding her magnificent breasts from view.

'SETH, GET OUT!' Summer said loudly, her cheeks a bright red colour.

'Oh my G-G-God, I-I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry,' he stammered out, averting his attention to the ceiling. Definitely not as interesting, but he had less chance of being slapped by it. 'I umm, uhh, I just wanted to see what the hold-up was,' he added weakly.

'So you decided to just barge in without knocking, what the fuck is wrong with you,' Summer replied with an exasperated sigh.

'Hey I did knock okay, you didn't reply and I got scared,' he replied annoyedly but still not daring to look at her.

'Scared?'

'Yeah, scared that something might've happened.'

'I'm getting ready for work, what the fuck could've happened Seth?'

'People slip in the shower and knock themselves out all the time,' he mumbled, eyes still firmly planted on the ceiling. 'Damn, that sounded a lot less stupid in my head. Oh my God, you hate me don't you,' he muttered into his hands, which he had put his head in.

'How long have you been there?'

'About two seconds I swear,' Seth replied quickly.

'It was an accident so I forgive you, but will you please get out,' Summer whispered pleadingly. Seth took his head out of his hands and immediately dropped it towards the floor without taking a peek. He nodded glumly at the floor.

'Yeah, umm, I'm gonna wait outside. I'm really sorry Sum.'

'It's okay, just go, NOW!'

'Okay, going, chill woman.' Seth turned round and trudged out the door. When the door had closed, Summer broke out into big a smile. She put in her ipod again and started humming to Kelly Clarkson as she moved on to moisturising the other leg. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face because of what she'd just seen, confident and cocky Seth Cohen stuttering and blushing like a virgin just because he'd seen her boobs. Plus there was the fact that she definitely hadn't failed to notice the rather large bulge forming in his pants.

Yeah, she definitely still had it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Masturbation sucks. Seth was finding that out all too well. He'd rarely had to do it for the last eight years because he'd always had Danielle or some random to make him come when he was feeling horny. Now though, with this non-contact agreement with Danielle and the fact that he'd deleted every hot random from his phone contacts in order to completely focus on Summer, he was having to do it himself. Yeah, not so easy when you're out of practise.

Seth jerked and jerked and jerked but he just couldn't release. He needed it more than ever, he didn't think he'd ever been more aroused and never would be more aroused after what he'd just seen. But no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't let go. It seemed that good old lefty, who had gotten him through many lonely nights in high school, simply couldn't do it for him anymore.

Suddenly, an idea struck Seth. Nearly every time he'd come in the last eight years, it had been on/in a hot woman. He ran out of the guest bathroom into the bedroom, his rock hard tool still hanging out, and started to rummage through a drawer.

AHA! FHM magazine, just what he'd been looking for. With a goofy grin, he ran back into the bathroom, not bothering to lock the door he was in that much of a hurry. He flipped the magazine open and looked through it. Jennifer Love Hewitt, the cover girl, scantily glad in bra and panties. Yeah, she'd do. He had to remember to get rid of the evidence this time though. Last time Sophie had visited him about a year ago, she'd asked why two pages of the _Spiderman 3 the movie_ picture book she'd gotten him for Christmas that year were stuck together. That had been pretty embarrassing because his parents had known the answer to that question and given him disgusted glares. What, he couldn't help it that Kirsten Dunst was mega hot.

Seth started trying again, staring intently at the hot actress. 'Come on Jennie, help me out here, I'm dying,' he grunted at the magazine as he stroked furiously. I still wasn't working though, she still couldn't compare to Summer. 'DAMMIT,' he shouted frustratedly, picking up the magazine and throwing it in the bathroom trashcan. He leant back against the bathroom wall and closed his eyes, thinking of her.

He thought about her perfectly flat stomach, her perfectly firm breasts, her perfectly peachy ass, those gorgeous brown eyes, that cute little nose, those soft and luscious lips, her perfect personality. Still though, he just couldn't do it.

Determined not to give up, Seth pumped until his hand and dick hurt and little beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. He froze though when he heard Summer shout.

'SETH, THERE'S NO TOOTHPASTE IN YOUR BATHROOM, I'M LOOKING IN THE GUEST ONE OKAY.'

OH SHIT, OH FUCK, OH GOD. She obviously thought he was in the kitchen or something. He knew he hadn't locked the door in his haste to get off. He watched in horror as the door swung open to reveal her, toothbrush in hand.

'_Oh no, not good, not good at all.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth watched in terror as Summer's eyes darted from his face down to his rock hard manhood, which was still tightly locked in his hand, mid-stroke. Her gaze lingered down there far too long, making him uncomfortable and causing his cheeks to burn up rapidly. He tried to talk but words just wouldn't come, he just stood there ready to die of embarrassment, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Eventually Summer looked into his eyes again. Her cheeks were also bright red. All Seth wanted to do was tuck his dick back in and run away but he couldn't, he was too horrified to move. This was his worst nightmare coming true.

All of a sudden though, Summer put her toothbrush on the side of the sink and started to advance towards him. Seth just knew he was about to get a slap for jacking off over walking in on her naked. He closed his eyes, ready for impact. About ten seconds later though, when he still hadn't received the suspected slap, he cocked open one eye and was stunned by what he saw.

Summer was kneeling down right in front of him, looking up at him with a weird look in her eye. NO WAY, surely she wasn't about to-…………oh my God, she was.

Seth gasped in shock when Summer pushed his hand away and took his hardness in her own. He groaned in pleasure when she gave him a few slow strokes. In those few hand movements from her, he felt a million times more pleasure than he had in the whole ten minutes he'd been trying to get himself off.

'Oh God,' he groaned, 'Summer, wh-'

'Ssssssh, just relax Seth,' she whispered, not taking her eyes off his manhood. She tilted and turned her head in various directions as if she was studying it from every angle. Seth didn't know whether to be self-conscious, embarrassed or just completely freaking turned on. He was actually feeling a mixture of all three. Part of him hated being so exposed in front of her, he was scared that she might not like what she was holding, but another side loved the fact that the girl of his dreams had his dick in her hand.

He let out a sort of shocked squeak and closed his eyes in pleasure when she started stroking him again. She started off slow, then gradually increased her speed until she was wildly thrashing up and down. Then she decided to mix it up and alternate between slow and fast for a while. Seth had never been in so much pleasure, not just because he was desperately craving release, but also because it was Summer Roberts doing it to him. _**The **_Summer Roberts, as in the woman he'd fantasized about every night since the day he'd met her.

Seth opened his eyes and looked down at her, her face was all flushed and a smile was curled on her lips. She looked up at him and their eyes locked as she continued to stroke him. To his surprise, she broke into a wide, mischievous grin. Damn this girl knew how to play mind games with him.

Then next thing Seth knew, Summer started to move her head towards his manhood. He gasped, this couldn't be happening, could it? When she'd first walked in on him he'd considered it his worst nightmare, but now it was fast becoming the dream he'd had every night for God knows how long. Well that wasn't strictly true, this was only part of the dream. In the dream she did this to him, then he returned the favour, then they made passionate love all night, then they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Seth closed his eyes and moaned loudly when she finally reached him. She kissed his tip first, then rolled her tongue round it a few times, then slowly took him in. He bucked his hips in ecstasy and snapped his eyes open, and what he saw made him use all his strength and determination not to come right there and then.

Summer had him all the way in her mouth, roaming her tongue up and down while she looked up and stared intensely into his eyes. Seth knew it wasn't right to think it, but he thought she had the perfect eyes for sucking dick. They were just so big and deep and gorgeous, and the way she stared up at him as she worked him was enough to make him have to use all his composure not to lose control.

'Oh my God Summer,' he moaned softly, running his hands through her perfect brunette hair as she began to slowly move up and down. She worked him extra slow, swirling her tongue round in ways that drove him insane and occasionally giving him a soft bite.

Eventually she began to increase her speed until she got to the point where she had to grip his hips for support as she thrashed her mouth up and down his manhood. After five minutes, Seth started to get close. Never had he been given such an amazing blowjob in all his life, and he'd had hundreds. It wasn't just because she had skills though, because she undoubtedly did, but also because it was her. Every little noise she made, every little flick of her tongue gave him more pleasure than eight years of sex with random women ever had. Sex with Danielle had always been amazing because he cared about her, but Summer doing this to him was just so much deeper. It wasn't just physically pleasurable, it was emotionally thrilling too. It meant something to him, he wasn't sure if it did for her too but he was gonna find out. He hoped it did but even if it didn't, he'd still remember every second of it until the day he died.

S-S-Summer' Seth gasped breathlessly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 'S-S-Summer, s-stop, I-I-I'm c-close.' Summer just moaned and shook her head, not once relinquishing her tight suction on him. Seth felt ecstasy beginning to rise up inside of him. He began to gasp uncontrollably, leaning back and gripping the sides of the counter so hard that his knuckles went white. 'O-oh, oh, oh God, S-Summer, I-I'm c-coming,' he moaned loudly.

Summer felt him begin to throb in her mouth before finally exploding powerfully. Waves of bliss washed over Seth as he groaned and gasped rapidly. Never had he had such an amazingly intense orgasm, it was completely and utterly mind-blowing. Summer swallowed every last drop of his release before finally letting him out of her mouth. She licked his tip, making sure she'd mopped up every last drop of come with her tongue. After she was sure he was done, she gave him a final few strokes before standing up and wiping her mouth. Her cheeks were a flaming red colour.

'Tuck yourself in and then we can go, we're already late,' she whispered, not looking at him. Seth nodded and did as he was told. 'Umm, I just have to brush my teeth, give me two minutes.' He nodded and trudged out of the bathroom. What the hell had just happened and what did it mean? Seth wasn't sure but whatever it meant, it was fucking awesome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride to work was anything but nice. It was spent in complete silence, both of them too scared to even look at the other. Despite being totally consumed by how amazing it had been when she'd actually been doing it, Seth was now beginning to see the downside of the morning's events. They had been lucky to survive the whole her begging him for comfort sex thing with their relationship intact, but this newest development had definitely made things extremely awkward.

They were stuck in a traffic jam on the middle of Brooklyn Bridge. When the car finally came to a complete standstill, Seth turned to look at Summer. She was wringing her hands together and staring out the window into space, obviously deep in thought. He knew he had to talk to her, to try and sort out the weirdness before it wrecked their friendship.

'Summer,' he said softly.

'Hmmm?' she replied, turning to face him.

'Do you mind telling me what the hell happened back there?' She whipped her head round and looked out the rear window of his black company BMW.

'Umm, I think you cut him up, that's why he honked and flipped you off.' Seth rolled his eyes at her words.

'You know what I mean Summer. Back at the apartment, what was that?'

'I don't know Seth,' Summer replied with an exasperated sigh, 'I don't know okay.'

'Okayyyyyy, well what did it mean?' Summer sighed and fully turned to face him.

'Have you ever had an impulse Seth?'

'A what now?'

'An impulse, it's when you see or hear something or whatever, and it sparks an overwhelming urge to do something. All logic goes from your brain, you don't think about the consequences, you don't think about anything really, this power just takes over and you and makes you do this particular thing, that's an impulse.'

'Uh huh, and that's what happened back there?' Summer nodded.

'Yep, I know it's weird but when I saw you I just, I-I, my brain, my heart, everything just screamed at me to do it, so I did. All reasoning went from my brain. Besides, I know enough about guys pleasuring themselves to know that you umm…………y-y-you seemed to be uhh, struggling shall we say.' Seth blushed furiously and nodded affirmative. 'Well you're my friend and you looked like you needed help. My brain just snapped when I saw you and that's the only thing I could think about, helping you.'

'Well don't worry, you umm, you definitely helped.'

'Good,' Summer replied with a smile. 'Besides, I got the feeling it might've had something to do with what happened before and I felt guilty about it. Was it because of, umm, you know, you walking in on me?' Seth blushed furiously and nodded.

'Well that's okay. Look Seth, it didn't mean anything and things will only be weird between us if you make them weird, because I certainly won't. Just think of it as a friend helping out a friend, you were there for me last night when I needed help and this morning I just returned the favour.'

'That's funny, because I still feel like I'm the one that should be returning the favour,' Seth replied with a grin as the traffic began to move and he started to drive again. Summer smirked and slapped his arm playfully.

'Seriously though, I'm not gonna apologize for it because I don't regret it, it was fun,' she mumbled, her cheeks burning up wildly. 'Was it good for you?'

'Yeah, umm, it was uhh, it was actually the best I've ever had,' he muttered embarrassedly.

'Really,' Summer replied with a grin, 'well I guess those years I spent as a slut weren't all for nothing then, at least I learnt how to suck dick good.' Seth stared at her open mouthed, completely shocked by her words.

'What's going on with you?'

'Umm, what?'

'Well you've acted very strangely over the last day. Let's just say you've been more Danielle than Summer.'

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well I just never thought in a million years that you'd ever act the way you have this morning.'

'Why? Poor little shy unconfident Summer, she's probably frigid, scared of sex, is that what you think?' she replied angrily.

'Oh my God, I can't believe you're actually getting offended at the fact that I'm saying you're not a slut,' Seth said exasperatedly. 'I don't think you're frigid, I just thought you were a little more careful with your sexual activities than say, me, Ruth or Danielle.'

'Well I'm not okay, I last had sex on New Years Eve and it was with a complete random, I don't even remember his name,' she replied with a smug smile, as if it was something to be proud of.

'And you think that's a good thing,' Seth replied with raised eyebrows. 'Look, I didn't mean to offend you, all I meant was that I think you're too good for this casual hook-up shit now. You deserve a guy who will treat you like a queen, like you're the only person in the world that matters to him.'

'I know, and I want that but no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to find that guy,' she whispered sadly as Seth pulled into the parking lot of Smith & Webber. When the car came to a halt, she gave him one last sad smile before hopping out and making her way towards the entrance. Seth switched off the ignition and sat there for another five minutes with a huge frown on his face.

'Well all you need to do Summer is realize,' he whispered to himself, 'I am that guy, you're my queen.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Whew, that was one slutty chapter. I know that a lot of you may not understand or like this chapter but I just wanted to surprise you and show that despite being a shy person, Summer can still have moments of confidence. If she has the confidence to do that to him, will she buck up the courage to tell him how he feels? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please review folks, it makes me update faster. CHEERS!!**


	11. Making the first move

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews folks. 200 for ten chapters is absolutely amazing, keep it up. Here's an update for you, hope you enjoy and please leave your thoughts and views. CHEERS!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey man, you ready to go?' Andy said as the door swung open to reveal Seth.

'Yep,' he replied as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

'So, you looking forward to it?' Andy asked as they trudged down the stairs and stepped out the apartment complex.

'A bunch of huge sweaty guys running around a wooden rectangle chasing after an orange ball, what better way is there to spend a Saturday night,' Seth replied sarcastically as they hopped in Andy's car. Andy smirked at his words.

'Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it, you might just be surprised and have a good time. I mean surely it's gotta be better than having sex with some hot, random girl?' Seth raised his eyebrows at the married man's words.

'So you know about that whole chapter in my life then.'

'Afraid so. Claire is Summer's best friend so she tells her everything, and she's my wife so naturally I get in my ear relentlessly when all I wanna do is relax and watch TV.' Seth smirked.

'So you're one of them married couples huh, where she wears the trousers and you do everything she says.'

'Unfortunately yes. Well I say unfortunately but truth be told, I wouldn't have it any other way. Just don't tell her that though, she'd boss me around even more if she knew I didn't actually mind it.' Seth laughed at his words.

'Don't worry, your secrets safe with me.' Andy nodded.

'So tell me about yourself. I know we've been hanging out for months at the bar but we still don't know each other all that well.

'Okay. Umm, I was born and raised in Newport Beach southern California. We moved up to Berkeley when I was eighteen but I was just going off to college, I went to Brown. I partied, fucked and fluked my way through seven years of Ivy League law and now here I am, big-shot lawyer. That's it I guess, what about you?'

'Well, I grew up in the Bronx.'

'Really, my nana lives there.'

'Oh yeah, well I'm sure I won't have met her, unless I mugged her in my younger days that is. I kind of got in with the wrong crowd when I was a kid,' he added when he saw Seth's shocked look. 'Drugs, violence, a pretty nasty lifestyle overall. I met Claire when we were nineteen, in a very weird way might I add. I actually tried to mug her, not a very successful attempt considering I ended up asking her if she'd like to grab a coffee when I'd given her purse back. For some reason I'll never know she accepted, she must've seen the good in me or something. Anyways, I took her out and I never believed in all that love at first sight crap, but it happened. Well she soon sorted me out, I got a shit job at an autoshop. Ten years later here I am, I've been happily married to the love of my life for eight years and I now own that autoshop.'

'Nice, a real rags to riches story.'

'Tell me about it. Anyways, I feel quite blessed with the childhood I had compared to Summer's. Mine wasn't half as bad as hers, poor woman.'

'I know, she's been through so much and still come out of it an amazing person, she may well be the strongest person I've ever met. And her mother dying last week, she still can't get a break,' Seth replied with a frown.

'Yeah, Claire was a little pissed off that she called you instead of her when she found out about her mother. I think she's a little jealous that you might be becoming Summer's new best friend.'

'Yeah, we're best friends,' Seth said rather unenthusiastically, causing Andy to glance at him quizzically.

'Hey, did something happen between you two that night?'

'Umm, no, why do you ask?' he replied nervously.

'Well you two seem to have been a little uncomfortable around each other the last week, at least from what I've seen when you've both been at the bar. But Claire says it's been the same at work, so I just thought I'd ask.'

'Umm, no nothing happened. I guess she's still a little upset about her mom, that's all,' Seth answered, fiddling with the strap of his wristwatch nervously. Andy nodded and let it be, but truthfully he didn't buy it for a second. Seth seemed a little edgy on the subject matter which convinced him that something had gone on, and he was determined to find out what. Well he didn't particularly care, he was just under strict orders from his beloved wife to gather info by any means necessary.

'Okay we're here,' Andy said after a few minutes of comfortable silence, driving into a rather crowded parking lot and finding a space. 'You ready for this, your first ever live sporting event.'

'Oh yeah, should be a whole lot of fun,' Seth replied sarcastically with a roll of the eyes. Andy smirked at him.

'Tell you what, I'll bet you fifty dollars that you have a good time.' Seth pondered the offer for a few seconds before finally nodding his head.

'Yeah why not, I'll take that bet.' They shook hands to seal the deal, all the while making their way towards the large, brightly lit building in the distance that was Madison Square Garden.

'Good, prepare to lose Cohen,' Andy said with a smirk as they passed through the turnstile into the arena.

Two hours later, twenty thousand people spilled out of all angles of Madison Square Garden after watching the Knicks lose to the Detroit Pistons. Seth and Andy were in the middle of the mass, trudging along at the slow pace the crowd was moving.

'Fucking useless bastards,' Andy raved as they walked. Seth smirked at the sight of him waving his hands animatedly to emphasise the fact that he did love the New York's only major basketball team, but they really were shit. 'Anyways, where's my money,' he added.

'What, don't you mean where's my money, that was boring.' Andy raised his eyebrows.

'Oh yeah, so you weren't having fun when you were up out of your seat, screaming at the referee that he was an asshole when he called that foul that was in no way a foul.'

'I said it was boring, not uneventful,' Seth replied with a shrug, though Andy could see that he was desperately trying to hold in the smirk that would confirm that he did in fact enjoy it.

'Come on, just admit it. You had a good time tonight didn't you.'

'Ugh, fine, it was a little more interesting and enjoyable that I thought it would be,' Seth said with a sigh, pulling out his wallet and handing over fifty dollars. 'Not good enough to make me rush out and buy a season ticket, but certainly enjoyable enough to recommend that other people give it a shot.' Andy grinned and kissed the fifty dollar bill.

'Easiest fifty bucks I ever made.'

'Uh huh. So what do you wanna do now? Or do you have to go home, has your wife given you a curfew,' Seth said with a smirk. Andy mock laughed with a highly unamused look.

'For your information I can stay out as long as I want, though she starts to get worried if I'm out past one so I try to get in before then.'

'Okay, so the time now is umm, nine thirty, so that gives us over three hours to kill. So what do you wanna do?' They both looked at each other and instantly knew what the other one was thinking. They both said it simultaneously.

'DRINK!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I don't get it, how come you're not drunk,' Seth slurred three hours later as Andy practically dragged him down the street. After the game, they had gone back to Andy's place where he'd locked the car away, then they'd walked the three blocks to Joey's, the bar they met in nearly every day after work.

'Oh I don't know, I guess I'm just no lightweight,' Andy replied with a smirk. Seth was no lightweight either but he was too drunk to realize that the married man was almost completely sober. Andy had decided to do as his beloved wife had ordered and loosen Seth's tongue a little. They had played a drinking game where he had paid for the drinks and unbeknownst to Seth, who had been tipping shots of pure vodka down his throat for two hours, he had been drinking nothing but shot glasses full of lemonade.

'Oh man, I am so WASTED. But I don't care, it's all good, it's goooooooood. Hey you know what we should do. W-we should, we should, w-w-we should, umm, what's the word, uhh, we should, umm, go and buy some more drinks and beers and alcohol-lol and stuff. Yeah, that would be awesome.' Andy smirked at Seth's complete drunkenness.

'Nah, I think you've had enough for tonight buddy,' he replied as he continued to drag the great lump back to his and Claire's apartment.

'What, noooooo,' Seth whined, 'I'm fine, I'm finnnnnnne.'

'No come on buddy, you need to go to bed, sleep it off. You can sleep on our couch as long as you don't vomit.' Seth nodded but halted and looked around his surroundings. Andy watched on in amusement as he tried to figure out where he was.

'Heyyyyyyyy, Summer,' he finally slurred with an excited grin when he realized where he was.

'Yes Seth, Summer lives here,' Andy said with a grin as Seth drunkenly pointed at the large apartment building they were standing beside.

'Oh my God, we should totally wake her up, that would be so funny,' Seth replied, bending over and bursting into hysterical drunken giggles. 'HEY SUMMER, SUMMMMMMERRRR,' he shouted up at the building when he stood upright.

'Ssssssh,' Andy whispered quickly, 'Seth it's past midnight, you can't shout like that unless you wanna get arrested for being drunk and disorderly. Now come on, we're almost back to my place.'

'But Summer, I wanna see Summmmmmerrrrr,' Seth half-whined, half-slurred in reply.

'You can see Summer tomorrow okay, now come on.'

'Okay,' Seth replied brightly, a big drunken grin on his face. 'Summer is so awesome isn't she,' he added merrily as he let Andy begin to drag him down the street again.

'Yeah, she's pretty cool.'

'Pretty cool, she is way more awesome than pretty cool, she is the mostest awesomest-est woman in the whole world,' he said with a dreamy grin.

'Really, and why is that?'

'Because she just is. She's so smart and funny and sweet, plus she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, _**EVER!**_ She always looks like an angel to me.'

'Okay, seeing as you seem a little more talkative now, tell me what really happened between you two that night she found out about her mother.'

'Umm, she called me, so I went over. She cried a bit and wouldn't let me leave, so I said she could come and stay with me. So she came to my place and got drunk and begged me to fuck her, then sh-'

'I'm sorry, WHAT!' Andy cut in, eyes wide out of shock. 'Did you just say she begged you for sex?'

'Uh huh, comfort sex, I didn't do it though.'

'Why not?'

'Because she was drunk and messed up and upset and it wasn't what she really wanted. Anyways, she got all mad and called me a faggot and stomped off, but then she came in my room in the middle of the night crying her eyes out and saying sorry. Then she asked me to go to bed with her, just to sleep, so I did.'

'Uh huh, and that's why things have been a bit awkward the last week?'

'No, that's because of what happened the morning after,' Seth replied with a drunken giggle.

'Go on then, what happened,' Andy enquired amusedly as they reached his apartment building and he helped Seth up the stairs.

'I accidentally walked in on her naked,' he said with a dreamy sigh.

'No way, how did she take that?'

'Okay, she just told me to get out, which I did. Anyways, after seeing the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life I was feeling a bit horny, so I went into the guest bathroom to jerk off. She freaking walked in looking for toothpaste.' Andy gave a pained expression at his words.

'Ouch, she found you masturbating over her, I can see how that would create a bit of awkwardness.'

'But wait, I'm not done yet,' Seth replied with a drunken grin as they began to slowly trudge up four flights of stairs, Andy supporting him all the way. 'She could see that I was having a little trouble if you know what I mean.'

'I do,' Andy said with an amused smirk.

'Yeah, well you know what she did.'

'What?'

'She got down on her knees and sucked my dick like there was no tomorrow until I came.' Andy stopped dead at Seth's words, turning to face him open mouthed.

'No fucking way,' he said in complete and utter disbelief, 'she gave you a blowjob.' Seth grinned goofily and nodded.

'I swear, and it was awesome.'

'Really, I know she went through a mega slutty phase but that was like ten years ago when she was a teenager. She just doesn't seem like the type that would do that nowadays.'

'I thought that too but she did it. She told me it was just a friend helping out a friend though,' Seth said with a frown.

'And you're cool with that?' Andy asked as they finally reached his door. He propped Seth up against the wall while he fiddled with his keys before finally getting the door unlocked.

'I guess so,' Seth replied with a drunken sigh. 'If I'm honest though I wish it had meant something to her, because it sure did to me.'

'Really,' said Andy as he helped Seth onto the couch then disappearing into another room, reappearing shortly with a bucket, 'sounds like someone likes someone,' he added with a grin.

'You have no idea,' Seth drunkenly mumbled, laying down and closing his eyes. 'Hey, can I tell you a secret,' he added, giggling furiously but not opening his tired eyes.

'Go on then,' Andy replied amusedly.

'I think…………I'm falling in love with her,' he whispered, breaking into drunken giggles again. Andy didn't reply, he was too stunned to say anything. All he could think about was how his meddling wife was going to have an absolute field day with all the new information he'd gathered over the course of the night. For a brief second he thought about not telling her because he knew that too much interfering could have disastrous results, but then realized that just wasn't an option. If she ever found out that he'd kept something this big from her, she'd never forgive him.

'Umm, okay. So I'm going to bed, the toilet's on your left and if you can't make it, there's a bucket on the floor next to your head. Just roll over and vomit okay. Right, goodnight.'

'Mmmmmm, night,' Seth mumbled, already half asleep. Andy trudged into his bedroom and smiled at the sight of his beautiful wife sleeping peacefully. He stripped and slipped in next to her. She unconsciously scooted closer to him in her sleep. He started tracing kisses along her exposed neck, causing her to stir. She slowly woke up and turned to face him with a sleepy smile.

'Hey honey, you have a good time,' she mumbled drowsily, leaning forward to give him a soft peck.

'Yeah it was good, I had fun.'

'And did you find anything out?' Andy grinned at her words.

'How long have you got.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer rapidly awoke to a horrible sensation, it felt like someone was beating her. It only took her a few more seconds to realize that someone actually _**was **_beating her. 'What the hell are you doing,' she shrieked, writhing to avoid the blows.

'Me, what the hell are you doing,' Claire replied angrily, not once stopping bringing the pillow down on her best friends head. 'THIS………IS WHAT………YOU GET………FOR KEEPING………SHIT………FROM ME,' she shouted, striking Summer with a powerful blows between every other word.

'STOP, CLAIRE, STOP,' Summer shrieked breathlessly. Claire reluctantly halted the beating before giving Summer a glare and flopping down on the bed next to her. 'I knew I shouldn't have given you a key to this place,' Summer mumbled grumpily. 'Now, do you mind telling me what the hell is going on and what I've done to deserve this horrible wakeup call.'

'Why didn't you tell me,' Claire replied sulkily.

'Tell you what?'

'Everything Summer,' Claire replied exasperatedly. 'Seth went to the game with Andy last night and he got pretty drunk afterwards and told him everything. I know all about what went on that night you stayed over at his place and what happened the morning after, now why didn't you tell me?' Summer blushed violently at her words.

'I don't know okay, I guess I just thought that it wasn't that big of a deal.'

'NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL!' Claire said loudly, 'are you kidding Sum, this is huge and you know it.'

'Okay so that was a lie,' Summer replied frustratedly, 'I know it's huge but I was just too embarrassed to tell you.'

'Why Summer, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything,' Claire said softly.

'I know, but begging him to fuck me and then sucking his dick the morning after, that's not the best friend you know so I didn't know if you'd be as understanding.'

'Well try me, tell me why you did it.'

'I asked him to have sex with me because I was grieving and in a bad place and I thought physical pleasure would just take it all away, how slutty is that huh,' she whispered embarrassedly.

'Oh sweetie, that's not slutty at all. I remember when my grandma who I was really close to died, I was exactly the same. All I could think about was getting wasted and laid to take away some of the pain. I hear he didn't do it anyway which is probably good.'

'I suppose, things would've ended up being weird between us,' Summer replied with a sigh.

'What and they're not now because of the whole blowjob thing,' Claire replied amusedly, 'how the hell did that happen.' Summer couldn't help but grin at her words.

'Well it was because he accidentally walked in on me naked when I was getting ready for work. Confident Seth Cohen went out the window and he became all shy and stuttery like I normally am. At least I know he thinks I'm hot now, even if he doesn't like me.' Claire had to use all her willpower not to tell her best friend that he actually did like her, that he may have even been falling in love with her. She'd decided not to tell Summer though, she now knew they both felt the same way and was pretty confident that they'd figure it out on their own eventually. Plus Andy had begged her not to interfere too much.

'Uh huh, so then what happened?'

'Well he ran out and five minutes later I walked into the guest bathroom to grab some toothpaste. He was in there jacking off because he'd walked in on me naked,' Summer whispered with a giggle, a small blush creeping into her cheeks. 'Anyway, from what I saw it looked like he was having trouble getting off. My brain just snapped Claire, all I could think about was helping him achieve release, so I did.'

'Was it as big as you thought it was,' Claire said with an excited grin. Summer giggled and nodded. 'And did you swallow?' Summer's mouth dropped open at her words.

'What the hell has that got to do with anything,' she said exasperatedly.

'Just answer the damn question Summer, did you swallow?'

'Yes okay, yes I did,' she replied with a frustrated glare, 'I let him come right down my fucking throat, now will you please explain to me why that matters.'

'Because you only swallow when you're either **A) **nothing but a huge slut, or **B) **when you're in love. I mean come on, it's hardly vanilla flavoured is it. I know you Summer, you used to be slut but you definitely aren't one now so that can only mean one thing, that you love him.'

'I do not love him okay, at least I don't think I do,' Summer said, more to herself than Claire. Her best friend smirked at her.

'Wow Summer, you sound real sure about that.'

'Okay so I don't really know anymore. I've never felt this way before so for all I know, yes I could be in love with him. I don't want to be though, that's for sure.'

'Why not Summer, I think this is the best thing that could've happened to you. I mean look at the facts and what you know for definite. You know you're both incredibly attracted to each other, you know you have a great time together and you understand each other. Plus you know practically everything about each other, even all the bad shit that you hardly ever tell anyone, and you can still see beyond all that crap. If that's not chemistry, I don't know what is.'

'I suppose, but things are weird now because of what happened last week. How am I supposed to get closer to him, to make the first move, when things are so strained between us at the moment?' Claire grinned at her words.

'Never fear my dear, good old Claire has a plan.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth awoke to a throbbing head and a spinning room, definitely not a nice way to wake up on a Sunday morning. He was pretty used to it though, he'd done it for seven years at Brown, usually rolling over to find a naked girl that he didn't know the name of curled up against him. This time though, there was no hot naked chick. He wasn't even in a bed, he could tell that much without even opening his eyes. Seth rolled over and slowly opened his eyes. The light was blinding and it made his head throb even more, God he hated hangovers. He also loved drinking though, a lot, so he was pretty much screwed. As the room came into focus though, he saw something that took his breath away. Suddenly, his hangover didn't seem so bad.

'Morning,' Summer said brightly with a sweet smile, 'sleep well?'

'Bucket,' Seth whispered in a hoarse voice.

'Well I was expecting yes or no, but bucket works too I guess,' she replied with a grin.

'No, bucket,' Seth whispered again, this time weakly pointing to the bucket on the floor a few feet away. Summer followed his finger and instantly understood what he was about to do.

'Oh, right, hold on.' She got up, grabbed the bucket and passed it to him just in the knick of time before he started heavily puking. She scrunched up her nose disgustedly while Claire and Andy, who were sat at the table in the corner, groaned and pushed their breakfasts away.

'Thanks a lot man,' Andy said, 'suddenly not so hungry.'

'You're welcome,' Seth spluttered out between hurls.

'Ugh, what the hell did you eat for dinner last night,' he added, looking down at the bucket with a repulsed expression as he walked over.

'Vegetable soup,' Seth mumbled when he'd finally finished spewing.

'Vegetable soup before a heavy drinking session. Yeah, probably not the best idea you've ever had dumbass,' Summer chimed in with a grin. Seth looked up at her with a smirk. He was already starting to feel better for two reasons, **A)** because he'd puked, and **B)** because she was there.

'Well good morning to you too Summer. Come on then, gimme a kiss,' he said with a mischievous grin, launching himself at her with puckered lips.

'EW, NO, SETH,' Summer shrieked, writhing to fight him away but unable to control her giggling. Eventually he gave up, sitting back down on the couch.

'Anyway, what are you doing here this early?'

'It's one in the afternoon idiot,' Summer replied with a smirk, 'you're just an alcoholic who's lost track of time. I came to have a word with you actually,' she mumbled nervously, 'can we talk, in private.'

'Yeah, sure, where should we go guys,' Seth said to the other two people in the room.

'Umm, use our bedroom, just don't go in the top drawer okay.'

'Why, is that where you keep all the sex toys,' Seth said with a smirk as he and Summer made their way to the bedroom.

'Yep,' Claire shouted after them, 'and the buttplugs are for Andy, not me.' They both giggled at her comment without turning round, and heard Andy fake laugh as they walked in.

'So,' Summer said nervously as she closed the door and sat down on the bed beside him.

'Yeah, so?' They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, stealing shy glances and exchanging awkward smiles.

'Okay, so I don't really know what I'm doing so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Umm, things have been a little weird between us ever since what happened last week and I really don't like it.'

'Yeah, me neither,' Seth replied with a sigh.

'Yeah, well I think we should spend some time together, just the two of us so we can have a talk and hopefully get back on track.'

'Yeah I'd like that, I'm free all day today if you wanna hang out.'

'Umm, actually there's this new restaurant I've wanted to go to for ages. I booked reservations for me and those two out there to go next Friday, but they've just told me they can't make it. So, I was wondering if I could call them up and ask them for a table for two instead, and maybe you could come with me.' Seth gawped at her, confused and shocked.

'Are you asking me out on a date,' he finally said after a minute or so. Summer rolled her eyes.

'No jackass, I'm asking if you wanna go to dinner with me, just as friends, so we can have a good time, sort through our issues and hopefully get back to the way we were before it wrecks our friendship.'

'Oh, okay. Sure, I'd love to,' Seth replied with a smile, slightly disappointed that it wasn't a date but thrilled nonetheless to be getting some alone time with his secret mega-crush.

'Cool. So umm, I gotta go, I said I'd go shopping with Claire, but I'll see you tomorrow morning.'

'Yep, bye Summer.'

'Bye.' They hugged briefly and awkwardly before Summer stood up, gave him one last smile and walked out the room. As soon as she'd closed the bedroom door, Summer leant back against it and exhaled a huge sigh of relief. She opened her eyes to see Andy and Claire looking at her.

'So,' Claire asked excitedly.

'It's done.'

'You've done it, you're going out on the non-date that secretly is a date.' Summer grinned and nodded. Her best friend squealed and launched herself at her. 'This is so great, you best not back out now.'

'I won't I swear, I'm sick and tired of waiting, I'm going after him.'

'Good. So you ready to go?' Summer nodded. 'Right, we're going shopping, I'll probably spend lots of money, any problem with that,' Claire said to her husband.

'No my love, have fun,' Andy replied with a sigh. Claire smiled sweetly and nodded, moving forward to give him a kiss.

'Okay, back at around six, bye.'

'Bye darling, see ya Sum.'

'Bye.' Summer replied, following her best friend out of the apartment. She was already feeling the butterflies in her stomach and the dinner was five days away, but that was to be expected. She knew that Friday could turn out to be one of the most important days of her life. Summer knew that after they'd gone out and had fun, and he took her home and she surprised him with a slow and passionate kiss on her doorstep then pulled back and told him she really liked him, it would turn out to be either the best moment of her life, or the worst.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I've not really got much to say for once. I'll just ask you to leave your comments because the more I get, the faster I update. Oh and expect some more drama in the next few chapters. CHEERS!!**


	12. 5 minutes is all it takes

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews folks. Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Tuesday afternoon and Summer had just been summoned to Mr Crossleys office. As soon as she'd been told he wanted to see her, her anxiety had kicked in big style. She desperately tried to think back over the last few weeks as to whether or not she'd done something wrong. She didn't think she had but she was still terrified because that was just who she was, a natural pessimist. What the hell could her boss's boss want with her? Seth had dealt with any problems before, when she needed a new chair, when she'd had her argument with Ruth, he'd dealt with all of them quickly and had always made sure she came out of them embarrassment free.

Summer nervously approached the CEO's door and gently rapped on it. "Come in" she heard the senior executive shout. She nervously popped her head round the door but her anxiety faded a little at what she saw. Seth was sat in there too, looking calm and relaxed like he always did. He had been out on business all that morning and Summer was glad to see him, there was something about being in his presence that made her more comfortable. He looked up at her and smiled warmly, and she couldn't help but smile back. Damn, those dimples were more addictive than heroin. She then noticed that Ruth was in the room too. She was sat next to her boss, scowling up at her. Yeah, there was certainly no love loss there.

'Umm, you wanted to see me sir,' she mumbled nervously, unable to stop her hands from shaking slightly.

'Yes Summer,' Mr Crossley replied with a warm smile, 'come in, sit. Don't worry, it's nothing bad.' She exhaled a huge sigh of relief at his words and felt herself relax considerably. She walked in and perched herself on the couch next to Seth, close to him but not too close to arouse suspicion from the other two people in the room. It seemed that Seth however, wasn't happy with her position as he subtly inched closer to her until his leg was pressing against hers. Ruth and Mr Crossley didn't notice but still, Summer couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto her cheeks. Dammit, why did he have to do it, the asshole? Didn't he know that small, sweet actions like that sent her wild for him? All she wanted to do was straddle his lap and kiss him passionately, but she'd wanted to do that for months so it was really nothing new. Besides, she'd gone through five months of lusting for him without actually acting on her desires, so she could wait a few more days until Friday when she carried out her plan.

As the day drew closer, Summer grew more and more nervous. She was just terrified that when she kissed him, he would pull away and tell her that he didn't like her like that. Then things would be uncomfortable at work and she'd be too embarrassed and devastated to maintain a friendship with him. Summer had come to realize that he wouldn't fire her for it, he was just too nice a guy to do something like that but truthfully, she would rather be fired than rejected by him. Losing her job was a fixable problem, whereas getting her heart broken was a whole different story. There was no quick-fix for a broken heart, Summer knew that, and the fact that she could get her heart snapped in two in just a few short days was really beginning to take its toll on her.

'Right, I suppose you're all wondering why I've called you in here. Well, I just got a call from a large company called Imaplex. They're a software company based in Chicago who have run into a bit of trouble with the latest software package they've produced. They're being sued left right and centre and they've asked for us to defend them. I want you on it Seth, as head of business law you're the best man for the job. This deal is huge, the biggest in the company's history actually. It's worth eight million dollars to us. Anyway, they want to meet us as soon as possible, if you take the case we'll be flying out on Thursday and arriving back late Sunday.' Summer's heart sank at his words, this case was too good for Seth to turn down so it meant that their non-date that was secretly a real date was off. She felt Seth slump next to her and it pleased her that he was also upset about having to cancel their plans.

'Okay, I'll take it,' Seth said with a sigh, turning to look at Summer with apologetic eyes. She smiled at him and nodded, which made him visibly perk up a little.

'May I ask though sir, what does this have to do with me or Ruth?' Summer chimed in.

'Well we'll need one of you girls to come and make sure that accommodation, transportation and restaurant bookings are sorted. I don't care which one of you comes, you choose Seth.'

'Summer,' he replied without any hesitation whatsoever, causing her lips to curl into a small smile and Ruth to glare sulkily at them both.

'Umm, actually I can't, I have plans this weekend,' Summer muttered. Her heart broke when she saw Seth break into an upset frown.

'Oh, well I guess it's Ruth then,' he said with a sigh.

'Jeez, glad I could be of service,' the blonde said sarcastically with a glare at him.

'Right, so that's sorted,' Mr Crossly said, clapping his hands together and smiling happily. 'That's all for now, thanks for your time.' The two women and Seth got up and trudged out of the office. Seth and Summer left Ruth behind, walking towards their own work areas.

'God this sucks,' Seth said with a miserable sigh, 'I was really looking forward to Friday.'

'I know Seth, I was too,' Summer replied with a smile, 'but don't worry about it, I know this case could make your career. We'll just go out when you get back okay, it's no big deal.' Seth smiled and nodded.

'Okay, I'm sorry Summer. But hey, things are already looking up, this isn't half as awkward as it was last week. If you don't mind me asking though, what are these plans you've got for this weekend?'

'Oh, umm, I'd rather not say, it's personal.'

'Oh, okay.' She sat down at her desk and Seth stood there, looking disappointed that she hadn't told him what her plans were.

'Yeah. Anyways, I'm gonna get back to work, call me if you need anything okay,' Summer finally said to break the uncomfortable silence.

'Okay, will do,' Seth replied as he trudged into his office. As soon as he'd closed the door he collapsed in his chair and broke out into a huge, unhappy frown. Dammit, that was his plan to kiss Summer on Friday down the shitter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Okay so have you got everything? Plane ticket, travel bag, all the relevant documents,' Summer said, pacing his office and thinking hard as to whether or not she'd forgotten anything he needed.

'Jesus, relax mom,' Seth said with smirk, causing her to glare at him.

'Hey, I'm just looking out for you okay. You're a guy, and a dumb one at that. Knowing you, if I hadn't helped you pack you would've gotten to the airport and realized you'd left your fucking passport at home.' Seth rolled his eyes.

'Whatever woman, I'm fine.' Summer nodded and they descended into silence. After a minute or so of Seth rummaging through his bag, he looked up at her and said, 'just out of curiosity though, have I got everything I need?' Summer smirked.

'You're fine huh? Don't need me huh? Well I'll leave you to it seeing as you know exactly what you're doing.'

'Summmmmerrrrrr,' Seth whined.

'Ugh, fine, as far as I can tell, yes, you have everything you need.' Seth smiled.

'Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you.'

'Well, you've changed your tune from about ten seconds ago. What are you, schizophrenic or something?' she replied with a smirk. Seth raised his eyebrows and looked at her with an unamused expression. 'Seriously though, I know you'll knock this case outta the park just like every other one you've taken since you've been here.' Seth grinned at her words.

'Thanks, that means a lot. And I certainly hope that's the case because Crossley told me that I'll get a one hundred thousand dollar bonus if I win it.' Summer's mouth dropped open.

'Holy shit, that's three times what I make in a year you lucky bastard. If you don't mind me asking, what's your basic salary anyway?'

'Umm, about half a mil,' Seth replied casually. Summer gawped at him in complete disbelief.

'Marry me,' she finally said. Seth laughed at her.

'There we go, Summer Roberts finally shows her true colours. She's really nothing but a gold-digger.' Summer giggled and nodded. Seth was scheduled to head to the airport with his boss and Ruth in twenty minutes and truth be told, he really wasn't looking forward to it. He'd much rather stay in his office, bantering with Summer. He was happy that they'd finally got over all the awkwardness, even without having to go on their cancelled dinner-date. Still though, he hoped that she'd still want to do it when he got back because he still wanted to carry out his plan. His plan had been to take her out and treat it like a real date, then kiss her at the end and tell her that he wanted to do it again sometime, and again, and again, and so on. He didn't think about what would happen if she said she didn't like him that way. He didn't care that it might ruin their friendship because although it was amazing, friendship wasn't what he really wanted from her.

'Okay, so you better get going,' Summer said. He wasn't sure, but Seth thought that he detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

'Yeah. Hey I've been meaning to ask you, umm, do you still wanna go to dinner when I get back?' he mumbled nervously.

'Why, things aren't weird anymore.'

'I know, but I was wondering if you wanted to do it anyway?' Summer looked at him, studying him intensely which made him blush furiously.

'Seth Cohen, are you asking me out on a date?' she finally replied with a big grin on her face.

'Umm, no of course not,' he muttered shyly, 'I mean we're friends and co-workers, we don't date.' Summer nodded and this time Seth definitely saw the disappointment on her face. 'Unless you want to call it a date that is,' he added cautiously. Summer looked up at him and gave him a shy smile.

'It's a date,' she whispered embarrassedly, her cheeks burning up wildly.

'Oh, umm, cool. So we'll arrange something when I get back then?' Seth replied, still not believing what was happening. He'd asked her out and said she could decide whether it was a date or not, and she'd said it was a date. Seth didn't know what it meant and he didn't particularly care, he was too happy to care about anything. Little did he know that Summer was just as ecstatic. She'd just taken the first step to letting him know that she liked him. The first step was always the hardest so she hoped that now it was out of the way, she'd soon find out whether he felt anything remotely the same towards her.

'Yeah, that'd be great,' she replied, her cheeks still a crimson red colour. 'Okay, you should get going.'

'Yeah, those two are probably waiting for me.'

'Right, so I'll see you on Monday then, have fun.' Seth nodded and moved forward for a hug. It was awkward, they were both too shy and embarrassed to make any real physical contact. It was just a quick pat on the back before they pulled apart and gave timid smiles.

'Right, bye.'

'Yeah, see ya.' Summer watched him pick up his bags and walk out his office. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she collapsed back onto one of the expensive couches and breathed a huge sigh of relief. A massive grin was plastered all over her face and she didn't think it would fade any time soon, if ever. She was ecstatic because she knew, she was halfway to happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday evening, two days into the trip, and Seth was having mixed feelings. On one hand, he was incredibly happy because he'd already settled the massive case that had been expected to be tied up in litigation for at least six months. He had spent all Friday reading through page upon page of contracts and boring regulations. It had definitely paid off though, as late last night he had found a thirteen word sentence in a contract, which was a loophole that basically meant the company he was representing owed Jack shit to anyone. So that afternoon he had spent gleefully phoning all the plaintiffs to tell them that they had no case and that it would be a waste of time and money going to court. They had all dropped their lawsuits and that was that, case closed. Eight million in the bank for Smith & Webber, a hundred grand in his pocket as a reward and status as a legend among lawyers all across the country. But despite the fact that Seth was set for life in the law world, he was unhappy.

He missed her, plain and simple. He missed her enticing scent when she leant over his shoulder and pointed where he needed to sign a document. He missed her touch that sent sparks flying, even when she just playfully slapped or shoved him. He missed her sound, especially her laugh which was just complete perfection in every sense of the word. He missed that gorgeous face, with the unbelievably cute little button nose and those deep, mysterious brown orbs for eyes and that smile that lit up his world. He just missed her, way more than he ever thought it possible to miss someone or something. Sure he'd missed his family when he first went to college, but nothing compared to what he was feeling now. He'd only been away from her for two days, but he couldn't think about anything else.

That was why Seth was at the hotel bar, pouring shots of random spirits down his throat. He wasn't drunk and he wasn't going to get drunk because he knew that wouldn't do any good, but he was going to at least numb his boredom and homesickness. Well it wasn't homesickness because he didn't miss his apartment, it was the people back home he missed, well one person really. It wasn't homesickness, it was Summer sickness.

'Hey sailor, looking for some fun,' someone said, plopping down next to him at the bar. Seth turned to see Ruth sat there with a smirk on her face.

'Hooker pick-up lines,' Seth replied amusedly, 'nice Ruth, they really suit you.' The blonde scowled at him.

'What the hell is your problem Seth,' she said angrily through gritted teeth. 'I mean what have I ever done to you to be treated like this?'

'Nothing, you've done nothing to me Ruth, but you've been really nasty to Summer in the past and she's become one of the people closest to me since I started there.'

'So, just because I don't get on with her, doesn't mean we can't be friends, or maybe even more than friends. I mean when you first started you were clearly into me. I saw the look in your eyes when you looked at me, I knew you just wanted to bend me over your desk and fuck me and you know what, I would've liked that too. So what's changed, why don't you want me anymore?' Seth shrugged at her words, downing another shot.

'Things change Ruth, I guess I just realized that there's more to life than fucking hot women.'

'What, that's pathetic. You sound like a married man when I know for a fact you're single. Come on Seth, it just has to be once, that's all I'm looking for.'

'No Ruth,' Seth replied forcefully.

'Why not?' she replied angrily.

'Because I like someone okay, really like her. I may even be falling in love with her. I promised her that I'd stop sleeping around and I care about her so much that I intend to stick to my word. Now please, leave me alone.'

'Who is she?'

'None of your fucking business.'

'Well are you dating her?'

'No, but things are weird, I think we're going on a date when I get back. I don't even know if she likes me back but I'm gonna find out. And if she does in fact turn out to be into me too, I'm not gonna jeopardize that by sleeping with you.'

'Well is she here?'

'What, no, you know she isn't.'

'Then what she doesn't know can't hurt her. Come on Seth, she never has to find out, just one night.' Seth sighed and popped off his barstool. He extended a hand for Ruth to take. Ruth grinned triumphantly. 'Yeah, I knew you'd see sense,' she said smugly.

'Whatever, lets just go.' Seth dragged her upstairs to her room, he was in the room next door. When they got inside, he let go of her hand and pushed her into the centre of the room.

'Undress,' he ordered. Ruth wasted no time in obeying his command, stripping down to nothingness within a matter of seconds. Seth inhaled a sharp breath as he eyed her up and down. She was definitely stunning, there was no doubt about that. Ruth smirked at the sight of him, she'd always had the ability to take guys breaths away.

'You like what you see, do I turn you on,' she whispered seductively, bringing her hand down and beginning to touch herself.

'I do like what I see and hell yeah you turn me on,' Seth whispered in reply, unable to stop his manhood from hardening at the sight.

'And you want to fuck me don't you? Tell me you wanna fuck me Seth,' she whispered through small gasps as she continued to touch herself, her nipples hardening and skin heating due to arousal.

'I do, I wanna fuck you…………but I'm not gonna.' Ruth snapped her eyes open at his words to see him glaring coldly at her.

'What?' she replied, shocked and confused.

'Yeah, I'm not gonna do it. You need to realize that there's someone else, someone who I get more enjoyment from just talking to than I would from anything you could ever do to me. I'm not risking what I could have with her just for an emotionless one night stand with the office slut. Now put some clothes on, you're embarrassing yourself.' With that, Seth walked out the room, leaving a naked and incredibly shocked looking Ruth behind him. He walked into his own room with a big grin on his face. He'd just rejected one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen, simply because it would've upset Summer. In that moment Seth knew, he was in too deep to ever get out but surprisingly, he didn't care, he loved it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hello.'

'Hey Summer, it's me.'

'Oh hey Seth,' she replied brightly, 'how's it going?'

'Well, the case is settled and Imaplex don't have to pay a dime to anyone thanks to me,' Seth replied with a massive grin. He heard Summrt let out a massive squeal.

'Really, congratulations Seth that's great. So, what are you gonna do with your hundred grand bonus, **cough** buy Summer Ferrari **cough**.' Seth smirked at her words.

'Afraid not, its all going in a savings account with the rest of the money I've made since I've worked there.' Summer scoffed.

'Jeez, boring much. You need to live a little now you're rich Seth, blow it all.'

'Nah, I'm saving up to start my own firm remember. When that happens I can work as much as I like and have as much fun as I like.'

'I suppose. Congratulations again though, I told you you'd do it.'

'Yeah. Thanks Sum, your support really means a lot.'

'You're welcome.' They descended into uncomfortable silence for a few seconds until Seth spoke up.

'What's going on between us?'

'Umm, what?'

'Well I don't really know where we stand. I mean I asked you out as friends and it somehow turned into a full blown date. What does this mean, do you like me?' Summer sighed.

'Yes Seth, I like you as a friend now, but haven't you ever wondered if, you know, umm, maybe there could be something more between us. I mean lets look at the facts. We can't really deny that we find each other attractive, we have fun together, we make each other laugh, we understand each other and we already know about each other's pasts and stuff. Judging on that, you have to admit we'd make a pretty good couple.'

'I suppose, but the question is, do you really want that and do I really want that?'

'Well that's what the purpose of us going out together would be, to see if there's a spark at all.' Both knew there was a spark, both knew they would be great together and both knew they'd definitely work as a couple. Most important of all, both knew it was what they wanted, they just couldn't say it yet, especially not over the phone when they were two thousand miles apart.

'And what happens if things don't work out?' Seth asked cautiously.

'Then no harm done, if we don't feel anything then we just go back to being friends. Lets just go out as friends, have dinner, a few drinks, maybe a dance at a club or something, and see how it ends. If it leads to you kissing me goodbye on the cheek as normal then fine, but if it leads to, umm, something more, then we'll just see where that leads okay.'

'Okay, sounds like that could work. But I need to know, have you ever felt more than friend feelings towards me?'

'Umm, no,' Summer lied, 'but that's the purpose of this whole thing, to see if I do have those feelings deep down or something. How about you?'

'Umm, nah me neither, but I guess I'll find out soon enough.'

'Yeah, umm, are you enjoying Chicago?'

'Uhh, yes and no if that makes sense. I'm happy that I settled the case so quickly but I'm sorta missing yo-' Seth was cut of by another voice on Summer's end of the line, a strong male voice.

'_SUMMER. Oh there you are, I've been waiting for ages. Who's that?'_

'Umm, no one, I'll be with you in a minute.' Seth felt his heart snap in two at her words. Not only did she have a guy over, she was also discarding him like he was nothing but some dick trying to sell double-glazing over the phone. 'Umm, sorry Seth but I gotta go, I've kinda got company.'

'Yeah I heard, hope you have fun with him,' Seth replied bitterly, a real coldness in his voice. Summer noticed his tone had changed and it made her frown.

'Yeah, umm, okay. Congratulations again Seth and I'll see you on Monday.'

'Whatever, bye,' Seth said angrily before flipping his phone shut without giving her the chance to reply. As he thought about what he'd just heard, Seth couldn't stop a solitary tear from rolling down his cheek. She was such a two-faced bitch. When she'd said she had plans at the weekend, he hadn't expected those plans to be a two day fuckfest with some guy. What was with her, she was saying she wanted to go on a date with him but was screwing other guys too. He'd stopped slutting around to prove to her that he was trustworthy, apparently she couldn't do the same though.

Jealous, bitter, betrayed, Seth felt them all but most of all, he felt heartbroken. He got up and trudged into his bathroom to wash the tearstains from his face. When he returned, he threw himself on the bed and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels but nothing could hold his attention, his brain just kept replaying that voice over and over again in his head.

Who was he, was he with her because she was amazing or just because she was hot? Did he appreciate how completely perfect she was in every single way? Did he worship the ground she walked on like Seth would've if he'd ever gotten the chance? Seth didn't know, all he knew was that if Summer could choose a naughty weekend with this guy over a weekend away with him when they could've really talked and blown things out in the open, she really wasn't worth getting so cut up over. Feeling a surge of anger flow through him, Seth got up and stomped over to his bedroom door, he knew what he had to do to forget about her.

When he walked in without knocking, he found her watching TV. She looked up as he stomped in with an angry look on his face. Before she had the chance to ask him what was going on, Seth had his lips against hers. He explored her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan in delight. He pulled away and ripped her pyjama top over her head, exposing her perky breasts. She returned the favour and swiftly removed his top. Seth caught a nipple in his mouth, gently sucking until it had reached maximum hardness. He moved onto the other one, all while she continually purred her appreciation.

Seth pulled back and kissed her passionately again, pressing his ever-hardening manhood into her crotch. He pulled away and pushed her onto the bed. She wriggled out of her pyjama bottoms, leaving her in all her naked glory, while he stripped down to nothingness too. Her eyes almost doubled when she saw his size. Seth looked her up and down with a glint in his eye, more of an angry one than a horny one.

'This happens once,' he said firmly. She nodded.

'Believe me, that's all I ever wanted.' That was all it took for Seth to dive onto the bed and join her. As he roughly and angrily fucked her into ecstasy, Seth could only think of one person. How with one little lie, she'd broke his heart and sent him right back to square one, back to being the asshole he'd been for years but had never wanted to be. The same asshole whose heart she had won. The asshole she had changed, then sent back on a downward spiral in the space of a five minute phone call.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Ooooooooh, drama, you know you love it. I don't really like this chapter, let me know what you think. I know most of you won't like that I've delayed the SS hook-up again but don't worry, I promise that there will be heavy interaction between the two of them in coming chapters. Remember folks, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. THANKS!!**


	13. Hidden heartbreak

**A/N – Thanks for the awesome reviews folks. Just so you know, I have this story planned out and unlike my other story We Deserve Eachother, where SS hook-up and then go through drama, this story is all about the trials & tribulations they have to go through in order to get together. There you go, just thought you should know that, I sincerely hope it doesn't put you off reading and especially reviewing, which I have to say you have been completely amazing with so far. Approx length of this story is 18 to 20 chapters so we're well over halfway there. Keep up the reviewing and we'll get there soon. THANX!!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth sat at his desk with a sulky scowl on his face. He had come in extra early so he could leave extra early too, thus minimising the amount of time he had to spend in her presence. He still couldn't get over it, how could she do it to him. They had been making real progress, getting closer than ever, then she had to go and wreck it all. He knew he'd reacted badly but that was to be expected, she'd asked him to stop sleeping around for her and he had. He'd gone two weeks without Danielle or some random, the longest dry spell since he'd lost his virginity, but it hadn't been frustrating him because he'd been slowly getting closer to her. Now though, he knew that she was still screwing randoms and it pissed him off, he'd gone cold turkey for her but she seemingly couldn't return the favour.

Seth was interrupted by a knock on his door. He looked up to see Summer pop her head round his door and smile at him. 'Hey Seth, can I come in?'

'Why, what do you want?' Seth replied coldly, looking at her with hard eyes.

'Umm, just to talk.'

'Well I'm kinda busy so if you don't mind.'

'Oh, okay, well call me if you need anything.'

'Okay.' Summer nodded and trudged out of his office with a massive frown on her face. What the hell was up his ass, he'd been the same at the end of their phone conversation Saturday night. She just didn't get him sometimes, he was a bigger emotional rollercoaster than a pregnant woman.

Summer turned round from her computer screen and peeked through the window into his office. Seth looked up and their eyes locked. Usually when it happened he'd give her the dimpled grin that made her week at the knees, but this time he just stared blankly at her before picking up the remote to his electronic blinds and flipping them shut, putting a barrier between them. Summer sighed miserably, feeling that those blinds weren't the only barrier that had come between them. He was also emotionally distancing himself from her and for the life of her, Summer just couldn't figure out why.

Two hours later, she decided to try her luck again. 'Hey, do you want a coffee or anything,' she said as she walked into his office.

'No thank you,' Seth replied stonily. Summer frowned and sat down. Seth looked up at her angrily.

'Is there something you want?' he spat.

'Yes, to know what's wrong,' Summer replied softly. 'Come on Seth we're friends, you can tell me anything,' she added, leaning forward and putting her hand on top of his. Seth ripped his hand away from her touch.

'Nothing's wrong, I'm just busy and stressed out and you're really not helping by interrupting me. Now will you please go away.'

'Oh, umm, yeah. Sorry for interrupting,' Summer replied in a hurt whisper. 'But before I go, can I just say thank you.' Seth looked at her, unable to hide his curiosity.

'For what?'

'For giving me the best advice anyone's ever given me. I suppose it won't hurt to let you know, my dad visited this weekend.'

**CRASH!!!**

The sound was in Seth's head and it was the distinct sound of his world falling to pieces. _'No, please no, tell me it's a lie, it can't be. OH GOD, what have I done!'_ 'Y-y-your dad, was that the guy I heard over the phone' he finally whispered in a shaky voice.

'Yeah, and we totally bonded over scrabble, which sounds totally pathetic I know, but it was awesome. I was just putting down "betrayal" on the board and he all of a sudden just began blurting out all the things I've wanted to hear for so long. He said that he knew he'd made mistakes as a parent but he wanted to try and fix them, that he loved me and that he always had, he just couldn't show it when mom left because I reminded him of her too much. Well that's when things went a little crazy. I cried, which made him cry, then we hugged it out and spent the rest of the weekend making up for lost time. Now we have something that actually resembles a decent relationship and it's all thanks to you, I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you. Seth, hey, are you listening, SETH!'

It was only when he saw a petite hand being waved in front of his face did Seth snap out of his state of shock. He'd fucked it all up, and in mega fashion too. They had been so close but now it was all gone, he'd never be able be with her because his guilt and regret wouldn't let him. He'd jumped to the conclusion that she was going at it with some random as soon as his back was turned for a few days, when actually all she had been doing was taking his advice, proving that she trusted him.

'Hey, glad you're back with us,' Summer said with a grin when his sad eyes finally focused on her. 'What freaking planet were you just on? Wait, don't tell me, I probably don't wanna know.'

'Uhh, t-that's great about your dad Sum,' Seth spluttered out. 'Umm, I gotta go, I just remembered I've got a business meeting,' he added, standing up and heading towards the door.

'What, no you don't. I handle your schedule remember and it's free today,' she replied confusedly.

'Well if anybody asks, I'm out on business. I really have to go, see ya.'

'SETH, WAIT,' Summer shouted but it was too late, he was already out his office and off towards the elevator. She got up, poked her head round the door and saw him practically running away. She saw Ruth step in front of him and playfully whisper something in his ear. Seth just scowled and stepped round her, proceeding towards the exit once again. Summer sighed when the elevator doors finally closed and he was out of sight. She didn't know what the hell had just happened, but she knew it was big, and that it wasn't good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh my God right there._

_Yes right there._

_Yes, that's it, yes, yes, YES YES YES!!!_

_OH FUCK!!_

_OH MY GOD YES!!_

_YES, FUCK ME!!_

_OH, OH, OH, SETH!!_

_SETH!!_

_SETH!!_

_SETH!!_

'SETH?' He was finally snapped out of his horrible trance by someone calling his voice. 'Hey man, you okay? You've been here since eleven this morning and you're hammered.'

'Whatever, I don't need your sympathy Joe, I need your alcohol. Now pour me another.'

'Not tonight buddy, you've had enough. Go home and sleep it off, you'll feel better for it.'

'Oh shut the fuck up and give me another whiskey,' Seth said angrily, 'I'm offering you more of my hard-earned money in exchange for your product and you're rejecting it, great business sense dickhead.'

'Seth, I'm warning you. You've been coming here every night for the last six months and have been nothing but decent and well behaved. Based on that I don't want to have to ban you but I will if you don't go home.'

'Fine,' Seth muttered angrily, getting off his chair and staggering towards the door. When he got there, he pulled it open and went to step out but found his path blocked by a petite object. 'Whoa,' he said as he stumbled backwards before straightening up and looking at her.

'Umm, hey, how long have you been here?' Summer said, her and Claire eyeing him suspiciously.

'Uhh, not too long,' Seth replied, though the slur in his speech and the way he was swaying told an entirely different story.

'Oh my God, are you drunk?' Claire chimed in amusedly.

'Well I wouldn't say I'm drunk, intoxicated maybe, but not drunk, definitely not drunk.'

'I can't believe you, is this the business you had to attend to,' Summer replied with a glare.

'And what's it got to do with you if it was,' Seth replied snidely.

'What the hell is wrong with you Seth? I get in this morning and you're acting all crazy, then you stomp off at eleven in the morning to get drunk. Jesus, messed up much.'

'HEY, do not talk to me like that, I'm still your boss,' Seth replied viciously.

'Yeah, but you're also my friend and I'm worried about you,' Summer replied softly. 'Now come on, come and sit down and tell us what's wrong,' she added, putting her hand on his shoulder and trying to gently usher him towards their usual table. Seth seemingly had other plans though, as he roughly pushed her hand away and gave her a look of death.

'Get your fucking hands off me,' he said loudly, causing her to recoil and look away, tears rapidly forming in her eyes. 'What the fuck do you want from me,' he snapped angrily.

'To help you Seth, that's all,' she replied in a hurt whisper, not looking at him. 'It's obvious something's wrong and I just want to help in any way I can.' Seth gave an evil smirk at her words.

'Yeah you're right, something is wrong and you definitely can help. See, the problem is that my P.A is a stupid bitch who won't mind her own fucking business, and you can help by butting out and letting me live my life. So, you still interested in helping?' Summer didn't reply, she didn't even look at him, she just moved out of his way, dragging an open-mouthed Claire with her. Seth gave her one last cold stare before stumbling out the door.

When he was gone, Claire turned to face her best friend with wide eyes. 'Sum, sweetheart, are you o-'

'No Claire, I'm not,' Summer cut in with a high-pitched voice, a sign that Claire knew meant she was close to breaking down. 'I umm, I-I, I h-have t-to, umm…………bye.' With that, she turned on her heel and ran out as fast as she could. Claire sighed and walked out. Why did love have to be so damn complicated?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sat alone in her apartment, all the lights switched off, with a bottle of tequila in hands. Black mascara stained her cheeks. She wasn't crying anymore though, she'd cried so much over the last two hours that she just didn't have any more tears left to give, especially not for that asshole.

So the truth was finally out. He didn't like her, he probably didn't even like her in a friend way. He'd pretty much said that he wanted her out of his life, and it had torn her heart in two. How could things be so messed up. A mere four days ago they had been closer than ever, planning to go out together, now they were like strangers. Well he was to her anyway. That guys back at the bar wasn't Seth Cohen, Summer knew that. Spiteful, vindictive, angry, drunk, he wasn't any of those things. He was sweet and smart and kind and funny and just completely perfect, that was why it had hurt Summer more than anything she'd ever experienced when he'd lashed out at her.

The worst thing was, Summer had no idea why he was doing it. If she had any idea, she would've helped him through it, but he was apparently intent on playing the cold and distant card. Sure she'd been distant with him for the first few months, but once she'd been assured he was trustworthy she'd really opened up to him, something she hardly ever did. She'd called him when her mother died, she'd let him be the one to ease her pain but he seemingly couldn't return the favour and let her be the one to help with his problem, whatever the hell it was. Surely it couldn't be as bad as her mother dying.

Summer was seriously starting to think that he might not be what she'd first thought. She'd thought he was an easygoing guy, drama free, but based on the performance earlier that definitely seemed to be inaccurate. She downed another shot and was about to pour another one but was interrupted by a knock at her door. 'Go away Claire, I don't wanna talk,' she shouted, but another knock followed shortly. Grumbling furiously, Summer got up, trudged over to the door and flung it open. 'Listen Claire, I said I'm not in the mood for-………oh, it's you.'

'Hi, umm, can we talk please.'

'No! If you wanna talk, we talk in work hours from now on, and we talk about work, that's it. I mean that's what you want isn't it, for me to stay out of your life. Oh yeah, you made that perfectly clear.'

'Summer, _**please**_,' Seth said desperately, putting a hand on the door to stop her from closing it.

'Are you sober?' Summer replied, eyeing him with a look of contempt. Seth nodded ashamedly. 'And you're not gonna scream and shout and get nasty again are you?' He shook his head. 'Okay then, come in.' Seth smiled thankfully before following her in and closing the door behind himself.

'Right, so I just came over to apologize. You see, I………I'm going through some stuff, new stuff. I'm going through something that I've never been through before and I don't know how to deal with it. I took it out on you which I know is wrong and I'm really sorry Summer, I just hope we can still be friends.' The words "still be friends" tore through Summer like a knife through butter. She'd been his friend for far too long and although it was great, she desperately wanted more.

'What is it? Tell me what you're going through, maybe I can help.' Seth shook his head.

'You can't, I don't think anyone can. I just need some time to figure things out but I don't wanna lose you Summer, you mean a hell of a lot to me.'

'Obviously not enough to tell me what's wrong. I care about you too Seth and you're really worrying me, please just tell me,' Summer said desperately, choking back tears. 'You've been there for me when I needed someone, let me be the same person for you.'

'I can't Summer,' Seth replied frustratedly, 'some things are better left unsaid. If I told you what was going on, things would change between us. You'd see me differently and believe me, I don't mean that in a good way.'

'Why, what have you done?'

'Look, just forget it okay. Lets just forget today ever happened and go back to how we were.' Summer sighed and nodded reluctantly.

'Okay, I believe we were planning to go out sometime, do you still wanna do it?' Seth shook his head.

'I'm sorry, I can't.'

'Why not Seth,' Summer said desperately, 'I mean come on, we're both looking for the same things. Commitment, passion, love, we both want it so why can't we try and find out if we could possibly get it from each other?'

'Because I just can't okay,' Seth snapped. 'I wanna be your friend Summer, nothing more, nothing less. I'm sorry, but I just don't see it working out, we should just be friends.' Summer nodded casually but inside, she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. She'd never felt this way before. Everything she'd ever been through, all the pain of the last twenty six years put together was nothing compared to the emotional agony she felt at that very moment.

'Okay,' she whispered, 'if that's what you really want.' Seth nodded.

'It is Summer and trust me, it's for the best that we don't go looking for something more. If it was meant to be, it would've happened already.'

'Yeah I suppose.'

'So, are we friends again?' he asked nervously. Summer just nodded. 'Great, so I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Uh huh, and you'll be a bit more normal tomorrow?'

'Yeah. Again, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken my problems out on you.'

'Whatever, it's forgotten. See you tomorrow.'

'Yep, bye Summer.' There was no friendly goodbye hug as usual, Seth just turned around and walked out. Summer stood rooted to the spot for a further ten minutes, in complete shock and heartbreak. Finally she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

She aimlessly wandered the streets, not a very good idea considering it was 11pm and she was alone. She couldn't care less though as she walked by a group of tramps who leered at her. Usually she'd be terrified but this time she was too emotionally distraught to be scared. She finally settled on a seedy looking bar. She perched herself on a scabby barstool and ordered herself a shot of whiskey.

Summer drank alone in silence. Alone, she was seriously beginning to think that she'd be lonely forever. It didn't matter if she did find anyone though. While she used to want any guy to come along and cure her loneliness, she now only wanted one to do it. That definitely wasn't gonna happen though. Nope, he only wanted to be friends, he'd made that crystal clear. She wished so badly that she'd had the confidence to say that she didn't wanna be his friend, that she liked him and wanted to be with him and it was his choice, all or nothing. But as usual, she found herself just giving up on what she wanted and going out on a heavy drinking session afterwards to try and cure her misery. It never worked though, she just woke up the next morning with a raging hangover and feeling even more miserable that she'd felt before.

'Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this, you looking for some fun?' Summer rolled her eyes and turned to face the guy. He wasn't actually that bad. Tall, dark and handsome with wavy brown hair. Summer thought about it for a second. What did she have to lose? She was miserable already, she might as well try and get some physical pleasure. Yeah, one night stands were totally the way to go to help her forget about that stupid asshole who had broken her heart.

'Yes,' Summer finally replied, a fake smile plastered all over her face that secretly hid complete despair and heartbreak, 'yes I am.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go. More drama coming up soon, I promise. Please leave a review telling me your opinions. Next chapter up before Monday if I get fifteen reviews. CHEERS!!**


	14. A cute little secret weapon

**A/N – Thank you so much folks for the great reviews, they really inspire me to update as fast as possible and make this story as entertaining as I can. Here is the next instalment for you, keep them reviews coming and I'll return the favour with regular updates. CHEERS!!**

**P.S – Two anonymous reviewers decided to "flame" me. One just hurled abuse at me while the other went into great detail about everything that is "wrong" in this story without actually suggesting how I could improve it. This particular reviewer called me a "woman-hater" said Seth was "a fantasy character that I wanted to be" and that "the characters in my story are unreal and degrading". I beg to differ on all three points. First off, I adore women, emotionally and physically. They are the most beautifully complex and interesting species on the planet. How this stupid tool ever came to the conclusion that I hate women just from reading my story I will never know. Secondly, I do not look up to man-whore Seth in any way. I am much like Seth on the show actually. I have been with my girlfriend for two years, I love her more than anything and hope to one day make her my wife. And last but not least, if you have travelled enough, you would know that there are people like the Seth, Summer, Ruth, Danielle, Claire and Andy I've created all over the world, so the notion that they are unrealistic is absolutely preposterous. Phew, sorry for the rave but you can't reply to anonymous reviewers and I really needed to get that off my chest. Don't bother looking for the reviews of these flaming assholes, I have deleted them.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ugh, what the hell is she doing,' Seth said with a scowl of severe distaste on his face.

'I don't know Seth,' Claire said with a sigh. 'She's changed in the last few weeks, and it's definitely not for the better.'

'Tell me about it. I mean is she doing it to try and make me jealous or something, because it's definitely fucking working,' he muttered angrily. 'Oh come on, don't try and act like you don't know how I feel about her,' he added when he saw the married couple's raised eyebrows.

'Then do something about it you idiot,' Andy replied as if he was talking to a small child, 'if you tell her how you feel then I think you'll be surprised at the way she reacts.' Seth shook his head.

'I can't, some stuff went on and regardless of whether or not she actually likes me too, nothing can ever happen between us, ever.' Claire and Andy both sighed and shook their heads disappointedly. It had been the same story for two weeks and while Seth and Summer were friends again, it was obvious that they were slipping away from each other. They were both being so stupid, all it took was for one of them to tell the other and how they felt and the other one would repeat the exact same thing. Then they would fall truly, madly, deeply in love and get married and have kids and all would be as it should be. At the rate things were going though, it just wasn't gonna happen. Seth kept maintaining that certain circumstances had changed that meant she could never find out how he felt, while Summer………well Summer just wasn't the Summer they all knew and loved anymore.

'Hey guys,' Summer said brightly as she trudged over to the table, 'I'd like you to meet someone. Guys, this is Simon,' she added, motioning to the tall, muscular guy beside her. 'Simon, these are my friends Claire, Andy and Seth.'

'Hi,' the guy said with a smile. The three at the table just plastered fake smiles on their faces and gave him small waves.

'Right, so now that everybody's met everybody, we're gonna head back to my place for coffee.' Summer said brightly. The trio sighed and nodded, Seth more so than the other two. They all knew what "coffee" actually meant, and it just wasn't Summer's style. She hadn't acted this irrationally in the time that any of them had known her. They knew she'd been like it at one point, but that was well in the past, over a decade ago.

Seth's heart broke a little more every time it happened, and it had happened a lot in the last two weeks. He finally knew what it was like to get a taste of his own medicine. He knew two or three girls had seriously fallen for him during his college whoring days, but that hadn't stopped him from sleeping around. Now though, when he was the one falling in love and having to watch on with longing, wishing so badly that he could be with her but knowing he never could, he knew how they must've felt, and it was honestly the most horrible thing he'd ever experienced.

It wasn't like he didn't want to be with her anymore, he just had to tell her that because there was no way he could ever be with her after what he'd done. Every time he looked at her, talked to her, had anything to do with her really, the sheer guilt and regret he felt was so unbearable it made him want to die. He also couldn't tell her what had happened in Chicago though. He knew she'd be angry and upset, after all he had promised to stop for her and he'd broken that promise, with the woman she hated the most no less. Nope, telling her about that night with Ruth wasn't an option but neither was telling her about his feelings, so he'd decided that the best thing to do would be to keep them all bottled up and just be her friend.

'I'm gonna go,' Seth said with a miserable sigh as he watched Summer walk out the bar exit with her latest toyboy.

'Oh no you don't Seth, this is your entire fault so you should have to suffer through it with us,' Claire snapped.

'Me, what did I do?' Seth replied angrily.

'You shouted at her and she told me you went over her apartment that night too, she just won't tell me what went on, then tomorrow she's this completely different person. I don't know what's brought on this change, but that is not my best friend and I'm seriously worried about her. Tell us, what the hell happened that night Seth.'

'Nothing, I just apologized so don't try and blame it all on me,' Seth replied frustratedly.

'Fine, whatever, don't tell us then,' Claire practically shouted, 'but I've had enough of this, I'm going to sort out that mess that is my best friend, the mess that everyone knows you caused and that you should be fixing.' With that, Claire got up and stomped out the door. Seth sighed and turned to face Andy.

'What about you man, I suppose you agree with her.'

'Well, yeah. I'm sorry Seth but everything points to it being about you. I mean one day she's fine, just normal shy little Summer, then something goes on between you two and the next day she's…………that woman, definitely not herself.'

'Whatever, blame me all you like, I'm going,' Seth spat bitterly, standing up, putting on his coat and heading towards the exit.

Outside, after a few minutes jogging, Claire managed to catch up with Summer and the random. 'Summer,' she panted breathlessly when she finally reached them, causing the brunette to turn around and stare quizzically at her.

'Hey, what's up?' Claire didn't even give a response, she just turned to face the guy.

'Go home,' she said strongly.

'Umm, what?'

'You heard what I said. Go on, get lost.'

'Why?'

'I don't have to give a reason, just go before I get my husband. He was an amateur boxing champion and he'll break you in half.'

'Jesus, calm down bitch I'm going. Christ, I just wanted to get laid and it's not worth the trouble if I have to deal with fucking psychos like you.' With that, Shaun or whatever his name was, turned and stormed off. When he was gone, Claire turned to face her best friend with sad eyes.

'What are you doing Summer?' she said softly.

'Me, what the fuck are you doing,' Summer spat angrily in reply, 'I really liked that guy.'

'Oh yeah, and I suppose you've liked the six other guys you've taken home in the past fortnight but where are they now?' Claire replied sarcastically.

'I'm sorry but what the hell has my love life got to do with you?'

'Nothing, but this isn't your love life, it's your sex life, and a very unhealthy one at that. This isn't you Summer. I know you, I love you and I'm really worried about you.'

'Well don't be, I'm fine,' Summer replied coldly. 'Now I'm going home, alone thanks to you, see you later.' She turned and began to walk off but stopped when she heard her best friend speak.

'Tell me what happened Summer, tell me what he did.' Summer span round to face her, a look of death in her eyes.

'How about you mind your own fucking business,' she snapped viciously, 'you don't have a fucking clue what you're talking about, now leave me the hell alone.'

'No, I'm not gonna stop until you tell me what happened. I'm your best friend Summer and this is what best friends do, help you when you need someone the most.'

'Well I don't need your help, I need you to LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE,' Summer screamed.

'No Summer, you're not yourself right now. You're not a slut anymore so stop pretending to be one to hide the pain.'

'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PAIN,' Summer screamed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. 'You've had a rosy life. Lost your virginity to your high school sweetheart, fell in love at nineteen and have been married for eight years. You have no idea what it's like to be me, to have no one. To start falling in love with someone, to think you have a chance to make it work, then to have that chance ripped away from you in a few short words. The guy you fell in love with felt the same way, you have no fucking clue how much it hurts when he says he doesn't,' she whispered through choked sobs. Claire softened at the sight of her, feeling herself tearing up.

'Oh Summer, come here baby,' she whispered softly, moving forward and wrapping the petite woman in a tight hug.

'I wanna hate him so much,' Summer sobbed into Claire shoulder. 'I really want to but no matter how hard I try, I can't stop falling for him even more.'

'I know sweetheart. Come on, why don't you come back to my place and tell me everything.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So, what's new with you?' Seth said through a large mouthful of fries.

'Oh not that much, same old same old really,' Summer replied. It was a brisk February afternoon and they had decided to have a walk to the burger king just down the street for lunch.

Uh huh, how's Simon?'

'Who?'

'That guy from the bar a few days ago.'

'Oh, him, I would have no idea. We didn't make it back to my apartment, he kinda turned out to be a jerk in the end, only after one thing.'

'What, a different thing from what you were after?'

'No, I was after sex, Claire stopped me and made me see sense though. I have to admit that I went crazy for a few weeks but hey, that's allowed to happen every once in a while right.'

'Yeah of course, no judgement here. I mean I went through eight years of the same craziness so I'd be a huge hypocrite if I did pass judgement. I just hope that the old Summer's back because I missed her.' Summer looked up and flashed him the first genuine smile in nearly three weeks.

'Don't worry, she is back, for good.'

'Excellent,' Seth replied with a grin.

'Oh I just remembered, can I have March the fifteenth to the twentieth off please.'

'Of course, may I ask why?'

'I'm going home to see my dad.'

'Cool, are you gonna be okay going back there?'

'Yeah I think so. I mean it's been over eight years since I left for college, I knew I'd have to go back at some point. It'll be hard, there's a lot of bad memories there, but the fact that I'm close to my dad again will make it easier to bear.'

'Oh my God, did you say March the fifteenth?'

'Umm, yeah, why?'

'That's the week I'm away too. It's Ryan's wedding., you should totally come,' Seth said excitedly.

'Umm, what?'

'Yeah, Berkeley is only a two hour flight from Seattle. I'll pay for the tickets if you want and you can just come down for the day and fly back up, it's be so great if you could.'

'Seth, I don't even know them,' Summer replied exasperatedly, desperately trying to think of a way out of it without disappointing him too much.

'So, I've told Soph and Ry about you and I'm sure they'd love to meet you.' That was a lie, Seth hadn't told any of his family about her because what was the point of letting them know he was falling in love, when he could never actually be with her.

'And I'd like to meet them, but on his wedding day? That's not the time to be introducing new people to them,' Summer replied.

'Don't worry about it, they're a very accepting bunch,' Seth said nonchalantly.

'I'm sure they are Seth but I really don't want to intrude.'

'You won't be okay, my invitation is a plus one and I don't have a guest. Please Summer, be my plus one,' he replied, that adorable pleading pout on his face. Summer couldn't stop her lips from curling into a smile.

'I'm sorry Seth, I'd love to but I can't. I just wouldn't feel very comfortable.' Seth sighed and nodded disappointedly.

'Okay, but its still three weeks away and the offer is open until then.'

'Thanks, I appreciate it,' Summer replied with a smile, feeling for the first time in weeks that although it wasn't ideal, Seth Cohen's friendship was a lot better than not having Seth Cohen in her life at all.

'Okay, so you all done, you ready to go?' Summer smiled and nodded, getting up with him and strolling out the restaurant. They walked slowly, chattering casually, teasing each other and genuinely enjoying each other's company again for the first time since that dreadful night. Little did Summer know that as they walked, Seth already had a plan forming inside his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when the clock hit noon, Summer walked into Seth's office to find him on the phone. She mouthed "I'm going for lunch" to him, but Seth shook his head and motioned for her to take a seat. Summer did so, perching herself on the chair opposite him. She wondered what he wanted, Thursday was normally a day she ate lunch with Claire.

'Right, so I'm gonna pass you over to Summer now. Love you, okay bye.' Seth put his hand around the phone speaker and looked at Summer with a smile. 'You have a phone call,' he said sweetly, a definite hint of mischief in his tone. Summer reached over and took the phone from him, eyeing him cautiously and suspiciously.

'Hello.'

'SUMMMMMMMMMERRRRRRRRRRR!!'

By the time the squeal had died down, the brunette had the phone at arms length. 'Umm, hi. Who is this?' she finally replied when she brought the receiver back to her ear.

'Sophie Rose Cohen,' the voice on the other end squealed excitedly. 'Seth has told me so much about you. He says you are pretty and smart and funny and that you want to be my friend.'

'Oh did he now,' Summer replied while glaring at Seth, who had an innocent grin plastered all over his face. She wasn't really mad though, the big smile on her face gave that away. 'Well I do want to be your friend.'

'Cool. Do you like ponies because I like ponies. My best friend Joy has a pony called Star and I ride her on Saturdays but daddy won't let me get my own because he says they're too hard to look after. Anyway Joy isn't my best friend now you are so when you come to Ryan's wedding we have to go pony riding and play with my Shrek dolls and you can come shopping with me and my mommy.' Summer just listened, mouth agape, trying for dear life to keep up with what the eight year old was saying. God this kid could ramble, Seth had obviously taught her a thing or two about speaking for long periods with drawing breath.

'Sweetie, I'd love to do all those things with you, but I'm not going to your brothers wedding.'

'Wh-what,' Sophie gasped, 'b-but y-you h-have to come,' she squeaked in a high pitched tone. Even over the phone Summer could tell she was close to tears, and it broke her heart.

'Sweetheart, I don't know your brother Ryan. I've never met him so I didn't get an invite, I can't go.'

'But Seth is allowed to bring someone, you can go with him,' Sophie shrieked, the happiness back in her tone.

'Sophie, sweetheart, I-'

'Please Summy. Please, please, please, please, please, _**PLEASE**_.' Summer sighed, she knew this kid was just like her brother and wouldn't relent until she got her own way.

'Okay, I'll come.'

'YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, WOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO,' Sophie squealed ecstatically. 'This is so great, you have to bring Ryan and Vicky a present but you can bring me one too if you want. Oh my God you know what you should do. You should marry Seth because then we would be sisters and I've always wanted a sister because brothers are smelly and all boys are icky.' Summer couldn't help but laugh at the little girls words, she was beyond adorable.

'I don't think that's gonna happen anytime soon sweetie,' she replied amusedly.

'Why not,' Sophie said, and Summer could just tell she was pouting at the other end.

'Here, let me pass you back to your brother, he'll explain why not.'

'Okay, bye Summer. See you soon, love you,' the little girl replied happily. Summer smiled, Sophie was so innocent, so carefree. Oh what Summer would've given to feel like her again.

'Love you too cutie pie, bye-bye.' She passed the phone back to Seth, ready to watch his side of an extremely awkward conversation unfold.

'Hey……………Go on then, what's this great idea of yours.' Summer watched in amusement as Seth went a deep shade of red. 'Oh my God, please tell me you didn't say that……………No it's not gonna happen………because it's just not……………Oh come on Soph, don't cry. Anyway, you got what you wanted didn't you, Summer's coming to visit you……………Yeah, okay I'll remind her. Either a toy pony or a doll.…………Right, got it. See you later, love you.' Seth put the phone down and looked at Summer with a smirk.

'You're an asshole,' she said blankly.

'Me? Moi? What have I done?' Seth replied with an innocent grin.

'Using your adorable little sister to get what you want, that's low Seth,' Summer said, though she had smirk on her face.

'Hey, I did no such thing. I just told her about you and she decided she wanted to meet you, and anyone who knows my little sis knows that if she wants something, she pitches a never-ending temper tantrum until she gets it.'

'Whatever, this is your doing, I know it. Oh well, I guess I'm going to Berkeley. Since this is your fault, you are paying for my flights, hotel, general expenses and the ridiculously pricey dress I now have to buy.' Seth shrugged and nodded.

'Fine, I'm just glad you finally decided to come.' Summer rolled her eyes and glared at him.

'Like I had a choice, your sister is just too cute to upset. And you use her for your own personal gains, that is so wrong.'

'Whatever, you know you love me for it,' Seth replied with a grin. 'Right, I'm gonna go out and grab some lunch, see you in an hour.' Summer smiled and nodded as Seth put on his coat and headed out. Summer sat in his office for a few more minutes, thinking about what had just happened.

'You're right,' she said to herself with a sigh as she finally got up and trudged out of his office towards the cafeteria, 'I think I do love you for it.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Just a filler chapter for you folks, the next few chapters will be completely drama-filled, I promise. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. Hope you enjoy, CHEERS!!**


	15. The consequences of reality

**A/N – Thanks for the awesome reviews folks, apart from one crazy anonymous reviewer who continues to spout a load of deluded shit about how this story is offensive to women. Any ladies reading this, I would be much obliged if you could review and tell me if you agree with that notion. Other than that, I am exceptionally happy with the response this story continues to get. MAJOR DRAMA this chapter and the following few. Please leave reviews letting me know what you think. Thanks.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What about this one, does this look okay?' Seth rolled his eyes and put down the comic book he'd purchased a few minutes ago. He looked up at her and his breath caught in his throat for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon.

'God, how many more times do I have to tell you Summer, you look absolutely stunning and you always will, no matter what you wear.' A distinct blush crept across her perfect cheeks and cute little nose.

'Thanks,' Summer muttered quietly. It was a Thursday afternoon and they'd both booked it off so Summer could go dress shopping for the wedding. Seth had initially whined and protested, saying that he hated shopping, but Summer had put her foot down and insisted he come with her as it was his fault she had to do it in the first place. They had been shopping for four hours, going from store to store and browsing the racks and truthfully, Summer was loving it. She had actually picked out the dress she wanted an hour and a half ago at the last store, but had just not been ready to relinquish Seth's undivided attention and had not grown tired of him calling her "beautiful" or "stunning" or "gorgeous". Even after four hours, its effect had not lessened on her. Every time he said it she still blushed furiously and developed goosebumps and the little hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she went all warm and fuzzy inside.

'So, is this the one? _**Please**_ say this is the one.' Summer smirked at Seth as he showed his pleading puppy-dog eyes.

'Umm, nah I don't think so,' she replied sweetly, grinning furiously when he started flapping his arms dramatically like a stroppy teenager.

'Jesus Christ woman, hurry up I'm hungry.'

'Hey,' Summer snarked, 'don't push me, buying a dress is a very delicate process.' Seth closed his eyes and sighed deeply as if trying to control himself.

'Okay Summer,' he replied softly, 'let me put it in perspective for you. See this dress.' Summer nodded. 'Well, I have no doubt that you would look totally hot in it.' Once again she blushed and smiled embarrassedly. 'And see this one, I just know that you'd be able to catch everyone's attention when you walked into the room wearing it. And take this one for example, I would kill to see you in this. Oh and this one, what do you think I'm gonna say?'

'That it'd look good on me,' she muttered shyly.

'No actually I was gonna say this one would look fucking awful on you…………Joking,' Seth said with a grin as soon as he saw Summer's glare. 'Look, all I'm trying to say is that no matter what you finally choose to wear, whether it costs ten dollars or ten thousand dollars, you'll still be one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, so will you please hurry up and pick.' Summer's heart skipped a beat at his words. He thought that she was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. When he said things like that it made her incredibly happy, but greatly upset at the same time. It just made her even more confused. If he thought of her like that, why didn't he want to be with her? The only other thing it could be was her, who she was and truthfully, she'd rather be rejected by him because he didn't find her attractive than because he didn't like her personality.

'Yeah, umm, can I tell you a secret, only if you promise not to get mad though,' she mumbled nervously. Seth nodded curiously.

'Of course you can, and I promise I won't get mad.'

'Okay I umm, I actually picked out the dress I wanted over an hour ago in the last store, I was just having so much fun that I didn't want to stop.' She bit her lip nervously, trying to anticipate his reaction. After a few seconds, she saw his lips curl into a small smile and relief washed over her.

'You are evil Summer Roberts.'

'No, I just like to piss you off,' she replied with a small, teasing laugh. 'Seriously though, I'm really sorry Seth. I'll make it up to you, I promise.'

'How?'

'I dunno. I'll cook you something, clean your apartment, anything you want.' Seth shrugged.

'Another blowjob would be nice,' he replied casually with a teasing grin. Summer raised her eyebrows and gave him a thoroughly unimpressed look. 'God, kidding, relax woman. Come on then, let's go get you this dress.' They walked down Fifth Avenue, chatting casually and loving every second they spent together, until they reached a small boutique that sold high end fashion. They walked in and Summer immediately found the dress she was after. Seth remembered her trying it on and she had indeed looked stunning in it. It was a navy blue short sleeve by Donna Karan that reached just below her knee. Summer smiled happily at Seth as she picked it off the rack. Seth grinned and nodded to show his approval. They took the dress over to the till.

'That'll be thirty seven hundred dollars please.' Summer's eyes bulged at the shop assistant's words.

'Oh, umm, maybe we should go somewhere else Seth.'

'What, why would we do that?'

'Because it's nearly four thousand dollars,' Summer said exasperatedly.

'So what, apparently it's my fault that you have to go so it's only fair that I pay for your dress and if this is the one you want then dammit, this is the one you're gonna have.'

'No Seth, I'm not letting you spend four grand on me.'

'Too late,' Seth replied with a sweet smile, handing a credit card over. Summer opened her mouth to protest but couldn't do it, her lips just curled into a big smile and she threw her arms around him.

'Thank you,' she whispered softly, placing a kiss on his cheek, 'and thank you for inviting me. I wasn't keen at first but now I'm really looking forward to it.'

'You're welcome,' Seth mumbled, blushing furiously. '_**Finally**_, it's over, can we please go and grab something to eat now?' Summer smirked and nodded. Once the dress was paid for and bagged, Summer grabbed Seth's hand and dragged him out of the store. Even when they got outside though, she didn't untangle her fingers from his. Seth didn't say anything, a big smile just broke out on his face. In that moment he felt that even if he'd never be with her for real, as long as he could be with her like this, he'd be happy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So the plan is you fly out to Seattle tomorrow, spend the week with your dad and then fly down to Berkeley next Saturday morning for the wedding. Here's your ticket,' Seth added, pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. 'I haven't ordered you a return yet because I don't know what you wanna do. You can either stay overnight and fly back with me on Sunday, or I can just as easily get you a late night flight back to Seattle so you can spend a few more hours with your dad. It's up to you, whatever you want.'

'Umm, I think I'll just stay in a hotel and fly back with you on Sunday. There's no point in going back up to see my dad just for me to have to get back on a plane early the next day.'

'Alright, so I'll meet you at Frisco airport at half ten next Saturday,' Seth replied with a smile.

'Cool. Umm, what about Danielle, she'll be there won't she,' Summer said cautiously.

'Yeah but she knows the score between us. There is no us anymore, I'm just hoping that two months apart will have made her realize that we couldn't keep up the charade.'

'Uh huh, are you looking forward to seeing her again,' Claire chimed in.

'Yes and no if that makes sense,' Seth replied, taking a sip of his beer. 'No because things might be awkward but yes because I honestly have missed her. Surprisingly I haven't missed the sex, I've just missed hanging out with her.'

'What happens if she still wants to do the whole casual sex thing though?' Seth sighed at Summer's words.

'Then I guess I'll have to call it quits on us seeing each other at all, ever. I can't carry on with her, I don't want to.' Summer had to use all her strength to hold in the massive grin that was threatening to break out at his words. She was so proud of him. Two months without casual sex, at least that's what she thought.

'Two months without sex, way to go Cohen,' Claire said with a grin. 'You haven't had sex right?' Ruth, who was sat a few tables away with Jeff and Mark but had obviously been eavesdropping on their conversation, turned round and smirked at Seth. He scowled at her in response.

'Umm, no, two months clean, and it's fucking killing me,' he replied. 'I'm holding firm though, I swear that the next time I have sex it will be with someone I really like and want to have a relationship with.' Seth knew that if he was indeed going to stick to that promise, he would either be having sex with Summer or not be getting laid for a long time. He highly doubted sex with Summer was gonna be happening in the near future so it was looking like it was just gonna be him and his hand for quite a while. Surprisingly he was okay with that though, spending time with her kept his mind off of sex. As long as he could hang out with her, Seth honestly thought that he'd never need to have sex again.

'So Sum, what's this dress you bought yesterday like,' Claire said excitedly.

'Oh my God it's so beautiful,' Summer replied with a grin, 'and way too expensive too,' she added with a scowl at Seth.

'God, so I make lots of money and want to spend some of it on you, any normal woman would be happy about that,' Seth replied with a roll of the eyes.

'Well I'm no normal woman.'

'Yeah you got that right, crazy lady,' Seth mumbled but Summer heard so she punched him in the arm. 'OW, have you forgotten that I'm your boss, I could fire your ass for that,' he added with a glare.

'Oh get over it you pansy,' Summer replied with a smirk. She had come to realize that Seth wasn't a very discipline orientated employer, and that as long as she didn't seriously piss him off or start seriously sucking at her job, he was never gonna fire her. Realizing this had made Summer relax the way she treated him considerably, and now she really did see him more as a friend than a boss. Shame she didn't want him to be either of those things though. She wanted him to be hers, and she wanted to give herself to him in return.

'Right, so I gotta get going, I leave for Berkeley at half eight tomorrow morning and I still haven't packed.' Summer scoffed at his words.

'Typical guy,' she mumbled.

'What?' Seth replied with a glare.

'Well it's true, all guys do it, leave everything to the last minute then work themselves into a panic frenzy and end up forgetting half the stuff they need. My case, along with my passport and everything else I need, has been sat in my closet for the last three days.'

'Well I'm sorry that we can't all be freakishly obsessed with being organized like you Summer.'

'Whatever, do you need any help packing?'

'Yeah, like I'm gonna let you help,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'you just want an excuse to search my apartment for embarrassing stuff and rummage through my underwear drawer.'

'Oh I don't need to do that,' Summer said with a sweet smile, 'last time I was over at your place I saw a pair of your boxers on the floor. The Hulk underwear, what are you eight?' They all laughed apart from Seth who went bright red.

'Hey, there is nothing wrong with The Hulk,' he snarled, not viciously but embarrassedly.

'There is when he's on the underwear of a twenty six year old man,' Claire giggled. Seth glared at her.

'God, I am so not gonna miss you while I'm gone. Right I'm going, see you guys in a week, well over a week really.' He hugged Claire and shook Andy's hand, then wrapped Summer in a big hug. She immediately relaxed into it and smiled into his shoulder. 'Have fun with your dad and I'll see you next Saturday,' he whispered in her ear. Summer nodded and leant up to give him a kiss on the cheek. With one final smile and wave at all of them, Seth turned and walked towards the exit. He waved goodbye to Jeff and Mark and scowled at Ruth who was smirking at him, before slipping out the door.

Summer watched him go and sighed happily as she turned to face her friends. 'What are you gonna do Summer?' Claire said concernedly, causing her to frown.

'What do you mean?'

'Well it's great that you've grown close again, but you do realize that this may be the closest you're ever gonna be. It may seem now that you're growing closer every day, but you might find that one day you just stop getting closer, and that's the stage you're gonna stay at.' Claire knew they wanted to be together, but she had come to realize that they were both so scared and stubborn that it was highly unlikely that they were ever gonna reveal their feelings to each other. Nope, she had accepted that they were probably destined for a life of hidden feelings and just being friends.

'I know,' Summer said with a sigh, 'and although I want more, being his friend is still pretty cool and it's much better than not having him in my life at all.' Claire sighed and nodded. She wanted so much to scream at her best friend that he wanted to be with her too, that he was falling for her more and more every day. She knew she couldn't interfere though, this was too big to mess with. Claire knew that they either had to figure it out on their own, or not figure it out at all.

'So I'm pretty tired. We're going home, you coming Sum?' Summer nodded and followed her friends out the door, saying goodbye to Jeff and Mark but completely blanking the slutty blonde she severely disliked. She didn't notice the weird smirk on Ruth's face, definitely not the normal facial expression she had when she looked at her.

They walked slowly, chatting nonchalantly and Summer giggling at her friends bickering like a typical married couple. Oh how she wished she could have that with someone, that someone being Seth. Sure they bickered and bantered now, but what Claire and Andy had was different. They were madly in love and it showed because their bantering was always interrupted by small moments of intimacy.

When they reached Summer's door, they had to say their goodbyes. Claire starting blubbing almost immediately. Summer was only gone for nine days including weekends, but it would be the longest they'd ever gone without seeing each other since they'd become best friends nearly four years ago. Claire in tears automatically sent Summer descending into hysterics to join her, all the while Andy looked on rolling his eyes at the sight of the two wailing and hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. Eventually he managed to get a hug in before practically dragging his still hysterical wife away.

Summer gave teary smile at the sight of Andy pulling Claire away while she struggled to break free of his grip and run back for one last hug. After a few minutes when she could see they'd gone into their apartment block a couple of hundred meters down, Summer strolled into her own. She walked into her apartment and turned on the lights. She settled on the sofa and switched on CNN but couldn't really focus enough to watch it. She could only think about how much she was going to miss everyone. Sure she was looking forward to spending time with her dad, but she knew she was gonna get homesick and miss everybody, Andy, Claire, and especially Seth. When he had gone away on business three weeks ago, she had actually cried at night a few times, knowing that she'd have to go into work the next day and he wouldn't be there in the morning to greet her with that cute, dimple-filled smile.

Summer was snapped out of her thoughts by someone knocking at her door. She frowned, thinking who would stop by at half ten on a Friday night. She got up and looked through the peephole on the door and her frown grew even bigger at what she saw. She opened the door.

'What the hell do you want?'

'Just to talk Summer, just to talk.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How do you know where I live?'

'I followed you.'

'Oh, okay, stalker much,' Summer mumbled to herself. Ruth smirked.

'Believe me, I have much better things to do with my life than stalk you. Wow, this is a nice place,' she added, walking in without invitation, 'how much do you make?'

'I don't see how that is any of your business,' Summer replied with a sweet smile.

'It's not, but judging from this it just seems like you make a lot more money than me for doing the same job.'

'Well that's because I'm better at it than you, now what do you want?'

'Well I couldn't help but overhear back at the bar that you're going on a vacation with Seth. Awww that's so cute, a little employer/employee bonding time.'

'Not that it's got anything to do with you but we're not going on vacation together. I'm going home to see my dad and he's going to his brothers wedding, and he's only gonna be a few hours air time from where I am so he invited me to come down.'

'Oh, okay. Well I just wanted to wish you good luck, I hope you get with him.'

'What?'

'Oh come on, it's so obvious you like him, everybody can tell just by the way you look at him.'

'Uh huh, not that it's true but say if I did like him, why would you want me to get with him,' Summer replied, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. 'I thought you wanted him and we don't exactly like each other, so I don't believe that you'd give up so easily.'

'Oh I did want him,' Ruth said with a sweet smile, 'but I don't anymore. You can have him, he's all yours.'

'Why?'

'Well I'm the type of girl who likes variation. I normally only sleep with a guy once and while he was really good, I think I've had enough of Seth Cohen.' Summer's mouth was open in shock. It wasn't true, it just couldn't be.

'No, I don't believe you,' she finally said, turning away from the blonde to stop her from seeing the tears forming in her eyes. 'Get out Ruth, you're just a shit stirring bitch.'

'Oh it's true Summer and you know it. He came back from Chicago a changed person didn't he? Well that was all me, I gave him an experience he'd never forget.'

'No, no no no no. Get out, GET OUT!!' Summer screamed, tears pouring down her face but not looking at the other woman.

'Chill Summer I'm going,' Ruth said sweetly. 'Have a nice vacation,' she added as she walked over to the door. 'Oh and…………enjoy my leftovers sweetheart,' she said over her shoulder with a small laugh before walking out.

Summer just stood there in complete shock and disbelief, tears streaming down her face and her heart breaking so hard that it could almost be heard. She didn't want to believe it, but deep down she knew it was true. Even so, she decided to cling onto the small possibility that it was just Ruth being a bitch until she heard what he had to say. She trudged into the bathroom and cleared up her tearstained face before putting on her coat and heading out. She just had to know if it was true. Well she already knew the answer, but just couldn't give up hope until he'd taken it from her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer was right, totally right. Men were fucking dumbasses when it came to organization, Seth was finding that out all too well. It was eleven pm, he was scheduled to be on a plane to Berkeley in less than ten hours, and his suitcase was less than a quarter packed. He was prancing around his apartment looking for things like a gay drama teacher shot up on speed. Knowing that he was never going remember everything he needed, Seth decided to give up and give Summer a call. He found his cell phone under a mass of clothes on his bed, flipped it open and dialled her contact. He waited patiently but after the seventh ring it went straight to voicemail. He sighed and flipped his phone shut, ready to continue his pathetic attempt at packing everything he needed, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Wondering who it was, Seth trudge into the living room and flung the door open, to reveal the gorgeous brunette he had just been trying to call. He knew something was up though as she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Summer,' he said softly, 'what's wr-'

_**SLAP!!**_

'Was she good you son of a bitch,' Summer spat as she roughly shoved him back into his apartment.

'Summer, what's going on,' Seth whispered, still recoiling from her powerful slap.

'You heard me, was she good. Did she make you moan, did she make you come?' she practically screamed through her sobs.

'Summer, I honestly don't have a clue what you're talking about. Please just tell me what's going on,' Seth replied desperately.

'Ruth, Chicago, ring any bells asshole? She told me everything you bastard.' Seth closed his eyes. This couldn't be happening, it was a horrible nightmare and he was about to wake up and go to Berkeley and watch his brother get married, Summer right by his side. He knew it wasn't a dream though when she screamed at him again. 'ANSWER ME!!'

'Summer……………I-I…………I can explain,' he stammered.

'Explain what? Is it true, yes or no?' she spat. Seth's eyes glossed over with tears as he pitifully looked down at the floor and nodded. Summer felt her heart break all over again as she descended into huge, uncontrollable sobs. Seth couldn't control himself anymore, tears began sliding down his face as he moved forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged him away though.

'Don't touch me,' she choked through sobs, 'don't talk to me, don't look at me, just stay away from me. From now on you're nothing but Mr Cohen to me, another asshole boss.'

'Summer, I'm so sorry, please let me explain,' Seth whispered miserably, trying with all his might to stop crying but unable to do it.

'There's nothing to explain Mr Cohen,' Summer replied coldly, looking at him with tearstained eyes that shone with anger and hate. 'You lied to me. I trusted you, told you things that I never tell anyone, and all this time you've been nothing but another lying bastard who I don't need in my life right now.'

'Summer, please just stop, I don't know why you're so upset anyway.'

'WHY AM I UPSET,' Summer shrieked, 'I'm upset because I changed for you because you asked me to. You wanted me to open up so I did, and when I ask you to change for me, you don't do it. Plus there's the fact that you sat at the bar less than two hours ago and told me that you'd been a different person, the Seth I care for and respect, for two whole months. I was so proud of you Seth,' she whispered, beginning to sob again, 'so proud, and so happy to have you in my life. Now it comes out that it's all been one great big fucking lie, you make me sick.'

'Summer, I-I, I'm sor-'

'That's not gonna cut it Seth,' she spat coldly, 'I'm through having anything to do with you outside of work. From now on you're my boss and I'm your P.A, that's it.'

'No Summer don't do this, I can explain,' Seth said pleadingly, tears pouring down his face.

'No thanks, I've had enough of your lies,' she replied callously, turning to walk towards the door. 'Have fun at the wedding, I realize now that you and Danielle are perfect for each other.'

'Summer _**PLEASE**_,' Seth begged, 'what about Sophie. She fell in love with you over the phone, what do I tell her, it'll break her heart.' Summer turned to face him with an emotionless expression.

'Tell her the truth,' she replied blankly, 'I can't go because my boss is an asshole.' With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of his apartment, out of his life. Seth collapsed on his couch and cried like a baby. He hadn't cried in nearly ten years, not since Luke Ward had pissed in his energy drink in gym class when he had been in the toilet, then he had drank it and everyone had laughed, even the fucking teacher.

Seth didn't know what to do. He was grieving, it honestly felt like he had lost someone he loved deeply. He then realized why it felt like that, it was because that was exactly what had happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Please don't hate me. This story has four or five more chapters left and I promise that it won't all be drama. Please leave lots of reviews and remember girls, please let me know if you agree with my anonymous enemy in thinking that this story is offensive to women. Next chapter up in two or three days if you guys can keep up my amazing average of twenty reviews a chapter. CHEERS!!**


	16. Summer or winter

**A/N – HOLY SHIT guys!! 33 reviews, that's the best response I've ever gotten by a long way. Sorry about the wait, I've had a lot going on. Thanks to all the girls who let me know that they don't find this story offensive. The drama continues in this chapter, hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. CHEERS!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY, MY BROTHER'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY, MY BROTH-'

'SOPHIE ROSE COHEN, no running in the house.'

'Sorry mommy,' Sophie replied with a sheepish smile, sitting down and fixating on the TV. 'SETH!' she squealed when she saw her other brother stumble into the room. She jumped up, ran over and threw her arms round his midriff, knocking the wind out of him.

'WHOA, good morning to you too. Hey what's with all the yelling, you woke me up.'

'RYAN'S GETTING MARRIED TODAY,' she shrieked again in reply.

'Really, well I didn't know that,' Seth said sarcastically.

'When does Summer get here?' she asked excitedly.

'Oh, umm, I'm really sorry Soph,' Seth said, kneeling down so he was level with her, 'but Summer isn't coming, she's poorly.' He felt his heart break at the sight of his little sisters eyes beginning to well up and her lip quivering.

'B-bu…………b-b-b………………BUT I WANNA SEE SUMMER!' she wailed, tears streaming down her face.

'I know Soph,' Seth replied miserably, throwing her arms round her in a big hug, 'I wanna see her too.'

'What's going on,' Kirsten said concernedly, rushing into the room at the sound of her daughter crying, 'Seth, what did you do?' she added with a glare when she saw the scene.

'Jeez mom, I didn't do anything,' Seth replied with a roll of the eyes, 'I just told her that Summer wasn't coming.'

'Mommy,' Sophie sobbed, running over and throwing her arms around Kirsten, 'please make Summer come.'

'I'm sorry sweetie but I can't,' Kirsten replied, soothingly stroking her daughter's hair, 'Seth says she's sick.'

'S-s-so, make her come mommy, _**PLEASE**_.'

'I'm sorry Soph, I can't.' Sophie screamed loudly again, causing Seth and Kirsten to wince and cover their ears.

'I HATE YOU ALL!' she screamed before running upstairs crying. Seth sighed and trudged into the kitchen. He noticed Ryan already up, sipping at his traditional morning cup of coffee.

'Morning buddy. Jesus its cold in here, why is it so cold?' Ryan shrugged.

'I don't think it's cold.'

'Well I do. Where is all this chilliness coming from? Oh I know, it's from your feet isn't it bro?' Seth grinned when he received the legendary Atwood death glare. 'Quick buddy, grab some stuff and you can be off sipping a Bud on a far-off Mexican beach by the time you're scheduled to walk down the isle.'

'No one's getting cold feet Seth,' Ryan replied blankly.

'That's not what Christine's just told me on the phone,' Seth said with a sweet smile, 'they woke up this morning to find that your bride-to-be has magically disappeared.'

'Ha ha Seth, very funny,' Ryan replied with raised eyebrows and a thoroughly unamused expression.

'I'm dead serious bro, they think she's done a runner with your pool-boy Pablo. She's drained your bank account and taken off with him. See buddy, that's why you should never get a joint account.'

'Whatever, you ready for today?'

'You're the one getting married and you're asking me if I'm ready,' Seth replied amusedly. 'Oh yeah, I can't wait to watch my brother legally bind himself into a life of misery and no sex.'

'Being married doesn't mean no sex Seth, it means sex with one person for the rest of your life and I am totally fine with that.'

'Okay, cool, just checking.' They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping at their coffee, before Ryan spoke up.

'So, any news on Summer?'

'No,' Seth replied with a sigh, 'it doesn't look like she's coming. God knows I've tried, I've left about a hundred voicemails but she won't return my calls. I'm telling you man, she hates me.'

'Whereas you………………love her?'

'Well, love is a pretty strong word, but I definitely really, really like her. I don't know, I've never been in this situation before so I don't know where like ends and love begins. All I know is that I have really strong feelings for her, and I messed up big style.'

'Well I don't think you can really be in love until they reciprocate the feeling, but it sounds like you're falling in love with her.'

'Oh my God, what the hell has this woman done to you,' Seth said with a grin, 'that was very wise and heartfelt Ryan, you're definitely not the misfit from Chino anymore. Just get over all this mushy lovey-dovey crap and punch someone for Christ's sake, you pansy.'

'That shouldn't be too much of a problem,' Ryan replied, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

'Right, got it, not in the mood.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So this is it bro, the moment of truth approaches, you nervous?'

'Yeah a little bit,' Ryan replied, taking a deep breath. 'So, you got your best man speech all figured out?'

'Yeah and just a warning, prepare to be embarrassed.'

'Why, what are you gonna say,' Ryan said, narrowing his eyes and looking genuinely scary.

'Oh just a few stories from the past,' Seth replied with an innocent grin.

'What kind of stories, I don't have any embarrassing stories.'

'Oh I beg to differ,' Seth said with a sweet smile, 'spring break of freshman year. Mexico city, Pauline the stripper who when you took back to the hotel, turned out to be a little more Paul than Pauline.'

'If you tell anyone about that I'll kill you,' Ryan snarled.

'Ugh, fine, no embarrassing stories of shemale strippers,' Seth replied with a scowl.

'You gonna be okay giving a speech, there's at least sixty family and close friends out there.'

'Yeah I'll be okay, you know I can ramble like there's no tomorrow.' They were interrupted by Sophie and Kirsten walking in.

'RYANNNNNNNNNN, hurry up and get married, I'm bored,' Sophie immediately whined.

'In a minute Soph, I'm just finishing getting ready.'

'Okay, good luck, love you,' she replied, running over and planting a big kiss on his lips. As she walked back towards Kirsten, she aimed a well timed kick at Seth's shin. She was obviously blaming him for Summer not showing up. Well it was his fault but she didn't need to know that.

OW, Sophie you little brat,' Seth shouted, hopping around on one foot while rubbing his aching shin. 'OW, what the hell man,' he added with a glare at Ryan who had just punched him.

'Don't call our little sister a brat,' Ryan stated simply. Sophie smiled at Ryan and blew him a kiss.

'Well she started it,' Seth mumbled. Ryan smirked at his brother's immaturity.

'Whatever, lets go.'

'Good luck honey, I love you,' Kirsten said, placing a kiss on his cheek as he walked over to her.

'Thanks, I love you too…………mom,' Ryan replied with his trademark lopsided grin. Kirsten put her hand over her mouth and her eyes welled up at his words, well his last word to be more precise.

'Yeah, umm, see you out there,' she managed to choke out before quickly grabbing her daughter and heading out. When they had left, Seth and Ryan heard a sort of strangled sob from outside the door. They both looked at each other with smirks on their faces.

'You're evil, she'll be crying for hours now. Come on then,' Seth said, throwing his arm over his brother's shoulder, 'let's go and get you a ball and chain.'

They stepped out into the main area of the church and everyone turned to face them. Seth gulped, there was a hell of a lot of people. He scanned the crowd and saw new and old faces. All his family were there, as well as Ryan and Vicky's college friends and work colleagues. His gaze found Danielle. She smiled nervously at him and he returned the favour. He didn't fail to notice she was on her own, she obviously hadn't found herself anyone. Seth kept scanning the crowd and his eyes finally fixated on someone in the back.

HOLY SHIT!!

She was there and she looked, as he had expected, absolutely magnificent in the dress. He tried to catch her eye but she just blankly stared ahead. The wedding song started playing and everyone turned to face the bride, apart from Seth that was. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she once again had him under her spell.

After a few minutes, Seth realized it was Vicky's day and all the attention was supposed to be on her, so he turned to face her like everybody else. She was certainly beautiful with her flowing blonde hair and perfectly tanned skin. She was nearly four years older than Ryan, approaching thirty, but didn't look a day over twenty two. Ryan had finished at Berkeley at twenty three and had gotten a job at a prestigious architecture firm as soon as he left. Vicky had walked in one day and said she wanted a house like it was some sort of mansion supermarket. She was the daughter of a billionaire who had just died and she'd inherited all his money, and the first thing she wanted was a massive house to call her own. Despite being able to live a life of luxury, she was one of the most down to earth people you could ever meet. Surprisingly, she wasn't a brat, but a strong, independent woman. Even though she really had no need to, she still ran a small shop that sold jewellery. After her father had died she kept it open and still worked there, she just donated every penny it made to charity because she had no need for it. Ryan had been instantly smitten by her, and begged his boss for the project. His boss agreed and all the hours they spent working together finally paid off, as he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. She accepted and they hadn't looked back since.

As Seth watched on as they exchanged vows and made their everlasting love official, he could only think of one person and how he wished he had anything near what they had, with her. He realized that Ryan's life was so much better than his, because he'd found love. He'd found his Summer, while Seth was stuck living in a cold, grey, lonely winter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I think you'll all agree with me when I say that there are no two people who deserve each other more. So I hope folks, that you will all join me in a toast to the new, Mr and Mrs Ryan Atwood. Cheers.'

'CHEERS!!' The entire crowd said simultaneously, raising their glasses and taking a sip before setting them down and clapping. The cheesy wedding music started playing and Seth couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Ryan getting up for his first dance as a married man. Judging form the way he shuffled awkwardly and his hips remained static, it seemed more like his first dance ever.

Seth looked up and immediately spotted her. She was sat at a table in the corner, chatting to one of Vicky's female college friends. He knew he had to talk to her, to try and repair some of the damage he had caused. He started off towards her but was stopped by someone.

'Hey Seth, how you been?'

'Oh, umm, hey Danni,' Seth replied, giving her an awkward hug. 'I've been okay, you?'

'Umm, great thanks, I got promoted.'

'Really, that's great. Okay, umm, I'll catch up with you later.' He went to set off again but Danielle stopped him with a hand on his arm.

'Wait Seth, can we talk.' He sighed and turned to face her.

'About what?'

'About us, about what happens now.'

'What do you mean what happens now, we're friends right, we can start hanging out together without the whole sex thing now.'

'Why, you're not with Summer are you? I mean I know you've invited her but are you a couple?'

'Umm, no but-'

'Then I think we should go back to the way we were. I mean it's been two months since we've last been together and you wanted to be with her for a month before that, so I think it's pretty safe to say that it's not gonna happen. So why don't you just give up and we can pick up where we left of.' Seth closed his eyes and sighed.

'Okay Danni, I'm gonna say this once and once only. Nothing, and when I say nothing I mean _**NOTHING**_, is ever gonna happen between us ever again. I love you and I want us to be best friends again, but if you still want something sexual then I'm afraid we can't see each other at all. So what's it gonna be?'

'Why are you doing this, you're never gonna be with Summer.'

'You just don't get it do you,' Seth replied, his voice rising slightly in frustration. 'That may be true but if it's not Summer, it's gonna be somebody else. I not just doing this because I've fallen for her, I'm also doing it because I'm sick and tired of being alone, emotionally not physically. Sex isn't everything Danielle, I've realized that and I think it's about time that you do too.' Danielle just glared at him before turning and stomping off. Seth sighed and began making his way over to her again. When he got there, Summer looked up at him with a cold stare. 'Hey,' he mumbled nervously, 'thanks for coming, it really means a lot.'

'Well don't read into it too much. I'm here for your sister, I didn't want to upset her.' Seth sighed and nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

'Look Summer, I-'

'Just give it up Seth, I don't care. What I said a week ago still applies, after this we're done.'

'But if you'd just give me the chance to explain you'd unders-'

'No Seth,' she replied forcefully, 'I'm not interested in anything you've got to say. I saw you talking to Danielle already. Let me guess, planning your next hook-up?'

'NO SUMMER, for God's sake will you jus-'

'SETH!!'

'Oh, hey little sis.' Seth looked at Summer and saw that she was flashing that gorgeous smile. 'Sophie baby, I'd like you to meet someone. This is Summer.'

'Hey Sophie, nice to meet you,' Summer said with a big grin. Sophie just stood there open mouthed, before finally launching herself at Summer and throwing her arms around her.

'SUMMER,' she squealed, 'oh my gosh you're so pretty, you look like an angel in that dress.' Seth smiled when he saw her blush at the little girl's comment.

'Thank you sweetheart, you look very pretty too.'

'Did you see me be flower girl?' she squealed excitedly.

'Yes I did, you were so good.'

'Thank you,' Sophie sing-songed sweetly. 'Did you bring Ryan and Vicky a present?'

'Umm, yeah, I put it on the table over there.'

'Good, you have to meet them though, come on.' She grabbed Summer's hand and dragged her away. Seth sighed and sat down on the chair he had just vacated. So she was still mad at him and was only there because of his sister. Still though, that was better than her not being there at all, and it gave him the chance to try and fix things.

'Meanwhile, Sophie was still rambling incessantly as she dragged Summer throughout the house, looking for Ryan and his wife. They had decided to throw the reception in the Cohen's backyard. 'Seth said you were sick and not coming and that made me cry but you're here now so it's okay. Oh and we totally have to dance and you have to dance with Seth and then tomorrow morning we can go swimming in the ocean before you go home. You are going to come back and visit me again aren't you? Oh there he is, RYAN.'

'Hey kiddo,' Ryan said brightly, turning round to face her when he heard his name being called, 'you having fun?'

'Yeah, this is Summer, Seth's gonna marry her.'

'Oh, umm, I don't think that's gonna happen but it's nice to meet you both. Congratulations by the way,' Summer said to Ryan and Vicky.

'Thanks, it's nice to meet you too,' Ryan replied, surprising her by moving forward and wrapping her in a hug, 'Seth's told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already.'

'Really, what did he say?' Summer asked curiously after receiving a hug off Vicky.

'Yes husband, what did he say,' Vicky chimed in with a glare at Ryan, 'I've never heard anything about you,' she added to Summer.

'Yeah, he talks about you during Seth/Ryan time.'

'Seth/Ryan time,' Summer enquired amusedly with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh God, don't get me started on Seth/Ryan time,' Vicky chimed in with a dramatic roll of the eyes. 'They lock themselves in a room and just play video games for about five hours straight while telling each other every last detail about their lives. It's very homoerotic and it scares me when they do it.' Summer giggled and Ryan glared at his bride, while Sophie stood there smiling and nodding but they could all tell she didn't have a clue what they were talking about.

'Yeah, umm, I brought you a gift. I've put it on that table over there, but you should've made a designated "crappy gifts table" because mine would've definitely gone on that.'

'Don't worry about it,' Ryan replied with a grin, 'we're just glad that you're here.'

'Right, so it was great to meet you Summer, have fun, and we'll try and catch up with you before you leave,' Vicky said. 'Right, come on hubby, I wanna dance again.'

'Okay, umm, Soph, go with Vicky and have a dance, I'll be with you in a few minutes but I just wanna talk with Summer for a sec.'

'Okay, hurry up though, I love this song.'

'Okay, Jesus Christ, we've been married for two minutes and you're already controlling me.' Summer giggled while Vicky just scoffed and rolled her eyes, grabbed Sophie's hand and dragged her away towards the dancefloor.

'What's up?' Summer said curiously.

'So you got us a crappy gift huh?' Ryan replied with a grin.

'Umm, yeah, sorry about that,' she mumbled, blushing embarrassedly.

'It's okay. There is a present you could give me right now that won't cost you any money and would make me happy.'

'Yeah of course, what is it?'

'Talk to Seth.' Summer sucked in a sharp breath at his words. 'He told me everything Summer. I know he messed up and believe me, he does too, and he feels awful about it. He's not been himself all week, he's been miserable. He just wants to make things right, doesn't he at least deserve a chance?'

'No Ryan, he doesn't,' Summer replied strongly, 'I could've forgiven him for sleeping with her, if he'd told me straight away. I know it must be hard for him, to go from the way he used to be to having no sex. I knew that he'd have moments of weakness and I could forgive him for that, but the fact that he blatantly lied to my face for so long and I never would've found out unless she told me, that's not so easy to forgive.'

'I know Summer. I'm not asking you to forgive him though, I'm asking you to let him explain himself, that's all. Please Summer, do it for me, it'd be the best wedding present you could give me.' Summer sighed and nodded.

'Fine, I'll talk to him,' she muttered quietly.

'Thank you,' Ryan replied with a genuine smile. 'Right, so I gotta get back to my wife before she goes crazy, I'll catch up with you later though,' he added, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking off. Summer sighed before finally walking off in search of Seth. She knew she had to talk to him, and she was dreading it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer found him up on the dancefloor that had been constructed in the middle of the Cohen's garden. He was dancing with Sophie so she sat down and watched them. She couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips, he was so good with her and they were just too cute together.

When the song finished, Sophie came skipping up to her. Without a word, she grabbed Summer's hand and dragged her up on the dancefloor. When they got there though, she didn't want to dance as Summer had expected, but instead shoved her towards Seth. 'Dance,' she said happily. 'Okay, see ya.' Summer sighed and turned to face Seth. He gave her that trademark cheeky grin, which made her roll her eyes, but she moved forward and wrapped her arms round his neck anyway.

'You're an ass,' she mumbled.

'I know Summer,' Seth replied with a sigh, 'but if you'll give me a chance to explain as to why I'm such an ass, I promise that you won't be disappointed.'

'Seth, I don't care why you did it, I care about the fact that you didn't tell me straight away, that you lied to me.'

'I know Summer, but do you honestly believe that you would've just forgiven me if I'd told you right after it had happened.'

'Well I would've still been upset because I hate her, but I think I would've been able to trust you and forgive you because you would've been telling me the truth. I hate liars Seth, everything bad that's ever happened to me has been because of someone I care about lying to me, and what you did was no different.'

'I know Summer and you have no idea how sorry I am, but I need you to trust me when I say that it will never happen again. So, do you trust me?'

'How can I Seth,' she whispered in reply, tears forming in her eyes, 'how can I ever trust you after what you've done. I'm sorry, it was a bad idea for me to come,' she choked out, 'I-I…………I need to go.'

'SUMMER, WAIT,' Seth shouted desperately as she turned and ran off, but to no avail, she was gone.

Summer ran to the nearest bathroom as quickly as she could, knowing that tears were about to fall. She found a bathroom and flung the door open without knocking, to reveal a middle aged blonde woman washing her hands. 'Oh, umm, sorry,' she managed to mumble out, but the tears had begun sliding down her cheeks, 'I-I, I should've knocked.'

That's okay, are you alright?'

'Oh, umm, yeah, weddings just set me off like this,' Summer mumbled embarrassedly, moving into the bathroom and cleaning her face with cold water and a towel.

'Okay, I don't think we've met before, I'm Kirsten Cohen.'

'Oh, you're Seth and Ryan's mom?'

'Yeah, and you are?'

'Summer Roberts, I'm here with Seth.'

'Oh right, it's nice to meet you Summer, Seth told us you weren't coming because you were sick.'

'Yeah that was I lie, I just wasn't gonna come. Seth and I…………we're not exactly on the best of terms right now.'

'Then why are you here?'

'Because your daughter wanted me to come and I didn't wanna upset her, she's such a sweetheart.'

'That she is,' Kirsten replied with a smirk. 'Come with me Summer.' Summer followed Kirsten upstairs to a locked door. She unlocked it and swung the door open to reveal the master bedroom. She walked in and began rummaging through a drawer, Summer hovering in the back ground. She finally turned to face her with a picture in her hand. 'This is him at his bar mitzvah,' she said, handing the picture to Summer. 'Everybody in his school got an invite but not one showed up, he cried for days.' Despite being pissed off at him, Summer felt her heart break at Kirsten's words. 'He didn't have any friends back then so he told me everything, I knew him better than anyone. Now though, I don't know him anymore. I get one ten minute phone call a week. But despite that, I do know one thing Summer, that he cares about you, a lot. Whatever he's done, just forgive him, he's been so depressed all week that I know that he'll never do anything like it again.'

'That may be so,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'but I just don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him again,' she added, staring down at the photo with a sad smile.

'You like him don't you?' Summer nodded at her words.

'Yeah, a lot, but that doesn't change the fact that he lied to me.'

'No, but it does mean that you owe it to yourself to at least try and trust him again.' Summer sighed and nodded and extended her hand out for Kirsten to take the picture from her.

'Keep it,' she said with a smile, 'I've got plenty. I'll always have my memories of him at that age, when he needed me. But just because he doesn't need me anymore, it doesn't mean that he doesn't need someone. Be that someone Summer, take care of him for me.' Summer smiled and nodded.

'I'll try.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At one in the morning, the party had finally finished. The company Kirsten had hired to organize the party were cleaning up and taking down the portable dancefloor. Seth was chatting with his dad, well, arguing with him about his employment at Smith & Webber. Summer was on the patio playing hopscotch with Sophie, who despite being incredibly tired and grumpy, still refused to go to bed. An incredibly drunk Ryan and Vicky were making out in the corner like a pair of high-schoolers, still in their wedding attire. They were leaving for their honeymoon in Spain tomorrow. Danielle was also still there, using the open bar as a prop as she continued to pour alcohol down her throat, but apart from that, everyone else was gone.

'Summer, do you mind putting Sophie to bed,' Kirsten shouted across the garden. 'She'll show you where her room is.'

'No of course not. Come on cutie, its bedtime.'

'But mommy, I don't wanna go to bed,' the little girl whined, stomping her foot and pouting.

'Sophie, let me tell you a secret,' Summer whispered with a grin, kneeling down to her level, 'I've got a present for you.'

'Really?' Sophie shrieked happily. Summer grinned and nodded.

'But I'm afraid naughty girls don't get presents. You can only have it if you do what your mommy says and go to bed. So, what's it to be, bed but a present, or stay up but no present?'

'Present,' Sophie squealed, grabbing Summer's hand and dragging her into the house. She yanked the brunette up the stairs, stopping to show her Seth's room. Even though they weren't on good terms, Summer still couldn't help but be intrigued by him. She marvelled at his room, taking in everything from the Deathcab posters on the wall to the model boats. He had definitely been a geek, she could tell that much. Truthfully, she knew that underneath all the whoring he still was one at heart, and she loved him for it. Most people would find a twenty six year old man who had been obsessed with Star Wars and comics his entire life totally pathetic, but not Summer. It amazed her, it made him unique in her eyes.

Okay sweetie,' Summer said after the little girl had put on her pyjamas and brushed her teeth, 'here's your present.' Sophie squealed when she saw Summer take a turquoise blue "my little pony" from her handbag. 'This Sophie, is Princess Sparkle. I've had her since I was five years old. She's been my best friend for most of my life and I want you to have her. Take good care of her won't you.' Sophie grinned widely and nodded.

'Of course, she can be married to Captain Oats.'

'Captain who?'

'Captain Oats, he's Seth's toy horse from when he was young,' she added, pointing up at a shelf which held a brown plastic stallion. 'He was Seth's best friend too until Ryan came along.'

'Really,' Summer replied, amazed by how much they had in common. Well, not things like hobbies, but the important stuff like troubled pasts and spending the majority of their childhood's completely alone.

'Hey, now that Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle are married, you and Seth have to get married too.'

'Really, and why is that?' Summer said with an amused smirk.

'Because you just do. My mommy and daddy both brought me a horse each, Gobbles and Sugar Puff. They're married and so are my parents, so that means you have to marry Seth,' Sophie exclaimed, clapping her hands together happily.

'I don't think it works like that sweetie,' Summer replied, tucking the little girl in tightly. 'Now go to sleep okay, you can play with Princess Sparkles in the morning.'

'Okay, they need to have a wedding, will you come and watch?'

'Well I'm flying home with your brother tomorrow lunchtime so yeah, I think I can come by for a few hours in the morning.'

'Good. Can you read me a story Summer?'

'Umm, sure, which story do you want?'

'Well my mommy has been reading me a chapter of Harry Potter every night, could you do that please?'

'Of course sweetheart.' Summer read her a chapter of the fourth book, watching on in amusement as the little girl fought a constant battle against falling asleep. When she finished the chapter and put the book down, Sophie had her eyes closed and was very close to unconsciousness. Summer had heard raised voices from the garden and was wondering what was going on. 'Goodnight sweetheart,' she whispered.

'Night Summer,' Sophie mumbled drowsily, unable to open her eyes, 'I love you.'

'I love you too sweetie,' Summer replied with a smile, placing a kiss on her forehead before getting up and walking towards the door.

'Seth loves you too ya know.' Summer turned round at Sophie's words and stared at her curiously.

'What do you mean?'

'I heard him talking to Ryan. He said that he thinks he loves you but nothing can happen because of the whole Ruth thing, whatever that means.'

'Oh, umm, go to sleep sweetheart.'

'Okay, see you in the morning.'

'Yeah,' Summer whispered, still completely dumbfounded by the little girl's words. As she turned to walk back to the garden, a huge frown appeared on her face. She couldn't be sure if Sophie's words were true and if they were, what the hell did they mean?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'No dad, a few more years and I'll be set for life, then I can open my own firm. Will you stop being such a damn hypocrite anyway, I remember a six month period you spent at a certain soul-sucking firm called Partridge, Savage & Kahn.'

'Yes son, but I realized I'd made a mistake as soon as I'd walked through the doors, whereas you seem to be quite enjoying yourself.'

'Hey, do you really think I enjoy defending these billionaire assholes who I know for a fact are guilty, but it doesn't matter if they are or not because they're pumping a fat load of cash into the company. I hate it dad, the only two things keeping me at that place is the knowledge that I'll soon have enough money to go it alone, and that amazing woman upstairs who in all honesty, is the only thing that keeps me sane in that place.'

'So you like her huh?' Sandy said with a smirk. Seth nodded.

'You have no idea how much I like her, and neither does she.'

'Why not?'

'Because she just can't okay. I messed up, lost her trust, and it's a miracle that she showed up today. I'm just trying to hold onto what little friendship we have at the moment, trying to regain her trust. I mean I-'

'Hey, Seth!'

'Umm, yeah,' Seth said, looking confused as Danielle staggered towards him.

'You Seth Cohen, are a FUCKING ASSHOLE!!' The whole garden went silent at her words as everyone turned to face her.

'Umm, okayyyyyyy, looks like someone's had a little too much to drink. Come on, let's get you to bed, you can stay in the guestroom.' Seth moved forward and put a hand on her shoulder but Danielle violently pushed him away.

'GET OFF ME, you're gonna listen to what I have to say, everyone is.'

'Umm, can you go clean up the house first please,' Kirsten said to the cleaners. They nodded and walked inside. After they were gone, Kirsten turned to face the drunk young woman.

Okay Danielle, what's going on, why are you so upset?'

'Ahhhhh Mrs Cohen, and Mr Cohen,' Danielle slurred with a big drunken grin. You're so great, both of you. You've always treated me so nicely, but fucking hell are you naïve.'

'Umm, what do you mean?'

'Seth, he's your perfect little angel isn't he? Well I think it's time you knew the truth about your son.'

'Danni, don't,' Seth said pleadingly.

'No Seth, let her speak, this should be interesting,' Sandy cut in with a smirk. Danielle smirked at him and raised her glass.

'Thank you Mr Cohen. You're right, it will be interesting. Your son…………is a fucking pig, that's the only way to describe him. He sleeps with hundreds of women and never has anything to do with them ever again after he's gotten what he wanted.' Seth watched in horror as his parents recoiled. They obviously hadn't been expecting that.

'Seth, is this true?' Kirsten whispered, an incredibly hurt look in her eyes.

Umm, no.'

'Oh please, tell the truth Seth, for once in your fucking life,' Danielle said angrily. 'You know, when he got to Brown, sleeping with someone and never calling them back was called "doing a Joey". You know, like the Friends character. By his third year, it was called "doing a Seth Cohen", that's how much of a slut he is. What's your current count again Seth,' she added sweetly with a drunken smirk. 'Oh yeah, it's somewhere between seventy and a hundred, you lost the exact number long ago didn't you. I'm just another one of his conquests but because we're friends it's been a six year thing.' By this point, Kirsten had tears pouring down her face while Sandy was shaking his head disgustedly.

'Son, we didn't raise you like this, what the hell happened?'

'Are you happy now Danielle,' he shouted angrily. 'Look what you've done, my parents hate me. Why did you do it huh?'

'YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU?' she screamed, beginning to cry. 'I've known you for over six fucking years Seth, and for at least five and a half of them, I-I…………I've been madly in love with you.' Seth's mouth dropped open in complete shock and disbelief.

'I-I-I……………I h-had no idea,' he finally spluttered out after a minute or so.

'Yeah well I realize that now.'

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' he whispered softly.

'Because I wanted you to figure it out on your own, that we're perfect for each other. Every single time you came over, it wasn't just sex for me Seth, it was everything. It was a connection with the man I loved. But then you'd go and wreck the magic afterwards by telling me about some slut you banged the night before, and it broke my heart a little more each time you did it.'

'I-I-I……………I don't know what to say.'

'There is nothing you can say anymore. I was so stupid. I had this fairytale idea that one day after our "casual fuck" you'd tell me that you loved me and that you wanted what I wanted, to be together.'

'I do love you Danni, just not like that. I love you like a best friend, a best friend that I thought wanted the same thing as me, to be as close as possible through physical pleasure.'

'Sex between friends doesn't mean anything Seth,' she choked in reply. 'Well it sure as hell meant something to me, every single time. So I guess the question is, what did it mean to you Seth?'

'I umm, I-I-I…………'

'Hey, what's going on?' Summer finally appeared back in the garden after putting Sophie to bed, surveying the scene before her with a curious expression.

'Ahhhh, here she is,' Danielle spat coldly. 'Summer Roberts, the one and only.'

'Umm, hey Danielle, what's goin on?'

'Everything's fine Summer,' Seth cut in quickly, 'she's just drunk and looking to start a fight, go inside.'

'Why did you have to do it you asshole?' Danielle slurred viciously. 'We're perfect for each other. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, but you've never returned the favour. All this time I've deluded myself into thinking that you'd come round one day, that you'd figure it out, so you can imagine how pissed off and heartbroken I was when she became your first love,' she added bitterly, pointing a shaking finger at Summer.

'Umm, s-s-s-say t-that again,' Summer stuttered out after a minutes of alternating between looking and the drunk and bitter Danielle and horrified looking Seth.

'Don't play dumb with me bitch, you took him from me,' Danielle spat. 'You walked into his life and completely changed him within a few months. He's been obsessed with you for God knows how long. He used to be so fun, so interesting, whereas now he's as boring as fuck. All he ever talks and thinks about now is you, it's been that way pretty much since the day he met you.'

'No, I don't believe you,' Summer whispered, still unable to comprehend the magnitude of the information. 'It isn't true. Seth, tell me it isn't true,' she added in a shrill voice, close to descending into tears. Seth looked at her with desperate eyes.

'I wanted to tell you Summer,' he whispered pleadingly, 'please don't hate me.' Summer immediately brought her hand up to her mouth, she suddenly felt very light-headed, like she was going to pass out from shock.

'Umm, I-I…………I have to get out of here, I can't deal with this right now,' she whispered, turning round and stumbling off. Seth immediately caught up to her and put a hand on her arm to stop her.

'Summer, wait, I can explain,' he whispered pleadingly. She swallowed the lump in her throat, shook her head and moved away from him.

'I can't Seth, I need to think.' Before he could reply, Summer took off in a run out the garden gate. Seth ran after her but he got out front just in time to see her drive away, her tyres screeching. He sighed miserably, trudged back into the garden, collapsed on the nearest chair and put his head in his hands. Danielle had apparently finished causing trouble for the night as she had found a bottle of wine and was sat polishing that off, continually muttering things such as "asshole" and "broke my heart" to herself. His parents were looking at him, half-disgusted at what Danielle had said, and half-concerned as he was still their son and he was visibly distraught. The wasted Ryan and Vicky were giggling and gossiping in the corner about what had just happened.

Seth didn't know what to do. He knew he should give her some space, but all he wanted to do was run after and explain everything. Now it was all out in the open, he wanted to know how she felt. Seth didn't know what would happen now, all he knew was that he needed to talk to her, and that conversation would determine whether or not he found his Summer, or got trapped in winter forever. It was make or break time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Sorry folks, I had a huge amount of trouble writing the last two sections. I always knew what I wanted to write, but the words just weren't forming in my brain. Writer's block really sucks. Next up, as you'd expect, SS talk. Bearing in mind that the more reviews I get the faster I update, I urge you to leave your comments. Thanks :)**


	17. Is this proof enough?

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews guys, they are my inspiration. Here's the next chapter, hope you like and please leave a review.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer rushed around her hotel room, throwing all her possessions into her suitcase. She just had to get out of there, out of Berkeley, out of California. Yes she had just heard the one thing she'd wanted to hear for months, but she was reeling from the fact that it couldn't have come at a worse time, and it had come from totally the wrong person. Her head was spinning, the information was overwhelming to say the least. She didn't know what her next move would be, she had been mad at him for the whole Ruth thing and now she was even more angry about it. If he wanted to be with her so much then why the hell had he done it? Summer couldn't deal with it, she had to get away for a few days to clear her head.

Just as Summer was about to zip up her suitcase and head downstairs to check out, she heard a knock at her door. She trudged over and flung it open to reveal the one person she hadn't wanted to see, the one person she had been planning to get away from. 'Hey, can we talk?'

'How did you find me?' she asked, eyeing him cautiously.

'You're forgetting Summer, I know you,' Seth replied with a nervous smile, 'I know you, which means I know what type of hotel you'd stay in. Not a total dump because you're better than that, but not too classy or expensive because you can't afford in and it's not your style. I could only think of five hotels in Berkeley that matched that criteria and I decided to try this one first because it was the nearest. Lucky I did huh, looks like someone's going somewhere.'

'What do you want from me Seth?' Summer replied coldly.

'What do you think Summer, to talk of course,' Seth replied, walking into the room without invitation. 'Why did you run out like that?'

'Oh I dunno, what reason could I possibly have to run out?' she said sarcastically. 'Maybe it was because I was bored, or because I was tired. Or I dunno, maybe it had something to do with the fact that I just found out that this guy I know is actually in love with me.'

'I'm not in love with you okay.'

'You're not,' Summer replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

'No……………not yet.' She looked at him curiously.

'What the hell does that mean?'

'Well I'm not in love with you, but I can't deny that I really like you Summer. I don't love you, but it's definitely heading that way. I'm falling in love with you.'

'Why didn't you tell me?' she whispered softly.

'Why do you think,' Seth mumbled. 'Because I was scared, because I have no idea if you feel anything remotely the same, because being your friend is great too and I didn't want to risk that by telling you how I really felt.'

'Okay, well what the hell do you want from me? Do you want me to be your emotional outlet, while every slut in New York continues to be your physical relief?'

'No of course not,' Seth said angrily, 'I can't believe you'd even say that. I want you Summer. Emotionally, physically, everything, I just want to be with you.'

'Then why the hell did you fuck Ruth?' Summer spat bitterly. Seth sighed and closed his eyes.

'Okay, you wanna know why I slept with Ruth. I slept with her because I phoned you up that night because I was missing you like crazy. Ruth had already begged me for sex that night and I'd rejected her. Before I met you I would've screwed her without hesitation, but I didn't want to that night. I just wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice. Anyways, I was talking to you with a huge smile on my face, I was so happy, when I suddenly hear this guy's voice from your end.'

'Who, my dad?'

'Yeah, but I obviously didn't know that at the time. People do stupid things when they're crazy about someone Summer, they immediately jump to conclusions and think the worst. I thought you'd blown me off to spend the weekend having sex with this guy.'

'WHAT, why would you think that?' Summer screeched, tears welling up in her eyes. 'Is that what you really think of me, that I'm still a slut? I stopped doing that a long time ago Seth, I thought you knew that.'

'I know Summer, and I definitely don't think you're a slut. Like I said, I just jumped to conclusions. Anyways, I snapped. I felt angry and heartbroken, and Ruth was just there to numb the pain. And I guess on some level it was me trying to feel like I was "getting even". When I found out it was your dad, I've never been so ashamed of myself in all my life. I couldn't even look at you for weeks without wanting to cry, knowing that I'd made a huge mistake. That's why I cancelled our date plans and told you that I wasn't interested, the guilt I felt when I even looked at you was just crushing. Knowing that I thought the worst of you when actually all you were doing was proving you trust me, that'll haunt me till the day I die.'

'Okay, so maybe that's a little better than banging her for the fun of it like I thought you had, but it still doesn't excuse the fact that you did it.'

'I know that, and you have to believe me that I'll never make a mistake like that again Summer,' Seth replied desperately. 'I know you, I trust you , I _**really**_ like you and I want to be the guy you've been looking for.'

'How can I be sure that you'll change,' Summer whispered, the first tears beginning to fall. 'You've been a womanizing pig for eight years, how can I be sure that you won't be one of those guys who have women on the side.'

'Because that night in Chicago, Ruth tried to seduce me. She took me back to her hotel room, stripped and started touching herself in front of me. She is undoubtedly beautiful, up there with you in the most beautiful women I've ever seen category, but I didn't feel a thing. I didn't have the urges I used to get, all I could think about was you. I told her to put her clothes back on because she was embarrassing herself and walked out to call you. It's only you Summer, I could be surrounded by gorgeous naked women and still not get an erection, but simply thinking about your smile sends me insane.' Summer blushed and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

'Look, I don't know what I want right now okay. This is a hell of a lot of information to take in one night, and I'm still mad at you for Ruth, even if your reasons were a little better than I'd first thought. I just need some time Seth.'

'No you don't Summer, you need to realize that we could work.'

'What about Danielle, she loves you?'

'And I love her, but not the same way that I'll end up loving you. Don't get me wrong, she'll always have a place in my heart, but you're well on the way to owning my heart. It's you and you only Sum, there's nothing else I can say.' Summer bit her lip to stop herself from bursting into tears, but shook her head and turned away from him.

'I can't Seth, you're pushing me and I don't like to be pushed. Give me some time to think.'

'You don't need time Summer,' he whispered softly, moving forward and wrapping his arms round her waist from behind. 'You need me, a guy that'll be everything you ever wanted. A guy who'll treat you like no one else matters,' he added in a soft whisper, his breath dancing across her face and send shivers right through her. 'Tell me you don't want this,' he whispered huskily, 'tell me you don't want me to adore you, to be the guy you've always wanted then more.' He surprised her by flipping her round to face him. There was a fire in his eyes, Summer could feel herself getting hot under his gaze. 'Tell me Summer,' he added in a barely audible whisper, inching his face closer to hers, 'tell me.'

When their lips finally met, the kiss wasn't rough and urgent as Summer had expected, but slow and gentle. Their lips moved in perfect sync. She nearly lost it when he softly began to probe her mouth with his tongue and eventually found hers. Their tongues gently moved together, sending a cascade of wild emotions flowing through their bodies. Summer could feel her body going limp, her knees weakening. She was giving in, she didn't want to but kissing him had a magical effect on her, it made every other thought leave her brain. Her arms automatically curled around his neck and she deepened the kiss, but she snapped back to reality when she felt his hands grip her ass and pull her as close as possible.

'NO,' she said strongly, moving away from him. 'You can't do this Seth,' she added in a shrill voice, beginning to tear up, 'you can't just pretend you haven't made mistakes and hope everything will be fixed by a kiss. You can't expect me to forget that our entire friendship for the last six months has been one giant lie. How long have you felt this way?'

'Umm, what?'

'How long Seth?'

'Since the day I met you,' he whispered, not daring to look at her. 'I've always been crazy about you Sum. At first it was because you wouldn't let me in. I knew nothing about you, you were just this beautiful, mysterious stranger. You fascinated me. Then I got to know you and you turned out to be more amazing than I'd ever imagined. My feelings for you became even stronger, I couldn't get enough of you. Not just your beauty, your presence more than anything. Sure I would love to physically be with you and nearly every dream I've had since the day I met you has been about making love to you, but more than anything I just want to be with you. I just want to hold you. Remember the night you found out about your mom and we stayed in the same bed. Well that was one of the best nights of my life. It was just so perfect, holding you and watching you while you slept. I want that every night Summer, I want it with you.'

'Well I'm sorry but after all this Ruth shit, I just don't trust you anymore.'

'Then tell me,' Seth replied desperately, 'tell me what I can do?'

'Prove it somehow. Prove that you mean what you say, then I'll start to think about trusting you again and maybe we can go from there.'

'How?'

'That's your problem. But until you figure it out, I don't wanna see you in any way apart from at work. It's too hard Seth, too complicated. Until I've had some time to think, I'm your P.A, that's it.'

'But Summer, I-'

'No Seth,' she cut in forcefully, 'I'm going, I'm gonna try and get an early morning flight.' She unzipped her rucksack and tossed him the hotel keycard. 'Here, the room's good until ten in the morning. That gives you…………seven hours,' she added, looking at her watch. 'Do what you like, just check me out when you leave.' With that, Summer turned and walked out the room, suitcase in tow.

Seth sighed miserably and crashed back onto the bed. 'How can I prove it,' he whispered to himself. He thought and thought until eventually he couldn't think anymore and sleep began to overtake him. She had obviously gotten ready for the wedding in the room as the delightful smell of her perfume still lingered. In his semi-conscious state, the smell of the perfume made it seem to Seth that she was there, lying right next to him with her body curled up against his. He smiled before finally falling into a deep sleep, one of the most peaceful sleeps he'd ever had, simply because he was shrouded in the scent of Summer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sat in her apartment watching The Valley. She hadn't watched the show since she was a slutty sixteen-year-old before her abortion. She'd quickly removed it from her life along with her dumbass friends and drug taking ways soon after that.

It was Monday and she was supposed to be at work, but just couldn't handle seeing Seth so had phoned in sick. She had found the box set while cleaning out her closet, and had popped it in for fun. She was now regretting that decision as she was being reminded all to well, that it was seriously addictive. Claire had been over that morning and had practically banged her door down. Summer hadn't felt like explaining the whole situation to her though so she had just shouted through the door that she wasn't feeling well. She could tell by the tone of her best friend's reply that she didn't believe her for a second and that she was dying to see her after over a week apart, but Summer hadn't budged. When Claire had attempted to get in using the key she had given her, she had pushed the set of drawers beside the door in the way. This was when Claire's suspicions that she wasn't really sick had been confirmed, and she had demanded Summer let her in. When she refused though, Claire had just stomped off to work in a huff.

Summer was now regretting that, she knew Claire had the ability to hold a grudge, if only for a day or so. She was going crazy sat in her apartment all alone. She just wanted Seth to burst through the door and perform some grand romantic gesture that would sweep her off her feet and make her completely trust him again. Then they would make their way into her bedroom, slowly undressing each other and savouring every inch of bare skin, and make passionate, meaningful love all night until they were both exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

That was the ideal scenario but with every passing minute, Summer was becoming more and more doubtful that it would actually happen. It wasn't just thinking about him that was making her miserable though. She thought about little Sophie, she probably hated her for not showing up to the wedding of the year, the holy union of Oats and Sparkles as she had promised. His parents and Ryan and Vicky probably weren't keen on her either due to the fact that a huge scene had broken out involving her, hell, it was mostly about her.

Summer glanced at the clock, it was approaching half twelve. A week ago she would've been sat at lunch with Seth, chatting happily as they ate. Now though, she didn't know if she'd ever eat lunch with him again, that was entirely on him and whether or not he came up with satisfactory evidence to support his claim that she was the only woman for him. She wanted so badly to believe him, but his record was against him. He'd lost her trust and she was such an untrusting person that once it was lost, something really special had to be done to regain it. She was praying that he came up with something good enough because all she could think about as she sat and watched Grady Bridges, her former crush turned lameass drug addicted has-been, was kissing him and making love to him and telling him that she felt exactly the same way as he did.

Summer was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at her door. She got up and trudged over. Looking through the peephole, she couldn't see anyone so she cautiously opened the door and poked her head out. She glanced up and down the corridor but there was not a person in sight. Shrugging indifferently, Summer went to close the door but noticed a white box at her feet with her name written on in neat handwriting. She picked it up and walked back in.

After a few minutes of eyeing the box cautiously, Summer finally opened it. The first thing she saw was a beautiful red rose. In that moment, she knew who it was from. She picked the rose up and brought it to her nose, inhaling its scent before sighing happily and breaking out into a big smile. It was really sweet of him, it wasn't gonna cut it but it was definitely a start. The next thing Summer noticed was an envelope. She picked it up and eagerly ripped it open.

_My Darling Summer_

_I know this may seem cheesy, a single red rose, a love note, but it was the best thing I could think of. You may have already noticed though that they aren't the only two items in this box. The rest of the stuff may seem like a bunch of shit, but each and every one has a story behind it, the main character of all those stories is you._

_The beer mat, it was from the first night you invited me to the bar. I just wanted something to remember the moment when we started growing closer, the moment that is started to realize that maybe, just maybe, I might be falling for you big style. Now I'm not usually one to partake in sentimental crap like this, but with you I can't help it, I want to remember every single second._

_The ticket stub is from the first movie we ever saw together. I remember it like it was yesterday. Pirates of the Caribbean 3, you loved it, I hated it, but it's always been like that. We're two very different and our personalities really do clash, yet we just fit so well together._

_The photo. This photo is the only one of us together. My mom took it at the wedding when we weren't looking. Look at me Summer, we were fighting and can't you see how desperate I was to make things right. And I know what you're thinking, not exactly my most flattering picture eh? I seem to have a bit of a beer gut._

_There's loads of other small shit too. Beer bottle caps from that night you came over when you found out about your mom. The icepack you gave to me the night I got punched. You accidentally touched me that night and I don't think I've ever been in a more sexually charged situation. I just wanted to lay you down on the couch you're probably sitting on right now as you read this, and make love to you until we were both too exhausted to move._

_I guess the purpose of all of this is not only to prove to you how much I want to be with you and that I will do anything to make you trust me again, but also to let you know that there hasn't been a single second spent with you that I've considered boring or a waste of time. I would quite happily just sit there and be in your presence until the end of time, and it still wouldn't be enough._

_Anyway, enough with the cheesiness. If this isn't enough, I'll understand. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand. But what I won't understand is if even after all this, you still don't believe me when I say that you mean everything to me. All I want is you Summer, as a friend, as a lover, as whatever you want to be. I NEED you Summer, in some way, shape or form. So I'm begging you, PLEASE don't give up on me, because I'll never give up on you._

_All my love_

_Mr Cohen_

Summer couldn't stop the sob that escaped her lips as soon as she'd finished reading. She sifted through the box, looking at all the items. They were all so trivial, so ordinary, yet he had found a deeper meaning in all of them. She was simply amazed that he felt the need to keep them, just because they involved her in some way. He was so sweet, so amazing, so perfect. This had settled it for Summer, she knew what she had to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth sat in his office with his head in his hands. The waiting was killing him, he just wanted to know whether it was a yes or no. He prayed to God that his box trick had done it but he was a natural pessimist so he was honestly expecting the worst.

Danielle kept calling which was a pain in the ass. She had almost wrecked everything with Summer, plus he was kinda freaked out and didn't know how to approach the whole her being in love with him for years thing. He looked down at his cell phone on the desk. Still no call from Summer. Granted it had only been twenty minutes since he'd put the box on her doorstep, knocked and ran away like a frightened little girl, but that twenty minutes had felt like twenty years. He did notice that Danielle had given up on trying to get through to him and had finally just decided to leave a message. He flipped the phone open and listened.

'_Hey Seth. I know you probably don't wanna talk to me right now but I really need to explain to you what happened at the wedding. I'm not gonna bullshit and tell you I was drunk and it was all just a lie because it wasn't. It was the truth, every last word. I love you so much Seth but I've accepted the fact that you're never gonna feel the same way, so I just want you to be happy. The only good thing that came out of that night was that Summer found out about how you really feel about her. I know you and I know that you were too scared to tell her and probably always would be, so I guess you could say that I helped you. Don't make the same mistake as me Seth, if you want something you should go after it and not give up until you get it. Anyways, I'll understand if you never wanna see me again but if you do, you know where I am. Okay, I'll miss you, bye.'_

Seth sighed and flipped his phone shut. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her that he did love her and that he always would, just not in the same way as she did. But he couldn't deal with her right now, he was having enough trouble dealing with one woman. God woman trouble sucked. He'd never had it before, it had always been simple and straightforward. Date them a few times, sleep with them a few times, and then end things. He wondered if maybe he had used that approach on Danielle all those years ago, slept with her a few times then told her he just wanted to be friends without benefits, then she wouldn't have developed these feelings for him and he wouldn't feel miserable about breaking her heart.

To tell the truth, if there was no Summer Seth would've probably given a real relationship with her a shot but as things stood, he didn't want that. He felt bad for her because she was finally following her heart in letting him know how she felt, but he had to follow his own heart and tell her he wasn't interested because his heart belonged to someone else.

Seth looked up when someone barged into his office. His vacant gaze was met by a glare from an angry looking Claire. 'What the hell did you do now?'

'Umm, what?'

'Summer wouldn't open her door this morning and she won't pick up her phone now, something's wrong and I know it's got something to do with you?'

'It's personal Claire, it's between us.'

'I'm her best friend Seth,' she snapped angrily in reply, 'now tell me.'

'Ugh, fine, she knows how I feel about her.'

'Really,' Claire squealed happily, 'that's great. Wait, not so great?' she added questioningly when she saw the frown on his face.

'I don't know, it all depends on her. She also knows that I slept with Ruth.'

'YOU DID WHAT!! Seth, why the hell would you do such a stupid thing?'

'In Chicago, I was talking to her on the phone and I heard a guy's voice. Of course it turned out to be her dad but obviously I didn't know that at the time. I immediately jumped to conclusions and thought she was sleeping with him. That sent me insane, I was angry and heartbroken, so I got "revenge" by sleeping with Ruth.'

'Oh God. Seth you asshole, does she know why you did it?'

'Yeah but she doesn't trust me when I say that I only ever wanna be with her. She says I have to prove it.'

'And what have you done?'

'I'm not saying, it's embarrassing and personal, I just hope it's enough.'

'Don't worry, if it's romantic I'm sure it will be,' Claire replied with a reassuring smile. 'I know Summer and I can tell you that she is an absolute sucker for grand gestures. She loves all that romantic comedy shit where the guy fights for the girl, she can't get enough of it. Knowing Sum, she'd probably already made her choice before she asked you to prove it, and now she's just enjoying being that girl from the movies.'

'Yeah,' Seth said with a sigh, 'I just hope she makes the right choice, she has to realize that all I wanna do is make her happy.'

'Seth, how many times in the movies does the guy not get the girl?' Claire replied with a grin. 'Trust me, these things always work out in the end.' Seth nodded, hoping she was right but very much doubting it. Suddenly there was a knock at his door.

'Come in. Oh hello sir, what can I do for you,' Seth said with a fake smile.

'I need to talk to you Seth,' Mr Crossley replied, 'it's about Summer.' Seth immediately tensed at the mention of her name. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Claire had reacted in the exact same way.

'What about her?' he said slowly and cautiously, all sorts of horrible thoughts running through his mind.

'Umm, can you excuse us for a minute Claire?'

'No.'

'Excuse me!'

'It's okay Mr Crossley,' Seth said, putting his hand up to stop his boss from going into a rave, 'she's Summer's best friend and anything about her she'll find out anyway so she might as well stay.'

'Oh alright. I've just got off the phone with Miss Roberts, she's submitted her week's notice and has taken that off as some of the holiday she has accrued. In short, she's not coming back and I was wondering if you knew why?' Seth couldn't speak, his mouth was just hanging open in disbelief. He didn't want to believe it, his worse nightmare was coming true. His attempt at proving how much he wanted to be with her had obviously failed and now it was official, she hated him and never wanted to see him again. 'Seth, are you okay? SETH!'

'Oh, umm, yeah, sorry about that,' Seth finally mustered the energy to reply in a croaky, heartbroken voice. 'Umm, she's been saying for a while that she wants a fresh challenge, I think that's all there is to it.'

'Uh huh, well it's a shame. She was an excellent employee and she'll be sorely missed.'

'Yeah, tell me about it,' Seth whispered to himself, having to use all his willpower not to burst into tears.

'Okay, so that's all I wanted to tell you. Did you have any idea that she was about to quit?'

'No sir, I'm just a shocked as you.'

'Well I'll leave you to it, maybe you can talk to her and convince her to come back.'

'I doubt it, she's a pretty stubborn woman when she wants to be. I think this is it, it's over,' Seth replied miserably, knowing his words had a double meaning.

'Alright, well back to work please.' Mr Crossley got up and walked out the office, leaving Seth in what could only be described as hell. It was over, he was never going to be with her, never going to fall completely in love with her and marry her and have children with her.

Seth looked at Claire, who had been silent throughout the whole ordeal, and was shocked and angered to find that she had a smirk on her face. 'What the hell are you doing,' he spat angrily, 'you can't honestly be happy about this.' Claire's smirk grew even bigger and she just shrugged her shoulders before getting up and walking out, closing the door behind her.

Seth closed his blinds with the remote and began banging his head against his desk pretty hard. He buried his face in his hands as tears began to slide down his cheeks. This was it, he knew he'd never be truly happy now, not without her. She was everything to him and now that she was gone, he had nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – There you go folks. Please leave lots of reviews because this story has been so well received that I've normally started writing the next chapter as soon as I get 20 reviews. Please hit that button below and reach that target ASAP people because I am VERY eager to write the next chapter and get it up for you. I promise you, it'll be worth it. THANKS!!**


	18. Late nights at the office

**A/N – You guys are awesome. 40 reviews, thanks for all the support. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. CHEERS!!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth was slouched in his office chair with a glass of scotch in hand, the freshly opened bottle on his desk. It was eleven pm, ten hours since he'd heard the news of Summer's resignation, and still he couldn't come to terms with it. He'd tried his best, poured his heart out to her and told her exactly how he felt, and it still wasn't enough. He would've been able to handle that, had she come and told him in person. He would've even been able to handle her quitting if she'd told him face to face, sure he still would've been devastated but he thought that after all they'd been through, the least she could do was look him in the eye and tell him that it wasn't gonna happen.

Seth didn't know what to think, how to feel. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling anything, it was like he'd experienced such pain that his heart had snapped and he couldn't feel at all anymore. He highly doubted that he'd feel happiness, sadness, guilt, remorse, love, anything at all ever again. There was just an empty space inside his chest where his heart used to be, a heart that had beat for Summer Roberts, a heart that she had viciously ripped out. He seemed to be an emotionless robot of his former self. He was numb.

He liked being numb, it was much more bearable that actually feeling the pain. The only thing that could make him number was the scotch he had purchased from the liquor store on the corner half an hour ago, and he planned on drinking it until even the numbness was gone, along with his consciousness. He knew if he passed out that someone would find him the morning after and report it and he'd probably lose his job, but he didn't care. His job was just his way of making money, and making money was only his way of feeling good about himself. Seth didn't want either now. He didn't want to be rich or successful, he didn't even want to feel good about himself. He only wanted one thing, and she was gone for good.

Seth thought back to what Danielle had said in her phone message from earlier in the day. _'__If you want something you should go after it and not give up until you get it.' _Yeah right, that was the biggest load of bullshit he'd ever heard. What was the point of him going after her relentlessly until he got her, if he got his heart broken a million times along the way? By the time he had her, he'd have no emotion left to give for to her. Nope, one heavy dosage of heartbreak was enough for Seth, she'd made it abundantly clear that any chance they had of being together was gone, so he figured that he might as well cut his losses.

Seth's mind wandered to Danielle. He knew he should call her now it was over with Summer. No he didn't feel the same way as she did, but he could at least pretend to. She could tell him she loved him and he could say it back in his most convincing tone and give her a big fake smile, then they could live happily ever after. Well she would, he'd just be pretending but that was okay, she was his friend so he wanted her to be happy even if he couldn't. Besides, all he'd have to do whenever he kissed her, made love to her or told her she was his soulmate, was close his eyes and imagine she was a couple of inches shorter, a little more curvaceous in figure and had a set of breathtaking hazel orbs for eyes. If he closed his eyes and imagined her to be like that, like _**her**_, he honestly thought that he could grow to genuinely love her. Then he remembered, he was an emotionless, heartless robot now. He didn't cry anymore, he didn't feel pain anymore, and he certainly didn't love anymore.

Seth pulled his iPod out his pocket and plugged it into his computer. He downed another glass of his scotch as it loaded. The liquid trickled down his throat, searing, burning. He liked it, physical pain was better than emotional pain. Not that he was in emotional pain, he was fine. Yeah, totally fine, he was just getting wasted at his office for fun, at least that's what he kept telling himself. When iTunes had finally loaded, he clicked random. A guitar started playing softly, before finally exploding into a slow beat. He recognized the song as _Be Yourself_ by _Audioslave_. As he listened intently to the song and downed his drink at the same time, a verse stuck out at Seth.

_Someone finds salvation in everyone, another only pain_

_Someone tries to hide himself, down inside himself he prays_

_Someone swears his true love until the end of time, another runs away_

_Separate or united, healthy or insane?_

The lyrics made him think about the last three days. He thought about the wedding, how she was so good with Sophie, how he'd watched them together and for the first time in his life had actually thought that having a kid would be amazing. He thought about the look on her face when Danielle had revealed the truth. She had looked so shocked, so overwhelmed, and there hadn't been a single trace of happiness in her expression. At first he had convinced himself that it was because she was just too shocked to show she was happy, but now he knew the truth. Why would she be happy about him falling for her if she didn't feel the same way, he wasn't happy about Danielle being in love with him.

Seth poured himself another glass. He wasn't even a quarter through the bottle but that was okay, he was gonna be there all night after all. He had no plans to return to his big, empty apartment all alone because he knew as soon as he walked in, he'd be hit by a burst of memories. He'd look at the couch and only be able to envision her drunk and horny, grinding herself against him and begging him to fuck her like she had on the night she found out about her mother. He'd walk into the bedroom and see her petite figure curled up in his bed like she had been that night. She'd look so beautiful, so real, then he'd reach out to touch her and realize that she wasn't really there and never would be, that she was just a figment of his imagination. He didn't think he could handle that just yet.

When the song finished, _A Lack of Colour_ came on. He couldn't help but smile faintly, it was his all time favourite song and listening to it always relaxed him. He put his head back against his chair and closed his eyes, ready to drift off. Something though, or rather _**someone**_, made him jump and snap his eyes open.

'Drinking on the job huh? That's a sackable offence ya know.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth just stared at her for a good minute, marvelling at her complete perfection. She looked stunning as usual even though she was dressed in a creased stripy sweater that she had obviously just picked up off the floor and thrown on, and her hair was tied back in a messy, unbrushed ponytail and she had no makeup on. Eventually he managed to breathe again and his voice stopped catching in his throat.

'Oh yeah well what're you gonna do, report me? Oh that's right, you can't, you don't work here anymore,' he spat coldly. 'Anyway, what are you doing here? No wait, let me guess, you've come to clear out your desk.' Summer sighed and nodded, not looking at him.

'Yeah, something like that,' she whispered.

'Well don't let me keep you.'

'Is that it, are you not gonna say anything?' Summer replied angrily.

'What is there to say Summer. I did my best, tried so hard to prove to you that you're the one I wanna be with, but it still wasn't good enough. So that's it I guess, you leave and never have to see me again, and I'm miserable for the rest of my life.' He replied with a shrug, leaning forward and turning off the music. Summer eyed him nervously.

'Can I have a drink?' Seth shrugged and nodded.

'You've already taken my heart and my only chance of being truly happy from me so hey, why not take my alcohol as well.' He got up and trudged over to the cabinet where he kept some fancy glasses, used during meetings with clients who like a drink or two while they got down to business and told their side of the story, usually a fake story with a fake alibi that would magically clear them of any wrong-doing. He handed Summer a glass and poured her a drink, before pouring himself one and settling back down in his chair. Summer perched herself on the edge of his desk and sipped at her drink too in an extremely tense and uncomfortable silence.

'Look, I'm sorry Seth, I never meant to hurt you,' she finally said in a desperate tone to try and break the tension. Seth rolled his eyes and gulped his drink down in one.

'Whatever, it's done now, it's over.'

'Well I-'

'Summer, why are you here?' Seth cut in forcefully and angrily. 'I don't mean to be rude or anything but you just said that you never wanted to hurt me and if that really is the case then you should realize that you being here to rub my nose in it isn't making me feel any better.'

'I know Seth but I feel like I owe you an explanation.'

'You don't owe me anything okay. I was the one who made all the mistakes, the one who messed up over and over again, so what you're doing is only fair. Hell you're right not to trust me, I probably wouldn't even trust me given my track record. But please Summer, for the love of God will you just leave. If you ever did care about me at all just please do me this one favour, grab your stuff quick and get out of here and never come near me again. That's not what I really want but I know it's the only way I'll ever get over you.'

'NO! I did care about you, a lot, I still do for that matter, so I'm not leaving until you give me the chance to explain myself.' Seth sighed and nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and using all his willpower to not break down and show her what a wreck of a human being he'd become because of her.

'Go on then, talk. Put me through more pain than you already have.'

'I've already told you I never wanted to hurt you, not once,' Summer replied angrily. 'It's just, office relationships don't work Seth,' she added with a sad sigh, 'working closely together and dating, it's too much, especially in the first stages of a relationship when you're finding out all this new stuff about each other. And besides, although it's not technically against the rules, the board of directors here don't take too kindly to colleagues dating. It goes on any references they write for you. Imagine that, _'has a tendency to bang his secretary' _or _'jumped in the sack with her boss, probably for a pay rise.' _Yeah, that'd look good to any future employer.' At this, Seth couldn't take it anymore. He rapidly stood up and threw his glass violently across the room against the opposite wall, causing it to smash into a million little pieces. Summer took a step back, to say she was scared would be a huge understatement.

'You really are fucking clueless aren't you Sum,' he whispered, breathing heavily and his nostrils flaring in rage. 'You think I give a fuck about any reference. Hell, you think I give a fuck about this job. Nothing matters to me Summer. Nothing in this office, in this city, in this state, nothing on this side of the fucking country matters to me, except for you.' He then slumped back down into his chair and put his head in his hands. 'Look at me, I'm pathetic. Are you happy now Summer? At least tell me you're happy because that'd make me feeling like this worthwhile. See what you've done to me, I don't give a shit how I feel as long as you're happy.' Summer could tell that under his hands, tears were falling. She could hear him trying to make his sniffling discreet.

'Seth, please just let me finish.' She sat back down on his desk, inching herself a little closer to him that last time. 'As I was saying, you can't work and play together, they mould together and cause trouble in relationships. Seth, we never would've worked as a couple as well as you being my boss. So, umm………,' she whispered in a weird tone, inching herself even closer towards him to the point where he could feel her breath on the top of his head which was still buried deep in his hands, '………………I guess it's a good job I don't work here anymore.'

Seth snapped his head up, not caring that his eyes were red and puffy and tearstained, and looked at her in complete and utter disbelief. She had a big grin on her face and tears glistening in her eyes. Seth gawped at her as if saying _'do you mean what I think you mean?'_ As if reading his mind, Summer's grin grew even bigger and she nodded. He opened his mouth to say something but before the words could come, she had slipped off the desk into his lap and connected lips with him. The kiss was heaven, it was the kiss they had both been waiting for their entire adult lives. It was the way Claire and Andy kissed, the way his parents kissed, it was a couple kiss. It tasted funny though, salty. It was only then that Seth realized they were both crying and their tears were falling down their faces and mixing on their lips, causing even stronger emotions to flow through them.

As Seth cupped her face in his hands and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, he realized something. He didn't feel numb anymore, and he felt his heart swell with happiness and love. The same heart she had metaphorically ripped from his chest just a few short hours ago, she had now returned, and it beat for her stronger than ever before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is a dream,' Seth finally panted breathlessly when they pulled apart after five full minutes, only very slightly though as their lips were still touching. 'This is an amazing dream and I'm gonna wake up pretty soon and realize that and cry like a baby because of it.' Summer's lips curled into a smile against his.

'It's not a dream Seth. God we're both such dumbasses.'

'What do you mean,' Seth replied between soft kisses, his hands gently roaming her back.

'Well, you're not the only one who's been falling. I've always wanted this too Seth, since the day I met you.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'The same reasons you didn't tell me. I was scared, confused, unsure.'

'But you're sure now,' Seth replied, fully breaking the kiss for the first time and eyeing her cautiously. Summer smiled and nodded, leaning forward and connecting lips with him again.

'God yes, I've always known this is what I wanted, even when we were fighting. I wanted this so much when you told me how you felt, but I didn't trust you enough. I just needed some reassurance ya know, I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'What you did this afternoon was so sweet, so amazing, so-'

'Embarrassing,' Seth mumbled, causing her to grin.

'It was perfect, you're perfect. It was so much more than the proof I needed.'

'Then why have you put me through hell for the last ten hours?'

'Oh I'm just evil like that, lets call it me "getting even" for all the mistakes you've made. We can forget them now though, they're all in the past now. We're wiping the slate clean and starting over, together.' Seth grinned and leant up to kiss her. It was more urgent this time, he wasn't afraid to let her know his intentions. As their tongues lustfully tangled, Seth could only think of one thing, making his dreams turn to reality. He was halfway there, she was his, and now they just needed to consummate it.

'So,' he panted breathlessly when he pulled away again, 'do you wanna……………you know?' Summer nodded and leant down to kiss him again.

'Yes, oh God yes, I've dreamt of nothing else for months.' Seth smiled into the kiss and surprised her by standing up. His hands were on her hips and her legs locked round his waist. He walked over to the couch and gently set her down, hovering above her and taking in her magnificent form. He leant down and kissed her again, slowly, passionately, with as much emotion as he could muster. He was in no rush, they had all night and he wanted to savour every last second.

It seemed that Summer however was in a rush, as her hands wandered to the hem of his shirt while their tongues passionately wrestled. She began to loop the buttons through their holes, slowly undoing it and never once breaking their intense embrace. She finally got it undone and slightly sat up in order to ease it off his back and reveal his strong upper body. As they were not kissing, Seth took the opportunity to peel her sweater over her head, slowly followed by her tanktop to leave her torso in nothing but a sexy black bra.

They reconnected once more, their tongues wildly colliding and their freshly exposed skin pressing together. They had never been this physically close and they both deeply regretted that, they could've been doing it months ago had they both not been so stupid. It felt amazing but most of all, it felt right, and real. It was a real, raw, emotion-fuelled physical declaration of adoration, of deep feelings that were teetering on the edge of true love.

Seth moved his attention down her body, savouring the taste of her hot, sweaty skin on his tongue. He reached round her arched back and unclipped her bra with ease, after eight years of slutiness he was an expert after all. She slipped it off to reveal her spectacular breasts, her nipples already hard from arousal. Seth wasted no time in dipping his head and taking one in his mouth, making her softly groan in approval. He teased her with his tongue, tracing circles and softly nipping. He moved his attention to the other one and after he felt that her breasts had received adequate adoration, his tongue continued down her perfect stomach.

When he got to her midriff, he teasingly undid her jeans buttons and slipped them off along with her sandals, leaving her completely naked apart from her black thong. That didn't last long though, Summer took care of it herself, wriggling it down her legs and kicking it away with her foot.

Seth pulled back and studied her. He was already rock hard and he had to use all his composure not to come just at the sight of her. 'My God,' he whispered softly, more to himself than her, 'you're more perfect than I ever imagined.' Summer smiled and blushed and leant up to give him another passionate kiss and as she did so, she began to unbutton his pants. Seth kicked his shoes off and pushed his pants down. When they were off, he pushed his boxer-clad manhood against her exposed centre and began to slowly grind. He watched as Summer let out a small gasp and quivered as he hit her bud through his boxers. He then moved his hand down and began to slowly and teasingly rub her folds with his fingers.

Summer gasped a little louder and closed her eyes when he finally entered her with a solitary digit, gently probing and searching for her spot. It didn't take him long to find it and he knew he had when she let out a low groan and her back arched off the couch slightly. He pushed in another finger and began to gently move them, withdrawing them and then swiftly pushing them back in towards her centre. She was soaking wet and Seth knew she was ready.

Through her intense pleasure, Summer managed to slide her hand down into his boxers and grasp his manhood. His tip was soaked in pre-cum and she brushed her thumb over it, knowing how that drove most guys wild. Seth was no different as she saw him grunt and tremble slightly at the small shock of pleasure. She began to stroke him slowly as he continued to work her, occasionally taking her hand further down and squeezing his balls.

After a few minutes, both were panting heavily and getting close. Summer didn't want to let go though, she wanted to do that with him deep inside her. 'Seth,' she gasped, 'Seth stop, I need you.' He nodded and withdrew his fingers which were now soaked in her fluids. She stopped stroking him and leant up to give him a fiery kiss again.

Seth got up and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck passionately. She moaned softly and tilted her head to give him better access to the sensitive spot just below her jawbone. He caught in lightly in his teeth immediately, sending wild jolts of want through her. It amazed her, it was like he'd known exactly how to touch her for years.

He surprised her by moving away from her, walking over to his desk and swiping everything off it apart from the computer which was in the corner and his wallet. His cell phone, pictures of his family, stationary, everything went crashing to the floor. He knew it would take him forever to clear up in the morning but in that moment he didn't care because he wanted her so badly. He NEEDED her, and he was gonna take her on his desk.

Summer gave him a flirty smile and moved towards him. He roughly grabbed her hips, hoisted her petite frame off the ground and sat her down on the desk. He moved forward and pressed his body as tightly as he could against her. Their hard nipples pressed together, doing nothing but increasing their urges. He kissed her again, slowly and deliberately, trying to show her that he wanted to stay like this forever. When he pulled back, Seth looked at her with questioning eyes. She immediately knew what he was thinking.

'Don't say it Seth,' she whispered softly, running her hands through his wet curls, 'I'm sure. I'm yours now, forever. Please Seth, hurry, I need you to fill me, to complete me. Take me Seth, _**please**_.' Seth didn't say anything. He couldn't, he was doing everything he could to hold in the tears of joy that were threatening to fall and he could see she was just the same. He pulled down his boxers and kicked them away before reaching round her, their bare, sweaty torso's not disconnecting once, and grabbing his wallet off the desk. He pulled out a condom, his last one, and tossed the wallet away. Summer took it from him and ripped open the package, took it out and rolled it onto his manhood.

They just looked lovingly at each other for a few seconds, adoring each other, before Summer smiled and nodded. Seth didn't need any more encouragement, he took himself in his hand and gently eased himself into her wet core.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer didn't think she'd ever felt more complete. When Seth pushed deeper and deeper into her until he had no more inches left to give, Summer knew that for the first time in her life, she was whole. In her case, she had never been whole before, and Seth completed her. He was a part of her, physically in that moment and emotionally forever. She had no doubt about it anymore, he was the one. She obviously couldn't tell him that yet, she didn't want to freak him out, but she knew she could quite easily tell him she loved him in that moment.

Seth slowly began to move in and out, extra slow, savouring every last second. He wanted to memorize everything, from the euphoric feeling he got from gliding into her soaking core, to the way her mouth was curled into a little O shape, to the little squeak or gasp she gave whenever he pushed in and hit her spot.

'You can go a little faster you know,' Summer managed to gasp out, 'I may be all shy and stuff but I'm not delicate, I'm not gonna break.' Seth grinned at her words and stared tenderly into her gorgeous, wide brown eyes.

'I know, he whispered in reply with the occasional small grunt. 'I just wanna memorize everything though. You are so beautiful, you feel so good, I wanna remember this moment till the day I die.'

'I wanna stay in this moment till I die. Never leave me Seth, this is heaven,' Summer gasped in reply.

'I won't, I'll never leave you.'

'No I mean never pull out of me, I want you inside me forever it feels that good.' Seth let out a small laugh and put his sweaty forehead on hers. They began to kiss heatedly as he increased his speed, until eventually he was ploughing into her with all his strength and she was crying out in ecstasy. He was quite big and was very skilled and was hitting pleasure spots inside her that had never previously been found. Summer had her legs tightly locked round his waist and she knew she wasn't long for rational thought. Orgasm was slowly but surely building up inside her and she could already tell it would be a big one, possibly one of the most intense she'd ever had.

Seth knew she was getting close, her cheeks were bright red and she was letting out strangled, high-pitched yells of bliss every time he pushed into her. He himself was nearing release but he didn't want it to end. He'd waited so long for this, dreamt about it so many times that he wanted to make it last as long as possible.

Eventually though Summer couldn't control herself anymore, she stopped trying to delay her orgasm and readied herself for heaven on earth. When she felt the first twinges of euphoria her head flew back, sending sweat everywhere, and her legs tightened around his ribs to such an extent that if she could think rationally about anything, she would've been seriously concerned about hurting him. Her toes curled as the end agonisingly approached, her eyes were closed but if opened they would most certainly be rolling in the back of her head. Then all of a sudden, it was upon her.

Summer's insides exploded. She shuddered and writhed from head to toe, pure orgasm flowing through her veins and reaching every part of her body. Every fibre of her being contracted. Her back arched to the point that she thought it might snap, her eyes clamped shut of their own accord, her wet gates contracted around him with immeasurable force. The only part of her body she could control was her mouth, which she was using to repeatedly exhale a loud sound, halfway between a gasp and a low guttural cry to express the overwhelming euphoria she was feeling from top to bottom.

Seth was oh so close too. He kept driving into her, sustaining her orgasm and making her feel wave after wave of heaven with every new push. Eventually he let go too in one of the most powerful releases he'd ever had. His knees gave way and he just collapsed forward on top of her onto the desk, groaning like a madman. They had both waited so long for it and now they had actually done it, they both knew it had been well worth the wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For ten minutes afterwards they just held each other in their arms, Seth still inside her and neither of them saying a thing. Their hands softly roamed unexplored realms of skin, wanting to memorize each others bodies down to every last birth mark and bump. Eventually Summer looked up at him with wide, tearful eyes and smiled. 'Thank you,' she whispered softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

'For what?'

'For proving it, then for keeping your promise. You really are everything I've ever wanted then more.'

'You're welcome,' Seth replied with a massive grin, leaning down to give her the softest of kisses, 'thank you for not giving up on me.' They lay cuddled together on his desk in comfortable silence until Seth spoke up. 'You really quit just to be with me?' he enquired with a huge smile. Summer giggled at his adorableness and nodded.

'There are plenty of jobs out there, but there's only one of you,' she replied, pushing her sweat soaked body so close to his that they were practically moulding together as one. 'I always said I'd only leave this place for three reasons. If I got bored and wanted something new, if I started sucking to the point where they were gonna fire me even if I didn't quit, or if I met someone who I liked so much and honestly thought it could work, that quitting was worth it. Well I wasn't bored and I wasn't sucking, so that only leaves one reason.'

'Umm, did Claire know that?' Seth replied curiously.

'Yeah, why?'

'Well she was in the room when Crossley told me about you quitting and I looked at her and she was all like, happy and stuff.'

Well she obviously knew,' Summer replied with a smirk, 'she'll be on my case forever now until she gets every last detail. I don't think I'll be able to do that though because that was so amazing it's just indescribable.' Seth just smirked and shrugged.

'I've had better.' Summer smirked back and slapped him playfully.

'Fine then, no more for you.' Seth pouted and she couldn't help but giggle and lean up to kiss him. Their tongues intertwined forcefully until Seth eventually pulled out of her and climbed off the desk. He picked her up, her body soft and slippery with sweat. Her arms curled round his neck and her legs locked around his waist. He carried her to the couch, surprised how light she was. When he got there, he gently set her down and put her on her side. He joined her and she instinctively curled her body against his, intertwining her legs with his. He threw the blanket on the back of the couch over their naked, sweaty forms.

Summer sighed happily as sleep began overtake her. 'I could stay like this forever,' she mumbled into him, placing gentle kisses on his chest.

'Well it doesn't have to be this once you know. Since my stupid P.A decided to quit without warning I'm gonna have double the work. I'll most likely be working late again tomorrow so you're more than welcome to stop by and help out, if you know what I mean.' Summer pulled her head out of his chest and looked up to find him grinning down at her. She gave him a drowsy smile and leant up to give him a soft kiss. Afterwards she snuggled into him again, ready to drift off, but not before sleepily whispering;

'I thought you'd never ask.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – THE END……………lol just kidding folks. So that was the hook-up, I know everyone has been dying for it for ages and I hope it lived up to your expectations. I was originally gonna end it there but people are crying out for some fluff, so I've got three more chapters planned now. How soon the next one is up entirely depends on you guys and you reviewing, so please don't hesitate to hit that review button. CHEERS :)**


	19. Love, lust & pet names

**A/N – Thanks for all the great reviews folks. It seems that the sex scene was well received by all which I was glad about because I always get nervous when I have to write them. I always have difficulty creating the right blend of hotness and emotion but I think I just about got it right last time. Anyways, here's the next chapter, hope you like and please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Have a good day sir,' Summer said with a big grin. The guy smiled at her in return.

'You too, bye.'

'Bye.' Summer smiled happily and turned back the next person in line, an elderly woman. She had been working at the Wal-Mart just down the street from her apartment as a checkout girl for two weeks now and honestly, she was loving it. It was just temporary, just so she could pay the bills while she continued to look for a better job but truthfully, Summer had never been happier. It wasn't the job though, it was him.

Three weeks was definitely the longest relationship she'd been in. Hell the longest one before that had been about three days. She had dated him a few times, had sex with him a lot, then told him she wasn't looking for anything serious. This time though, she was looking for something serous and Summer knew that even though they'd only been going out five minutes, it already was.

She was already head over heels for him, well technically she had been for months but hadn't had the courage to tell him. Now he knew how she felt though and she was pretty confident he felt the same way. Everything was going more perfect than she'd ever imagined, apart from on the job front that is but even that couldn't dampen her spirits. They talked about anything and everything and already knew each other better than anybody else. They spent every night together, either over at his place or at hers, they had already exchanged keys and would just come and go as they pleased. And the sex, well words simply couldn't describe how he made her feel every single time, and he made her feel it a lot. They couldn't keep their hands off each other, they were doing it at least four times a day but that was to be expected when they were just getting to know each other in the bedroom department. Yes they were young, happy and in love and as far as Summer was concerned, there was just no better feeling.

'Summer it's nine, you can get off now.'

'Okay, thanks Greg,' Summer said with a smile at her manager as she gathered up her things, 'I'll see you tomorrow.' She walked out of the store and sighed in relief, nine hour shifts starting at midnight were definitely not her preferred hours of work, especially not since she had to drag herself out of her sleeping boyfriend's strong arms at half eleven in the evening. Now her feet were killing her, she didn't smell too good and all she wanted to do was go home, take a nice long bath and then fall asleep with her face buried deep in Seth's chest. The bath she could do, but it was nine in the morning and he was working so she wouldn't see him until at least six at night. It was difficult finding time for their relationship while having hours of work that clashed. When he got away from work she would be sleeping because she'd have to get up in the middle of the night, and when she finished work he would just be starting. They were managing but it was really upsetting Summer, she wanted to spend every second of the day with him but they were lucky if they got a couple of hours.

Summer walked into her apartment and immediately collapsed on her couch. It had been an exhausting day, or night rather, and now she was gonna crack open a bottle of wine, put on some soft music and have a nice, long, hot bath. She got up and trudged into her bedroom, taking off her work clothes along the way. Not the nicest uniform, a bright red shirt with the Wal-Mart logo that was far from endearing. It was way too baggy and despite Seth telling her otherwise, she thought it made her look fat.

She started the bath running and walked into the kitchen. She found a bottle of wine and a glass, grabbed her iPod on the way and walked back into the bathroom. She lowered herself into the bath, wincing slightly due to the heat, put in her headphones and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of relaxation though, Summer rocketed in the air when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

'Jesus Seth,' she whispered, taking out her headphones and exhaling a huge breath to calm her racing heart, 'you scared the living shit outta me.'

'Sorry,' he replied with a sheepish smile. Summer softened at the sight of those big dimples that never failed to make her go weak at the knees.

'Don't worry about it,' she said with her own big grin, reaching up and grabbing his collar to pull him down to her level and give him a passionate kiss. 'Anyway, what are you still doing here?'

'Seriously, did you not see the great lump in your bed when you walked in?' Seth enquired with an amused smirk. Summer sighed and shook her head.

'I'm sorry, it's been a really long night. Aren't you supposed to be at work?'

'Nah, I phoned in and said I could work from home today.'

'Oh, cool, but technically this isn't your home so you're a liar,' Summer replied with a smirk.

'Yeah but I've got my laptop, I can do it from here.'

'Oh yeah, what are you doing?'

'Well if I play my cards right, hopefully you,' Seth replied with a cheeky grin. Summer grinned and shook her head. 'So umm, do you mind if I join you?'

'I think I could accommodate you,' Summer said with a smile. Seth grinned happily and wasted no time in taking off his boxers and pyjama top. He had spent the night and had apparently not got dressed yet. Summer moved away from the back of the tub, allowing him to slip in behind her. When he was in she pushed herself backwards and up against him a closely as humanly possible. 'Mmmmmmmm,' Summer sighed happily, her eyes closed and a huge grin on her face. She was exactly where she wanted to be. She let out a low groan when Seth began to massage her upper back and shoulders. He knew the exact amount of pressure to apply and exactly where to apply it. 'Oh my God Cohen,' she whispered softly, amazed at how she felt all the tension built up during her nine hour shift just melting away under his touch. Seth grinned into the back of her neck.

'You like that huh?' Summer just groaned and nodded. He continued to massage her, removing all the knots in her back with ease. His hands slipped down into the small gap between them and he focused the same attention on her lower back. After five minutes Summer's body was limp and he had put her in a state of complete and utter relaxation. She turned her head and looked at him with a lazy, satisfied grin. She leant up and gave him a lingering kiss.

'Thank you,' she mumbled contentedly when they parted, 'I really needed that.'

'You're welcome, that bad of I night huh?'

'God you have no idea,' Summer replied with a dramatic sigh. 'A couple of drunks came in at about four in the morning and started acting up.'

'Really, are you okay, they didn't threaten you or anything did they?' Seth immediately asked concernedly, tensing a little at her words.

'No they just hurled abuse at me when I wouldn't serve them until Greg kicked them out,' Summer replied with a reassuring smile, loving how sweet and concerned he was.

'Oh okay. Things will work out you know. You'll get a decent job and be able to leave that God awful place and you'll be back to working days which will result in us being able to spend a lot more time together.'

'I know,' Summer said with a sigh, lazily leaning forward to let Seth wash her back with a soapy sponge, 'but these past few weeks have been really tough. I've honestly never been happier but I'm sick and tired of only getting a few hours a day with you. I'd quit if I could but I can't afford it, I'd get evicted.'

'I know baby,' Seth replied sympathetically, placing soft kisses on her upper back and neck, 'but you've sent out your resume out to a load of companies and it's just a matter of waiting and hoping now.'

'I suppose. Thank you for taking the day off to spend it with me but I'm sorry, I really don't feel like doing anything other than crawling into bed and sleeping.'

'That's okay, I'll just lay with you and watch you sleep. You look so beautiful sleeping that I could watch you all day.'

'Awwww, you're so cute,' Summer replied with a big grin, cupping his face in her hands and giving him a gentle kiss, 'a little creepy, but cute nonetheless.'

'Well if you wanna have a nice long nap, I know something that'll really tire you out and make you fall asleep straight away,' Seth whispered huskily, softly running his hands along her wet shoulders as he seductively nipped at the skin on the back of her neck with his teeth.

'Oh yeah, and what's that?' Summer countered with a grin, feigning ignorance.

'Well I was thinking a little bit of this,' Seth replied before surprising her by flipping her round so she was straddling him and kissing her deeply. Summer groaned softly into his mouth as their tongues urgently tangled.

'We already christened the bath last week,' Summer whispered breathlessly with a small cute giggle when they parted.

'Yeah, kinda don't remember that,' Seth replied between placing small kisses on her breasts, 'maybe you should refresh my memory.' Summer giggled but it quickly turned into a moan when he attached his mouth to a nipple. 'Seth,' she breathed out, feeling the fire go straight to her loins. He always seemed to have the ability to send her crazy for him even with the smallest of actions. 'Seth, we haven't got a condom,' she managed to moan out.

'I know but you're on the pill, we'll be okay,' he whispered before attaching his mouth to her other nipple.

'Sorry Seth I can't, after nine hours on my feet I'm really not in the mood, I just wanna sleep.' Seth pulled back and smiled and nodded.

'That's fine, I hope you know that the last thing I wanna do is pressure you.' Summer grinned and leant forward to give him a passionate kiss. They went back to soaking in the warm bubbles, Seth washing her all over and getting the favour returned. When they were done they climbed out of the bath and shared a towel to dry themselves off. After they were relatively dry they slipped into Summer's bed, still naked, and she curled herself up against him in a little ball. 'I said we'd meet Claire and Andy at the bar at seven so shall I wake you up at about six-ish.' Summer just yawned and nodded sleepily in reply, not bothering to open her eyes. 'Okay, I'll leave you to it, sweet dreams gorgeous,' he added, placing a soft kiss on her lips before going to climb out of bed.

'No, stay with me,' Summer mumbled, clinging to his arm, 'at least until I'm asleep.' Seth grinned and pushed himself closer to her. 'And you'll be here when I wake up won't you?' she muttered, only half-conscious.

'Of course, I'm just gonna be in the other room looking through the résumé's of the applicants for my new P.A.'

'Okay,' Summer whispered softly, 'and remember Seth, try and make it a guy or an old woman. I know you have a habit of falling for your P.A's and I don't wanna lose you.' Seth smiled at her words and buried his face in her still damp hair.

'Don't worry Sum, I could hire Angelina Jolie and I'd still sit there thinking about you all day every day. No woman is ever gonna take me away from you because as far as I'm concerned, no woman in the world is anywhere near as amazing and beautiful and perfect of you.'

'Awwww, y-you're s-so s-sweet,' she managed to mumble out, barely hanging onto the last remnants of her consciousness, 'I love you Seth.' His breath caught in his throat at her words. Time seemed to stop, all he could hear in his head were those four small words, over and over again. It was heaven, music to his ears. When he finally regained the ability to speak again, something that had rarely been lost on him in his twenty six years, he found himself repeating her sentiment with ease.

'I love you too Summer.' His face cracked into a big grin as he realized the hugeness of his word. 'Oh my God, I love you. I don't believe this, I'm actually in love. This is so cool, I gotta call everybody and tell them. Honestly I've nev-' Seth stopped his rambling when he looked down and found his girlfriend fast asleep, snoring lightly with a content smile etched on her face. Seth grinned at her looking so cute and leant down to give her a small kiss on the nose. 'Sleep tight Sum, I love you.'

As he got up and headed towards the lounge with his laptop, Seth couldn't wipe the huge smile off his face. He knew she was barely conscious when she'd said it and she had definitely been fast asleep when he'd finally responded, but that didn't matter to Seth because for now, it was enough.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey guys,' Summer said brightly as they walked over to their usual table where Claire and Andy were already sat.

'Oh hey Seth,' Claire said with a smile, 'I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before,' she added to her best friend. Summer rolled her eyes as she took off her coat and sat down.

'I know I know, I'm a terrible friend. I'm sorry C, I've just been busy.'

'More like getting busy,' she mumbled under her breath causing Summer to glare at her and Seth and Andy to smirk.

'You wanna game of pool man?' Seth said to Andy, who nodded in reply. 'What do you ladies want to drink?'

'Umm, I'll just have a coke please, I gotta work later,' Summer replied with a sigh.

'And I'll have a rum and coke please Seth.'

'You got it. Why don't you set up Andy and I'll be back in two.' Andy made his way over to the pool table while Seth made his way over to the bar, leaving the two women alone.

'So it's been two weeks since I've seen you and that was only a five minute chat, how are things?'

'Never better,' Summer replied with a happy smile, 'though this night shift is pissing me off because I don't get any time with you guys and nowhere near enough time with him, but we're coping I guess.'

'Good, it's only temporary Sum, you'll find something.'

'I know but it's hard, especially when I'm used to hanging with you guys every night and I'm in a new relationship.' They were interrupted by Seth appearing with their drinks.

'Here you go. We're gonna play a few games okay, give you girls a chance to talk about whatever it is you talk about.'

'Shoes, celebrity gossip and the size of your dick,' Claire replied with a grin, causing Summer to blush and Seth to laugh.

'Okay, we'll just have to talk about the size of your breasts then,' Seth replied with a sweet smile. Claire smirked and shrugged.

'Fine by me, I'm happy with what I've got.'

'And I'm very happy with what this one's got,' Seth countered with grin, clapping his hands on Summer's shoulders and gently rubbing. Claire giggled while Summer looked up at him with a glare. Seth smirked and leant down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. Her glare instantly turned into a big grin at the feeling of his soft lips on hers. He pulled away, smiled at her and walked off without a word. Summer turned to her best friend with a flustered grin on her face.

'Oh thank God,' Claire said dramatically, 'you have no idea how good it is to see you two like that. Seven months of both feeling the same things but the other knowing nothing about it, thank God you finally saw what everybody else could.'

'What you mean you already knew?'

'Everyone knew Summer, except you and him. God you're such a pair of dumbasses.'

'Then why the hell didn't you tell me if you knew how he felt?'

'Because it was something you needed to work out on your own and I was pretty confident you would.'

'Yeah but we could've been like this months ago if you had stuck your nose in like you normally do,' Summer replied with a sulky pout. Claire smirked at her.

'Whatever. So come on them, tell me about it. I want every last detail, especially the dirty ones.' Summer giggled at her best friend.

'Where do I start?'

'Well I don't actually know how it happened, start from the beginning.'

'Okay well you obviously knew it was gonna happen as soon as you heard I quit. Well I showed up at his office at like half ten that night to find him trying to get wasted with depressing music playing, it was really quite sad. Anyways, I told him that we wouldn't work as a couple while he was my boss, so it was a good thing that I don't work there anymore. Then I pretty much attacked with my lips him and raped him.' Claire giggled at her words.

'You mean you just did it right there in his office?' Summer grinned and nodded.

'Yep, he sat me on the edge of his desk and made love to me. Then we curled up together under a blanket on his couch and fell asleep and didn't wake up until quarter to nine the next morning.' Claire's mouth dropped open.

'You mean to say that if everyone had got to work fifteen minutes earlier and walked into his office, we would've found you two naked and sleeping in each other's arms?' Summer smirked and nodded. 'God Sum, talk about cutting it fine.'

'I know it was risky but that made it even more exciting.'

'No wonder he smelt bad the next day if he didn't even get a shower or change of clothes. Anyway, how have things been since then?'

'Amazing,' Summer replied with a dreamy grin into space, 'we spend every minute we can together, and there hasn't been a single day when we haven't gone to bed together in the non-sexual way, or in the sexual way for that matter. Of course I have to get up at half eleven at night and leave him in my bed which sucks, but whatever, we're managing.'

'Good,' Claire replied with a smile, 'I'm happy for you. Now come on girl,' she squealed excitedly, 'I want the dirty details. What's the sex like?'

'Well I think the best way to describe it would be to quote the infamous Janice off Friends and say OH…………MY…………GOD!!' Claire burst into giggles at her words.

'That good huh?'

'Well let me put it this way, if my toes keep curling and my back keeps arching at the rate they have been the last three weeks, pretty soon I won't be able to freaking walk.' Claire giggled again along with Summer.

'Really, how often?'

'Well if we're not eating, sleeping, talking, cuddling, making out or just hanging out, we're screwing. I'd say at least four times a day.' Her best friend let out a low whistle in admiration.

'Nice, I'm surprised you can drag yourself out of bed to go to work.'

'Oh I barely can. I arrive at work totally beat which makes a nine hour shift even harder but believe me, I am definitely not complaining, it's totally worth it.'

'Uh huh, and you're just discovering each other in that department, what does he like?'

'Everything,' Summer replied with a smirk. 'He used to be a whore remember, he just loves sex.'

'But that's okay right because now he only wants it with you, not every woman in the state of New York.' Summer nodded at her friends words. 'And what about you, what do you enjoy?'

'Once again, everything,' Summer said with a huge grin. 'We've tried a lot of things these last three weeks and not once has he failed to completely blow my mind and leave me exhausted but still begging for more.'

'Yeah, Andy still does that to me. Admittedly we're not a four-times-a-day couple anymore but he still has the ability to make me wake up the whole freaking building. Just a warning though Sum, I hope you know that it won't last.'

'What do you mean?' Summer said confusedly.

'I mean that in a few months you'll have settled into a routine. Four times a day will have become four times a week. Things won't be such a whirlwind, they'll be steady.'

'I know and you know what, I can't wait for that. I mean don't get me wrong, I love this stage we're at where we're finding out everything there is to know about each other and we can't keep our hands off each other, but I honestly can't wait to just settle down with him. I'm crazy about him Claire,' Summer said with a big grin, 'totally crazy. I love him, I can't deny it anymore and I don't want to. I mean even though it's only been three weeks, I'm finding myself drifting off and dreaming about weddings and babies and houses.'

'Oh my God Sum,' Claire shrieked, 'this is awesome, have you told him?' Summer shook her head.

'No not yet. It's only been three weeks, I don't wanna freak him out.'

'Trust me you won't. Remember that night he want to a Knicks game with Andy and got totally hammered afterwards and told him all about what happened that night you stayed over?'

'Yeah.'

'Well he also said, and I quote, "I think I'm falling in love with her."

'Exactly, he thinks, that doesn't mean he's there yet.'

'Oh he is Summer, I can tell. I've been married for eight years remember, I know what love is and what you two have, that's it. I mean he blew off your date plans after the whole Ruth debacle because he didn't think he was good enough for you, that's love Summer.'

'I suppose, but things would be moving too quickly.'

'Then go at a pace you're comfortable at. There's no rush, I honestly think you've got the rest of your lives together so take as long as you need.'

'Really, Summer replied with a shocked grin.

'Oh yeah, your relationship definitely has marriage potential, I can tell that already.'

'Really? WOW, thanks Claire, it means a lot to hear you say that,' Summer replied in an emotional whisper.

'No problem sweetheart and just so you know, if he ever hurts you I'll break him.' Summer laughed at her words.

'Thanks but I think I've got it covered. He has the most pathetically low pain threshold I've ever seen, apart from between the sheets I have complete physical control over him.'

'Oh yeah, what about between the sheets?'

'He can take control but so can I, that's what makes it so hot. It's a constant battle and he wins just as much as I do. And whoever wins in the end, the other becomes like putty in their hands.'

'Sounds awesome,' Claire said with a grin, 'Andy just surrenders every time and does what I like, which is amazing don't get me wrong, but sometimes I wish he'd have the courage to just throw me down and have his way with me.'

'Yeah, Seth caught me off guard the other day. We were watching a movie when he just threw himself at me and before I could react, he had me pinned down on the couch and I was already coming. It was possibly the hottest sex I've ever had.'

'Ah, talking about me are we?' Seth said with a smug smirk as he and Andy appeared from nowhere and sat down.

'You wish,' Summer replied with a roll of the eyes. 'I was actually talking about this customer at work the other day. He was hot and hitting on me so I took him in the store room and had him,' she added with a grin.

'Oh really, what was his name?'

'Oh, umm, Sam, Steve, something like that. Oh wait, I think it might've been Seth, yeah that was it.' Claire and Andy looked at them amusedly, thinking they were joking, until they realized they were being dead serious and it dawned on them what they meant.

'OH MY GOD, you didn't?' Claire shrieked. They both grinned and nodded.

'We did. It was lunchtime and I only went in to say hello and buy a bar of chocolate. I ended up being dragged into the store room for forty five minutes.'

'Holy shit, who are you?' Claire said, gawping at her best friend.

'Umm, what?'

'What happened to my shy and unconfident best friend because you are definitely not her?'

'I-I dunno, I-I……I guess I just wanted to be a bit more adventurous,' Summer mumbled in a hurt tone, looking away.

'Oh no sweetheart I don't think it's a bad thing, I think it's great.' Summer's head snapped up.

'You do?'

'Yeah, you're coming out of your shell and getting more confident, it's awesome.'

'Really, you don't care that I've hardly seen you because I've been too busy being slutty again?' Claire rolled her eyes.

'It's not slutty Summer, he's your boyfriend. If it was with randoms then yeah you'd be classed as a slut, but because you two really like each other it's just crazy and wild and romantic and sweet and meaningful. Hell I'm jealous, why don't we ever do anything like that anymore,' she said to her husband with a glare, 'sex in the back of the car or something along those lines would be cool.'

'Okay, how about I work late at the Autoshop tomorrow and you stop by. All the other guys will be gone and I'll be all sweaty and oily and the only one left to give you a "servicing" if you know what I mean,' Andy replied with a grin.

'Oooooh, sounds like a plan,' Claire said, leaning in to give him a kiss. 'See what you've done now,' she added when they pulled apart, 'you've even sparked the crazy, love-struck, spontaneous couple in us. I thank you.' Seth and Summer both laughed at her words.

'You're very welcome,' Summer said through giggles, 'just try not to get caught.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'God I hate that bitch!' Two hours later it was ten pm and Summer had to go home to get ready for another thrilling night of sitting at a checkout reading a magazine. No one shopped between the hours of midnight and nine am so she spent the majority of her shift bored stiff, reading cosmo or talking to her fellow checkout girl Elizabeth.

'I know Sum, just ignore her okay. You do trust me right?'

'Of course I do Seth but it still pisses me off. I mean she had you and then forgot about you, but now that we're together she suddenly wants you again.'

'I know. You've got nothing to worry about okay, I've had more emotional sex with my own hand than that night with her. I don't think she really wants me, I think she's just doing it to annoy you.'

'Well it's working and if she doesn't quit it I'll end up rearranging her face.'

'WHOA, what happened to the Summer who cowered in at corner at the first signs of confrontation?' Claire replied amusedly.

'Believe me, just because I don't like fights it doesn't mean that I can't. I could so kick her bimbo ass and if she continues to hit on my man I'll have to get nasty,' Summer said, snuggling closer to Seth as they walked as if marking her territory.

'Trust me she would,' Seth said to Claire and Andy, 'she may be tiny but she can pack one hell of a punch.'

'No sweetheart you're just pathetically weak,' Summer replied with a sweet smile, generating a laugh from the other couple and a glare from Seth.

'Oh yeah, I wasn't so weak when I had you up against the wall the other day and you were repeatedly screaming "oh my God Mr Cohen." I swear she's called me Mr Cohen more times in the last three weeks than she did in the whole seven months I was her boss.'

'COHEN!!' Summer shrieked, blushing furiously.

'See what I mean,' Seth said with a laugh that quickly turned into a yelp when he got a forceful jab in the ribs.

'Oooooooh, kinky, I didn't know you had it in ya Sum,' Claire said with an amused smirk. 'What, is he like Mr Cohen the teacher and you're the naughty schoolgirl who needs to be spanked?' They all started laughing apart from Summer who went an even deeper shade of red.

'Shut up,' she snarled, 'I swear Seth, no sex for a week because of this.' Seth showed the adorable pout that usually made her give in but this time she was adamant. 'Don't you pull that face at me, it's not gonna work this time. I'm serious, that was personal.'

'Oh come on Sum,' Andy laughed, 'he was just kidding around. Besides, you should hear some of the things she calls me when we're going at it. It's just a pet name, nothing to be embarrassed about.'

'Whatever,' Summer mumbled, not looking at any of them. They all settled into a tense silence, recognising that she was genuinely angry. She had inched herself away from Seth and was now walking a little ahead of everybody else. Seth himself was shuffling along looking glum with his head hanging and his hands in his pockets.

When they finally reached Summer's apartment block they all went to say their goodbyes. She still had a massive scowl on her face and refused to even look at Seth. Claire and Andy left, leaving them stood uncomfortably. 'So, umm, I best go to my place tonight. I'll call you tomorrow okay.' Seth leant forward and gave her a small peck on the cheek. He turned to walk off but was halted by a grip on his forearm.

Seth turned round to see Summer not looking at him but evidently not wanting him to go. She surprised him by slipping her fingers through his and dragging him into the building. She pulled him upstairs, not saying anything. When they got in the apartment, Summer suddenly spun round to face him.

'What the fuck Seth,' she snapped angrily, 'why did you tell them that, it's embarrassing?'

'Come on Sum, I'm sorry. Besides you heard Andy, Claire does it too. I was under the impression you told her everything anyway.'

'I do but not stuff like that. She thinks I'm into all this kinky role-playing shit now when I'm not. It's just a joke, I say it in an affectionate way, not a dirty way.'

'I know that Summer and I like it, it's cute. I'm sorry darling, how can I make it up to you?' he whispered suggestively, inching closer to her and running his hands down her sides.

'Not like that,' Summer replied, shoving him away with scowl. 'I was serious Seth, none for a week.'

'Sure,' Seth countered with a smirk that clearly said he didn't believe her.

'Fine, don't believe me, we'll see.'

'I'm sure we will.' Summer glared at him and stomped into the bedroom. Seth rolled his eyes at her dramatics. It had been the same for a few days. When it was approaching time for her to go to work she would get all grumpy. He knew exactly how to handle her though and was pretty confident that he'd have her back to normal before she went to work.

He trudged into the bedroom to find Summer in her bra and panties ready to put on her work gear. He walked behind her, wrapped his arms round her waist and buried his face in her neck. 'Have I told you how beautiful you look today miss Roberts,' he whispered softly. Obviously he couldn't see it but Summer's lips curled into a small smile. She remained focused though, she refused to let him win so easily this time.

'Whatever assface, I gotta get ready for work,' she mumbled, attempting to move away from him but he had her locked in.

'You don't have to leave for over an hour yet, a lot can be done in that time,' Seth whispered huskily, not letting her out of his strong grip.

'Well nothing is going to be done, I'm still mad at you.'

'I know,' he replied before catching a hotspot on her neck in his mouth. He knew it drove her crazy and it was no different this time as she exhaled a sound halfway between a gasp and a groan and he felt her go limp in his arms.

'S-Seth,' Summer gasped out, knowing that her resolve was rapidly weakening. 'You can't do this y-y-you asshole.'

'Do what,' Seth replied innocently, knowing full well that the way he was running his tongue along the sensitive area on her neck was sending her completely insane.

'Oh-oh-oh, oooooooooh, S-S-Seth, mmmmmmmmmm.' Eventually Summer couldn't handle it anymore. She spun round to face him and crashed her lips against his and as she did so, she knew that she had lost this round. 'Is this how it's gonna work,' she panted with a lustful glare after a few minutes of making out, 'you piss me off and then seduce me until I crack and forgive you?'

'Probably,' Seth replied with a grin.

'Good,' Summer panted, a crazed and horny look on her face, 'because I fucking love it.' With that she dragged him towards the bed and pushed him on it, straddling and kissing him passionately. From that point clothes were quickly discarded, along with every rational thought. The sound of laughter, of happiness, of love drifted through the apartment beyond. Their teen-like giggling was soon replaced though by moans and cries of ecstasy. One cry of bliss stuck out above all the rest though.

'YES MR COHEN!!'

Some things would never change. He would always be Mr Cohen to Summer, cute boss turned love of her life. Now, as she continued to build a new life with him, she could only think one thing.

'_Mrs Summer Cohen, hmmm, I like the sound of that.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I think this chapter sucks ass big style but it's been a week since I last updated so I had to get something out. This one is just a filler really but never fear, next one will have a lot more development of the story. 2 more to go folks, keep them reviews coming. CHEERS!!**


	20. Moving on

**A/N – I know I'm terrible, I've just been really busy. Sorry about that, I hope you continue to read and review. So this is the penultimate chapter, hope you enjoy and please leave a review letting me know what you think. CHEERS!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey are you okay,' Seth enquired concernedly, reaching over and taking his girlfriend's hand in his and gently stroking his thumb over her knuckles. Summer turned to face him with a small smile.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?'

'I dunno, you just seem a little quiet, that's all.'

'I'm fine, honestly,' Summer replied with a reassuring smile, leaning across to give him a small peck on the cheek, 'I'm just thinking.'

'Okay well don't think too hard,' Seth said with a grin, 'you know how that sends you all crazy if you do.' Summer smirked and playfully slapped him on the arm. She returned her gaze out of the window of the plane, careful not to let her boyfriend see the small, worried frown that appeared on her face.

They had been together for just over two months now, or nine weeks and four days to be more precise, and both had come to realize that it was just the beginning of an incredible love that was likely to last their entire lives. Things had settled as Claire had predicted, they were still hot for each other but they had regained some self control and weren't going at it as much anymore. Summer had found a job as a personal assistant for one of the city's most prominent sports writers about a month ago and had been able to leave Wal-Mart. She handled his schedule and all his admin and it was the same amount of money she had been on at Smith & Webber for practically the same job, if not easier. Things with Seth had calmed since then, they had a routine now she was working days again. They would get up in the morning, have hot, drowsy morning sex, shower together, eat breakfast, go to work, come home and go to the bar, hang out with Claire and Andy, go home and maybe have sex, then curl up together and sleep. Then they would get up then next day and do it all over again. It wasn't a rut and it definitely wasn't boring, they both knew they could quite happily do it for the rest of their lives.

This was the second weekend getaway they were going on. A few weeks earlier they had both taken a long weekend and Seth had surprised her by booking into a small bed & breakfast in the forests of New Hampshire. They had made the six hour car ride up late Friday night, Seth driving while Summer slept, and had returned to New York the Monday night. They had not spent much of their time there in the B&B, they spent most of their time going for long walks, holding hands and just talking and enjoying each other's company. They had unintentionally came across a beautiful enclosure hidden deep in the woods and had been there every day afterwards. They had taken a basket of food up and stayed there all day one day, just talking and eating and drinking wine and making passionate love, not afraid to cry out in ecstasy as they knew they were the only two people around for miles. And if there did happen to be some guy taking his dog for a walk, well then he was a lucky guy because he got a pretty hot showing for free.

Now they were heading a little further than home, Berkeley to be exact, and Summer was not looking forward to it. It wasn't that she didn't want to see his family again, it was just that she'd been right in the middle of a huge scene that nearly ruined the happiest day of Ryan and Vicky's lives, and she didn't know what they thought of her now because of that. Plus there was the fact that she'd promised Sophie she'd go back and see her the morning after and she had broken the promise and probably the adorable little girl's heart. Being the natural pessimist she was, Summer had managed to convince herself that Seth's entire family hated her, and she was dreading the visit because of it.

'Seriously Sum,' Seth said softly as they walked off the jet plane onto the tunnel that led into San Francisco International, 'are you sure you're okay, you're starting to freak me out.' Summer sighed and turned to face him.

'Give it a rest Seth I'm fine.'

'Okay,' he replied, eyeing her cautiously. He didn't believe her, he knew her well enough by now to know when something was wrong but he also knew when to not push the issue. They picked up their bags and made their way through customs, Summer not saying much, only occasionally moving forward and snuggling under Seth's arm or placing a small peck on his cheek or lips. Despite the fact that something was wrong with her, Seth loved it when she was all touchy-feely. Just the small, intimate actions made him feel like the luckiest guy on the planet. Even when she so much as smiled at him or held his hand it still completely took his breath away.

They hailed a cab and loaded the bags in the trunk before giving the driver to the address to the Cohen home. They sat in silence for the majority of the ride, Seth getting more freaked out by the second as it became more obvious that something was wrong with her the closer they got. When they finally pulled up outside the house they got out and unloaded the bags and paid the driver.

'Come on then, let's get this over and done with,' Seth said with a grin. He picked up the bags and began to walk towards the house but stopped when he realized that his girlfriend wasn't following him. He turned to face her to find her all pale and looking terrified and completely rooted to the spot. 'Okay that's it,' he said with a sigh, dropping the bags and walking over to her and taking her hands in his, 'just tell me what the hell is wrong Summer, you're really scaring me.'

'I'm sorry Seth it's just, I…………I-I, I can't see your family again,' she whispered miserably, tears forming in her eyes, 'I should just go up to my dads for a few days.'

'WHAT, why Summer,' Seth replied, mouth hanging open in disbelief, 'tell me why you don't wanna see them again.'

'I do Seth,' she said desperately, trying not to upset him, 'It's just, t-th-they hate me,' she mumbled, looking down at the floor to stop him from seeing that she was just about ready to burst into hysterics.

'Oh my God, why the hell would you even think that Summer?'

'Oh I dunno, maybe because I nearly wrecked Ryan and Vicky's wedding with all the drama about me, or maybe because I promised Sophie I would go back the morning after and I never did. Face it Seth, I made the shittiest first impression ever.' To her surprise Seth just grinned and moved forward and wrapped her in a big hug.

'I'll never understand how you form all these crazy ideas in that pretty little head of yours,' he whispered lovingly, smiling into the top of her head, 'but I'm telling you Summer, you couldn't be more wrong. My parents don't hate you, Ryan and Vicky don't hate you and Sophie certainly doesn't hate you. Sure she wasn't happy that you didn't come back but she doesn't know you're coming now. You think she's gonna remember that when she sees you. You're in for the loudest shriek and the biggest hug ever, she'll probably run straight past me to you.' Summer snorted against his chest.

'Keep talking,' she mumbled into him. Seth laughed and kissed her forehead.

'And Ryan and Vicky, they're still happily married so no harm done. Hell they were so drunk that night that they barely even remember it. And my parents aren't mad at you for all the drama involving you, its Danielle that they're not happy about for pulling a stunt like that, and they're not too pleased with me now they know what an ass I've been for all these years. They're gonna be so happy that you've come into my life and sorted me out Sum,' he added softly before pulled her head out of his chest and giving her a gentle kiss. Summer smiled against his lips.

'Thanks,' she whispered emotionally when they parted, 'I've been freaking out for weeks about this.'

'It's okay,' Seth replied with a reassuring smile. 'Besides, you're my girlfriend and I love you which means they have to love you by default. Now come on.' Seth went to pull her away but stopped when she stood firm and wouldn't budge. He turned to face her to find that she had tears pouring down her face. 'What's wrong,' he immediately asked concernedly, moving forward and wrapping his arms round her.

'Y-y-you just, y-you just s-said you love me,' she choked out.

'Uhh, w-well, umm, yeah. I-I, I just, I thought that umm, you know, umm,' Seth stuttered out. 'Oh God, I've freaked you out haven't I. I'm sorry Summer, please don't leave me,' he whimpered desperately, putting his head on her shoulder. Summer let out a small, teary-eyed laughed and started running her fingers through his curls.

'Of course I'm not gonna leave you dumbass,' she whispered through small sniffles, 'and I'm not freaked out, I'm just so happy. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too Cohen, I have done for a long time.' Seth pulled his head up to stare into her gorgeous tearstained eyes. He grinned widely and leant forward to give her lingering kiss. 'Thank you, no guy has ever told me they loved me before,' she whispered through silent tears when they parted.

'Yes they have.'

'Who?'

'Me.' Summer scoffed at him.

'No you haven't, I think I'd remember something like that.'

'I have, and you've been saying it to me for weeks. In fact, I believe you said it first.' Summer raised an eyebrow.

'Okay, now I know you're lying.'

'I'm not I swear, you first said it when we'd been dating for about three weeks. When you're falling asleep, like barely hanging on to your consciousness, you mumble things and one day you said I love you. I said it back but you were fast asleep and you didn't remember a thing when you woke up. You've done it quite a few times since then.'

'Really?' Summer said with a grin. Seth smiled and nodded. 'Well that's okay because it's true, I love you so much Seth.'

'I know, I love you too' he said with a grin, 'now come on, come and meet the in-laws.' Summer giggled and linked her fingers through his. He picked up one suitcase and she picked up the other and they made their way to the front door. As Seth rapped on the door he turned to look at her as if saying _'you ready?' _As if reading his mind Summer grinned and nodded. She wasn't worried anymore, not after what he'd just said. In fact, she was now looking forward to seeing the family who she hoped, now more than ever, she would one day become a part of.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Summer.'

'Yeah cutie?'

'Will you play Battleships with me?'

'Sophie leave Summer alone will you, I'm sure she's tired after the long flight.'

'No Kirsten it's okay. Sure sweetie, I'd love to play Battleships with you. Why don't you go set up and I'll be up in a few okay.'

'Okay,' Sophie squealed before jumping up and bounding out the room. Summer smiled at the sight of her looking so happy, and to think she'd been worried that she'd hate her.

'You're really good with her,' Kirsten said to Summer with a smile, 'you want kids someday?'

'Of course.'

'Does Seth know that?' Vicky chimed in.

'Umm, no not yet. I mean yeah I've thought about our future, a lot, but we haven't exactly talked about it yet.'

'You really should Summer, have you said those three little words yet?'

'Yeah, he said them to me for the first time this morning, I cried,' Summer mumbled embarrassedly.

'Awwww, and did you say it back?' Vicky enquired with a grin.

'Of course I did because I do, I really really do,' Summer replied with a dreamy sigh. The other two women smiled at each other, knowing all too well what she was going through. Being in the early stages of an undeniable love, there was just no better feeling.

'That's great honey, so I guess the next step is to talk about what you both want from your relationship.'

'I know,' Summer said with a sigh, 'but things have been so amazing these last two months when we've been taking it day by day, I don't wanna put any pressure on him to commit.'

'Okay sweetie I know you love my son but one thing you'll learn about him the more you're with him is that he won't do ANYTHING unless he's given a little nudge in the right direction. If you ever want to live together, want a ring on that finger or want kids you're gonna have to let him know.' Summer frowned at her words.

'Really, you mean he's never gonna want any of that stuff?'

'No of course he'll want it but he's so damn lazy that he'll never be the one to initiate it. As long as he's comfortable he's never gonna look for something more. His father was just the same, that's why you have to talk to him.'

'Well how do I let him know if and when I'm ready?'

'Oh I just dropped big hints. It was okay though because I always knew Sandy wanted to marry me, I think he just needed some reassurance that I wanted it too.'

'Oh, okay, sounds like a lot of work though,' Summer said with a frown.

'Don't worry about it Summer,' Vicky chimed in, 'it's not just in the Cohen genes, Ryan was just the same. I think all men are just natural born procrastinators. Commitment takes effort and you know men, they don't wanna put any effort into anything really.' All three women laughed at her words.

'Seriously Summer, thank you for getting him on the right track. I've honestly never been more ashamed of him than when I found out about what he's been getting up to since he left at eighteen. I knew he did okay in terms of dating but I had no idea he was like that.'

'Well I know it seems strange, but I know for a fact that he never wanted to be who he was. It was just what he had to do to fit in and be popular at college and I guess he just never stopped when he left. But don't worry, he'll never be with another woman again if I have anything to say about it.' They were interrupted by Sophie running into the room.

'Battleships is ready Summer,' she squealed, bouncing on her heels excitedly.

'Okay sweetheart, let's go.' She let the little girl grab her hand and drag her upstairs, smirking at Kirsten and Vicky who were grinning at her as if to say '_you are not gonna get two seconds peace and quiet this weekend.'_

Ten minutes into an intense game of battleships, Seth came strolling into the room. 'Oh hey, I didn't know you were up here,' he said sitting down next to Summer and placing a kiss on her temple.

'Yeah and your little sister is totally kicking my butt, what's up?'

'Nothing, just came to see how my darling little sis is, she has after all completely ignored me since we got here.'

'That's because I don't like you,' Sophie countered with a smirk, not tearing her eyes away from the game.

'Ha ha you're so funny,' Seth replied sarcastically. 'Pick F4,' he whispered in Summer's ear, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arms round her waist, 'she always picks that.'

'Umm, F4.'

'Hit. Se-ethhhhhhh,' Sophie whined, 'you're not supposed to help her.'

'Chill out Soph you're still gonna win. You've got 3 ships left and she's got 1, she needs all the help she can get.'

'Awwww, thank you baby, I can always count on you,' Summer said with a sweet smile, turning her head to give him a gentle peck on the lips. When they pulled apart they noticed Sophie was eyeing them in a weird way. 'What's up sweetheart?'

'Are you gonna get married now that you're in love.' Both adults looked at each other in a shock, taken aback by her forwardness.

'Oh, umm, sweetie we uhh, w-we-'

'It's okay Sum,' Seth cut in, 'I got it. Sophie baby, I can honestly say that I love Summer very much, but it's a bit too soon to be thinking about marriage. Having said that,' he added forcefully to stop a pissed off looking Summer from going into a rant, 'if things stay as amazing as they have been the last few months, I'm pretty sure that it will happen one day.' Summer looked at her boyfriend, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

'Really,' she said in a shocked tone, 'you really mean that?' Seth grinned at her disbelief and nodded. 'Wow, well that was easier than I ever expected it to be. Your mother told me that if you're anything like your father, if I'm ready to take that step, no sorry _**when **_I'm ready to take that step, I'd practically have to kick you down on one knee to get you to propose.' Seth smirked at her words.

'Well trust me, I'm a lot less like my dad than my mom thinks. If something feels right, and what we have does, I'll do anything to make it even better.' Summer grinned widely at his words and leant forward to kiss him passionately.

'I love you,' she whispered softly when they pulled apart.

'I love you too, and now we just have to consummate that tonight,' he whispered in her ear in a seductive tone. Summer giggled and gave him a playful shove.

'No way, we're in between your parents and Sophie's rooms and you make me unable to control my noise levels remember.'

'So what, you can just stuff a sock in your mouth or something,' Seth replied with a shrug. Summer scrunched up her nose in disgust and slapped his chest.

'Don't be so revolting.'

'Helloooooooo, are we playing here or what?' Sophie said in an annoyed voice.

'Yeah sorry baby.' They went back to battleships, Sophie still kicking Summer's and now Seth's ass, until they were interrupted by Kirsten shouting up the stairs.

'Dinner's ready guys.'

'Oooooh come on Soph. It's Thai food, our favourite.' Sophie squealed and jumped up.

'Last one down's a rotten egg.'

'Oh no you don't,' Seth replied, launching after her out the room. 'Come on Sum, you don't wanna be a rotten egg do you?' Summer grinned and got up, stepping out the room and walking downstairs. As she walked into the dining room to see everyone round the table, bantering and laughing, Summer knew that for the first time in her life she was truly, blissfully happy. She sat down next to Seth and he immediately took her hand in his under the table. She smiled at him and leant across to give him a small peck on the cheek.

'Thanks for making me do this, your family is awesome,' she whispered in his ear so no one else could hear.

'Glad you think so, Seth replied with a grin. 'And don't worry, I'm pretty sure that one day, they'll be your family too.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey guys have you seen Seth?' Summer enquired as she walked into the kitchen to find Ryan and Sandy stood around the breakfast bar talking.

'Nope not since dinner. I think someone has upset him because he started acting weird about halfway through.' Summer frowned at Sandy's words.

'Yeah I noticed he became far too quiet to be okay, when he's alright he never freaking shuts up. Do you know where he might be?'

'Have you tried his room, Sophie's room, the bathrooms, the study, the poolhouse?'

'Yep, all of them. Anywhere else he could be?'

'Nope, can't think of anywhere. Ryan?'

'Nah me either, sorry Summer.'

'Alright thanks guys,' she said with a sigh, turning round and trudging back into the living room. 'Nah they haven't seen him either,' she said to Kirsten and Vicky, a worried expression on her face, 'I'm starting to get freaked out.'

'Don't worry, we found him,' Vicky said with a reassuring smile, 'he doesn't look too happy though.' She pointed out the window and Summer followed her finger to see Seth sat on a bench at the end of the garden, overlooking the pacific. He had his back to them staring out to see but it was obvious by just looking at his body language that something was wrong.

'Right, well I'm gonna go see what's wrong.' She walked out into the garden and over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Seth jumped a bit at the shock and turned round. He gave her a smile that was obviously fake and pulled out his headphones. 'Hey are you okay, you've been acting a little strange since dinner?' Seth nodded but Summer didn't believe him. He swivelled sideways and laid out along the bench and motioned her to join him. she walked over and sprawled herself out against him, facing away from him towards the ocean. She took her hand in his and soothingly ran her thumb over his knuckles. 'What are you thinking about?' she enquired softly.

'Danielle,' Seth replied with a sad sigh. Summer flipped herself round so she was facing him, her body pushing against his.

'Well that's what every girl wants to hear,' she said sarcastically, 'that her boyfriend is thinking about a beautiful woman that he had passionate sex with for years.' Seth smirked at her.

'You know I don't mean like that. It's just……………six years Summer, six years, and then I just cut her out of my life like she's nothing.'

'Is that what this is about, why you've been acting weird?'

'Well, yeah. My dad brought her up during dinner, asked how she was doing and I just thought holy shit, I have no idea. I mean yeah I don't love her like I love you and I have absolutely no interest in ever having sex with her again or any other woman except you for that matter, but I still care about her a lot.'

'Then why don't you call her and tell her that, that you've just been busy and haven't had the chance to tell her that you haven't forgotten about her, that you still care about her.'

'I dunno Sum, she probably hates me. The last time I heard her voice on a message she told me that she'll always love me but she just wants me to be happy. She told me that she'd be grateful if I could keep in touch, strictly as friends, and I didn't, I ignored her. I'm a terrible friend.'

'No you're not Seth,' Summer replied strongly, 'just call her, she'll understand.'

'Yeah,' Seth said with a sigh, pulling her closer and placing a gentle kiss on her nose, 'thanks for this, you have every right to be mad.'

'No I don't, I love you and I trust you Seth, you can see or talk to her as much as you like.' Seth grinned and locked lips with her in a passionate embrace.

'Thanks darling, so are you enjoying yourself?'

'Yeah it's great. I love this place and I love your family.'

'I thought you would. They're crazy but they've always been a very welcome and accepting bunch, I mean look at Ryan. Do you think your dad is gonna be as accepting of me?' he asked nervously.

'Of course he will,' Summer replied with a reassuring smile, 'at least he will if he wants to carry on seeing me. He's only just started to get involved in my life and if he wants to stay involved he's gonna have to accept the man I love for what he is, nothing but a great big dork.' Seth smirked and gently tickled her sides, causing her to squirm and give a cute giggle. She gave him a gentle peck on the lips and flipped herself back round so she was facing out towards the ocean again. 'Being in New York for so long I'd kinda forgotten why I loved the west. I mean yeah my twenty three years over here were incredibly sucky but I do sometimes miss the sunshine and the palm trees and constantly having a tan. I look hot when I'm brown.'

'That you do my angel, that you do. Well if you like it so much we'll just have to visit a lot more often.' Summer pondered his words as she softly danced her fingers up and down his arm. She thought back to what Kirsten had said to her earlier in the day. She had told her that it would be a good idea to let him know what she wanted when she wanted it and in that moment Summer knew exactly what she wanted.

'Hey, umm, don't get freaked out,' she whispered softly, turning to face him and eyeing him nervously, 'but…………I umm, I-I, I kinda don't wanna go back.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hel-lo fa-mi-ly,' Sophie sing-songed as she skipped into the kitchen. 'Where's Summer?'

'She's busy,' Kirsten replied, not tearing her gaze from out of the window.

'Okayyyyyyyy. Umm, what are you all doing,' Sophie enquired confusedly, noticing that every member of her family was crowded round the kitchen window staring out at something.

'Nothing sweetheart,' Sandy replied vaguely, 'why don't you go play.'

'Okay, I'm gonna go find Summer.' She skipped towards the door to the backyard but was stopped in her tracks rather forcefully.

'NO,' all four adults shouted simultaneously. Sophie turned to face them, crossing her arms and pointing.

'Okay I may be young but I'm not stupid, what is going on?'

'Seth and Summer are out there and something big is happening.'

'Ooooh, let me see,' Sophie squealed, running over to Ryan and clawing at his legs to let him know she wanted to be picked up. Ryan picked her up and she wrapped her arms round his neck.

'Damn girl you've gotten heavy,' Ryan said with a pretend wince, 'what have you been eating?'

'Mommy, Ryan's calling me fat,' Sophie whined.

'That's nice sweetheart,' Kirsten replied absentmindedly, not tearing her eyes away from the window. Her son and his girlfriend were in conversation that was evidently intense. 'I wonder what they're saying.'

'I know,' Sophie squealed. 'I love you Summer. I love you too Seth. Cool, you wanna get married? Yeah why not. Awesome, then we can move in together and you can be called Mrs Cohen and be Sophie's sister. Yep, and we can have children. Oh yeah, but what would we call them? If it's a girl Sophie 2 and it's a boy it can be a boy's name that sounds like Sophie. Cool, do you wanna go play Mouse Trap with Sophie? Yep, that's definitely what they're saying.' All four adults were smirking by the time she had finished.

'And we thought Seth was the most self-absorbed Cohen,' Vicky said with a smirk. Sophie rolled her eyes.

'I don't know what that means but I know it's bad and it's about me. Leave me alone Vicky, sisters are supposed to stick together,' she said with a pout.

'Oh I'm sorry baby.'

'Too late, Summer is gonna be my favourite sister when she becomes a Cohen,' Sophie replied with a sweet smile. 'Let me down Ryan,' Sophie protested, flailing her legs until he set her down. 'Well I'm gonna go ask Summer if she'll play Mouse Trap with me.'

'Oh no you don't Sophie Rose Cohen,' Kirsten said sternly, grabbing her daughters shoulder to stop her from moving, 'they are having what is called a moment out there and I don't want you interrupting it.' Sophie pouted and huffed dramatically before trudging out the room. Kirsten turned her attention back out the window to see Summer crying and Seth with a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'Oh no, what do you think he's said?'

'Don't worry honey,' Sandy replied with a reassuring smile, 'I have a feeling that whatever it is, it's good.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth pulled back and studied her, disbelief written all over his face. 'Are you saying what I thing you're saying?' he asked slowly and cautiously.

'Why, what do you think I'm saying?' Summer replied sweetly with an angelic smile. Oh how she loved to tease him.

'T-t-that you uhh, y-y, you want to move over here?' Seth stuttered, praying that he was right and that he wasn't about to piss her off.

'No that's not what I want.' Seth closed his eyes, hoping that she wasn't about to get mad at him for suggesting such a stupid thing. New York had been her home for nearly four years and he knew she loved it. '_**I **_don't want to move over here, I want _**us **_to move here.' Seth snapped his head up, not believing what he was hearing.

'Umm, what?'

'Think about it Seth,' she said strongly, scooting closer to him and cupping his rugged face in her hands, 'we know we love each other and we practically live together anyway. I mean there hasn't been a single day since we've been together where we haven't spent the night in the same bed, half the time our apartments are getting the rent paid on them for nothing.'

'B-b-but…………but what about your job, and my job, and Claire and Andy?' Seth stammered out, still totally dumbfounded by what she was asking.

'Oh, you don't want to,' Summer whispered in a hurt tone, diverting her gaze to the floor. 'I dunno, I-I, I guess I just thought we were ready to take that step, move in together.'

'We are Summer and I would love nothing more than to live with you, in New York though. I mean don't you think we've got a little too much to leave behind to just up and move three thousand miles across the country. We've both got great jobs and great friends, do you really wanna let go of all that.'

'Yes Seth,' Summer replied strongly, meeting his gaze intently, 'I've never wanted anything more. I know it'll be hard to leave the city and Claire and Andy but I honestly believe that what we have could last a lifetime, and I want a fresh start for my new life with you. Think about it, you've got plenty of money from your ten months at Smith & Webber, you can start your business over here. And I'm sure there's plenty of P.A jobs in Berkeley for me.' Seth pondered her words for a good minute or so, just blankly staring ahead out at the ocean.

'Okay,' he finally whispered softly. Summer's eyes almost popped out of her sockets at his answer.

'I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say okay?'

'I did. I love you Summer and if this is what you want then I want it too. And you make some pretty good points. We do pretty much live together already and we're both only at our jobs for the money, I could start my business over here and if I need a loan I can just ask Ryan, he is married to the heiress of a billionaire after all.'

'Really, you're not joking right?' Summer choked out, struggling to hold back her tears. Seth grinned and shook his head.

'I'm really not, I wanna start a new life with you and this seems like the perfect way to do it.' Summer couldn't control herself anymore, she burst into tears and flung her arms around him.

'Thank you,' she whispered emotionally, pressing her tearstained cheek against his, 'I love you so much Seth Cohen.'

'I love you too but I'll only do it on one condition.'

'Anything,' Summer replied, drawing back and staring at him with a teary-eyed smile.

'That you follow your dream too. Go to medical school and get the training to become a nurse.'

'Oh, umm, I don't know Seth,' she mumbled nervously, 'I mean it was just a stupid dream and I like doing admin work. Besides I don't have the money.'

'No you're right, you don't have the money,' Seth replied with a smile. 'However, _**we **_have the money. We're in this together if you want this. Shared apartment, shared money, shared life. And it's anything but a stupid dream Summer, it's your dream. I'm following mine because of you so you're gonna have to follow yours.'

'Okay,' she said with a teary smile, leaning forward to give him a passionate kiss. After they pulled apart Summer flipped herself over to face the ocean again, Seth snuggled up behind her softly rubbing circles on her hip with his thumb.

'I can't believe we're actually doing this,' he whispered against her shoulder. 'We're moving to Berkeley and living together, I'm starting my own business and you're gonna be a nurse like you've always wanted. If someone had told me three months ago that I'd be here, like this with you, I would've laughed in their face. But now I'm here, I wouldn't rather be anywhere else.'

'Mmmmmmmm, me neither,' Summer mumbled with a happy sigh, pushing her body backwards even closer against his. 'Than you Seth.'

'For what?'

'For making me happy and for pretty much letting me know that you wanna carry on making me happy for the rest of our lives.' Seth grinned into the back of her neck.

'You are very welcome,' he replied, placing soft kisses along her exposed skin. They went silent for a good half a minute, just gently touching each other in non-sexual places just to feel the skin on skin contact they always craved, until Seth shot up on the bench. 'I'VE GOT IT!!' he stated triumphantly.

'You've got what?' Summer replied amusedly, 'God Cohen, what skanky disease have you got that you've passed onto me huh?'

'Ha ha,' Seth replied sarcastically with a glare. 'Seriously though you have to me honest with me now, are you one hundred percent sure you wanna do this because I've got an idea but it involves me resigning and there's no going back when I do that.' Summer instantly nodded at his words.

'I want this so much Seth. I wanna be close to your family and my dad. There's no doubt that this is what I want, we're doing this.'

'Okay then,' Seth replied with a big grin, 'I'm gonna give Crossley a call.'

'Seth it's like half nine over there.'

'Yes but I have his home number and he likes me, he's said call him for anything in the past.'

'Okay then. I can't call my boss until tomorrow but I better call Claire. How do you think she's gonna take it?' she asked, biting her lip nervously.

'Honestly, not good,' Seth replied cautiously, 'but I'm sure she'll realize in the end that this is for us, that we want to do this to start our new lives together.' Summer nodded but he could tell by the way that she looked to the floor and her lower lip began to tremble that she was struggling to hold in tears.

'I-I, I just, I'm gonna miss her so much,' she sobbed, 'and Andy of course.'

'Oh baby I know,' Seth said, pulling her forward so she could bury her face I his chest, 'I'm gonna miss them too, and it's not too late to forget this whole thing ya know.' Summer shook her head against his chest.

'I want to do this Seth,' she mumbled strongly against his chest, 'it's just gonna be hard leaving them and even harder telling her now.'

'Do you want me there when you tell her?' Summer pulled her tearstained face up and shook her head.

'No it's okay, you call your boss and I'll go call her now.' Seth smiled and nodded before pulling her into him again. They just sat there for a few minutes, Summer still releasing muffled sobs against him while he traced soothing circles on her back, until they were interrupted by a voice.

'SUMMER, WHEN YOU'VE DONE HAVING YOUR MOMENT CAN YOU COME AND PLAY MOUSE-TRAP WITH ME?'

Summer snorted against Seth's chest and looked up at him with big red puffy eyes but a grin plastered all over her face. She turned round to see Sophie hanging out her window with an annoyed pout on her face. 'Summer sweetie, I'll be up in a minute okay.' Sophie grinned and nodded before closing her bedroom window. Summer turned back to her boyfriend with a smile on her face. 'I guess telling Claire will have to wait because Mouse-Trap is far more important.' They both laughed at her words as they stood up. 'So I'm gonna go, you do what you gotta do.' Seth nodded and pulled her in for one last hug.

'I love you,' he mumbled into the top of her head.

'Love you too,' Summer replied with a smile, leaning up to give him a soft peck before turning and walking towards the house. As soon as she was gone Seth pulled out his cell phone and selected a contact. It rang for a few seconds before someone picked up.

'Hi sir it's Seth, sorry to be calling this late but I have some news. Due to a much needed lifestyle change I'm afraid I have to submit my resignation……………Well my girlfriend and I have decided to move back to the west coast to be closer to our families……………I know sir and I'm grateful for all you've done for me……………No I'll be taking the week off as holiday, I think we're hoping to get moved within the next few weeks……………Actually there is something you could do for me sir. I have a friend called Danielle Weatherall, she is a lawyer too and an excellent one at that and I would be extremely grateful if you could grant her an interview for my position……………No sir she's like I was when you found me, relatively inexperienced, but I've seen her work and I believe that in the right environment she will flourish into an even better lawyer than I could ever hope to be……………Thank you sir that means a lot to me. And again I'd like to thank you for what have undoubtedly been the best ten months of my life…………Okay I'll be in next week to clear out my desk, talk to you then sir. Goodbye.'

Seth hung up the phone with a big smile on his face. Not only was this moving thing now a definite, he had also made his peace with the whole Danielle issue. He knew she wouldn't hate him now, not after this. He trudged into the house to find his parents sat around the breakfast bar. 'Hey son, everything okay?' Sandy asked cautiously.

'Never better dad,' Seth beamed, 'never better.'

'Good, I'm glad you've got Summer now, I can see you really love her huh.'

'Oh yeah, I think we're well on our way to becoming the new Sandy and Kirsten Cohen.'

'Well good, I just wish we could see you more often,' Kirsten chimed in.

'Don't worry mommy,' Seth replied with a grin, throwing his arm over her shoulder and pecking her on the cheek, 'I have a feeling that you'll be seeing a lot more of us a lot sooner than you think.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Sorry about the lack of updating but a lot of not nice stuff has been going on in my life over the last week. The fact that you're so crazy about my fic really means a lot but some of you need to understand that it isn't the most important thing in my life, far from it actually. Anyways, your support in this particularly difficult time for me would mean a great deal so I'd be eternally grateful if you could leave a review. The last chapter, which will be somewhat of an epilogue, will be up ASAP if this one gets a good response. CHEERS!!**


	21. Goodnight

**A/N – Thanks for all the amazing reviews on the last chapter folks. Sorry for the long wait, this time I have no excuse apart from the fact that I got engrossed in the last Harry Potter book. Hey don't judge me all you Potter haters, I ain't much of a fan anymore but I've read them since they first came out when I was 10 so I figured I might as well finish the series.**

**So this is it, I hope you have all enjoyed reading and I would greatly appreciate reviews for the last chapter or for the story as a whole. I'm only a few shy of 500 reviews and it would make me incredibly happy if you guys could reach that target for me. Enjoy and thanks again.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth Cohen stood over his desk looking down at it with disdain. He rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up a little. It was 11pm and he was at the office, slowly ploughing through his mountain of work. It was entirely his own fault though, he had sent Alan and Margret home early, hoping that it would happen. Ha, how wrong was he. The work could've waited until the morning and would take a couple of hours at most with his employees helping him, but he was doing it to distract himself from the upset he was feeling.

Why would she have come, so what if it was a tradition of theirs, he was fooling himself by thinking she would show up after the blazing row they'd had last night. It was becoming more and more frequent, he had spent probably half the nights of the last month sleeping on the couch, barricaded out of his own bedroom and being forced to listen to her sobs from the other side of the door.

She just didn't understand, it took two people and he simply wasn't ready. He wanted it and he wanted it with her, of that Seth had no doubt, but it didn't feel like the right time for him. He thought it was a stupid thing for them to be constantly falling out over but he could understand some of the points she made.

Seth didn't know what their constant fighting meant, and it wasn't their typical squabbling but full-on screaming matches accompanied with her crying hysterically and aiming full-force slaps at his face, which often connected and hurt him just as much emotionally as physically. He prayed that it didn't go too far one day because Seth knew that although he could fight with her, he definitely couldn't live without her.

Sometimes in the heat of the argument she would scream things such as "well fuck off then and don't come back" or "then maybe we should just end it now". It was in these moments that Seth would freeze. Time would stop, all noise around him would disappear and all he would only hear and feel his heart snapping in two, then he would just walk out of the room and lay down on the bed or couch away from her and let the tears flow. Then after a short time, ranging anywhere between a couple of minutes to an hour, she would burst through the door and throw her arms around him sobbing, crying that she was sorry and that she didn't mean it and she loved him so much. And Seth would repeat it and they would kiss passionately and it would turn into an all night round of intense lovemaking.

Although that part of the routine was not so bad, Seth was growing tired of the almost daily fights. He knew that she never meant any of the hurtful things she said and that she knew the same of him, but life and love shouldn't be as hard as it had been for them in the last month or so. He knew he could never leave her and that he would never be unhappy being with her, but this chapter of their life together was proving to be a particularly difficult obstacle to overcome.

Seth sighed one last time before diving headfirst into the pile of work. File after file, form after form was completed until he could work no more and he just collapsed backwards onto his chair. He thought about their fight last night, the worst of their relationship. This time she had said she could seriously consider leaving him when he was being such an ass and he as usual had left the room and pondered her terrible words in complete misery. However, there had been no tearful apology and passionate make-up as he had become accustomed to, instead she had locked him out the bedroom and gone to bed. Then in the morning she got ready for work and walked straight past him out the door without so much as a glance backwards.

That had scared Seth more than anything he'd ever experienced because they had never, NEVER, gone their separate ways for the day without a loving goodbye kiss. That was the real reason he wasn't going home, because he was petrified that he had pushed her too far this time and he might walk into their apartment to find a note or her stuff gone. His heart was breaking into a million pieces not knowing if she was serious about her dreadful words, not talking to her for over twenty four hours for the first time in recent memory. She was everything to him, as important as the air that kept him alive. Even though they were going through a rough patch, Seth knew that he would be absolutely nothing without her.

He put his face in his hands for a brief moment, trying to prevent himself from breaking down, before getting up and moving to the other side of the desk to continue working through the already much reduced pile of files. This was what Seth hated about being a lawyer, the constant stream of paperwork that had to be meticulously filled out and filed. And this was also the thing, the only thing, he hated about being in love. The fact that he was stuck in his office, not daring to go home in case his life, his dream, had all fallen apart. No matter how strong their relationship was, he had felt that feeling at some point during every single day since the day his dreams had come true, whether it be for a split second when they were blissfully happy or for long painful hours when they were fighting like now. Seth knew that was just the price of being so madly in love, it was the worst feeling in the world but it reminded him to never take her for granted because as soon as he did, she could be gone, nothing but a beautiful distant memory.

He continued to labour on, working silently under the dim light of his desk lamp. He focused all of his thoughts on everything that mattered to him except her, which wasn't all that much considering she was the only thing he needed more than life itself. He refused to think of her because it was too painful to see her face swimming in his thoughts then realize that last night may have been one step too far, that his brain might be the only place he ever saw her anymore. However, it became a little too hard to not think of her when he heard his office door creak open and before he could react, the feeling of an all too familiar pair of arms snake around his waist from behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth broke into a huge grin without actually turning around. Relief washed over to him, he felt like bursting into tears of joy. It was so good to feel her touch, to hear her shallow breathing. 'I didn't think you were coming,' he whispered softly, still not turning round.

'Why would you think that?' Seth turned to face her for the first time. She still had the ability to take his breath away, no matter what she looked like. Her eyes, her nose, her silky hair, everything, she was the definition of complete flawlessness as far as he was concerned. Even after this long he could still stair at her all day and not get bored.

'Well, you know, because of last night. We were fighting pretty bad.' Summer nodded glumly at his words.

'We were, but not bad enough for me not to want to spend tonight with the man I love. You do know what today is right?'

'Umm, yeah, Thursday. Just kidding,' he replied with a cheeky grin when he noticed her mouth agape, an expression that he knew meant she was dangerously closed to flipping out on him, 'happy anniversary babe, I can't believe it's been two years since that night you walked into my office and made me the happiest man alive.' He leant forward to kiss her. She tasted so good, even better than two years ago when he had gotten his first taste. She was like a fine wine, she only got better with age. 'I got you a present,' he whispered softly when they pulled apart, only slightly though as his lips were still brushing against her full pink ones. Seth walked around his desk, opened his drawer and pulled out a small jewellery box. He walked back over to her and handed the box to her.

He watched on happily as she opened it and gave a small gasp at the gorgeous diamond charm pendant. 'Oh my God Seth, it's beautiful,' she murmured in awe.

'You're welcome,' he replied with a smile, taking it off her and gently moving her hair away to fasten it round her neck.

'Don't worry I got a present for you too,' Summer said, wrapping her arms round his neck as his curled round her waist, 'its at the apartment though, I haven't been home since my shift.'

'How come, I thought you were working an 8-4 today,' Seth asked curiously with a frown.

'I was,' Summer replied with a sigh, 'but it was a busy day and they needed me to stay. I only finished an hour ago and after a fourteen hour shift I look and smell really bad.'

'You look as gorgeous as ever and you smell just as good to me,' Seth said honestly, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her nose. 'Have I ever told you how freaking sexy you look in those orange scrubs?'

'Every single day since I first had to wear them,' Summer countered with a grin, 'but don't stop, it's always nice to hear.'

'Well I say it because its true, and I'll continue to say it because I never want you to forget that I love you. Your body, your heart, your personality, I love everything about you.'

'Okayyyyy,' Summer said slowly, eyeing him weirdly. 'What's going on? I mean I know it's our two year anniversary and all but that was a little too cheesy for us, even in a moment like this.'

'I know but I just need to get that off my chest. I've been going out of my mind all day thinking you weren't gonna come back after last night, and I just wanted to let you know that even though things have been hard the last month and we've been fighting a lot, I'm still happier than I ever was before I met you.' Seth instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing as soon as she moved away from him, mouth hanging open and tears glistening in her eyes.

'Y-y-you thought I was gonna leave you?' she choked out in a whisper.

'Well I uhh, I kinda think that every day,' Seth mumbled out, looking at the floor. 'I just don't get what you see in me ya know, and the fighting has been mostly my fault. You deserve better than me Sum, way more than I could ever give you.' At his words Summer burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

'S-S-Seth,' she sobbed, 'Seth, I'll never leave you. I-I, I love you s-s-so much, I-I-I'm s-sorry I ever m-made you doubt that.'

'Oh I know baby,' he whispered comfortingly in her ear, stroking her beautiful brunette locks, 'and I love you too, but sometimes when we're fighting you say things that hurt me more than I could ever tell you. I'm sure I do the same and I'm sorry if I do, but I have to admit that you sometimes scare me. Like this morning when you walked out without our goodbye kiss, you've never done that before and it scared me more than anything else has in my entire life. It made me think that last night was one step too far and you weren't gonna come back.' Summer sobbed even harder at his words.

'I-I…………I'm s-so so sorry Seth, no matter how hard we're fighting I've never thought for one second that I'd be better off without you. I couldn't live without you, you're everything to me.' Seth smiled into the top of her head as she sniffled into his chest.

'Don't worry Sum, I feel exactly the same way. I'm just a paranoid moron and I sometimes get the feeling that you're not happy with me.' Summer pulled back and stared deeply into his eyes.

'Seth, I don't think I could ever be happier than I have been the last two years. I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise because of all the stupid fights, but you have no idea how much I want it ya know,' she muttered intensely, still sniffling heavily.

'I know Sum and you have to believe me that I want I too, just not yet.'

'Why not Seth,' Summer replied desperately. 'Think about it, you're twenty nine in a month and I'll follow the month after that, we're in a good place with our careers, we're more than financially stable and we have a huge three bedroom apartment that can look a little bare at times.'

'Well you know my reasons against it,' Seth said strongly, 'we both work fifty hours a week, we barely get any alone time already and besides, I-I…………I don't know if I'd be any good at it,' he mumbled embarrassedly, looking away from her. Summer's heart melted at the sight of him.

'Hey,' she said softly, cupping his face in her hands and making him look at her, 'I've seen you with Erica and Brent and Jenny, you're amazing.'

'I dunno,' Seth sighed uncertainly, 'I'm scared Sum, and I know that sounds totally pathetic but I can't help it. I'm immature and I can barely look after myself, how do you think I'm gonna cope with shouldering the responsibility for someone else.'

'What, you think I'm not scared,' Summer replied, her voice rising slightly in frustration, 'yes Seth it is scary, for everyone, but it's also exciting, and worth it in the end. You'll grow into it, everybody does.'

'Can we please not do this,' Seth said pleadingly, 'because you know that this'll just turn into another argument and tonight's supposed to be about us.' Summer sighed and nodded.

'Okay but just so you know, I'm not giving up Seth. The only thing I want more than you is a mini-you to complete the set. My own little crew of Cohen's, that sounds amazing.' Seth grinned at her words and rolled her eyes.

'Yeah right, you already say you have enough trouble dealing with me, imagine if there was two of us.'

'Well I say it's trouble but trust me, I actually love keeping you in line,' Summer replied with a big grin, leaning up to give him a passionate kiss.

'So you must be pretty tense after a fourteen hour shift,' Seth said sympathetically when they pulled apart, 'why don't you kick back on the couch and I'll fix us some drinks.' Summer smiled and nodded and went to sit on the couch in the corner while Seth walked over to the mini refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of wine. He picked up two glasses before joining his love on the couch.

Forty five minutes later they were curled up together on the sofa, talking about anything and everything except the one thing that would make them fight. The wine bottle was empty and the candles Seth had lit were burning low. 'No I disagree, don't get me wrong I loved England but I still think the Dominican was the best vacation we've had together. Sun, sand, sea and sex, lots of sex, you can't beat that.'

'No I suppose not,' Summer replied with a slightly tipsy giggle. Being a nurse who could be called in at all hours of the day had restricted the amount of alcohol she was now able to consume without fear of losing her job, so her resistance to the stuff had considerably lessened. 'What about sex, when do you think we've had our best?'

'Well that's easy, at first it was our first time. Then it was the same day the year after. I mean don't get me wrong, every single time is better than all I've had with other women, but there's something about desk sex that makes it beyond words.' Seth grinned at Summer to see if she agreed but noticed that her face was set and her eyes had darkened. He knew that look, it was her lustful gaze, her passionate eyes, her "I want you right now" look.

'Yeah I agree, there's something about that particular night of the year and the setting that make it perfect. March the 23rd seems to hold a special meaning for us. Can you remind me what the date is today please baby,' she whispered seductively, inching her lips closer to his with every passing second.

'Umm, M-March the 23rd,' Seth managed to choke out. Even after two years he still lost the ability to talk when he knew what was coming.

'That's right baby,' Summer replied with a seductive grin, swinging a leg over his thighs so she was straddling him, 'March the 23rd, so I think you know why I'm here.' With that, Summer crashed her lips forcefully against his, wasting no time in letting him know that March the 23rd was definitely her favourite day of the year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hot, sweaty, salt-tinged skin, that was Seth's favourite. And the way she purred as he kissed her breasts and down her stomach still drove him crazier and gave him a bigger high than any known drug ever could. Her hands running through his damp hair, her shallow, heavy breathing, the little squeak that escaped her lips whenever he grazed a pleasure spot on her body with his teeth, it was all just as perfect, if not more, than that perfect night two years ago. Now she was here again to carry out their annual tradition, and it just seemed to get better every passing year. Seth had no doubt that even when they were his parent's age, the kid issue long resolved, he would still work late on this crisp March day and she would still show up intent on letting him know how much she loved him.

They were intertwined together on the couch, their naked bodies grinding manically, desperate to make every inch of exposed skin connect. Although the actual sex was so intensely breathtaking this was what Summer enjoyed the most, the foreplay the got her so hot and flustered.

She groaned loudly when Seth finally reached her centre with his tongue. Her skin heated rapidly and began to glisten with sweat as her back arched off the couch and her breathing grew more rapid with each passing second. By now he knew exactly what to do, exactly what got her the most excited and made her lose control.

After a few minutes Summer began to gasp rapidly as she felt climax approaching at train speed. Euphoria was welling up inside her intensely and she couldn't stop her thighs from tightening rounds his head as he continued to kiss and lick her in all the right places. She began to gasp out his name until eventually she let go with a loud groan, her body tightening in complete ecstasy before eventually going limp. Her breathing began to slow but she continued to moan softly as she tried to fully recover while Seth kissed his way back up her body, stopping briefly to tease her hard nipples with his mouth.

'Oh my God I love you,' Summer panted breathlessly when he reached her face before crushing her lips against his again, exploring his mouth with her tongue.

'Yeah lots of women have said they love me after I've been down on them,' Seth mumbled between kisses with a small laugh.

'Well I don't blame them, I know firsthand how your oral skills can trigger feelings of love,' Summer replied with a cute giggle, 'now flip, its your turn,' she added with a sultry grin. Seth happily obeyed her command and stopped hovering above her. She nudged him onto his back on the couch and assumed the position he had just been in. She kissed her way down his neck, his strong chest, his firm abs, until she reached his midriff and took him in her mouth.

Seth moaned and closed his eyes, savouring the overwhelming pleasure that her mouth was causing. He especially loved it when she groaned softly, the vibrations sent him so wild they nearly tipped him over the edge. They were a very sexually adventurous couple, not afraid to try anything once. Oral sex wasn't a rare thing though, it happened pretty much every time they had sex. They both considered it the ultimate foreplay, the most intimate act they could partake in apart from actually making love, and both loved it.

After two years Summer also knew exactly how to please him too. Well actually she'd known from the start because she'd done a pretty damn good job of getting him off before they even got together. Summer loved that memory, it was the first time that she had realized that even though he was the more confident one, she still had the ability to turn him into putty in her hands, or her mouth rather. In fact, many a time since they'd been together she had done what any woman would and used it to her advantage. Whenever they were having a disagreement, not a fight but a normal, everyday squabble about something, she would always use the no sex threat if he didn't give in, and it would work every time. That was why their apartment and his office were completely decorated by her, he had wanted a different, geekier style on both occasions, but a simple subtle hint that if he continued to fight her he wouldn't be getting any that night had made him see sense.

Pretty soon Seth felt orgasm approaching. He, unlike Summer, couldn't let go because he, along with the rest of the male race, couldn't keep going after they came, and they weren't even at the best part yet. 'Summer,' he grunted, 'Sum, stop, you don't want me to finish before we get to do it do you?' Summer let him out of her mouth and looked up at him with a horny grin on her flushed face, occasionally running her tongue over his tip, making him grunt and tremble.

'How about we take this over to the desk,' she muttered in a sexy voice through passionate kisses after she'd made her way back up his body and reconnected lips with him. Seth smiled into the kiss and nodded wordlessly. Summer clambered off him and helped pull him up. He walked around his desk, his rock hard erection swinging as he walked to create a comical scene at which Summer had to stifle a giggle. He pulled an empty cardboard box out from under his desk and grinned at her.

'After the last two times I decided to be a little more prepared and organized,' Seth said with a small laugh, 'care to do the honours?' Summer smirked and nodded. She took the box from him and swiped the contents of the desk into it. Everything went bar the computer in the corner. Although he was incredibly horny and desperate to physically connect with his love as soon as possible, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that she hadn't messed up any of his files when she'd swiped them into the box.

After Summer was done she perched herself on his desk so her legs were hanging over the edge, slightly open in order to give him a full view and arouse him even more, with a flustered grin on her face. She sexily motioned for him to come hither with her index finger. Seth grinned and moved towards her, snaking his arms around her waist and locking lips with her again. They kissed passionately, Summer running her fingers through his thick curls, until she broke away from him.

'How the hell do you do it?' she mumbled between kissing and lightly running her tongue across his neck.

'Do what?' Seth groaned in reply, her actions sending him wild and making him lust for her more than humanly possible.

'How the hell do you still send me completely crazy after all this time?' Seth grinned at her words.

'Well what can I say, it's a gift.' Summer giggled at his words before shoving him away and grabbing her purse from the floor, where it had landed during the heat of the moment. She pulled out a condom and smiled at him.

'You know me, always prepared,' she said as she handed to it to him. Seth took it from her and stared intently at her, and his heart broke at what he saw. Even though she had a big, genuine smile on her face, and he could tell it really was genuine and she was happy to be there with him, he could see a terrible sadness deep down in her eyes.

To any other person she would just look happy, blissfully happy and horny as hell, but it was like Seth knew her so well his eyes could delve into her soul, and he could see deep dejection and upset. Just the thought of her upset made him upset, and he loved her so much that he always had the overwhelming urge to fix it. He looked down at the condom in his hand and it hit him, Seth knew what he had to do. He looked deep into her eyes, smiled and handed the little blue wrapper back to her.

'Keep it, I mean we don't need it if we're trying for a kid do we.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer's mouth instantly dropped open at his words. 'W-w-what?' she gasped out, totally dumbfounded.

'Yeah,' Seth said with a big smile, 'I've realized, like I always do, that you're right. We are ready for this and if you want it then I want it too. I wanna have children with you Sum, it's just the first step I'm terrified of but I know as soon as that kid arrives, I'll love it just as much as I love you, more than words could describe.' Summer's eyes were swimming with tears, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

'Are you serious, you really want this,' she whispered emotionally, struggling desperately to control herself.

'Hey,' Seth replied strongly, burying his face in her neck and covering it with soft kisses, 'all I've ever wanted is to make you as happy as possible, and if this'll do that then I want it more than anything. I have doubts about me being a good dad but I trust that we could do this together and it would make us happier than we already are.' Summer pulled his head out of her shoulder and smiled widely at him. She couldn't stop the tears from pouring down her face.

I love you,' she cried emotionally before crashing her lips against his. Nothing she could do would ever come close to showing him how much this meant to her. They continued to kiss passionately for what seemed like hours but both knew that no matter how long their embrace lasted, it still wouldn't be enough, they'd still want more.

'You're not on the pill right,' Seth said when he finally broke the kiss. Summer shook her head, she wasn't crying anymore but she had beautiful red puffy eyes and was sniffling heavily and still unable to speak. 'Oh of course you're not, I seem to remember fighting because I found out that you'd stopped taking them without telling me,' he added with a glare.

'Yeah sorry about that,' Summer mumbled, smiling at him sheepishly, 'I just figured that if it looked like an accident you wouldn't hate me or the baby.'

'Hey I love you so much, I could never hate you or a child of ours, whether I was ready for it or not.' Seth kissed her passionately again and as he did so, Summer let herself fall backwards so she was laid on the bare desk, taking Seth with her lips-first. He climbed onto the desk and hovered above her and their tongues continued to lovingly intertwine.

'Please Seth, do it now,' Summer whimpered desperately after another minute or so of intense kissing. Her whole body ached for him to be as close as possible, to be deep inside her, to make them become one and create a new life in the process. Seth wasted no time on obeying her command, he gently eased himself into her soaking entrance and when he was fully there, Seth knew he had made the right choice.

Her flushed face, her messy hair, her heated skin, it was all perfect to him. They usually made love in the morning as soon as they got up, before they showered, and that was when Seth found her the most attractive, when she had no makeup on and bed hair and morning breath. This time though may have been the most beautiful he'd ever seen her in the nigh on three years he'd known her. She always looked like an angel when they made love, with her eyes closed and a content smile etched on her face, but this time she looked even better because something was different. It was more than just intimacy and pleasure this time, it was the final thing they needed to do to make their everlasting love official. Seth could tell just by the expression on her face as he rocked back and forth inside her that he was giving her everything she'd ever wanted, and he was ecstatic about that because she had already done the same for him exactly two years ago to the night.

After what seemed like days of mind-blowing passion, Seth knew Summer was getting close. He felt his own heart rate quicken and his member begin to twitch inside her. When he knew she was close to release it always seemed to speed his up. 'Tell me when you're close okay,' Summer managed to gasp out through groans of ecstasy. Seth just grunted in response and continued to push into her.

'Okay, I'm close. Oh-oh-oh God Summer, here it comes,' Seth panted breathlessly as he felt the end nearing. Summer, who was gasping repeatedly as she was so close too, arched her hips off the desk and wrapped her legs as tightly round his midriff as humanly possible. She then used what little strength she had left to pull him a little forward and down so his complete weight was upon her.

Seth would've been seriously concerned about crushing his love had he not be agonizingly close to complete euphoria, but the fact of the matter was that all he could focus on was continuing to glide into her and send them both to heaven.

Summer came first with the usual loud cry, trembling from head to toe as Seth carried on pushing into her, sustaining her orgasm. It only took a matter of seconds for him to join her, letting out a low grunt and shuddering before going limp on top of her. She felt his precious seed that was needed for the new life they planned on creating erupt into her, and it only succeeded in making her orgasm more intense until it died out and left her completely weak yet satisfied.

After a minute of so Seth had recovered enough to become aware that his full body weight was resting on Summer's petite frame. She already looked completely spent, she didn't need him crushing her. 'Oh God baby I'm sorry, I haven't hurt you have I?' he said concernedly as he went to move off her. Summer slowly shook her head, a lazy grin on her face, and pulled his full weight back down on her.

'No, don't you dare move,' she mumbled weakly, her legs still tightly encircling his waist and his manhood still inside her, 'I never want you to move ever again, got it?' Seth grinned at her words and placed a tender kiss on her sweaty forehead.

'If that's what'll make you happy, then I ain't goin anywhere.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After fifteen minutes of laying in the same position in complete silence, just gently caressing each other in post-coital bliss, Seth decided to speak up. 'Sum, as much as I love being like this, I'm kinda scared I'm crushing you.'

'Mmmmmm, don't worry you're not,' she mumbled with a yawn. She was starting to feel a little drowsy, Seth had left her completely exhausted yet fulfilled as per usual.

'Okay but don't you think we'd be a little more comfortable on the couch.'

'Yeah I suppose you're right, I think we've done all we can.'

'What do you mean,' Seth enquired curiously.

'Well I read that if I kept my hips elevated for a little while after sex it would, you know, help them with their journey,' Summer replied with a little giggle, 'and I just figured that this was the most fun way to do it,' she added, motioning to her hips which were still arched upwards with her legs locked around his waist. Seth grinned at her words.

'Good thinking and you're right, it was fun, but that couch is calling to us.'

'Okay, carry me please,' Summer replied with her puppy dog look. Seth grinned and rolled his eyes before finally pulling out of her, clambering off the desk and taking her petite form in his arms. Her arms snaked round his neck and they kissed softly as he stumbled blindly in the direction of the couch. He landed on it, taking her with him, and she automatically snuggled as close to him as possible as he threw the blanket draped across the back of the couch over them. They just laid there in perfect silence until Seth broke it after a few minutes.

'I know it sounds crazy, but I honestly think we may have just conceived our first child.'

'I know,' Summer mumbled with a massive grin, pressing her lips tenderly against the side of his neck, 'I think so too.

'Oh and of course condemned ourselves to a horrible, hormonal nine months followed by at least eighteen years of slavery, splashing cash, limited alone time and a possibly non-existent sex life.'

'Nah,' Summer replied with a grin, 'why do you think I wanted to move here, this is when it becomes handy to have your parents and your brother so close by. We can just dump the kids off on them when we're horny.

'Kids,' Seth said with a raised eyebrow, 'as in plural, more than one?'

'Of course, I want at least three. Two girls and a boy.'

'No way,' Seth replied with a smirk, 'it's gotta be two boys and a girl, if I'm outnumbered I won't stand a chance.' Summer giggled and kissed him before settling into silence again.

'Hey, do you ever think we did things too fast,' she said softly as Seth playfully twisted his fingers through hers, playing with the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. Seth pondered her words for a few seconds before replying.

'No I don't think so. We knew each other for seven months before we got together and dated for nine before we got married, so yeah I can see how that would see a little quick to some people, but not to me. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you pretty much before we even started dating. Why, do you think that?' he added concernedly.

'No of course not,' Summer replied with a reassuring smile, 'I feel exactly the same way. Hell if anything we took it too slow, I was dying for you to propose after about six months.' She rolled over on top of him and laid her head on his chest. She traced the outline of the little tattoo on his left shoulder with a finger. It was the superman logo but instead of just an S it was S.R. She had first seen it on their wedding night and had been absolutely livid, he'd had it done on his stag party when he was too wasted to realize she'd be angry. She had been ready to kill Ryan who'd been his best man and supposedly looking after him that night, turns out he had gotten the same tattoo with his own wife's initials. It had slowly grown on Summer over the last year and three months they had been married though, now she thought it was sweet of him and looked kinda cute.

'Can you believe we'll have been married for a year and a half in three months, it only seems like yesterday when you walked into my office for the first time and turned me back into a rambling geek.'

'Yeah why was that, you were fine after that first meeting?'

'You were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life, you made me speechless.' Summer grinned widely at his words and leant up to kiss him passionately.

'Oh I forgot to tell you,' she said when they parted, 'Claire and Andy are visiting next week with little Jenny. I can't wait to see her, can you believe our goddaughter is nearly one, they grow up so fast.'

'I know, and it's great that they might have a godson or goddaughter of their own in nine short months,' Seth replied with a grin, pushing her onto her side, turning to face her and brushing his fingertips across her stomach, 'although I don't think Ryan and Vicky would be too happy about that, we are godparents to Brent and Erica after all.'

'Oh screw them, we didn't ask them to make us godparents, they'll just have to be happy with aunt and uncle.' Seth laughed at her words. 'I miss Claire,' Summer added sadly, 'and Andy.' For their first two months in Berkeley Claire wouldn't talk to Summer, she was that pissed at her for leaving. That had been a particularly hard time for her, she had seriously contemplated asking Seth if they could go back, but then one day her best friend and her husband had shown up on their doorstep with news that she was pregnant and all anger was forgotten.

'I know Sum I miss them too, but we have a great life here now. Besides, we still get to see them a lot, we take it in turns to visit pretty much every month.'

'I guess, and I love our friends here but she'll always be my best friend.'

'I get it, for you there was no decision as to who would be maid of honour but I was seriously torn for weeks between Ryan or Andy for best man. Oh and that reminds me, Danni called. They've set a date for the wedding, July the 17th. We're invited.'

'Okay we can go but I swear to God, if she tries anything I will kick her ass.' Seth scoffed and rolled his eyes.

'Summer she's getting married, you've seen how she is with him, the way she looks at him. She's crazy about Matt Sum, she couldn't be more over me. She's got my old job and lives three thousand miles away, we hardly ever see her. Don't you think it's about time you started trusting her, or at least trusting me.'

'I suppose,' Summer mumbled in a surly tone with a pout, 'and I do trust you, its just kinda hard to forget what you two had.' Seth softened at the sight of her, cupped her face in his hands and made her look into his eyes.

'Summer, I love you more than anything else in the world. You're my wife, we're gonna have a kid together for Christ's sake, what I had with her is just laughable compared to what I have with you. What I had with her was just an overly-physical friendship, whereas what I have with you, well there's not even words to describe it it's that perfect.' Summer smiled at his words and placed a loving kiss on his cheek, she couldn't doubt him for a second when he looked so intense and sincere.

'Oh and my dad is coming to stay for a week in a fortnight.'

'Great, I just love it when your dad comes, we get on like a house on fire,' Seth replied, his words dripping sarcasm.

'Hey he's just protective of me okay.' Summer said with a glare, 'he spent so long not giving a shit about me that he feels he has to make up for it or something.'

'Sounds like we're gonna have a lot going on in the next few months, or the next nine rather.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled with a happy sigh, sleep beginning to overtake her, 'but I wouldn't have it any other way. Mmmmm, goodnight Mr Cohen, I love you,' she mumbled with her eyes closed, dangerously close to giving into sleep but not close enough to forget about teasing him one last time. Seth smirked at her words and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

'I love you too, goodnight Mrs Cohen.'

_**THE END**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – Okay so that's it folks. Some of this chapter is mega cheesy but hey, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. I Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing, ****please leave a review!! ****I have three more stories in my head. One is a one-shot companion piece to this, untitled at the moment. Another is "Heartbeats", the sequel to "We Deserve Eachother". The last is a four or five-parter called "What About Cohen", based on the awesome show What About Brian. Look out for them, one of them should be up within a week or so. Until then, PEACE!!**


End file.
